Podwójna gra
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Harry zmęczony życiem w świetle reflektorów w powojennym świecie, rozczarowany kolejnymi związkami, ulega namowom swoich przyjaciół, zmienia tożsamość i przeprowadza się na Sardynię. Sielanka trwa do czasu, gdy na wyspie niespodziewanie pojawia się Draco.
1. Rozdział I

_Przed Wami historia zupełnie odmienna od "Dumy i uprzedzenia", lepsza, czy gorsza - oceńcie sami. Mało w niej magii, są za to gorące Włochy i trochę zagadek. Betowała moja kochana **Aevenien.** Miłego czytania!_

**PROLOG**

**WYBUCH NA POKĄTNEJ**

_Kolejna próba zabójstwa słynnego Harry'ego Pottera! Kto po śmierci Voldemorta, wciąż czyha na życie Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Wstrząsający raport z miejsca zbrodni na str.3. _

Harry ze zniecierpliwieniem odrzucił gazetę i sięgnął po szklaneczkę whisky. Kiedy ten świat się wreszcie odpieprzy? Ciągle czegoś od niego chcą. A on, naiwny, myślał, że zabicie Voldemorta wszystko załatwi. Tymczasem był to tylko pierwszy krok do piekła. Wypił alkohol do dna i kiedy chciał sobie dolać, zorientował się, że butelka również jest pusta.  
— Do diabła — mruknął i wpatrzył się w przestrzeń, osuwając lekko na kanapie.  
W mieszkaniu panował przygnębiający półmrok, kominek prawie dogasał, jego rzeczy były rozrzucone po całym pokoju. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale wcale o to nie dbał. Właściwie wszystko przestawało go obchodzić, co pewnie było dość dużą zasługą opróżnionej butelki Ognistej. Po chwili wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego i powoli zaciągnął się dymem.  
— Ile razy ci mówiłam, Harry, żebyś nie palił? — Z okolic kominka doszedł go hałas. — No tak, skrzywił się. Nie zamknął sieci Fiuu. — To paskudztwo wpędzi cię kiedyś do grobu.  
Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął przeciągle. Nie miał teraz siły na umoralniające pogawędki z Hermioną.  
— Och, nie przejmuj się, kochanie — odparł Ron, stając naprzeciw swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wymachując ostentacyjnie pustą butelką. — Zanim nikotyna zdąży go wykończyć, już dawno zajmie się nim jego wątroba.  
— Błagam was, to nie jest najlepszy moment.  
— No raczej — zauważył Ron, przesuwając nogą puste butelki po kremowym. Hermiona zaczęła kaszleć, jak na gust Harry'ego niezbyt naturalnie, więc dla świętego spokoju zgasił papierosa i usiadł prosto.  
— No dobrze, o co chodzi? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego słowa nie zabrzmią jak bulgot.  
— O co chodzi? — powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Hermiona, wykonując parę szybkich ruchów różdżką, którymi rozpaliła porządnie kominek, zapaliła światło, posłała wszystkie śmieci w kąt pokoju, a rozrzucone ubrania na kanapę, obok Harry'ego. — O _to_ chodzi, Harry. Spójrz na siebie!  
Harry wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i z namaszczeniem się im przyjrzał.  
— Wydaje mi się, że wyglądam jak zawsze — odparł.  
— Stary, lepiej jej nie denerwuj — mruknął Ron, przysiadając na małym stoliczku i wpatrując się z troską w przyjaciela.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Czego oni od niego chcą?  
— To nie może dłużej trwać — oznajmiła Hermiona, stając za swoim mężem w ofensywnej pozie.  
— Kurwa, Hermiono, a myślisz, że ja mam na to wszystko ochotę? — Rzucił w jej stronę _Prorokiem._  
Przyjaciółka spojrzała na pierwszą stronę i zmarszczyła brwi.  
— O tym również chciałam porozmawiać. Tym razem nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ktoś chyba naprawdę chce cię zabić.  
— Szkoda, że to jakaś pierdolona ciota — mruknął Harry. — Nadal jestem żywy.  
— Ron, proszę cię, rzuć na niego zaklęcie trzeźwiące, bo nie mam siły się z nim komunikować w tym stanie.  
— _W tym stanie_ — prychnął Harry, przedrzeźniając przyjaciółkę.  
— Ron?  
— Może ty, w końcu jesteś… — zaczął mężczyzna, robiąc nieokreślony ruch ręką, ale mu przerwała.  
— Proszę, w to akurat nie uwierzę. — Posłała mu ironiczne spojrzenie. — Tyle razy rzucaliście na siebie wzajemnie z Fredem, George'em i kumplami właśnie to jedno zaklęcie, że _na pewno_ jesteś w nim lepszy niż ja.  
Ron wzruszył ramionami, nie wdając się w dyskusję z żoną i posłusznie wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego.  
— _Sobrietatis!_1  
— Merlinie, nienawidzę tego uczucia — jęknął Harry. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze.  
— Mów, co chcesz, ale jest tysiąc razy lepsze niż kac — odparł Ron.  
— Omówicie to sobie innym razem — odezwała się Hermiona. — Teraz przejdźmy do konkretów.  
Harry spojrzał pytająco na Rona.  
— Postaraj się nie być zbyt wielkim dupkiem, okej? — Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z prośbą w oczach.  
Harry poczuł przypływ cieplejszych uczuć. Może i jego życie było gówniane, ale na przyjaciół zawsze mógł liczyć. Skinął głową, a Hermiona odetchnęła.  
— To nie może trwać ani chwili dłużej. Wiem, co się dzieje, Harry, i chociaż pewnie nie mogę cię dokładnie zrozumieć, jestem świadoma, jak bardzo jest ci ciężko. Ministerstwo chce od ciebie pełnienia funkcji kukiełki na piedestale. Te wszystkie bale, konferencje, odczyty i inne duperele. Prasa nie daje ci chwili spokoju, paparazzi śledzą niemal w toalecie. Nie masz normalnej pracy, w związkach też od jakiegoś czasu raczej kiepsko. To przybiłoby każdego.  
— Tak sądzisz? — zapytał słabo. Ostatnio miał wrażenie, że to po prostu on jest na tyle beznadziejny, że nie potrafi sprostać roli, jaką wyznaczono mu w społeczeństwie. Słaby.  
— Oczywiście — odparła łagodnie Hermiona, po czym przysiadła obok niego na kanapie i wzięła go za rękę. — Nawet ja i Ron mamy dość publicznego życia, chcielibyśmy w końcu nacieszyć się sobą, a przecież nikt nie dręczy nas tak, jak ciebie. Problem polega jednak na tym, że chwilowo nie jesteśmy się w stanie zmienić panujących tutaj nastrojów.  
— No właśnie — westchnął Harry nieco bezradnie. — Chyba sobie z tym wszystkim nie radzę.  
— Spoko, stary. Hermiona ma pomysł — pocieszył go Ron.  
_Jak zwykle_, pomyślał Harry, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. Prawdę powiedziawszy czuł się tak kompletnie do dupy, że chętnie wysłuchałby jakiejś rozsądnej rady.  
— Chodzi mi o to, Harry, że przede wszystkim musisz odpocząć od całego tego zamieszania. Poza tym, naprawdę się martwię, że Rita Skeeter nie jest do końca taką głupią kretynką.  
— Słucham? — Harry zamrugał. Co miała do tego Skeeter, oczywiście poza faktem jawnego dręczenia go na łamach _Proroka_?  
— To, co ostatnio zdarzyło się na Pokątnej, to mógł nie być tylko wypadek.  
— A kto mógłby chcieć mnie zabić? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem. — Wojna się skończyła.  
— Owszem. Ale wrogów, Harry, wciąż masz sporo.  
— Jakoś nie robi to na mnie większego wrażenia. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nic nowego — skwitował Ron.  
— Ale na nas robi, wiesz o tym. Dlatego wymyśliłam, że idealnym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli na jakiś czas znikniesz.  
— Zniknę? — powtórzył Harry, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Z Anglii.  
— Aha — odparł z głupią miną. — Czyli gdzie właściwie objawię się w zamian?  
— Na Sardynii.  
— Słucham? — Harry zakaszlał.  
— Moi rodzice kupili tam niedawno mały domek — kontynuowała niewzruszona Hermiona. — Jest jeszcze nie urządzony. Mógłbyś się tam wprowadzić na jakiś czas. Odpocząć od całego tutejszego zamieszania, może nawet od świata czarodziejów. Przy okazji, zszedłbyś też z oczu potencjalnemu mordercy.  
Harry miał zamiar gwałtownie zaprotestować, ale nagle, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zmienił zdanie. Wyobraził sobie pełne słońca plaże, zwyczajnych ludzi, którzy będą w nim widzieć jedynie turystę, spokój anonimowości…  
— Jesteś pewna, że mógłbym? — zapytał więc tylko.  
— Wiesz, że nie przywlokłaby mnie tutaj i nie zaczynała tej rozmowy, gdyby nie sprawdziła wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i nie uważała, że to najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji — odpowiedział Ron za swoją żonę, a Hermiona jedynie się uśmiechnęła.  
Harry poczuł niespodziewany przypływ energii.  
— Kiedy mógłbym się tam przenieść?  
— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie natychmiast — odparła bez zastanowienia.

**POŻAR W REZYDENCJI POTTERA**

_Harry Potter zaginął bez śladu. Drogie apartamenty doszczętnie strawione przez ogień. Co kryje się za przerażającym aktem przemocy w najlepszej dzielnicy Londynu? Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie żyje? O dramatycznych wydarzeniach przeczytasz na str.2_

Harry odłożył na biurko _Proroka_ przysłanego mu zwykłą pocztą przez Rona. Od jego pośpiesznej ewakuacji z Londynu minął już tydzień. Na pomysł z podłożeniem ognia wpadła oczywiście Hermiona. Przyjaciel jak zwykle się nie mylił co do swojej żony. Dziewczyna miała przemyślane wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Upozorowała kolejną napaść na Harry'ego (co po niedawnych wydarzeniach na Pokątnej wydawało się logicznym ciągiem zdarzeń), a oni tymczasem bezpiecznie przenieśli się do Włoch. Spędzili razem trzy słoneczne dni, które pozwoliły mu się odprężyć i odpocząć. Pomogli mu się też tu trochę urządzić. Kiedy zaś przyjaciele upewnili się, że niczego mu nie brakuje i jest w znacznie lepszej formie, wrócili do Londynu, by ich wyjazd nie został połączony z Harrym. O jego pobycie na Sardynii miał nie wiedzieć kompletnie nikt, poza ich trójką.

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Harry miał nadzieję, że pomysł z przeprowadzką do Porto Torres okaże się trafiony. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewał jednak, że rok mieszkania w mugolskim, włoskim mieście sprawi, że nie będzie chciał wracać. Już po czterech miesiącach zdecydował się na kupno własnego domu, by nie krępować państwa Granger swoją obecnością w ich wakacyjnym lokum. Poznał swoich sąsiadów i zwyczaje miasta. Pokochał, ku swojemu totalnemu zaskoczeniu (a jeszcze większemu Rona i Hermiony), czytanie książek i kupił małą księgarnię „_Il modo dei libri_"2 w centrum. Od czasu do czasu wyskakiwał do „_Costy_" albo „_Loca, loca_", znanych gejowskich klubów, żeby się zabawić. Ani razu nie napotkał w prasie nawet wzmianki na swój temat. Jednym słowem, wiódł zwyczajny żywot młodego, niezależnego mężczyzny i cholernie mu się to podobało. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś z czarodziejskiego świata zechciał go tu szukać, wyglądał teraz trochę inaczej. Jego włosy miały kolor ciemnego blondu, nie nosił okularów, które zastąpił szkłami kontaktowymi, zmieniającymi przy okazji barwę jego oczu na niebieski, a Hermiona dokonała cudu, ucząc go maskującego zaklęcia, pod którym ukrywał bliznę. Czuł się wolny i właściwie zupełnie szczęśliwy. Jedyną rzeczą, której mu brakowało był magiczny świat. Inne towarzystwo niż sami mugole. Nie był jednak gotowy na powrót. Na ponowne bycie sensacją, stanie na piedestale, życie odarte z prywatności. Nie miał też pewności, czy wystarczająco tęskni za magią, by kiedykolwiek stać się na to gotowym. Oczywiście magiczny świat istniał również i na Sardynii, ale Harry, niepewny swojego nowego wcielenia jako James Radcliffe, na razie wolał się w nim nie ujawniać. Nie chciał ryzykować wszystkiego, co sobie tutaj stworzył. Rzecz jasna jego przyjaciele odwiedzali go regularnie, zachowując wszelkie środki ostrożności. Choć minęło sporo czasu, nadal nikt poza ich trójką nie wiedział o jego pobycie na włoskiej wyspie, nawet angielska prasa wspominała o nim już tylko od czasu do czasu, przypominając, że dotąd nie wyjaśniono okoliczności zniknięcia Harry'ego Pottera, niemniej interesowano się nim znacznie rzadziej, wynajdując sobie na jego miejsce inne tanie sensacje.  
— Moja mała siostrzyczka musiała wbić ci niezłą szpilę, skoro zdecydowałeś przerzucić się na facetów — podjął pewnego razu jego najlepszy przyjaciel, w trakcie jednej z wizyt.  
— To nie tak, Ron. — Harry zrobił zakłopotaną minę. — Widzisz…  
Chłopak powstrzymał go przed kontynuacją machnięciem ręki.  
— Nie, właściwie chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Te wszystkie psychologiczne wynurzenia nigdy nie były na moją głowę, wiesz o tym. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że zanim się rozstaliście, Ginny zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie. Praktycznie zerwała z nami kontakt i…  
— Ron, nie musisz się tym przejmować — przerwał mu Harry.  
— Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że…  
— Mój związek z Ginny, a potem rozstanie, nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą przyjaźnią, Ron — zapewnił Harry zdecydowanym tonem. Przecież to nie była niczyja wina, że jemu i Ginny nie wyszło.  
— Dzięki. — Ron odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. — Zawsze będzie moją siostrą, wiesz o tym, ale nie przeszkadza mi to widzieć, jak bardzo się zmieniła.  
— Weszła w inny świat, ma swoich znajomych — odparł Harry. Przypomniał sobie, jak Ginny coraz częściej nie wracała na noc do domu. Jak widywał ją w towarzystwie dziwnych osób. I jak z paniką myślał, że wszystko między nimi się kończy.  
— Artyści — prychnął pogardliwie Ron.  
— Każdy ma prawo robić to, co mu się podoba — odparł filozoficznie Harry. Odkąd przeprowadził się na Sardynię, przestał odczuwać do Ginny żal. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później musiało dojść do ich rozstania. Nie pasowali do siebie. Ona z tymi swoimi obrazami i wystawami sztuki magicznej i on z pragmatycznym podejściem do życia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że była kobietą, a on po pierwszej fazie buntu i robienia jej na złość poprzez publiczne pokazywanie się w towarzystwie mężczyzn o wiadomej orientacji, zrozumiał, że naprawdę woli umawiać się z chłopakami. Choć oczywiście było to tylko zastąpienie jednego problemu drugim, może nawet większym. Na wieść o homoseksualnych skłonnościach Wybawcy Świata prasa oszalała, dobijając go jeszcze bardziej, choć wcześniej wydawało mu się to nieprawdopodobne. Natomiast znalezienie kogoś, kto byłby zainteresowany nim samym, a nie jego nazwiskiem, pozycją czy pieniędzmi, zaczęło wydawać się niemożliwe. Właściwie mógł umawiać się z każdym, ale kilka krótkich i burzliwych związków przekonało go, że o miłość, czy choćby proste zrozumie, będzie mu bardzo ciężko.  
— A jak sobie radzisz w tej kwestii? No wiesz…  
— Pytasz, czy mam chłopaka? — Uśmiechnął się Harry.  
— No, tak jakby — przytaknął Ron.  
— Nie. Mam paru znajomych, fajni faceci, spotykamy się od czasu do czasu, ale nic więcej. Jeśli chcesz, możesz ich poznać.  
— Niespecjalnie. — Skrzywił się przyjaciel, na co Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— Oni nie gryzą, Ron!  
— Wiem, wiem — zreflektował się. — Jak będziesz miał kogoś na poważnie, oczywiście chętnie go poznam, wiesz o tym.  
— Na razie nic na to nie wskazuje — westchnął Harry.  
— Ciągle myślisz o Marku?  
— Co? Nie, jasne, że nie. — Mark był jego ostatnim facetem. Jak się okazało, miał kompletną obsesję na punkcie znajdowania się w świetle reflektorów. Należał do Ruchu Aktywizacji Homoseksualistów i liczył, że za sprawą jego związku z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył ludzie zaczną inaczej postrzegać promowaną przez niego orientację. Niestety najmniej w tym wszystkim obchodził go sam Harry.  
— I dobrze. To dupek. Zresztą narobił wiele szumu, jak zniknąłeś.  
— Serio? — zainteresował się Harry.  
— Boże, Hermiona mnie zabije za to, że o tym wspomniałem! — Ron gwałtownie zatkał usta dłonią.  
— Mark White nic mnie już nie obchodzi. Nie przejmuj się. A szumu narobił zapewne tylko dlatego, żeby raz jeszcze przypomnieć światu, że Harry Potter to gej. Nic nowego.  
Ron przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
— Wiesz, włoskie powietrze naprawdę zaczyna ci służyć.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Był tego samego zdania. Przebywając tu, nabrał do wszystkiego dystansu. Poza tym wreszcie zajął się sobą.  
— Muszę wracać, obiecałem Mionie, że pójdę z nią na kolację do rodziców. — Ron ruszył w stronę kominka.  
— Jasne. Wpadnijcie razem w weekend — zaproponował Harry.  
— Na pewno! _Alga_! — Ron posłał mu ostatni uśmiech i zniknął w płomieniach.

Siedząc w swojej księgarni i przyglądając się zapełnionym regałom, zastanawiał się, jak mógł kiedyś nie lubić czytać. Teraz wydawało mu się to niepojęte. W ostatnim czasie książki stały się dla niego nieocenionymi przyjaciółmi. Wszystko zaczęło się w trakcie pierwszego miesiąca jego pobytu w Porto Torres, kiedy nie znał tu jeszcze nikogo i w chwilach odpoczynku między urządzaniem swojego tymczasowego życia a spaniem i jedzeniem, zupełnie nie miał, co robić. Z nudów zaczął przeglądać to, co znajdowało się w domu państwa Granger. Nie było tego wiele, bo jak wspomniała Hermiona, rodzice jeszcze nie urządzili do końca swojego nowego mieszkania. Szybko więc skończyły mu się materiały i sam był zdziwiony, kiedy przeczytał te parę książek. Jego sąsiadka, Rose, poleciła mu „_Il mondo dei libri_". Wkrótce też stał się jej stałym klientem, a ponieważ Angela, która w niej pracowała, była przemiłą i bezpośrednią dziewczyną, po jakimś czasie nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia. Tak też dowiedział się, że właściciel ma kłopoty finansowe i planuje księgarnię sprzedać. Angela bardzo się tym martwiła, nie mogła bowiem pozwolić sobie na stratę posady. Tydzień później Harry stał się prawomocnym właścicielem „_Il mondo dei libri_". Dziewczynie zaproponował podwyżkę i stanowisko menadżera, sam zajmując jej miejsce za ladą, zdecydowanie woląc obcować z książkami, niż walczyć z mugolską i do tego włoską administracją. Angela z radością się zgodziła, a on zaczął całkiem przyjemną i bezstresową pracę. Początkowo niewiele rozumiał z włoskiego, więc dyskretnie wspomagał się zaklęciami translatorskimi, ale w tej chwili nie musiał już z nich korzystać.  
— Buongiorno, Jamie! — Z zadumy nad książkami, wyrwała go jego sąsiadka.  
— Buongiorno, Rose. Czym mogę służyć? Jakaś lektura na poprawę nastroju?  
— Nie, nie. Na nastrój nie narzekam. I ręce pełne roboty. Mamy gościa!  
— Och, to świetnie! — Rose Madre prowadziła kameralny pensjonat „_Nuvola_".3  
— Wpadnie pewnie dziś do ciebie, bo pytał o księgarnię. Oczywiście poleciłam mu „_Il mondo dei libri_".  
— Dziękuję. — Harry uśmiechnął się do Rose. Bardzo ją lubił.  
— Przyniosłam ci też panini z mozarellą na lunch. — Może dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominała mu Molly Weasley, za którą tęsknił.  
— Jesteś nieoceniona!  
— Drobiazg. W zamian przyjrzyj mu się dobrze. Jestem ciekawa, co o nim myślisz.  
— Jak go poznam?  
— Jest szalenie przystojnym Francuzem — odparła z ekscytacją w głosie Rose.  
To wiele wyjaśniało. Rose Madre miała bzika na punkcie Francuzów.  
— Postaram się go wybadać — zapewnił.  
— Świetnie. W takim razie lecę. Muszę przygotować dla niego obiad.  
Harry wrócił do lektury, ale uśmiech jeszcze długo nie schodził mu z ust. Uwielbiał Rose!  
O tej porze zwykle nie było ruchu, więc beztrosko popijał kawę i rozkoszował się książką. Atmosferę tego błogiego przedpołudnia zakłóciło dopiero pojawienie się pierwszego klienta.  
— Buongiorno.  
Harry odłożył książkę i na ułamek sekundy zamarł z filiżanką w dłoni. Draco Malfoy stał w drzwiach _jego_ księgarni.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał zakląć i zapytać się go, co tutaj, u diabła, robi, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał, że obecnie nazywa się James Radcliffe i wcale nie zna Malfoya. Nie wygląda też jak Harry Potter, a Malfoy być może znalazł się tu przez przypadek. Chociaż szczerze w to wątpił. Malfoy _nigdy_ i _nigdzie_ nie znajdował się przez przypadek, a jeśli dodatkowo materializował się gdzieś obok niego, zawsze wróżyło to kłopoty.  
— Dzień dobry, czym mogę służyć? — zapytał jednak uprzejmym i profesjonalnym tonem. Zawsze istniała szansa, że wizyta Malfoya w Porto Torres ma charakter jedynie turystyczny. A tak czy inaczej nie należało mu niczego ułatwiać.  
— Szukam jakiegoś dobrego przewodnika po wyspie. Przyjechałem tutaj na urlop i planuję nieco pozwiedzać.  
— Oczywiście. — Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę półki z przewodnikami. Jego ulubiony, według którego sam zwiedzał Sardynię, nazywał się _„Sardynia, wyspa tajemnic"_ i stanowił alternatywę dla wszystkich nudnych i schematycznych pozycji tego typu. — Jaki język pan preferuje?  
— Domyślam się, że nie dostanę nic po francusku?  
Harry stojąc przodem do regału, zamarł po raz drugi. Czyżby gościem, o jakim mówiła Rose Madre, był właśnie Draco Malfoy, który _przez przypadek_ wybrał pensjonat w najbliższym sąsiedztwie jego domu?  
— Chwileczkę, zaraz sprawdzę. Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy jakąś francuską pozycję. — Tak naprawdę nic mu o tym nie było wiadomo. Chciał jednak dać sobie czas na opanowanie emocji. Nie miał ochoty, by jego mina go zdradziła. — Niestety, musiała się sprzedać — oświadczył po dłuższej chwili.  
— Tak myślałem — westchnął z rozczarowaniem Malfoy. — W takim razie pozostaje angielski.  
— Osobiście polecam ten, jeżeli ma pan trochę czasu. — Harry wrócił do lady z kilkoma książkami i podał mu swojego faworyta. — Jeżeli jednak chce pan zobaczyć podstawowe rzeczy bez nadkładania drogi, może pan wybrać któryś z pozostałych.  
— Sardynia, wyspa tajemnic — przeczytał Malfoy i uśmiechnął się do niego, a Harry poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. — Brzmi nieźle. Wezmę go.  
— Świetny wybór — pochwalił Harry. — Dwadzieścia euro.  
Mężczyzna zapłacił, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Harry miał ochotę natychmiast udać się jego śladem, ale wiedział, że opuszczenie w tej chwili księgarni byłoby przejawem bezmyślności. Być może Malfoy tylko na to czekał. Ale jak go znalazł? I czego mógł chcieć? Wystukał w telefonie komórkowym numer Hermiony, ale rozłączył się przed uzyskaniem połączenia. Przyjaciółka prawdopodobnie wpadłaby w panikę i kazała natychmiast wracać do Londynu, na co Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Zawsze jakoś radził sobie z Malfoyem, dlaczego więc tym razem miałoby być inaczej? Na początek musiał rozładować emocje. Pośpiesznie wybrał numer Francesco.  
— Drink w czasie lunchu? — rzucił bez zbędnych wstępów, gdy kolega odebrał.  
— Cześć, James. Mam się świetnie, ale miło mi, że pytasz — usłyszał w odpowiedzi ironiczny głos Francesco.  
— Cześć, Fran. Znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę? — zreflektował się Harry.  
— Dlaczego brzmisz, jakbyś miał trupa pod łóżkiem i potrzebował pomocy w pozbyciu się go? — zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna.  
— Ty i ta twoja wyobraźnia. — Harry przewrócił oczami, choć kolega nie mógł tego widzieć. — To jak będzie?  
— Mam przerwę o czternastej. Możesz wpaść i postawić mi drinka.  
Harry parsknięciem skwitował łaskawość Francesco.  
— Do zobaczenia.  
— Ciao!  
Dochodziła trzynasta, ale Harry nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Myśl o Malfoyu, który przyjechał go tu śledzić, nie dawała mu spokoju, więc zamknął księgarnię i postanowił spacerem pójść do „Bambino", gdzie pracował Francesco. Ostatecznie jednak znalazł się w przybrzeżnej restauracyjce jakieś dwadzieścia minut za wcześnie.  
— Jezu, ty naprawdę masz tego trupa pod łóżkiem? — przywitał go kolega z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Nie, z tego co wiem, to nie — odparł Harry z uśmiechem.  
— To co, na Boga, robisz tu dwadzieścia minut przed czasem?  
— Spacerowałem.  
— Aha — skwitował Francesco i przyjrzał się Harry'emu badawczo. — Masz, to jest dzisiejsza gazeta. Siadaj pod piętnastką i czekaj. Przyniosę drinki, na które nas zaprosiłeś.  
Po pięciu minutach chłopak wrócił w towarzystwie pięknej brunetki i z trzema drinkami na tacy.  
— Cześć, Alma! — przywitał się Harry. — Jak tam w pracy?  
— Jak zwykle. Nuda. — Dziewczyna wydęła pogardliwie usta i usiadła naprzeciw niego. — Dawaj te drinki, Fran.  
Francesco podał im szklanki i dosunął trzecie krzesło do stolika, a Harry, po raz nie wiadomo który pomyślał, że gdyby nie wolał mężczyzn, prawdopodobnie byłby właśnie śmiertelnie zakochany w Almie. Była niesamowicie seksowna i choć przy tym zblazowana, rozpieszczona i złośliwa, w jej wydaniu stanowiło to nieodparcie pociągającą mieszankę.  
— Całe Porto Torres huczy już, że w życiu Jamie'ego nastąpiła erupcja wulkanu — zaczęła, mierząc go ciekawym spojrzeniem. — Podzielisz się z nami jakimiś szczegółami?  
— Fran, co ty jej nagadałeś? — roześmiał się Harry.  
— Przez telefon wydawałeś się czymś bardzo rozgorączkowany — odparł chłopak, upijając drinka.  
— Miałem irytującego klienta, to wszystko — skłamał, w duchu myśląc, jak bardzo spotkanie z Malfoyem musiało wytrącić go z równowagi, skoro jego zdenerwowanie Francesco wyczuł nawet w trakcie krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej.  
— Czyli po raz kolejny proza życia — westchnęła Alma. — Musimy się stąd wyrwać, chłopaki.  
— Ja tam nie narzekam — odparł Harry. Cenił sobie spokój życia na Sardynii. Nie tęsknił za wielkomiejskimi rozrywkami. _Ani tym bardziej za atrakcjami w postaci Malfoya!_, pomyślał ze złością.  
— Ciao, bambini!4 — Do stolika podszedł przystojny mężczyzna w sportowym, modnym stroju. Dominic da Vera.  
— Drinka? — zaproponował Francesco.  
— Nie mam teraz czasu, lecę na spotkanie z klientem. Wpadłem tylko wam powiedzieć, że robię dziś imprezę.  
— Świetnie, dawno nie mieliśmy porządnej balangi! — Francesco klasnął w dłonie, a Harry pomyślał, że chętnie się rozerwie przy kolorowych drinkach i dobrej muzyce, w ekskluzywnej willi Dominica.  
— Poznałem kogoś wyjątkowego — pochwalił się mężczyzna. — Przyjdzie wieczorem.  
— A już myślałam, że wreszcie zamierzasz dotrzymać obietnicy i trochę mnie rozerwać — nadąsała się Alma.  
— Kochanie… — Dominic ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej egzaltowany pocałunek. — Zapewniam cię, że rozerwiesz się znacznie bardziej niż tylko _trochę_. Mój nowy znajomy jest zjawiskowy…  
— A jest hetero? — Alma zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Obiecuję ci, że będziesz mogła sprawdzić osobiście. — Dominic puścił do niej oczko.  
Na to zapewnienie dziewczyna się rozchmurzyła.  
— Idę o zakład, że nawet jeśli jest homo, Alma sobie z nim poradzi — dodał Francesco, a Harry był skłonny się z nim zgodzić. Piękna Włoszka potrafiła działać na zmysły.  
— O dwudziestej u mnie! — Przypomniał Dominic. — Do zobaczenia.

Willa Dominica słynęła z najlepszych imprez na wybrzeżu. Podświetlany basen, wspaniały ogród i wyszukane drinki kusiły każdego, a Dominic chętnie wszystkich zapraszał. Jedynymi warunkami było wykazywanie podstaw kultury oraz wysokiej tolerancji wobec odmiennej orientacji seksualnej. Nic więc dziwnego, że jego dom cieszył się opinią gejowskiej oazy, co sam właściciel kwitował jedynie śmiechem. Nigdy zresztą nie robił tajemnicy ze swojej orientacji.  
Harry zjawił się chwilę po dwudziestej razem z Francesco i Claudiem, jeszcze jednym kolegą należącym do ich paczki. Elegancko ubrani kelnerzy (nigdy nie były to kelnerki i Harry podejrzewał Dominica, że dobiera chłopców pod względem swoich aktualnych seksualnych zachcianek) wręczyli im na wejście wspaniale wyglądające drinki i tak zaopatrzeni weszli, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu gospodarza.  
— Jesteście nareszcie! — ucieszył się Dominic na ich widok.  
— Gdzie zapowiedziana atrakcja wieczoru? — zapytał Claudio, rozglądając się.  
— Zgodnie z obietnicą, oddałem go w ręce Almy. Aż jestem ciekaw, czy coś wskóra. — Dominik zaprosił gestem swoich gości do zajęcia miejsca na fotelach wokół szklanego stolika. — Właśnie tańczą.  
Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie i zrelaksowany sączył drinka, który smakował wybornie. Ach, jak on lubił swoje nowe życie!  
— O wilku mowa! — zawołał Francesco z ekscytacją w głosie i Harry natychmiast podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Roześmiana Alma w swoim najbardziej seksownym wcieleniu, prowadziła za rękę Draco Malfoya!  
Dominic szturchnął go łokciem.  
— Aż pobladłeś z wrażenia — zachichotał. — Mówiłem wam, że to prawdziwe ciasteczko.  
Harry omal nie zakrztusił się drinkiem na nazwanie Malfoya _ciasteczkiem_, chociaż musiał przyznać, że Ślizgon wyglądał niezaprzeczalnie atrakcyjnie u boku Almy. Ubrany z niewymuszoną nonszalancją, z roziskrzonymi oczami i swoją jasną karnacją, stanowiącą niesamowity kontrast z egzotyczną zmysłowością Włoszki.  
— Och! — jęknął Claudio.  
— Popieram w całej rozciągłości — dodał Francesco.  
— Cześć — przywitała się Alma z wybitnym, jak na siebie, ożywieniem.  
— Poznajcie Draco — przedstawił Malfoya Dominic. — A to moi koledzy, o których już ci mówiłem: Francesco, James i Claudio.  
Wzrok Malfoya zatrzymał się na Harrym.  
— Czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy?  
_O, jeszcze jak!_, pomyślał Harry i odwzajemnił się Malfoyowi taksującym spojrzeniem. Francesco i Claudio zawtórowali jego myślom dwuznacznym „uhuhu".  
— Owszem, kupowałeś w mojej księgarni przewodnik po wyspie — odpowiedział jednak spokojnie.  
— Ach, racja! — Twarz Malfoya się rozjaśniła. Harry siłą powstrzymywał się przed wypowiedzeniem jakiejś klątwy. W co grał jego odwieczny wróg i czego tu szukał?  
— Draco to dość oryginalne imię — zauważył jednak tylko, nie bez satysfakcji wykorzystując słabość Malfoya do swojego imienia.  
— Draco jest Francuzem — wyjaśnił Dominic.  
— Ach, to wiele wyjaśnia. — Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, wciąż przypatrując się bacznie Malfoyowi, ale ten nie zdradził się nawet mrugnięciem. Cóż, w końcu to Ślizgon.  
— Ty chyba też nie jesteś tutejszy, co James? — Odbił piłeczkę mężczyzna.  
Harry nie był przygotowany na taki obrót sprawy. Wolał nie ogłaszać wszem i wobec, że pochodzi z Londynu. _Zwłaszcza_ przy Malfoyu.  
— Mieszkam tu już jakiś czas i wolę o sobie myśleć, jako o tutejszym.  
— Swój chłop! — Poklepał go po plecach Francesco, a Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Draco, drinka? — zapytała Alma, niezadowolona, że straciła wyłączność.  
— Przyniosę nam — zaoferował Malfoy. — Masz jakieś życzenie?  
— Wybierz coś — odparła dziewczyna lekko znudzonym tonem i Harry z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że wraca ich stara, dobra Alma, znudzona księżniczka. Jednak kiedy tylko Malfoy zniknął w tłumie, spojrzała na niego przenikliwie i od razu przypomniał sobie, że jest też świetnym prawnikiem.  
— Więc, co jest między wami? — zapytała tonem pani prokurator.  
— Słucham? — Harry zamrugał. Nie zrozumiał pytania.  
— Pytam się, Jamie, czy uprawialiście dziki seks — uściśliła, wciąż wpatrując się w niego inwigilacyjnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechając się szelmowsko.  
Harry'ego zatkało. Czy Alma już się upiła?  
Claudio i Francesco zachichotali.  
— Nie znam go! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie.  
— Rumienisz się, Jamie, czy mi się wydaje? — zainteresował się Dominic.  
— Wyraźnie iskrzyło między wami — dodał Francesco.  
Nie no, ich chyba popieprzyło! Jedynym, co mogło iskrzyć między nim a Malfoyem, była czysta nienawiść. Czy to ona sprawiła, że mężczyzna odnalazł go aż tutaj? I czy rzeczywiście to jego szukał?  
— O czym dyskutujecie? — Malfoy wrócił z dwoma drinkami i na szczęcie wybawił go tym samym, od niezręcznego poszukiwania odpowiedzi dla dociekliwych kumpli.  
— Mówiliśmy właśnie, że za chwilę będzie trzeba pójść popływać — odparła Alma, odbierając szklaneczkę i uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko do Malfoya, na co ten odpowiedział jej równie zmysłowym uśmiechem.  
— Doskonały pomysł!  
Harry nagle poczuł się strasznie zirytowany i zupełnie nie wiedział, co z sobą począć. Miał wielką ochotę się upić, ale bał się, że gdy straci nad sobą panowanie, zdradzi się przed Malfoyem. Co prawda był prawie pewien, że jest on tu właśnie z jego powodu i że o żadnej demaskacji nie może być mowy, ale gdyby przez przypadek jednak tak nie było, wolał nie ryzykować.

Półtorej godziny, pięć kolorowych drinków (niech żyje silna wola!) i kilka namiętnych tańców później Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Malfoy wcale się nim nie interesuje. Cała jego uwaga skupiała się na Almie i Dominicu, a Harry, nie mogąc pojąć, co w niego wstąpiło, czuł się tym coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Wiedział, że powinno mu ulżyć, że Ślizgon nie węszy wokół niego, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wcale ulgi nie czuł. Wręcz przeciwnie, im bardziej Malfoy go ignorował, tym mniej Harry kontrolował swoje próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.  
— Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny! — zachichotała Alma, kiedy w przerwie między jednym a drugim tańcem przyszła napić się drinka i usiadła obok sfrustrowanego Harry'ego.  
— Chyba o to, że ktoś kradnie moją najpiękniejszą przyjaciółkę — mruknął Harry.  
— Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywałeś mną takiego zainteresowania — odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
— Bo nigdy nie byłaś tak ożywiona na widok jakiegokolwiek faceta — zauważył Harry.  
— Świetnie tańczy. I w ogóle… ma w sobie jakiś magiczny urok — rozmarzyła się Alma.  
_Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo magiczny_, pomyślał Harry z kwaśną miną.  
— Och, daj spokój! — Włoszka szturchnęła go w bok. — Naprawdę ci go nie zabiorę. Jest homo.  
— Jakoś nie wygląda — burknął Harry, nawet nie próbując analizować, dlaczego nagle orientacja seksualna Draco Malfoya zaczęła zaprzątać jego myśli. — Przy tobie sprawia wrażenie _hetero jak cholera._  
Alma roześmiała się radośnie.  
— Zaufaj mi. Znam się na was, chłopcy. Na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłabym się o Dominica — stwierdziła, wskazując drinkiem tańczącą parę.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Taniec jaki uskuteczniali Dominic i Draco wyglądał dość erotycznie. Kto wie, może Malfoy był bi? Jednym haustem dokończył swojego siódmego (a może to był już dziewiąty?) drinka.  
— Chodź zatańczyć, Alma.  
— I dziewczyny się dziwią, za co ja was, chłopaki, kocham! Z laskami nigdy się tak nie bawię — odparła radośnie i dała się poprowadzić na parkiet. Po chwil dołączyli do nich Francesco i Claudio.  
Harry czuł, że kręci się mu już w głowie. I, że w ogóle wszystko mu wiruje. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość, rzeczywistość i fikcja. Malfoy jako wróg numer jeden i jako pociągający facet, całujący się właśnie z Dominikiem. _Całujący się… co? _  
— Och, na Merlina! — mruknął Harry pod nosem.  
— Mówiłeś coś? — zainteresował się Francesco.  
— Daj mu spokój, jest już kompletnie pijany — odpowiedział za Harry'ego Claudio i objął go w pasie.  
— Przepraszam na chwilę — wykrztusił Harry, wyswobadzając się z uścisku i ruszył w stronę Malfoya i Dominica. Nie wiedział, co zamierzał zrobić. Po prostu poczuł, że musi ich rozdzielić. Kiedy jednak do nich dotarł, zorientował się, że blondyn stoi już sam i wyraźnie na niego czeka.  
— Hej, James, jak się bawisz? — przywitał go, uśmiechając się swoim typowym, malfoyowskim uśmieszkiem.  
Dla Harry'ego czas zatrzymał się w tym momencie. Ton głosu Malfoya, jego lekko wyzywająca poza i iskrzące spojrzenie przeniosły go z powrotem do Hogwartu. Do lat, kiedy nie było dnia bez ich wzajemnych przepychanek i potyczek. Nienawidzili się, to prawda, ale tylko Harry tak naprawdę wiedział, jaką dziwną euforią napawały go ich konfrontacje. A teraz w czasie i miejscu tak odległym od tamtych dni… Alma miała rację, wokół Malfoya wibrowała magia. Harry ją wyczuwał. Tę niedefiniowalną energię, wyróżniająca czarodziejów. Tutaj, w mugolskim świecie, oni dwaj byli inni. Pochodzili z tego samego świata, niedostępnego reszcie tu obecnych. Już sam ten powód wystarczał, żeby Malfoy należał do niego. Przez chwilę tęsknota za czarodziejskim światem, uosobiona przez Draco Malfoya odebrała Harry'emu oddech. Stał i wpatrując się w mężczyznę, zastanawiał się, czy powinien przystawić mu różdżkę do gardła i zażądać wyjaśnień, czy zetrzeć ten jego malfoyowski uśmieszek namiętnym pocałunkiem.

1 — **Sobrietatis** — łac. trzeźwość;  
2 — **Il mondo dei libri** — wł. świat książki;  
3 — **Nuvola** — wł. chmurka;  
4 — **Ciao, bambini** — wł. cześć, kochani;


	2. Rozdział II

_Betowała moja niezastąpiona **Aev**_.

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

Harry'ego obudziło wlewające się do pokoju światło, złośliwie tańczące mu na rzęsach. W pierwszym odruchu naciągnął na głowę kołdrę i chciał spać dalej, ale śliski dotyk pościeli rozbudził go natychmiast. On nie miał przecież atłasowych poszewek! Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku i zdał sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy na raz. Po pierwsze, był nagi, a jego ubranie było porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Po drugie, właścicielem sypialni zdecydowanie nie był on sam, a z tego, co pamiętał z innej upojnej nocy, która wydarzyła się już dawno temu, był nim Dominic. Po trzecie, w ogóle nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak znalazł się w sypialni kolegi, co dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że jego postanowienie w kwestii utrzymania swojego umysłu w stanie trzeźwości poszło się kochać, prawdopodobnie tak jak i on sam. _Uh!_  
Harry błyskawicznie się ubrał i z lekką paniką sprawdził, czy w kieszeni spodni wciąż znajduje się różdżka, ponieważ nawet tu w, Porto Torres, nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Co prawda była zaczarowana specjalnie w taki sposób, by nikt poza właścicielem nie mógł jej zobaczyć (jeden ze zmyślnych czarów Hermiony), ale wolał się upewnić. W końcu na wczorajszej imprezie był przynajmniej jeszcze jeden czarodziej. Niestety pamięć Harry'ego wciąż odmawiała bardziej zaawansowanej współpracy. Na szczęście chociaż różdżka była na swoim miejscu.  
— Och, wstałeś już? — Na dźwięk głosu Dominica Harry podskoczył, jakby został przyłapany na niecnym uczynku, równym przynajmniej okradaniu babci z drobniaków.  
— Uhm, tak — odparł i w zakłopotaniu zwichrzył włosy jedną ręką. — Dzień dobry.  
— Dzień dobry. — Dominic uśmiechnął się promiennie, wychodząc z łazienki. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić, ale w tej łazience mam wszystkie swoje rzeczy.  
— I tak wstałem zdecydowanie za późno. Chyba nie otworzę już dziś księgarni. — Zerknął na zegarek. Było południe. Nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zebrał się na odwagę. — Dominic, czy my…?  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się wesoło, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem.  
— Nic nie pamiętasz, co?  
— Nie bardzo — wyznał speszony Harry. To, co było między nimi dawno temu, sprowadzało się jedynie do seksu i doszli do wniosku, że nie ma sensu tego kontynuować, żeby nie komplikować ich przyjacielskich stosunków.  
— Tak zupełnie? — zaciekawił się Dominic.  
— Zupełnie — odparł Harry i się zaczerwienił.  
— Szkoda, to była taka namiętna noc! — westchnął Dominic.  
— Och!  
Pewne _wspomnienia_ z dzisiejszej nocy zaczęły atakować wciąż skołowany alkoholem umysł Harry'ego. Namiętne pocałunki na jego szyi, gorący oddech w dole brzucha, smak skóry pod jego ustami…  
Dominic wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Jamie, _nie spaliśmy_ ze sobą!  
— Nie? — Harry przez chwilę nic nie rozumiał. Jeśli nie spał z Dominikiem, to skąd te wspomnienia? I co robi w jego sypialni?  
— Przynajmniej nie od ostatniego razu, wiesz… Chociaż, muszę przyznać, wyglądasz bardzo seksownie, kiedy usilnie starasz sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. — Dominic podszedł i musnął jego usta delikatnym pocałunkiem, na co Harry spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem. — I gdybym nie śpieszył się do bardzo ważnego klienta, pewnie nie oparłbym się pokusie i spróbował ci wmówić, że to ze mną spędziłeś ognistą noc.  
— Katastrofa — jęknął Harry.  
— No wiesz, wczoraj sprawiałeś wrażenie raczej dość zadowolonego — zauważył Dominic.  
— Z kim…? — Miał nadzieję, że nie wylądował w łóżku z Francesco albo Claudiem. To by beznadziejnie skomplikowało ich relacje, a naprawdę ich lubił. Szczerze mówiąc miał nadzieję, że był to jeden z tych uroczych chłopców Dominica, rozdających drinki.  
— Myślę, że jedyną osobą, która może pomóc ci odświeżyć pamięć, jest Draco.  
_O, kurwa!_  
— Wychodząc mówił, że jedzie pozwiedzać, ale popołudniu będzie z powrotem w mieście.  
— Super.  
_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._  
— Z chęcią zjadłbym z tobą śniadanie, Jamie, ale bardzo się śpieszę. Czuj się jak u siebie, zrób sobie kawy i zjedz rogaliki. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. I powodzenia!  
— Dzięki — zdołał wydukać Harry, w pełni porażony swoim wczorajszym zachowaniem. Nawet nie próbował tknąć rogalików, zaatakowany przez falę mdłości.

Kiedy tylko Harry doprowadził się do stanu używalności, pojawił się w _„Nuvoli"_. Niezbyt dokładnie wiedział, czego oczekuje po wizycie w pensjonacie, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed zajrzeniem tam choćby na chwilę.  
— Dzień dobry, Jamie! — Rose przywitała go serdecznie jak zawsze. — Akurat udało ci się trafić na lunch.  
— _Akurat_. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie, wciągając zapach oregano zmieszany z czosnkiem, unoszący się w pomieszczeniu. O jakiejkolwiek porze by się nie pojawił, zawsze trafiał na jakiś posiłek. Widać Włoszka za punkt honoru obrała sobie jego dokarmianie. — Nie jestem głodny, Rosie.  
— Jesteś potwornie chudy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? — Spojrzała na niego groźnie, podpierając się pod boki. — Żaden chłopak cię nie zechce.  
— Nie narzekam na brak powodzenia — odparł obronnym tonem.  
— Mhm. Ale narzeczonego nie masz — zauważyła.  
— Może wcale nie chcę? Poza tym nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo od ostatniego roku nabrałem ciała — zauważył zgodnie z prawdą.  
— Doskonale wiem! — żachnęła się. — Tylko dlatego, że robię, co mogę, żebyś jadł jak człowiek. A teraz nie gadaj i chodź do salonu. Poznasz mojego Francuza.  
_Taki z niego Francuz jak ze mnie Australijczyk_, pomyślał zgryźliwie Harry, ale posłusznie ruszył za kobietą.  
— Panie Malfoy, to mój sąsiad James Radcliffe — przedstawiła go Rose.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.  
— Już się poznaliśmy.  
— Rzeczywiście — przyznał Harry. Teraz, kiedy już zobaczył Malfoya, nie miał pojęcia, jak ma z nim rozmawiać. I czuł się idiotycznie, choć słowo _idiotycznie_ raczej nie oddawało paranoi sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował.  
— Och! Da Vero i jego imprezy! To dlatego teraz nie chcecie nic jeść. — Kobieta pogroziła im palcem. — Ale skoro już musicie się uporać z nadmiarem alkoholu w waszej krwi, może mógłbyś pokazać panu Malfoyowi wyspę, co James?  
— Z przyjemnością! — odparł Harry, sam nie do końca rozumiejąc słowa, wydobywające z jego ust.  
— Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu…  
— Żaden kłopot — uciął Harry. Ostatecznie musiał się dowiedzieć, czegoś więcej na temat tego, co się wydarzyło między nimi.  
— Ustalmy jedno — zaczął Malfoy, kiedy opuścili już pensjonat i umknęli wreszcie spod opiekuńczego oka (i ucha) Rose Madre. — Wczorajszy wieczór był naprawdę przyjemny, ale nie będziemy robić z tego większej sprawy, prawda?  
— Eee… jasne. — Harry nie był pewny, czy mu ulżyło, czy też uczucie, które owładnęło właśnie jego żołądkiem, jest czymś zgoła odmiennym.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz się rozczarowany? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie i Harry pomyślał, że zapewne był to jego sposób spławiania swoich ofiar po namiętnych nocach. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nabrał wielkiej ochoty kopnąć go za to w jaja.  
— Prawdę mówiąc kompletnie niczego z wczoraj nie pamiętam. Dominic, co prawda, wspomniał mi to i owo, niemniej nie zapełniło to luki w mojej pamięci. Ponieważ jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że spędziliśmy tę noc razem, chciałem się tylko upewnić, że z tobą wszystko w porządku.  
Malfoy wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Widać nie codziennie mówiono mu, że spędzona z nim noc nie zostawiła po sobie żadnego śladu. Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. _Rozczarowany?_, pomyślał.  
— Ach, tak… — odezwał się w końcu Malfoy. — Cóż, to była naprawdę niezła noc.  
— Muszę ci wierzyć na słowo. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Gra z Malfoyem zaczęła go wciągać. Nie miał pojęcia, co tak bardzo przyciąga go do mężczyzny. Świat magii, którego był w tej chwili pośrednikiem, ich wspólna przeszłość, czy namiętna noc, którą pamiętał już w tej chwili o wiele dokładniej niż utrzymywał. — Pewnie spotkamy się jeszcze gdzieś na mieście, teraz jednak nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Życzę udanego zwiedzania.  
I nie dając Malfoyowi czasu na odpowiedź, pozostawił go samemu sobie, znikając za drzwiami swojego mieszkania.

Początkowo Harry planował zrobić sobie wolne i nie iść do pracy, ale kiedy został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, poczuł się stanowczo zbyt zirytowany, by spędzić popołudnie tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Przed telefonem do Francesco powstrzymywała go aż nadto wyraźna wizja, co czeka go na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na omawianie z nimi, wśród śmiechów i docinków, dokonań ostatniej nocy. Najpierw wolał się z nimi uporać na osobności. Cóż, fiukanie do Rona i Hermiony _tym bardziej_ nie wchodziło w grę. I to chyba bezterminowo. Aczkolwiek nie wykluczał możliwości, że wcześniej czy później zwróci się do nich o radę w kwestii Malfoya. Pomijając jednak wątek seksualny.  
Nie śpieszył się jednak i do księgarni wybrał się okrężną drogą, powoli przemierzając wąskie i pofałdowane pagórkami uliczki Porto Torres. Podziwiał stare budynki, oplecione opiekuńczo pędami winorośli i cieszył oczy widokiem błyszczących w słońcu dojrzewających winogron. Naprawdę lubił to miasteczko. Było niewielkie i większość stałych mieszkańców znała się z widzenia. Właściciele kramów nieraz go zaczepiali, dzieląc się najnowszymi ploteczkami, inni próbowali dowiedzieć się od niego czegoś nowego. Może powinno go to irytować, ale możliwość smakowania szarej codzienności, która dla większości stałych mieszkańców wyspy była podobna, sprawiała mu radość. A w każdym razie na pewno przynosiła od tak dawna już potrzebne ukojenie. Wreszcie mógł być kimś zwyczajnym, jednym z wielu. Teraz też, idąc powoli, ciesząc się popołudniowym już nie gorącym, ale wciąż przyjemnie ciepłym słońcem i wdychając morskie powietrze coraz bardziej się wyciszał. Handlarze zachęcali śpiewnymi głosami do zakupów, kobiece obcasy wystukiwały fascynujący rytm na bruku, turyści szemrali, kłębiąc się w wąskich uliczkach. Sardynia...  
Po trzech godzinach w księgarni Harry doszedł do uspokajającego wniosku, że lektura dopełniła dzieła i jak zwykle podziałała na niego kojąco. Przestał zadręczać się analizowaniem strzępków wspomnień i wreszcie się odprężył.  
— Dzień dobry.  
Harry uniósł wzrok znad książki i zaklął pod nosem. To by było na tyle w kwestii odprężenia.  
— Czym mogę służyć? — zapytał jednak, rekompensując sobie ten grzecznościowy zwrot ironicznym tonem.  
— Chciałem zobaczyć nuragi**(1) **, ale wypożyczony samochód zepsuł się w połowie drogi. Wstępując do wyglądającej na uroczą kafejki, miałem okazję skosztować najgorszej kawy w życiu. Zaś po obiedzie do tej pory mam niestrawność.  
— Współczuję — odparł Harry, próbując nie uśmiechać się zbyt złośliwie.  
— Domyślam się, że empatia nie jest twoją najmocniejszą stroną. Pozwolę ci się jednak zrehabilitować i oprowadzić mnie dziś trochę po okolicy.  
— To niesłychanie miłe z twojej strony, ale gdybyś jeszcze nie zauważył, pracuję — odparł Harry, bardzo starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego. W duchu jednak uważał, że to szczyt bezczelności spławiać go bezceremonialnie po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, a zaraz potem prosić o przysługę. Cały Malfoy!  
— Daj spokój, chyba możesz zrobić sobie wolne popołudnie?  
— Zrobiłem już sobie wolne _przed_południe. Wystarczy.  
— Porozmawiam z twoim szefem. Na pewno nie odmówi pomocy znękanemu turyście.  
— Rzeczywiście bardzo jesteś znękany, Draco — zachichotał Harry i aż sam się sobie zdziwił, czując przypływ dobrego humoru. Czy to przekomarzanie się z Malfoyem sprawiało mu aż taką radość?  
— Oczywiście! — żachnął się chłopak. — Użeranie się z debilnym samochodem, żołądkiem umęczonym przez najpodlejszą podróbkę kofeiny i dobitym przez przeterminowane naleśniki, a wszystko to w towarzystwie rozwrzeszczanych, niezbyt rozgarniętych Włochów. To więcej niż koszmar!  
— Tego o Włochach nie powtarzaj lepiej zbyt głośno. Mógłbyś popaść w niełaskę. Zwłaszcza u pani Madre.  
Malfoy westchnął rozdzierająco i wyciągnął telefon komórkowy.  
— Podaj mi telefon do swojego szefa. Przekonam go, że potrzebujesz urlopu.  
— Wątpię żebyś telefonicznie był bardziej przekonujący niż osobiście, bo na razie idzie ci raczej kiepsko. Ale jeśli wolisz do mnie zadzwonić…  
— Chyba nie mówisz serio? — oburzył się Malfoy. — Jesteś tu szefem i odmawiasz mi jednego popołudnia?  
— Cóż… — Harry rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — Jestem wymagającym szefem.  
— Och, przestań. Po _takiej_ nocy to chyba niezbyt wygórowane wymagania?  
— Mieliśmy nie robić z tego wielkiej sprawy, o ile pamiętam. — Harry uniósł jedną brew. Merlinie, przekomarzanie się z Malfoyem było cudowne!  
— Jak długo każesz się prosić, James? — jęknął mężczyzna.  
— Zależy, jak długo będzie mnie to jeszcze bawić. — Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, Harry się uśmiechnął. W duchu szybko analizował, czego może chcieć od niego Malfoy i jak bardzo potencjalnie niebezpieczne może to być. Nie bał się go, nawet jeśli zjawił się tutaj, by go zabić. Niemniej sam fakt, że naprawdę miał ochotę spędzić z nim to popołudnie, był już nieco przerażający.  
— Świetnie. Skoro ma to jeszcze potrwać, zrób mi jakiejś uczciwej kawy. — Bardziej zażądał niż poprosił Malfoy, po czym nieco przestraszonym tonem zapytał: — Masz prawdziwą kawę, prawda?  
— W porządku — westchnął Harry. — Poddaję się. Co chciałbyś dziś zobaczyć?  
Oczy Malfoya błysnęły.  
— Zdaję się na ciebie. Będę turystą idealnym.  
— Akurat — mruknął Harry. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaka z ciebie maruda?  
— Podłe oszczerstwo! Jestem na wskroś arystokratyczny! — zawołał z oburzeniem Malfoy.  
— Czyli upierdliwy? — podsunął usłużnie Harry.  
— Czyli dystyngowany — sprostował z obrażoną miną chłopak.  
— I bezkrytyczny — uzupełnił.  
— Zniewalający…  
— Zabiorę cię do Castelsardo — uciął Harry i pomyślał, że chyba oszalał, ale nie zamierzał się tym na razie przejmować.

Wbrew pozorom wybór Harry'ego wcale nie był przypadkowy. Castelsardo nie zaliczało się dla niego do zwykłych wyspiarskich miasteczek. W ciągu minionego roku wracał tu wielokrotnie, wciąż nie czując się znudzonym tymi wycieczkami. Starsze zabudowania mieściły się na wysokim klifie, skąd rozciągał się jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków na morze w całej Sardynii. Nie mniej ciekawa była panorama na młodszą część miasteczka i przyległe mu tereny, bogate w południową roślinność. Bywały dni, że Harry mógł spędzić cały dzień w jednej z knajpek na przemian obserwując tętniące życiem centrum Castelsardo, maleńki, pełen kręcących się w nim rybaków i turystów porcik, lub po prostu morze, które zawsze wydawało mu się inne.  
— To urocze miasteczko i najpyszniejsza latte, jaką kiedykolwiek piłem — oświadczył Malfoy trzy godziny później. — Co prawda mógłbyś sobie kupić lepszy samochód…  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Malfoy, jak należało się spodziewać, był rozpuszczonym palantem, ale, czego już absolutnie nie można się było spodziewać, stanowił też bardzo interesujące towarzystwo. Był dowcipny, inteligentny i przystojny. Wszyscy oglądali się za nimi i Harry musiał przyznać, że była to jedna z lepszych randek w ostatnim czasie. Choć wcale nie była to randka… Chyba.  
— Nie potrzebuję lepszego — odparł. — Nie podrywam panienek na super fury — zażartował.  
— Po wczorajszej nocy wstępy na temat orientacji seksualnej możesz sobie podarować, James — zauważył z ironią Malfoy. — Wiem, że nie pociągają cię kobiety.  
Harry zastanowił się, jak Ślizgon to robi, że w jednej chwili jest uroczym draniem, a sekundę później budzącym wewnętrzną agresję idiotą.  
— To, że spałem z tobą, nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie pociągają mnie kobiety — zauważył Harry, obserwując uważnie, jakie jego słowa wywrą wrażenie na Malfoyu.  
— Jesteś bi? — Malfoy zakrztusił się swoją latte. Harry poczuł coś na kształt satysfakcji.  
— Prawie się ożeniłem jakiś czas temu — wyznał i natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Jeśli Malfoy był na Sardynii z jego powodu, doskonale o tym już wiedział. Jego związek z Ginny sięgał czasów Hogwartu, Ślizgon nie mógł więc tego przeoczyć. A jeśli jeszcze nie wiedział, że James to Harry, głupotą byłoby naprowadzanie go na ten trop. Naiwnością zaś wierzenie, że cokolwiek między nimi dzieje się przez przypadek. Niemniej Harry tak dobrze się bawił przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, że czasami o tym zapominał.  
— Z Almą?  
Teraz dla odmiany Harry się zakrztusił.  
— Czy ja wyglądam na faceta, którego chciałaby taka kobieta jak Alma?  
— A wyglądasz na faceta, który spędziłby noc z mężczyzną takim jak ja?  
— Pewnie dlatego rano nie zostało już po tobie nawet śladu — zauważył Harry z kwaśną miną. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie okazać, że choćby w najmniejszym stopniu go to obeszło.  
— Zmieniasz temat — prychnął Malfoy. — Alma, prawda?  
I kto tu zmieniał temat?  
— Co też sobie ubzdurałeś z tą Almą! — Harry zanotował, że Malfoy nawet nie wysilił się na tyle, by wymyślić byle jaką wymówkę. _Palant!_  
— Widziałem, jak na nią patrzyłeś. Jak ze sobą tańczyliscie…  
— Alma jest moją bardzo dobrą koleżanką. Nic poza tym.  
— Ale kręcą cię kobiety?  
— Kręciły. Kiedyś. To było dawno temu. — Harry westchnął. Nie chciał już nigdy wracać do „kiedyś". Ale co w takim razie robił z Malfoyem?  
— W porządku, chodźmy na plażę.  
— Teraz? Jest już wieczór — zaoponował Harry.  
— I przy okazji zachód słońca. Nie masz ani krzty romantyzmu?  
— Pokazuje ci wyspę, Malfoy. Zgodziłem się być twoim przewodnikiem, bo jęczałeś w mojej księgarni i odstraszałeś klientów.  
— _Jęczałem?_ — wykrzyknął oburzony mężczyzna.  
— Dlatego stwierdziłem, że lepiej cię stamtąd zabrać, zanim wszyscy zdecydują się omijać „Il mondo dei libri" szerokim łukiem — kontynuował ze złośliwym uśmiechem Harry. — Na dobry początek trafił nam się co prawda przygodny seks, ale nic poza tym. Gdzie tutaj miejsce na romantyzm?  
— Babskie fanaberie — prychnął Malfoy. — Właśnie dlatego nie wiążę się z kobietami. Wszystko komplikują.  
— Chyba mylisz pojęcia. To romantyzm wszystko komplikuje. Niemniej masz rację, jedna baba w związku zupełnie wystarczy. — Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
Malfoy zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się bokiem do Harry'ego, nie odpowiadając na docinkę. Harry zachichotał, ale odczekał dobrą chwilę, zanim ponownie się odezwał. Malfoy najwyraźniej się obraził, co wyglądało naprawdę pociesznie.  
— W porządku, chodźmy na ten spacer. — Harry podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył wolno w stronę plaży. Dopiero po długiej chwili Malfoy do niego dołączył, co Harry przywitał ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem.

— Jest w okolicy jakiś dobry hotel? — zapytał Malfoy, kiedy wrócili do samochodu.  
— Nie podoba ci się pensjonat pani Madre? — zapytał Harry, znów zły na siebie, że cokolwiek go to obchodzi.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie. Mam jednak ochotę spędzić noc w Castelsardo. To piękne miejsce.  
— Coś drogiego, luksusowego i opływającego w zbytki? — podsunął Harry.  
— Jakbyś zgadł! — Uśmiechnął się Malfoy. — Całkiem niezły z ciebie obserwator.  
_W końcu obserwuję cię od dziecka_, pomyślał Harry i nawet jego zdziwiło, jak wiele jest w tym prawdy. Nikomu spośród swoich szkolnych znajomych nie przyglądał się tak dokładnie, jak Draco Malfoyowi.  
— W takim razie _Hilton Paradise_ będzie idealny. To niedaleko.  
— Doskonale.  
Jechali w milczeniu. Malfoy oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Harry spoglądał na niego od czasu do czasu, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak ładną ma twarz, kiedy pozbawiona jest grymasu złości i sarkazmu, jaki najczęściej na niej gościł. Przynajmniej na użytek Harry'ego Pottera.  
Zaczął się zastanawiać, czym Malfoy zajął się po wojnie. Jego ojciec został zamordowany w czasie ostatecznych rozgrywek, o Narcyzie słuch właściwie zaginął. O samym Draco również niewiele się mówiło, chyba że odnośnie aktualnych spraw jednej z kilku korporacji, w których Malfoyowie mieli swoje udziały. Harry wiedział tylko tyle, że chłopak nie przyjął pracy w Ministerstwie, jaką oferowano swego czasu właściwie wszystkim członkom Zakonu. Potem Malfoy zniknął mu z oczu i jakoś za nim nie tęsknił. Nigdy się nie lubili. Dlaczego więc teraz zachowywał się tak dziwacznie i przebywał _dobrowolnie_ w jego towarzystwie? Czy tęsknota za magią i chęć wyjaśnienia przyczyn nagłego pojawienia się w jego azylu dawnego wroga wystarcza, by usprawiedliwić to wszystko? A jeśli nie? Co on właściwie robił?  
— Nad czym tak dumasz? — Malfoy odezwał się tak niespodziewanie, że Harry aż podskoczył.  
— Myślałem, że śpisz — mruknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na kierownicy.  
— Tylko odpoczywałem. To o czym myślałeś, poza tym, że o mnie?  
Harry prychnął. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały. Chwilowo co prawda nie skakali sobie do gardeł (jakiś złośliwy głosik szeptał mu, że to tylko dlatego, iż obaj uparli się akurat bawić w idiotyczną grę pt."Harry Potter nie istnieje, a magia to bajki opowiadane dzieciom na dobranoc"), ale Malfoy wciąż pozostawał irytującym narcyzem.  
— Zastanawiałem się, czym się zajmujesz — odparł jednak Harry.  
— Zawodowo? – zapytał Malfoy.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Jestem biznesmenem. Zarządzam kilkoma większymi firmami, inwestuję. Takie tam…  
_Nawet udało mu się nie skłamać_, pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Harry. Ciekawe, jak dobrze Malfoy był przygotowany do odgrywania roli mugola.  
— Interesująca praca czy raczej nie bardzo?  
— To zależy. Na ogół jednak nie narzekam. A jak ty stałeś się właścicielem księgarni? Nie wyglądasz na mola książkowego.  
— Ktoś potrzebował pilnie sprzedać „Il mondo dei libri", ja miałem trochę oszczędności i poszukiwałem stałego zajęcia. Książki to moje stosunkowo nowe hobby, ale własna księgarnia idealnie nadaje się do nadrabiania zaległości.  
— Nie nudzi cię to? — zainteresował się Malfoy, nagle spoglądając na niego uważnie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Ślizgon właśnie próbuje dopasować zamiłowanie do książek do stereotypu Chłopca, Który Przeżył.  
— Na początku również mnie to zaskoczyło, ale nie.  
Malfoy wciąż przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.  
— Lubię czytać, ale nigdy nie mogłoby to stać się moją pracą. Wolę coś bardziej aktywnego. Książki są dobre na chwile odpoczynku.  
Harry właściwie się z nim zgadzał. On teraz właśnie odpoczywał i książki mu w tym pomagały.  
— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oświadczył, kiedy podjechali pod wjazd do hotelu.  
Malfoy gwizdnął przez zęby.  
— Faktycznie zasługuje na miano „paradise" — ocenił.  
— Rzeczywiście. To bardzo miły hotel — przyznał Harry. — Spędziłem tu kilka nocy.  
— Domyślam się, że nie samotnie. — Malfoy mrugnął do niego.  
Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie miał ochoty mówić o tamtych przygodach. Podjechał pod główne wejście.  
— Myślę, że odtąd poradzisz sobie sam. Hotel jest na tyle ekskluzywny, że niczego ci nie zabraknie. Ja jestem już trochę zmęczony i jeśli się nie obrazisz, ruszę w drogę powrotną — oświadczył Harry. — Jeśli zaś chciałbyś pożyczyć samochód, zrób to również tutaj. Mają najlepiej wyposażony punkt w okolicy i po dotarciu do Porto Torres, bez problemu zostawisz auto na miejscu.  
Harry był niemal pewien, że Malfoy po prostu aportuje się przy pensjonacie pani Madre, ale nic nie szkodziło mu przecież podzielić się i tą informacją.  
— Nie zostaniesz? — zapytał tymczasem Malfoy.  
— Słucham? — Harry miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.  
— Zostań.  
— Ale… — Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło do gardła.  
— Nie lubię nocować sam w hotelach. — Malfoy zrobił minę rozkapryszonego dzieciaka. Był w niej absolutnym mistrzem.  
_Nie, nie, nie!_, myślał z paniką Harry. _Nie chcę! Nie mogę! Nie!_  
— Jestem pewien, że Hilton oferuje pełen zakres usług, również w tej kwestii, przy okazji zapewniając całkowitą dyskrecję swoim klientom — odparł mechanicznie, próbując ignorować przyśpieszający puls.  
— Chcę spędzić noc z tobą, James, nie z chłopcem do wynajęcia — odparł Malfoy, wyciągając dłoń w stronę jego twarzy i zakładając mu niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

To było czyste szaleństwo. Słodko-gorzki smak jego ust, gorący oddech na skórze, tysiące igiełek rozkoszy przeszywających całe ciało… Harry dawno tak się nie czuł z kimś w łóżku. Może nigdy. Jasne kosmyki jedwabistych włosów, zaciskane w jego pięści, szare oczy wpatrujące się w niego intensywnie, gwałtowne, zachłanne pocałunki. Namiętność. Jęk łóżka wyginanego w takt szaleńczego rytmu, szelest pościeli, łapanej konwulsyjnie, krzyki rozkoszy. Kochał się z Draco Malfoyem. Tak, to było czyste szaleństwo.

Kiedy po wszystkim Harry leżał na plecach i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w sufit w myślach mógł tylko powtarzać w kółko: O, Boże! Rozkosz wypełniała każdą najmniejszą komórkę jego ciała, a oddech wciąż był nieregularny. To było najbardziej niesamowite przeżycie w ciągu całej jego egzystencji. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet, że Malfoy odwrócił się do niego plecami i po prostu zasnął. Harry wciąż na nowo przeżywał każdą sekundę ich nieziemskiego seksu i był przekonany, że nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu zapłacić wysoką cenę za tę noc, było warto.

Rano obudził go zapach kawy. Malfoy był już kompletnie ubrany i krzątał się po pokoju.  
— Która godzina? — Harry przeciągnął się leniwie z uśmiechem erotycznego zadowolenia na twarzy.  
— Dochodzi ósma. Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, bo muszę spadać — odpowiedział Malfoy.  
— Co proszę? — Harry podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał z konsternacją na mężczyznę. Jego uśmiech zgasł.  
— Wypadło mi ważne spotkanie. Dziś jeszcze muszę być w Londynie.  
— W Londynie — powtórzył wolno Harry.  
— Tak. — Malfoy wydawał się być czymś zirytowany. — Mam tam filię swojej firmy.  
_Nie wątpię_, pomyślał z przekąsem Harry. Dobry humor prysnął niczym mydlana bańka.  
— Zamówiłem śniadanie, z pokoju musisz wymeldować się przed dwunastą. Pewnie zobaczymy się za parę dni.  
— Tak po prostu wyjeżdżasz? — zapytał Harry, nienawidząc się za to, że jego głos zdradza, jak bardzo traktuje to osobiście.  
— Miałem co prawda nadzieję na małe poranne pieprzenie, ale jestem już spóźniony. Trzymaj się, James — odparł Malfoy, obdarzając go tylko przelotnym spojrzeniem i skierował się do wyjścia.  
— A niech cię szlag jasny trafi, Malfoy! — zawołał Harry do zamykających się drzwi.

1 — **Nurag** — stożkowata wieża wzniesiona nad kamiennym ołtarzem; nuragi budowane były na Sardynii. Najstarsze datowane są na XV w pne;


	3. Rozdział III

_Betowała **Aevenien**_. _Dziękuję!_

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Harry cieszył się, że następnym dniem po wyjeździe Malfoya była sobota, bo mógł odreagować swoją frustrację w inny sposób, niż na Bogu ducha winnych klientach. _Czyli na swoich znajomych_, jak z przekąsem zauważyła Alma, z czym Harry absolutnie się nie zgadzał. Żeby ich oszczędzić, zaraz po zniknięciu Malfoya poszedł pobiegać po plaży, by wyładować złość. Potem wrócił do hotelu i wziął długi, chłodny prysznic dla uspokojenia. Kilka minut przed południem opuścił _Hilton Paradise_ i wrócił do Porto Torres okrężną drogą, a dopiero potem spotkał się z przyjaciółmi na lunchu. Wszystko po to, by nie musieli się z nim zanadto użerać. Ale jego dobra wola, jak zwykle, nie została doceniona. I bądź tu człowieku dobry! Rzecz jasna, nadal nie był w najlepszym humorze. Malfoy po raz kolejny spławił go po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Co prawda tym razem po przebudzeniu Harry zastał go jeszcze w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale już sam nie wiedział, co było lepsze. Co najgorsze nie rozumiał też, dlaczego tak bardzo to wszystko go obchodzi i jak, do diabła, w ogóle znalazł się w tej całej sytuacji. Chciał wiedzieć, co Malfoy knuje. (Jak zawsze zresztą, to akurat nic nowego w ich wzajemnej, dość już w tej chwili skomplikowanej, relacji.) Niemniej to chyba wcale go nie usprawiedliwiało? Chciał zdobyć informacje? W porządku, mógł się z nim spotkać raz czy dwa. Dlaczego jednak zgadzał się na coś więcej? Co nim kierowało? Co powodowało, że nie potrafił i nie chciał się opierać, pakując się w jakąś totalnie absurdalną relację? Niby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Najprościej byłoby pójść do Malfoya i zagrać w otwarte karty. Zadać dręczące pytania. Harry nie lubił krętactw i kłamstw. Wolał prawdę, nawet jeśli była niebezpieczna czy popieprzona. W końcu był Gryfonem. A w takim razie bez problemu mógłby postarać się o chwilę prywatności i, mając różdżkę w pogotowiu, oświadczyć: _Cześć, Malfoy. To ja, Potter. Myślę, że obaj o tym doskonale wiemy, więc albo mi powiedz, czego chcesz, albo się odwal._ I wtedy wszystko byłoby jasne. Jeśli Malfoy jest tu tylko na wakacjach i jest zupełnie nieświadomy paranoi całej sytuacji, w co Harry jakoś mimo wszystko nie mógł uwierzyć, po takim odkryciu zapewne zakończyłby urlop na Sardynii, a jeśli nie… cóż, musiałoby dojść do konfrontacji. Zwykle Harry był zwolennikiem właśnie takich, przejrzystych rozwiązań. Tym razem jednak nie mógł się na to zdobyć. I to nie dlatego, że bał się o swoje życie, czy coś równie niedorzecznego. Po prostu…  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał sygnał smsa. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer Francesco.

_Kolacja u Almy 19:30.  
PS. Wiesz, że to chore siedzieć w pracy w sobotę popołudniu?_

Harry uśmiechnął się do telefonu. Nie pracował, po prostu przyszedł się zrelaksować. Ktoś z jego znajomych musiał zobaczyć, jak wchodzi do księgarni i oczywiście plotka poniosła się przez pół miasta, jak to w Porto Torres. Potwierdził swoją obecność na kolacji krótkim smsem i zerknął na zegarek. Była osiemnasta. Aportował się prosto do swojej łazienki, by przygotować się do wyjścia. Kiedy nikt nie mógł go na tym przyłapać, często używał magii. Nie potrafiłby się już z nią rozstać, poza tym nie chciał wyjść z wprawy. Nie wiedział, czy to możliwe, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

— No dobrze, wyjechał w interesach. Prawdopodobnie było to coś pilnego. Dlaczego tak się wściekasz? — zapytał Claudio.  
Siedzieli na tarasie, z pięknym widokiem na morze, w otoczeniu wypielęgnowanych agaw i miniaturowych drzewek cytrynowych i zajadali krewetki z masłem czosnkowym, przegryzając smakowitą sałatką z serem feta, jedną ze specjalności Almy.  
— Wcale się nie wściekam — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do barierki i wpatrzył się w oświetlone uliczki, nadal pełne ludzi. Kramy z biżuterią i pamiątkami wciąż były otwarte, spacerujące pary przechadzały się między nimi, trzymając się za ręce, śmiejąc i rozmawiając głośno. Sardynia nigdy nie spała i to było w niej piękne.  
— To turysta, James. Chyba nie liczyłeś na stały związek? — zainteresowała się Alma.  
— To skomplikowane — odpowiedział, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od urzekającego widoku, ale Alma podeszła do niego, zmuszając go lekkim szturchnięciem, by na nią spojrzał.  
— Jak bardzo? — zapytała.  
— Bardzo. — Nie wiedział, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć.  
Alma uniosła brwi. Harry'emu skojarzyła się w tym momencie z Minerwą McGonagall, która zadała pytanie, ale odpowiedź w żadnej mierze jej nie usatysfakcjonowała.  
— Może nas nieco oświecisz? — podpowiedział Francesco.  
_Merlinie_, jęknął Harry w duchu. Jak miał im to wytłumaczyć? Nie chodziło tylko o to, że przespał się z przystojniakiem, który przyleciał na Sardynię na urlop, i chwilę później lekko go olał, a on teraz czuł się z tym nieszczególnie (chociaż myśl, że jest to część prawdy, szczerze go przerażała). Na całość obrazu składało się przede wszystkim to, że był z innego świata, z którego Harry uciekł, bo czuł się w nim osaczony i załamany. Że zmienił tożsamość i w pewnym sensie się ukrywał. Że facet, z którym się pieprzył (i to dwa razy!) był jego szkolnym wrogiem i choć ostatnio przestali rzucać w siebie klątwami (bo zeszli sobie z oczu na dłuższy czas), wciąż się przecież nie lubili. Na dodatek nie wiedział, czy ten facet zdaje sobie sprawę, z kim faktycznie ma do czynienia i jakie mogą wyniknąć z tego konsekwencje. Należało jednak założyć, że być może zjawił się tu z jego powodu, w intencjach z goła odmiennych, niż dobranie się do jego tyłka (a przynajmniej w mniej dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu). Bardzo chciałby się podzielić tymi wszystkimi wątpliwościami z przyjaciółmi, ale nie mógł. Ufał im, ale wiedział, że mimo szczerych chęci, byłoby to dla nich za dużo. Stanowczo za dużo.  
— Wiesz, takie znajomości rządzą się swoimi prawami? — zauważył ostrożnie Claudio. — Nie należy się w nie zbytnio angażować. Dla niektórych to dość trudne, dlatego powinni się trzymać z daleka od tego typu rozrywek. — Mina Claudia wyraźnie świadczyła, że Harry należy do „niektórych".  
— Daj spokój, Claudio. Wcześniej czy później każdemu z nas się to tutaj przytrafia. Takie jest życie — stwierdziła Alma.  
Harry westchnął. Dla jego przyjaciół Draco Malfoy był tylko bogaczem na wakacjach, korzystającym z okazji. Dla niego zaś zarozumiałym, dwulicowym, kłamliwym, czarodziejskim gnojkiem o świetnym tyłku i niesamowitych ustach, przy czym dwie ostatnie rzeczy odkrył w ciągu mijających czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, więc nadal stanowiły dla niego urok nowości. Właściwie sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego to wszystko między nimi się działo. Bo przecież nie chodziło o seks. To znaczy jasne, że chodziło! Seks z Malfoyem był świetny. Ale tak naprawdę nie powinien nigdy się nawet o tym dowiedzieć. Rzadko dawał się omamić zwykłemu pociągowi fizycznemu. Owszem, miało to miejsce choćby w przypadku Dominika, ale szybko się z tego wyplątali, rozumiejąc, że obydwaj szukają w związkach zupełnie czego innego. A przecież on i Dominik bardzo się lubili! Czego niestety nie da się, a przynajmniej nigdy nie dało, powiedzieć o nim i Draco. Ale skoro nie chodziło tylko o seks, to co tak bardzo przyciągało go do Malfoya? Czyżby aż tak tęsknił za magią, tajemnicami, ryzykiem, adrenaliną i wszystkim, co zdecydował się zostawić w Londynie, że nagłe pojawienie się Malfoya sprawiło, iż stracił nad sobą kontrolę? Czy traktował mężczyznę, jak uosobienie czegoś, co utracił i czego, wbrew sobie wciąż podświadomie pożądał? I jeśli tak, czy to już tłumaczyło wszystko?  
— Miałaś romans z turystą? — zainteresował się tymczasem Francesco, a Harry zrezygnował chwilowo z analizowania pytań bez odpowiedzi.  
— Żeby z jednym! — Alma wydęła wargi w charakterystycznym dla siebie grymasie, po czym poklepała Harry'ego po dłoni. — Przejdzie ci. Chodź, krewetki stygną. — Pociągnęła go z powrotem do stolika.  
— No jasne, że mu przejdzie! Jutro wychodzimy do „_Costy_". Powinieneś wyrwać jakiegoś przystojniaka, James. — Mrugnął do niego Fran.  
— Byle miejscowego — ostrzegł go Claudio, rzucając w niego zerwaną z drzewka cytryną.  
Harry złapał owoc bez najmniejszego problemu. W końcu refleks szukającego to coś, o czym szybko się nie zapomina.  
— Hej, moje cytryny! — zawołała z oburzeniem Alma, a Claudio wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu, nie prezentując cienia skruchy.  
— _Byle jakiego_! — Francesco machnął ręką, wracając do tematu. — Ale przystojnego.  
— Miejscowi dawno się skończyli — zauważyła Alma.  
— A ja, to co? — W drzwiach tarasu stanął Dominic z szampanem w ręku.  
— Ty to zupełnie inna bajka. — Alma uśmiechnęła się promiennie do nowego gościa. — Jak wszedłeś?  
— Drzwi były otwarte — odparł Dominic i przywitał się z gospodynią, składając na jej dłoni pocałunek. — Cześć chłopaki.  
Harry przyjrzał się mu uważniej. Lubił Dominica, ale w tej chwili miał niejasne wrażenie, że coś mu nie pasuje. Ponieważ jednak nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, dał sobie spokój z analizowaniem. I tak miał dość zagadek. _Och, czyżby?_, zapytał złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.  
— Przyniosę truskawki z lodówki — zaproponował, by odpędzić natrętne myśli. — Najwyższy czas przejść do deseru.  
Towarzystwo przyjęło jego propozycję z aplauzem.

Muzyka dudniła, kolorowe światła migały do rytmu, tłum rozpalonych ciał szalał na parkiecie, wśród buchającej pary. Impreza wrzała w najlepsze. W końcu _„Costa"_ była jednym z najgorętszych klubów, zjeżdżały się tu tłumy turystów i rdzennych mieszkańców z całej Sardynii. Zwłaszcza na słynne niedzielne „seXnight", z różnymi „artystycznymi" atrakcjami.  
Harry jednak po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, nie bawił się najlepiej na niedzielnej imprezie. Humor zupełnie mu nie dopisywał. Nawet występ _„Italian cats"_, striptizerów o ognistej południowej urodzie, nie przypadł mu tym razem do gustu. Drinki wydawały mu się bezbarwne i co gorsza bezalkoholowe, a towarzystwo, poza jego znajomymi, bezpłciowe.  
— Przestań być już nadętą marudą i chodź potańczyć! — Francesco uszczypnął go w tyłek. — Pamiętasz, miałeś wyrwać jakieś ciacho.  
— Nie mam ochoty, naprawdę — mruknął Harry, zanurzając usta w szklance i marząc o porządnej porcji Ognistej Whisky.  
— Zatańczysz? — Jakiś nieznajomy zaczepił Francesco, tym samym przychodząc Harry'emu z pomocą.  
Kumpel posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.  
— Idź, poradzę sobie — zapewnił go Harry, posyłając nieznajomemu przyzwalający uśmiech.  
— Ok., ale następnego tańca ci nie daruję! — zagroził Francesco.  
— Jasne, idź już. — Harry popchnął go lekko w stronę mężczyzny i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy para zniknęła w tłumie.  
— Na co masz ochotę? Ja stawiam? — usłyszał zmysłowy głos, tuż przy swoim uchu. Zanim zdążył spojrzeć w oczy jego właścicielowi, wyobraźnia podsunęła mu odpowiedź, która sprawiła, że spłonął rumieńcem.  
— Malfoy? Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał jednak obojętnie.  
— Podejrzewam, że to samo, co ty. Bawię się. Choć tobie aktualnie dość kiepsko idzie.  
— Kiedy wróciłeś? — Harry nie zareagował na docinkę.  
— Dziś rano.  
_I nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie?_, chciał zawołać, ale w porę uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy nie miał właściwie żadnego powodu, by do niego dzwonić. Zwłaszcza w niedzielny poranek.  
— Tęskniłeś za mną? — Blondyn prowokował dalej.  
— A powinienem? — Harry spojrzał uważnie na Malfoya.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wyglądał na lekko urażonego.  
— Ja tęskniłem. Wizja porannego seksu z tobą zepsuła mi cały weekend.  
— Następnym razem nie wyobrażaj sobie takich _koszmarów_ — odparł Harry z sarkazmem. Czuł się do głębi urażony słowami Malfoya. Dlaczego w ogóle zadawał się z tym kretynem? Szukał kolejnego guza? I zrujnowania swojego od nowa ułożonego życia? Hermiona z pewnością powiedziałaby mu, co o tym sądzi, nie przebierając w słowach. Harry aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.  
— Chodziło mi o to, że wizja porannego seksu, którego sobie resztkami woli odmówiłem, nękała mnie do chwili, kiedy cię znów zobaczyłem.  
— Teraz zniknęła? — zaciekawił się Harry. Delikatny dreszczyk podniecenia przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
— Teraz nęka mnie wizja seksu w toalecie — odparł Malfoy z błyskiem w oku.  
Harry zachichotał jak nastolatka na pierwszej dyskotece, myśląc jednocześnie, że jest totalnym idiotą, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego humor nagle znacząco się poprawił.  
— Dwie whisky z lodem — zamówił tymczasem Malfoy, a kelner postawił przed nimi szklaneczki z kształtnymi kostkami i zalał je na ich oczach złocistym płynem. Harry z entuzjazmem sięgnął po jedną z nich. Nie smakowała co prawda jak Ognista, ale w tej chwili nie miało to już dla niego większego znaczenia.  
— Przez ciebie będzie mnie nękała podobna wizja — oświadczył Harry, w jednej chwili czując, że wszystkie bardzo_ kolorowe_ drinki, które do tej pory w siebie wlał, były jednak mocno _alkoholowe_, bo świat zaczynał mu wirować.  
— Mam wrażenie — odparł Malfoy powoli, delektując się whisky — że razem moglibyśmy jakoś temu zaradzić.  
— Tak? — zapytał Harry, zaczynając niebezpiecznie intensywnie wpatrywać się w oczy Malfoya.  
— Tak. — Malfoy zdecydowanym ruchem przechylił swoją szklaneczkę i opróżnił jej zawartość.  
Chwilę później przedzierali się w kierunku toalet. Po drodze przemknęło Harry'emu, że jest niespełna rozumu, ale w tej chwili nic nie mogło go już powstrzymać, nawet złowione w tłumie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Almy.  
Zaraz za progiem jego usta odnalazły wargi Malfoya. Nie obchodziły go obściskujące się po kątach pary, ani absurdalność całej sytuacji. Świat wirował mu niczym zwariowana karuzela, a podniecenie rosło z sekundy na sekundę. Pocałunki ani przez chwilę nie były delikatne. Raczej gwałtowne i zaborcze, jakby próbowali nadrobić stracony czas. Po chwili i one przestały im wystarczać, a ręce zaczęły niecierpliwie błądzić w poszukiwaniu intensywniejszych doznań. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej spleceni ze sobą, wpadli do jednej z kabin. Gdyby Harry był przy zdrowych zmysłach, musiałoby mu przeszkadzać, że ma zamiar uprawiać seks w publicznej toalecie. Do kurwy nędzy, powinno mu przede wszystkim przeszkadzać, że zamierza uprawiać seks z Malfoyem, nie ważne gdzie! Ale to przecież _Malfoy_ sprawiał, że zupełnie się zatracał, zwłaszcza, kiedy wyczyniał te wszystkie rzeczy swoimi sprawnymi dłońmi, więc jak miał temu przeciwdziałać? Jedynym, co mogłoby mu teraz jeszcze przeszkadzać, to fakt, że wciąż miał mało doznań, za mało Malfoya. Chciał więcej. _Więcej!_  
— Weź mnie — wydyszał ochrypłym z podniecenia głosem, a chwilę później poczuł go w sobie. Świat mu wirował, kiedy zaciskał dłonie na umywalce i przygryzał wargi, by nie krzyczeć, gdy Malfoy trafiał w jego najczulsze miejsce, jednocześnie pieszcząc go palcami. _O, Merlinie!_ Czas i przestrzeń przestały istnieć, aż do momentu, gdy rozkosz eksplodowała mu tysiącem barw pod przymkniętymi powiekami i kiedy zrozumiał, że Draco doszedł chwilę po nim.  
— Hej, nie mdlej mi tu — szepnął do niego Malfoy, jednocześnie przytrzymując go lekko i odwracając do siebie. — Noc jeszcze młoda — dodał z uśmiechem i pocałował Harry'ego w usta. Zabójcza mieszanka imbiru i orgazmu, jaką pachniał mężczyzna oszołomiła go zupełnie. Niemal bez tchu obserwował, jak Malfoy doprowadza się do stanu używalności, ubiera spodnie i rusza w stronę drzwi.  
— Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas przy barze! — zawołał i już go nie było. Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze wciąż wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknął mężczyzna.  
Harry pomyślał, że gdyby tak wyglądało jego codzienne życie, z pewnością miałby problemy z sercem. Nie tylko w przenośni. Kolana nadal się pod nim uginały i pozostawał w stanie lekkiego niebytu, powodującym przemożną chęć rzucenia na siebie kilku praktycznych, postkoitalnych zaklęć, niestety lokalizacja w publicznej toalecie bezwzględnie to wykluczała. Co prawda większość znajdujących się tu osób była dość _zajęta_, ale i tak wciąż obecna.

Kiedy tylko opuścił łazienkę, czekała już na niego Święta Inkwizycja pod postacią Almy z groźnie ściągniętymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi ustami. Ta mina jednoznacznie wróżyła kłopoty. Harry jęknął w duchu, próbując ją ominąć, ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna nie uprawiała właśnie obezwładniającego, dzikiego seksu w toalecie (bądź miała w tej kwestii większą wprawę niż Harry) i wykazała się lepszym refleksem.  
— Jamsie Radcliffie, przestań przede mną uciekać! — rozkazała, łapiąc go za ramię.  
— Co też ci chodzi po głowie. Jakżeż bym mógł uciekać przed najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką znam? — Zrobił niewinną minę.  
— Widocznie włączył ci się syndrom geja — zauważyła, wciąż nie puszczając jego ramienia i prowadząc w stronę baru.  
— Syndrom geja? — zapytał Harry, ciesząc się, że zyskuje na czasie.  
— Wszyscy homoseksualni mężczyźni, panicznie boją się pięknych kobiet, które mogłyby zachwiać ich słabo ugruntowaną orientacją seksualną.  
— Cóż, w takim razie jesteś dla mnie wielkim zagrożeniem — odparł z udaną powagą Harry. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z istnienia owego syndromu, ale myślę, że w pełni usprawiedliwi on, jeśli teraz się oddalę. Lubię swoją orientację. Nawet jeśli jest słabo ugruntowana.  
Harry usiłował wstać z krzesełka, na którym usadziła go przed chwilą Alma, ale przytrzymała go natychmiast.  
— Nie myśl, że ujdzie ci to na sucho — syknęła.  
— To znaczy? — próbował udawać, że nie rozumie.  
— Pakujesz się w zdecydowanie śmierdzącą historię, Jamie.  
Cóż, w tej kwestii Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić z przyjaciółką. Ale czy ten nieziemski seks, nie był tego warty?  
— Nie jesteś chłopcem, z którym pieprzy się w toalecie. Malfoy to wie, ale z jakiegoś powodu sprawia mu to frajdę. Ale, do diabła, ty też powinieneś o tym wiedzieć i wykazać się większym rozsądkiem.  
— Almo, proszę, nie jestem dzieckiem — westchnął Harry.  
— To dlaczego tak się zachowujesz, do jasnej cholery?  
Alma była zła. Wystarczyło na nią popatrzeć. Aż iskry leciały. Ale o co aż tak się piekliła? Harry nie mógł zrozumieć. Przecież był dorosły, wiedział, co robi. Najwyżej trochę się poparzy, to potem weźmie zimny prysznic i po krzyku. Wielkie rzeczy.  
— Kurwa, jesteś idiotą, James — warknęła.  
— Dzięki. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu nie wyszło. Nie chciał jej denerwować. — Nie martw się o mnie.  
— Nie będę — zapewniła go szorstko. — Zrobiłam swoje. Jeśli nadal zechcesz zachowywać się jak skończony kretyn, twoja sprawa. Tylko potem nie przylatuj do nas z płaczem.  
— W porządku — odparł Harry lekko urażonym tonem.  
— Świetnie. — Alma zsunęła się z krzesła. — Rozumiem, że twoja nowa postawa „chodzi mi tylko o zajebisty seks" akceptuje, że właściciel wciąż ciepłego od twojej dupy kutasa obmacuje się właśnie z jakimś palantem na środku parkietu?  
Harry natychmiast skierował swój wzrok na dancefloor i zamarł, czując jak żelazna obręcz zgniata mu żołądek. Malfoy naprawdę obściskiwał się właśnie z jakimś żigolakiem w takt namiętnej rumby. _Kurwa_.  
— Tak myślałam — skwitowała Alma.

Harry pośpiesznie opuścił „_Costę_" i nie zważając na bezpieczeństwo, aportował się wprost do swojego domu. Czuł się potwornie. Tak jak za najgorszych dni w powojennym Londynie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak do tego dopuścił, ale tak właśnie przedstawiała się prawda. Może to była kwestia magicznego świata? Kiedy tylko dopuszczał do siebie jego istnienie, życie wywracało się do góry nogami. Na początku działo się tak za sprawą Voldemorta. Później, znalazło się wielu godnych następców w kategorii czynienia jego egzystencji zwyczajnie nie do zniesienia. Dopiero, kiedy wyrzekł się magii i swojej czarodziejskiej tożsamości odzyskał spokój. A teraz, gdy jak skończony idiota pozwolił wtargnąć do swojego życia Malfoyowi, wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Przeklęty Ślizgon! Czego od niego chciał? Chociaż tak naprawdę to była jego własna wina. Naprawdę zachowywał się jak debil. Nie rozumiał sam siebie i to napawało go jeszcze większą frustracją, niż gdyby mógł zwalić całą winę na Malfoya.  
Otworzył barek z zamiarem nalania sobie Ognistej, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie trzeźwiące, po czym ruszył do swojej sypialni i w pięć minut miał spakowaną walizkę. Kiedy wyszedł na ulicę, zaczynało świtać.  
— Dokąd to, Jamie? — Rose wychyliła się z kuchennego okna, kiedy wkładał walizkę do bagażnika.  
— A ty, czemu nie śpisz, Rosie?  
— Zaraz wychodzę na targ, jak to w poniedziałki. Gdzie się wybierasz o tak wczesnej porze?  
— Postanowiłem zrobić sobie kilka dni urlopu — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
— Słusznie. A mój Francuz jedzie z tobą? — Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego promiennie. Nigdy nie nazywała Malfoya inaczej niż „swoim Francuzem".  
— Nie śmiałbym ci go zabierać, Rose.  
— E tam, zabierać — obruszyła się kobieta. — Ja tam swoje wiem, widziałam, jak na siebie zerkaliście.  
— Masz zdecydowanie zbyt bujną wyobraźnię — zaśmiał się z przymusem.  
— Akurat! Mnie nie oszukasz. Mam mu coś przekazać?  
— Nie, Rosie. Żadnych wiadomości.  
Kobieta wyglądała na rozczarowaną.  
— W porządku — westchnęła. — Baw się dobrze.  
— Taki mam zamiar — odparł Harry i wsiadł do samochodu.  
Jego zamiarem była jednak przede wszystkim ucieczka. Wiedział, że jeśli zostanie, wpakuje się w kłopoty, a nie chciał tracić tego, co tutaj osiągnął. Spokojnego życia i przyjaciół. Nie chciał po raz kolejny ryzykować wszystkiego. Nie dla Malfoya.


	4. Rozdział IV

_Betowała, jak zawsze, **Aevenien**:*_

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

Harry pomyślał, że skoro tak bardzo brakuje mu magicznego świata, najwyższa pora coś z tym zrobić. I to coś bardziej sensownego niż bawienie się w kotka i myszkę z Malfoyem. Jakiś czas temu, zwiedzając Sardynię, odkrył pewne miejsce — Wyspę Magdaleny. Wtedy znalazł się tam jedynie przejazdem, niemniej _Casa degli Oleandri_**(1) **od razu zwróciła jego uwagę. Biała willa ukryta w cieniu cyprysów i drzewek oliwnych miała w sobie coś magnetycznego i już krótki spacer wokół pensjonatu przekonał Harry'ego, że miejsce rzeczywiście jest magiczne. Unosiła się wokół niego specyficzna aura magii oraz zaklęć chroniących małą posiadłość przed oczami mugoli. Ot, zakątek jedynie dla czarodziejów. Wtedy nie zatrzymał się na dłużej, nie chcąc wchodzić w żaden kontakt z magicznym światem, ale teraz uznał, że udanie się tam jest najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem.  
Podróż nie zajęła mu dużo czasu. Palau, skąd należało przeprawić się promem na przyległą do Sardynii wysepkę, znajdowało się jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Porto Torres i leżało na tym samym, południowym brzegu wyspy. Po drodze minął swoje ulubione Castelsardo i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na wspomnienie wieczoru spędzonego tu z Malfoyem. Jednak wraz ze zmianą krajobrazu i mijaniem kolejnych miasteczek, małego i spokojnego Badesi, typowo turystycznego Costa Paradiso, czy uroczego Portobello, wspomnienia się rozwiały. Zaczął cieszyć się podróżą krętą drogą wśród skał. Widokiem morza, które w porannym słońcu miało intensywną seledynową barwę, typowych wyspiarskich zabudowań, żyjących w symbiozie z południową roślinnością, nuragów od czasu do czasu wyłaniających się zza pagórków i tworzących niepowtarzalny klimat wyspy.  
Na miejscu bez problemu dogadał się z właścicielem, grubym Włochem o imieniu Ricardo i wynajął apartament na piętrze, z którego okien rozciągał się piękny widok na ogród, a w oddali również na Korsykę. Chwilę później zadzwonił do Hermiony, zapraszając dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół na krótkie wakacje. Ku jego uldze nie mieli na najbliższe dni żadnych wiążących planów i bardzo ucieszyli się z propozycji.  
— Ależ tu pięknie! — zachwyciła się Hermiona, kiedy dwie godziny później zjawili się w ogrodach _Casa degli Oleandri_. Harry skorzystał z usługi oferowanej przez pensjonat i wysłał im świstoklik dla gości.  
— Widok na morze jest zarąbisty — przyznał Ron.  
— Ron, wyrażaj się! — mruknęła Hermiona, na co jej mąż przewrócił jedynie oczami.  
— Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście. — Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół. Dobrze będzie spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Już na sam ich widok odczuł ulgę.  
— Tak, my też — odparł Ron. — W Anglii leje od dwóch tygodni, nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze się stamtąd wyrwać.  
— Ron! — zawołała z oburzeniem Hermiona.  
— Tak, kochanie?  
— Harry pomyśli, że cieszy cię jedynie, że wyrwałeś się z Londynu.  
— Harry jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie żoną.  
— Ach, tak? — Hermiona zrobiła obrażoną minę.  
— Myślałem, że to dość oczywiste. — Ron wykrzywił buzię w głupkowatym grymasie, ale widząc rosnącą złość w oczach żony, natychmiast się zreflektował. — Wiesz, że cię kocham, Mionka. Nie mogłabyś pozachwycać się kwiatkami albo coś?  
Hermiona posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, ale zaraz potem odwróciła się w stronę najbliższych krzewów.  
— Rzeczywiście Czarodziejskie Oleandry są niesamowite. — Podeszła do jednego z nich i delikatnie musnęła palcami różowe płatki.  
— Widzisz, od razu lepiej. — Ron pogładził ją po plecach i wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego. — O, spójrz, kochanie! Na tarasie jest taki sam gral, jak ma twój tata.  
— Gral, jaki gral? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Grill — wyjaśniła przyjaciółka, podążając za spojrzeniem męża.  
— No przecież mówię, że grill. — Uśmiechnął się Ron. — Mam świetny pomysł. Dziś ja będę panem Granger i zaproszę was na angielskie steki, co wy na to?  
— Umiesz się tym posługiwać? — zapytał Harry.  
— Oczywiście. Wiele razy pomagałem tacie Hermiony. Prawda, słońce?  
— Uhm. — Hermiona zrobiła powątpiewającą minę.  
— Czyżbyś nie wierzyła w moje możliwości? — zapytał Ron lekko urażonym tonem.  
— Ależ skąd, Roniaczku — odparła Hermiona, na co mąż obdarzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Naprawdę dobrze było znów mieć ich przy sobie.  
— Świetnie. W takim razie zapraszam na mały spacer. Po drodze zrobimy zakupy i wrócimy tutaj na obiad. Co wy na to? — zaproponował.  
— Doskonale — odparła Hermiona, wsuwając Ronowi rękę pod ramię i tym samym znów przywołując na jego twarz uśmiech. — Prowadź.

Siedzieli w trójkę na tarasie i popijali wino z białych magnolii, specjalność piwnic Ricardo. Grill, mimo obiekcji Hermiony, udał się znakomicie, wybuchając tylko trzy razy w trakcie przygotowywanie steków ala' pan Granger, co nie miało jednak wpływu na ich smak. Przyjaciele wciąż nie mieli ochoty iść spać. Noc była ciepła, w powietrzu unosił się zapach morza zmieszany z słodką wonią oleandrów.  
— Czy istnieje jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego nas tu zaprosiłeś, Harry? — zapytała w pewnym momencie Hermiona.  
— Teraz to ty jesteś nietaktowna, skarbie — zauważył Ron.  
— To był mój delikatny sposób wyrażenia troski. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się znad kieliszka.  
— Wiesz, Harry mógłby pomyśleć, że sugerujesz, że nie zaprosił nas tylko dlatego, że się za nami stęsknił.  
— Ale nie pomyślał. Prawda , Harry?  
Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.  
— Jestem już pod wpływem magnolii — dodała.  
— Taa, magnolii, jasne. To był twój subtelny sposób przekazania nam, że jesteś pijana? — Ron uniósł brwi.  
— Zachowuj się! — Hermiona szturchnęła go w bok.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, a przyjaciele mu zawtórowali.  
— Pytałam poważnie, Harry — odezwała się jednak po chwili Hermiona.  
— To znaczy?  
— Po raz pierwszy odkąd tu mieszkasz, wybrałeś magiczne miejsce na nasze spotkanie. Coś się stało?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i zapatrzył się przed siebie.  
— Chyba się trochę stęskniłem.  
Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia.  
— Może czas, żebyś wrócił, Harry? — zapytała ostrożnie przyjaciółka.  
— Nie wiem, może. Na razie chcę po prostu tu z wami pobyć.  
To miejsce, a przede wszystkimi towarzystwo przyjaciół podziałało na niego naprawdę kojąco. I na razie nie chciał myśleć o niczym innym, prócz tego, że ma przed sobą tydzień urlopu.

Następnego ranka Harry'ego obudził sygnał smsa. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się nieznany numer.

_Zapadłeś się pod ziemię, do cholery?  
D.M_

Uśmiechnął się do wyświetlacza, wpatrując się przez chwilę w inicjały w podpisie, po czym nacisnął klawisz „delete". Nie miał zamiaru odpisywać. Przypomniało mu to jednak, że powinien powiadomić mugolskich przyjaciół o swoim nieplanowanym urlopie.  
— Cześć, Harry. — Ron stanął w progu, kompletnie ubrany.  
— Już nie śpicie? — zapytał zdziwiony, odkładając telefon. Przyjaciel na ogół był śpiochem.  
— Byliśmy z Hermioną na wschodzie słońca.  
— Ach, rozumiem. Romantyzm… — Harry uśmiechnął się odrobinę ironicznie.  
— Zobaczymy, czy też się będziesz z nas naśmiewał, jak sam sobie kogoś znajdziesz. — Hermiona minęła swojego męża w drzwiach.  
— Nikogo nie szukam — burknął Harry. — Ale dzień dobry.  
— Dzień dobry — odparła Hermiona uśmiechając się promiennie, podchodząc do okna i rozchylając okiennice. — Piękny ranek!  
— Tak, właśnie, skoro już o tym mowa… — wtrącił Ron, patrząc niepewnie na Harry'ego. — Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś polatać.  
— Polatać? — Harry nie bardzo rozumiał.  
— No wiesz, mówiłeś, że tęsknisz za magią i w ogóle… Pytałem tego Włocha, ma kilka mioteł na składzie. Moglibyśmy sobie zrobić mała rundkę nad wyspą. O ile użyjemy Zaklęcia Niewidzialności to całkowicie bezpieczne. Co ty na to?  
— Brzmi nieźle. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. Tak dawno nie latał!  
— Nieźle? — obruszył się Ron. — To fantastyczny pomysł. Zbieraj się, zanim zrobi się za gorąco. Ja pójdę po miotły.  
— Tak jest, kapitanie! — Harry zasalutował i ze śmiechem wstał z łóżka. Już nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym oderwie się od ziemi i poczuje wiatr we włosach.

Harry spędził z dala od Porto Torres równy tydzień. Przez cztery dni towarzyszyli mu przyjaciele, wylegując się z nim na plaży, nurkując, chodząc na spacery i do restauracji, a wieczorami popijając kolorowe drinki w beach barach i zabawiając go ploteczkami na temat obecnych wydarzeń w czarodziejskim Londynie. Kilka razy powtórzył też z Ronem przejażdżkę na miotle, podziwiając Sardynię z nowej perspektywy. Latanie nad lazurowym morzem, czując ciepły, lekko słonawy wiatr na policzkach było niesamowitym przeżyciem, nie dającym się porównać z niczym innym.  
Początkowo miał zamiar wrócić do Porto Torres zaraz po wyjeździe przyjaciół, ale po chwili namysłu, doszedł do wniosku, że przyda mu się jeszcze kilka dni na upewnienie się, że przemyślał sobie wszystko wystarczająco dokładnie, by nie popełniać już niektórych błędów.  
Starał się przy tym nie zadręczać zbytnio myślami o Malfoyu, ale odrobina analizy była niezbędna. Kiedy się tak nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie od pierwszej klasy w Hogwarcie miewał na jego temat obsesyjne myśli. Teraz wyraźnie to dostrzegał. Będąc ponad dziesięć lat starszym od tamtego chłopca, umiał to nazwać po imieniu, ale wciąż nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Do tego wszystkiego dołączyła się teraz tęsknota za magią, może też za dawnym stylem życia. Nieodparta potrzeba wyjaśniania niewyjaśnionego, odkrywania tajemnic, ryzykowania._ Pakowania się w kłopoty?_, podpowiadał złośliwy głosik, ale Harry zepchnął go na dno podświadomości. Pewne rzeczy już się jednak po prostu stały i nie mógł ich cofnąć, choć zmieniacz czasu stanowił dość kuszącą, niestety również wysoce nierealną perspektywę. Jednak w takich wypadkach to upływający czas był przecież najlepszym lekarstwem i Harry miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się zapomnieć o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim a Malfoyem. Miał też nadzieję, że w czasie, kiedy on odpoczywał z przyjaciółmi, Ślizgon postanowił wreszcie wrócić do Anglii. Jakkolwiek by jednak nie było, po tygodniu spędzonym na Wyspie Magdaleny Harry czuł się dużo spokojniejszy i silniejszy. Przebywanie z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, swobodne używanie magii, rozmawianie o czarodziejskim świecie i latanie, sprawiło, iż poczuł, jakby znów wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Dlatego w niedzielę popołudniu spakował swoją walizkę i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Wieczorem znalazł się znów w Porto Torres i jadąc powoli oświetlonymi ulicami miasteczka odetchnął głęboko. W końcu mógł być dumny ze swojej postawy. Żadnej prostackiej awantury w klubie, żadnego upijania się w samotności i użalania nad sobą. Wyjechał, uspokoił się, odczekał. A przy pomyślnych wiatrach, jeśli Malfoy opuścił już wyspę, problem sam rozwiązał się do końca.  
Jednak kiedy tylko przekroczył próg swojego domu, zaalarmował go ledwo wyczuwalny obcy zapach i niebezpieczne wibracje czyjejś nieproszonej obecności. Natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i przeszedł ostrożnie parę kroków. Serce zaczęło bić mu jak oszalałe i od razu przypomniał sobie słowa Hermiony na temat wypadku na Pokątnej. Czyżby ktoś go odnalazł?  
— Kto tu jest? — zapytał głośno, jednocześnie jednym machnięciem różdżki zapalając światła.  
W salonie, w jego ulubionym fotelu, siedział Draco Malfoy.  
— Co tu, do kurwy nędzy, robisz, Malfoy? — zawołał.  
— Siedzę — odpowiedział mężczyzna z niewzruszonym spokojem.  
— Czyżbyś przeoczył taki drobny szczegół, że to _mój_ salon w _moim_ cholernym domu?  
— Wiem, że to _twój_ dom, salon, a nawet fotel, James. — Malfoy nadal był spokojny.  
— Jak się tu, do cholery, dostałeś? — wrzasnął Harry. Spokój Malfoya wyprowadził go z równowagi.  
— Wszedłem przez drzwi, jeśli o to pytasz.  
— Tak, właśnie o to pytam. Jakim cudem?  
— Były otwarte.  
Harry był w stu procentach pewny, że dokładnie zamknął drzwi na cztery spusty. Niemniej zwykła _„Alohomora"_ mogła je przecież otworzyć bez trudu.  
— Uważasz, że wyjeżdżając, zostawiłem dom otwarty? — zakpił Harry.  
— Uważam, że działałeś pod wpływem emocji i alkoholu, więc mogło ci się to przydarzyć. — Malfoy wciąż nie tracił opanowania.  
— Mylisz się. To był od dawna zaplanowany urlop — skłamał.  
— Czyżby? — Malfoy uniósł brwi. — To dlaczego twoi przyjaciele nic nie wiedzieli na ten temat?  
— A dlaczego mieliby cię wtajemniczać w moje prywatne plany? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Malfoy naprawdę był bezczelny!  
— Z jakiego powodu tak po prostu wyjechałeś? — zapytał Malfoy nagle łagodniejszym tonem.  
W sercu Harry'ego coś drgnęło.  
— Mówiłem ci już, miałem zaplanowany urlop — odpowiedział jednak twardo.  
— Akurat. Dlaczego zniknąłeś tamtej nocy z klubu?  
_Bo nie miałem ochoty oglądać, jak obmacujesz się z jakimś kolesiem?_, odpowiedział w myślach Harry, ale nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać tego na głos.  
— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — w zamian zapytał z irytacją. Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę. Chciał zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nimi. Już nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. — Myślałem, że już wyjechałeś.  
— Dlatego wróciłeś, prawda? — zapytał Malfoy kpiąco.  
— Daj mi święty spokój! — warknął Harry. Miał dość tej rozmowy. Dość Malfoya. Dość wszystkiego.  
_Muszę się napić!_ Z tą myślą ruszył w stronę barku.  
— Jakoś kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy, wcale nie chciałeś, żebym cię zostawił. — Teraz również Malfoy podniósł głos.  
Harry nalał sobie pełną szklaneczkę.  
— Kiedy _ja cię ostatnio widziałem_ — podjął, po dwóch głębokich łykach — nie zdążyłeś porządnie podciągnąć gaci po zerżnięciu mnie w kiblu, a już całowałeś się z jakimś frajerem na parkiecie.  
A jednak dał się sprowokować! _Cholera._  
— O czym ty mówisz, do diabła? — Malfoy wstał i spoglądał teraz na Harry'ego z iskrami w oczach.  
— Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię — wycedził Harry.  
— Chyba nie chodzi ci o Angelo?  
— A skąd mam niby wiedzieć, jak się nazywał? — Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— A jednak! — zawołał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. — To jeden z ludzi, z którymi współpracowałem. Spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek tamtej nocy w „_Coście_" i z całą pewnością się nie całowaliśmy. Chyba nie wściekłeś się o niego?  
— Nie wściekłem się. Wyszedłem, bo byłem zmęczony. A teraz, skoro już zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, wynoś się z mojego domu, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.  
— Doprawdy? — Malfoy w mgnieniu oka pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry chciał go odepchnąć. Naprawdę chciał. A przynajmniej doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien. Dźwięczał mu w głowie głos rozłoszczonej Almy: _Kurwa, jesteś idiotą, James!_ Ale palce same wplotły się w jasne włosy Draco, a druga ręka przyciągnęła go bliżej.  
— Pokażesz mi swoją sypialnię? — wymruczał Malfoy i to wreszcie otrzeźwiło Harry'ego, który cofnął się o dwa kroki.  
— Nie — odparł z determinacją.  
— Nie? — zapytał zaskoczony Malfoy.  
— Nie — powtórzył Harry, coraz bardziej utwierdzając się w swoim postanowieniu. — Możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz, napijemy się whisky. Możemy porozmawiać, spędzić razem czas. Ale nie będziemy się dziś pieprzyć.  
Malfoy przewrócił oczami. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: _babskie fanaberie_. Harry nie czuł się z tym szczególnie dobrze, ale wiedział, że wreszcie postępuje tak, jak powinien. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, dlatego dodał:  
— Jeśli to wszystko cię nie interesuje, proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju.  
Malfoy wyraźnie się zawahał. Serce Harry'ego zamarło.  
— Idź już, Malfoy — powiedział bardzo cicho. — Alma miała rację. Nie jestem chłopcem do pieprzenia w toalecie…  
— Ach więc to o _nią_ chodzi! — wykrzyknął Malfoy, nagle zirytowany.  
— Nie, chodzi o _mnie_, Draco. — Harry wymawiając imię Malfoya poczuł się dziwnie. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego go użył. — Nie jestem taki i już.  
— Jaki?  
— _Taki._ Po prostu.  
W salonie zaległa cisza. Słychać było tylko tykanie starego zegara, który Harry kupił na targu staroci w Castelsardo. Odliczał teraz bardzo długie sekundy niepewności.  
— Pewnie chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o mnie, chodzić na randki, dostawać kwiaty i te wszystkie inne związkotwórcze absurdy — w końcu odezwał się Malfoy.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, coś w tym stylu — przyznał, sam będąc zszokowany tym wyznaniem.  
— Ale ja nie jestem _taki_ — westchnął ciężko Malfoy.  
— Wiem.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego Malfoy ruszył w stronę fotela i przyglądając mu się przez chwilę wreszcie na nim usiadł.  
— Nalej mi whisky, Radcliffe.

1 — Dla zainteresowanych, miejsce zainspirowane tym oto pensjonacikiem można zobaczyć na casadeglioleandri. it (bez spacji przed "it");


	5. Rozdział V

_Za wszystkie poprawki dziękuję **Aev** i **Ka**, bez których ten tekst nie byłby taki sam:*_

**ROZDZIAŁ V**

— A zatem, czego chciałbyś się o mnie dowiedzieć? — zapytał Malfoy, po upiciu pierwszego łyka whisky.  
— No… — Bezpośredniość pytania nieco zbiła Harry'ego z tropu.  
Malfoy zrobił zachęcającą minę, a Harry nagle poczuł się bardzo nieprzygotowany do tej rozmowy. Jego plan zakładał raczej unikanie towarzystwa mężczyzny, niż ucinanie sobie z nim przyjacielskich pogawędek.  
— Przecież chciałeś rozmawiać — zauważył Malfoy.  
To prawda. Kiedy znów go zobaczył, zdał sobie sprawę, że w głębi duszy pragnie go zatrzymać, ale nie wiedział, jak powinien się teraz zachowywać.  
— Miałem na myśli coś bardziej ogólnego — odparł wymijająco.  
— Matko, mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi rozmawiać o pogodzie — sarknął Malfoy.  
— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że pojęcie „spędzania ze sobą czasu", o ile nie wchodzi w grę seks, jest ci zupełnie obce? — Harry uśmiechnął się odrobinę złośliwie.  
— Wychowałem się w arystokratycznej rodzinie, mógłbym latami bawić cię pustą _towarzyską_ konwersacją. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Pomyślałem jednak, że skoro tak bardzo chcesz, żebyśmy się lepiej poznali, warto może zacząć od wyjaśnienia ewentualnych niedomówień.  
— Jak na przykład…? — wykrztusił Harry, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest to aluzja w jego stronę.  
— Jak na przykład to, że nie _całowałem_ się wtedy w klubie z Angelo, a jedynie kończyliśmy pewną transakcję, ponieważ, choć bardzo miło spędzam tu czas, to również prowadzę interesy, co właściwie jest głównym powodem mojego pobytu na Sardynii.  
— Inwestujesz tutaj? — zaciekawił się Harry.  
Malfoy obdarzył go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a Harry poczuł ciarki na plecach. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że cała ta rozmowa ma podwójne dno?  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł wolno mężczyzna. — Chociaż ostatnio pewne rzeczy się skomplikowały.  
— Skomplikowały… To dlatego musiałeś nagle wyjechać do Londynu? — zapytał z bijącym mocno sercem.  
— Zgadza się. — Kąciki ust Malfoya uniosły się w ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmieszku.  
— I to interesy wciąż cię tu zatrzymują? — indagował Harry.  
— Masz na myśli: w twoim domu? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
Cóż, w pewnym sensie Harry rzeczywiście miał na myśli swój dom. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Ślizgon jest tutaj ponieważ ma to jakiś związek z Harrym Potterem. Czy to właśnie on jest _sprawą zawodową_ zatrzymującą Draco Malfoya w Porto Torres. Niemniej interesowało go również, czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, że zastał go tutaj wyłącznie z powodu Jamesa Radcliffe'a.  
— Wiesz, co mam na myśli — odparł więc, dając Malfoyowi możliwość wyboru, w jaki sposób chce na to pytanie odpowiedzieć.  
Malfoy prychnął.  
— Koniecznie musisz to usłyszeć, prawda?  
Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
— W porządku. Zostałem, bo chciałem się jeszcze z tobą zobaczyć. Zadowolony?  
Cóż, w pewnym sensie było to naprawdę przyjemne. Jednak…  
— Chociaż po twoim_ zaplanowanym_ urlopie raczej nie liczyłem na kolejny szybki numerek.  
— A jednak postanowiłeś zaczekać? — zauważył Harry z ironią.  
Tym razem Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i dolał sobie whisky.  
— Cóż, widać jestem masochistą.  
— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że dziś wracam? — zaciekawił się Harry. Wizja Malfoya, który spędził w jego fotelu cały tydzień w oczekiwaniu na jego pojawienie, niezmiernie go rozbawiła.  
— Nie wiedziałem. Właśnie wracałem do pensjonatu, gdy zobaczyłem twojego gruchota na końcu naszej ulicy.  
_I aportowałeś się wprost do mojego salonu_, dopowiedział w myślach Harry.  
— I korzystając z okazji włamałeś się do mojego domu? — zapytał jednak na głos.  
— Absolutnie nie. — Malfoy zrobił oburzoną minę. — Myślę, że powinieneś z większą ostrożnością zamykać drzwi.  
_Tak, powinienem pomyśleć o magicznych barierach_, przyznał Harry w duchu.  
— Oczywiście.  
— Mówię całkiem poważnie. Ale nie odbiegajmy od tematu. — Malfoy zmrużył oczy. — Chciałbyś mi dla odmiany powiedzieć coś na swój temat?  
Harry poczuł, że robi mu się nagle strasznie gorąco i jednym haustem dopił pozostałą w szklaneczce whisky. Prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy moment na powiedzenie prawdy. Inaczej bowiem, jaki miałoby to wszystko sens? Do czego miałoby prowadzić?  
— A co cię interesuje? — zapytał, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie.  
— To, co sam chciałbyś powiedzieć — odparł Malfoy.  
_Coraz lepiej_, pomyślał z paniką Harry. Przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie i próbował odgadnąć, co ten już wie na jego temat i do czego tak naprawdę prowadzi ta rozmowa.  
— Możesz zacząć od tego, dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłeś — podsunął Malfoy.  
— To długa historia — odparł Harry, wciąż nie mogąc zdecydować, jak dużo powinien wyjawić.  
— Interesy?  
— Cóż, niezupełnie. — Harry pochylił się nad stoliczkiem i sięgnął po butelkę whisky. Powoli napełniając swoją szklaneczkę złocistym trunkiem i kątem oka obserwując Malfoya, który przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, podjął decyzję. _Jeszcze nie teraz._

W poniedziałkowy poranek, na cotygodniowym targu Rose Madre wpadła na Claudia. Rzecz najzwyklejsza w świecie, zazwyczaj spotykało się tam prawie całe Porto Torres. Harry też nieraz tam bywał i zawsze czuł się, jakby brał udział w jedynym w swoim rodzaju wyspiarskim festiwalu. Stragany uginały się od świeżych pomidorów, pękatych cukinii, kusząco kolorowych owoców, przy których, jeśli tylko ktoś raz się zatrzymał, rzadko opierał się przed dotknięciem i zważeniem w ręce, by choć przez chwilę zaspokoić pokusę posiadania, nie tylko oglądania. Dzieciaki z radosnymi okrzykami goniły się między kramami, raz po raz strącając z nich warzywa prosto pod nogi pomstujących dorosłych oraz szarpiąc za ubrania tych, którzy akurat stanęli im na przeszkodzie w szaleńczym wyścigu. Kupcy mamili śpiewnymi obietnicami, a zmysły oszałamiał jedyny w swoim rodzaju aromat ziół, którym przesiąkały nawet ubrania. Ludzie kłębili się w ciasnych uliczkach, targując się, kłócąc, śmiejąc i przepychając. Kiedy zaś zeszło się niżej, do partii graniczących z portem, wiatr od morza bezpowrotnie rozwiewał woń bazylii i majeranku, nozdrza atakował mdławy zapach owoców morza, oczy zaś przykuwały lśniące w słońcu łuski śródziemnomorskich ryb, dumnie wyłożonych przez rybaków na pokruszony lód. W pewnym sensie poniedziałkowy targ był barwnym miejskim rytuałem kultywowanym przez tubylców. Należało jednak pamiętać, że miejsce to, poza swym podstawowym kupieckim przeznaczeniem, jak żadne inne, nadawało się do wymiany świeżych ploteczek. Tego dnia zaś jedną z nich, do tego bardzo gorącą, był fakt, że wczorajszej nocy Rose piekąc ciasteczka, zobaczyła przez okno, jak _jej Francuz_ opuszcza mieszkanie Jamesa Radcliffa. Wystarczyło to, by wieść obeszła wszystkich jego bliższych i dalszych znajomych. Reakcję tych najbliższych objęła reguła „trzech zet". Francesco był zaciekawiony, Claudio zmartwiony, Alma, oczywiście, złośliwa. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. W porze lunchu czekało go z pewnością starcie z przyjaciółmi w „_Bambino_". Nie czuł się tym jednak ani trochę zdeprymowany. Między nim a Malfoyem nie wydarzyło się wczoraj zupełnie nic i właśnie tym zamierzał się w pierwszej kolejności pochwalić. Nawet się nie całowali, nie licząc oczywiście tego pierwszego powitalnego pocałunku. Ale chociaż długo rozmawiali przy whisky, o czym dobitnie świadczyła pusta butelka, wciąż wiele kwestii pozostało niewyjaśnionych, a najważniejsze pytania nie zadane. Czy tego żałował? I tak, i nie. Z jednej strony chciałby mieć to już za sobą. Jednak z drugiej… To, że Malfoy przyszedł do niego wczoraj wieczorem, musiało coś znaczyć i zanim zdecyduje się mu powiedzieć całą prawdę, chciałby zrozumieć co. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że zbyt szybkie wyłożenie kart na stół mogło wszystko zepsuć i pewnych rzeczy już nigdy by się nie dowiedział.

— No dobrze — zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem Francesco, kiedy rozsiedli się przy stoliku. — Czyli wczoraj ty i zmysłowy Francuz spędziliście razem noc.  
Harry właśnie miał usta pełne tiramisu, więc tylko pokręcił głową. Siedzieli w „_Babino_" we czwórkę i jedli deser.  
— James i zmysłowy Francuz spędzili razem _ognistą_ noc — poprawił przyjaciela Claudio.  
— Draco nie jest Francuzem — zauważył machinalnie Harry.  
— Nie? — zawołali równocześnie Francesco i Claudio.  
— To znaczy takie mam wrażenie — poprawił się natychmiast Harry. Malfoy nie powiedział mu nic, co mógłby zinterpretować jako wskazówkę, że jest innej narodowości, niż początkowo utrzymywał, a w takim razie nie powinien tego komentować publicznie. Właściwie to powinien go o to zapytać. Wczoraj nie przyszło mu to do głowy. — Wiecie, nie ten akcent.  
— Czyli jest oszustem — sformułował wniosek Francesco.  
— Czyli nic nowego — skonstatowała Alma, wydymając wargi.  
— Czyli z tego wynika, że ognisty seks był? — dodał Claudio.  
Harry wraz z dwójką pozostałych przyjaciół spojrzał ma Claudia w osłupieniu.  
— No co się tak gapicie? — zapytał Włoch. — James zaprzeczył jedynie francuskiemu pochodzeniu, umiejętnie przemilczając resztę, a milczenie jest przecież cichym potwierdzeniem, prawda?  
— Nie było żadnego seksu — obwieścił z mieszaniną rozbawienia i dumy Harry.  
— Nie? — tym razem odezwała się Alma.  
— Nie? — powtórzył za nią Claudio z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem.  
— Nie, nie było. Zamierzamy się lepiej poznać — Harry odsunął od siebie pusty pucharek.  
— Akurat — mruknęła Alma.  
— Twoja wiara we mnie naprawdę mnie motywuje, Almo — sarknął Harry, ale dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Ja w ciebie wierzę. — Francesco poklepał go po ramieniu. — Tylko nie wpakuj się znów w kłopoty. Ostatnio bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy.  
— Wiem, przepraszam — westchnął Harry. — Sęk w tym, że nie potrafię się na razie z tego wyplątać.  
— Zauważyliśmy — mruknęła Alma.  
— Daj mu trochę luzu, Alm. — Francesco szturchnął ją łokciem, a Włoszka się nadąsała.  
— Oświadczyłem Malfoyowi, że preferuję nieco inny styl — obwieścił Harry, patrząc wymownie na Almę, ale dziewczyna jedynie uniosła brwi w powątpiewającym grymasie, co sprowokowało go do dalszego mówienia. — Powiedziałem mu nawet, że miałaś rację i nie jestem typem pieprzącym się w toalecie.  
— Tak mu powiedziałeś? — Alma próbowała ukryć rozbawienie.  
— Tak, przez co zasugerował, że mam z tobą romans.  
— A to dobre! — parsknęła dziewczyna, a nadąsana mina rozmyła się w uśmiechu. — Nie wykazałeś się zbytnim rozsądkiem wspominając o mnie, Jamie.  
— To absurdalne. — Harry również się uśmiechnął.  
— Nie zapominaj o jej słabości do blondynów — wtrącił Claudio i wszyscy się roześmiali. Harry co prawda z lekkim opóźnieniem, ponieważ w pierwszym momencie nie zrozumiał, że o nim mowa. Czasem wciąż zapominał o swoim zmienionym image'u.  
— Czyli blond oszust zostaje tu na razie? — zapytała Alma.  
_Cóż, właściwie dwóch blond oszustów, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość_, pomyślał z przekąsem.  
— Na razie pojechał do Londynu załatwić sobie trochę więcej wolnego — odparł jednak, a widząc miny przyjaciół dodał: — Ale wróci.  
Nie był do końca pewny, czy stara się przekonać tylko ich, czy również siebie. Kiedy Malfoy powiedział mu wczoraj, że musi wyjechać, poczuł się dziwnie.  
— Skoro nie było seksu, to co nie-Francuz robił u ciebie wczoraj w nocy? — zainteresował się Francesco.  
— Rozmawialiśmy.  
— _Rozmawialiście_? — Na twarz Francesco wypłynął dwuznaczny uśmieszek. Czyli była to dyskusja w stylu: — dzieci już śpią, więc dorośli mogą _porozmawiać_.  
— Nie, Fran. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Opowiadałem mu trochę o swojej eks-narzeczonej.  
Mężczyźni poruszyli się niespokojnie, zerkając na siebie.  
— Co? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.  
— Okropny temat — stwierdził Francesco.  
— Obrzydliwy — dodał Claudio.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie! Zważywszy na moją słabość do blondynów bardzo interesujący. — Uśmiechnęła się Alma.  
— To się zdarzyło w innym życiu, Almo. I zdecydowanie było błędem. — Harry westchnął. — Jesteście okropni.  
— Tylko troszeczkę — przyznał Francesco. — Rozmawialiście o czymś innym poza Tą, Dzięki Której Zszedłeś Na Właściwą Drogę?  
— Oczywiście. Trochę o wszystkim. Ja wspomniałem między innymi o moich powodach do przeprowadzki na Sardynię, on też wspomniał coś niecoś o sobie.  
— Och, czyli rozmowa pod tytułem „kobieta z przeszłością, mężczyzna po przejściach'? — zapytał niewinnym tonem Claudio.  
— I kto niby miałby być tą _kobietą_? — zainteresował się Harry z lekką groźbą w głosie.  
— No wiesz… — Claudio zrobił znaczącą minę. — To zależy, czy jesteś z przeszłością, czy po przejściach…  
— Aha. — Harry odsunął od siebie pusty pucharek.  
— Kobiety są aktywną, dynamiczną, rozwijającą, wzbogacającą, myślącą i, cóż, krótko mówiąc l e p s z ą stroną każdego związku, więc ja bym się na twoim miejscu, aż tak tym nie martwiła, Jamie — rzekła Alma, podkradając z pucharka Francesco kopiatą łyżeczkę bitej śmietany razem z dekorującą ją poziomką.  
— Czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś dbać o linię? — zainteresował się Francesco.  
— No wiesz, robię ci przysługę, a ty jesteś impertynencki — oburzyła się.  
— Robisz mi przysługę, zjadając _moją_ bitą śmietanę? — zakpił Fran.  
— Ograniczając czas, jaki będziesz musiał poświęcić na siłowni na spalenie tego deseru — odparowała Alma ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
— Czysty altruizm — prychnął mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. — A jakie masz plany na powrót swojego ukochanego, Jamie?  
— Ubrany tylko w krwistoczerwoną kokardę zjawi się na lotnisku, czy to nie oczywiste? — odparł Claudio.  
Harry parsknął wyobrażając sobie siebie nagiego przepasanego czerwoną wstążką, przemierzającego hale przylotów i na chwilę zapominając o fakcie, że Malfoy na pewno nie będzie korzystać z mugolskich środków transportu.  
— Obiecałem Draco, że pozwiedzamy nuragi.  
Francesco zakaszlał.  
— Wycieczka edukacyjna pod tytułem „siedem tysięcy pozycji pod siedmioma tysiącami nuragów".  
— Już widzę te zdjęcia, niczym prosto z folderu… — westchnął Claudio z rozmarzeniem.  
Harry objął trójkę swoich znajomych rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
— To już oficjalne. Jesteście najbardziej irytującą paczką przyjaciół na świecie! — oświadczył z udawaną powagą i wstał od stołu. — Wracam do pracy.  
— Wytrzyj sobie usta z bitej śmietany! — zawołała za nim Alma. — Jeszcze sobie ludzie, Bóg wie, co pomyślą!

Minęło parę dni i Draco się nie pojawiał. Od swojego wyjazdu nie dał też żadnego znaku życia i kiedy Harry zaczął dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że prawdopodobnie już nie wróci, w piątkowy poranek obudziło go skrzypienie drzwi do jego sypialni, na co natychmiast zerwał się z posłania. Dopiero po chwili intensywnego mrugania dotarło do niego, że w progu stoi Malfoy i ironicznie się uśmiecha.  
— Przyprawisz mnie kiedyś o zawał serca — warknął.  
— Och, też się cieszę, że cię widzę — odparł Malfoy.  
— Znowu to zrobiłeś! — zawołał oskarżycielsko Harry i spróbował przygładzić włosy. Choć w innym kolorze, były tak samo niesforne jak zawsze. Zwłaszcza zaraz po przebudzeniu.  
— Co takiego? — zainteresował się Malfoy.  
— Włamałeś się do mojego domu!  
_Koniecznie muszę się zająć magicznymi barierami_!  
— No wiesz, przygotowałem ci tosty i zaparzyłem kawę, a ty traktujesz mnie jak przestępcę! — Mężczyzna udał, że się obraża.  
— Serio? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry, wstając z łóżka.  
— Serio zrobiłem kawę. Tosty przygotowała pani Madre — przyznał niechętnie Malfoy.  
— Och, nie — jęknął rozdzierająco Harry, kierując się do łazienki. — Powiedziałeś jej, że to dla mnie?  
— Tak. Była w siódmym niebie, że cię dokarmię.  
— Nie wątpię — mruknął Harry. — Wiesz, co właśnie zrobiłeś? Obwieściłeś całemu Porto Torres, a może i całej Sardynii, że jesteś moim facetem.  
— A czy nie do tego zmierzała nasza rozmowa pod tytułem „Alma nie pozwala mi się pieprzyć w toalecie"?  
— Whale ne mowyłem, ge Ama mi ne pohwala — zawołał Harry ze szczoteczką w ustach. — Chodziło mi o to, że…  
— Nie ma sprawy, śniadanie czeka w kuchni — przerwał mu Malfoy.  
— Zaraz zejdę, tylko doprowadzę się do porządku — obiecał Harry. — Dzięki.  
Draco właśnie zniknął mu z pola widzenia, kiedy Harry usłyszał swoje imię wywołane z sypialni i zamarł. Rzucił przerażone spojrzenie w dół schodów, ale Malfoya nie było już w zasięgu wzroku. Miał nadzieję, że również i słuchu. Pośpiesznie wbiegł do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.  
— Harry, co robisz? — zainteresowała się głowa Hermiony, wystająca z płomieni kominka.  
— Hermiono, to nie jest najlepszy moment — zawołał Harry z paniką w głosie.  
— Harry, co się stało? Nie przerażaj mnie! — Hermiona zrobiła zaniepokojoną minę.  
— Nic! Nic, się nie stało, Hermiono. — Harry zamachał dramatycznie rękami. — Po prostu mam gościa i sama rozumiesz…  
— Miałeś na noc chłopaka, łobuzie? — Uśmiechnęła się domyślnie.  
— Nie. Uh. Miona, to naprawdę fatalny moment. To czarodziej.  
— Ujawniłeś się w czarodziejskim świecie? — Dziewczyna była zaskoczona.  
— Sęk w tym, że nie. I nie mam teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia, ale muszę cię prosić, byście nie zjawiali się z Ronem bez zapowiedzenia.  
Teraz Hermiona wyglądała na urażoną.  
— Och, Merlinie. On jest czarodziejem, ale nie wie, że ja jestem i nie chciałbym, żeby w najbliższym czasie wiedział. Ponieważ jednak często mnie odwiedza, a czasem jest to dość nieoczekiwane…  
— Często cię odwiedza? W sypialni? — dociekała Hermiona.  
— Hermiono, _błagam_. Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę.  
— Dobrze, już dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie pakujesz się w kłopoty, Harry.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — skłamał. — Napiszę ci smsa, kiedy możecie mnie odwiedzić.  
— Jeśli nie odezwiesz się do jutra, będziesz miał na głowie specjalny oddział aurorski — zagroziła.  
— Obiecuję, że się odezwę.  
— James, kawa stygnie! — zawołał z dołu Malfoy.  
— Muszę lecieć, sama widzisz! — Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  
— _Słyszę_. Uważaj na siebie.  
— Jasne.  
Hermiona zniknęła i Harry pośpiesznie zbiegł na dół po schodach.

Od godziny kierowali się w głąb wyspy drogą na południe. Teren był w większej mierze niezamieszkany, porośnięty typową południową roślinnością. Po wszędobylskich skałach pięło się dzikie wino, na poboczach panoszyły się wybujałe agawy i karłowate figowce i choć morze dawno zniknęło z zasięgu ich wzroku, rozpościerający się przed nimi widok był nie mniej ciekawy.  
— Dokąd jedziemy? — Draco przerwał milczenie.  
— Chciałeś zobaczyć nuragi. Na wyspie jest ich około siedmiu tysięcy, ale…  
— Tylko?  
— Najważniejsze ich skupisko to Su Nuraxi. Jest…  
— To nasz cel? — zapytał Draco, po raz kolejny mu przerywając.  
— Tak — odparł Harry z nutką irytacji.  
— To daleko? — indagował Malfoy.  
— W środku wyspy. — Harry zaczął w myślach liczyć do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić.  
— Czyli?  
— Na Mer…eee… — Liczenie nie pomogło i prawie się mu wymsknęło. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili się zorientował. — Sprawdź na mapie. To niedaleko miejscowości Barumini.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po czym oświadczył:  
— Nie znam się na mapach.  
_No tak, czystokrwisty!_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Harry.  
— Miałeś być podobno turystą idealnym — zauważył jednak na głos.  
— To było poprzednim razem, kiedy zabierałeś mnie do Castelsardo. — Malfoy zrobił zabawną minę.  
— A teraz już nie obowiązuje? — parsknął Harry.  
— Nie. Teraz mam zamiar być nieznośny i uciążliwy — oświadczył Malfoy, wpatrując się w boczną szybę.  
— O, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony — zauważył z ironią Harry. — Dlaczego, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
— Jakoś muszę odreagować seksualną abstynencję.  
— Och, no tak… To wszystko wyjaśnia. — Harry pokiwał głową ze zbolałą miną.  
— Wiesz, nie każdy ma tak słaby popęd seksualny jak ty — zauważył Malfoy z miną niewiniątka.  
Harry gwałtownie nacisnął pedał hamulca.  
— Możesz powtórzyć? — zapytał groźnie, zatrzymując zupełnie samochód.  
— Prawie mnie zabiłeś! — zawołał z urazą Malfoy, masując sobie łokieć, w który się uderzył.  
— Bo za wypowiadanie herezji na temat mojego popędu na terytorium regionu Sardynia grozi kara śmierci — odparł pogodnie Harry.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że na _terytorium regionu Sardynia_ karana jest wolność słowa — odciął się mężczyzna.  
— Nieuzasadnione obrażanie praworządnego obywatela nazywasz _wolnością słowa_? — Harry zrobił oburzoną minę.  
— Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć nieuzasadnienie prawiczkowatego obywatela. Na dodatek poniewczasie, zważywszy na pewne wydarzenia z niedalekiej przeszłości. — Malfoy zrobił dwuznaczną minę, wymownie spoglądając na spodnie Harry'ego.  
— Cóż, niektórzy włączają do życia swoje pozostałe organy — odparł Harry, postanawiając, że nie da się tym razem sprowokować.  
— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie — mruknął Malfoy, odwracając wzrok.  
— Mówiłeś coś?  
— Owszem, zastanawiałem się, co podziwiamy na tym poboczu. Bo jeśli chcesz, żebym w nieskończoność kontemplował krajobraz, chyba będę zmuszony rozglądnąć za bardziej kompetentnym przewodnikiem.  
— Miałeś na myśli: bardziej _chętnym_? — Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Radcliffe, ruszysz wreszcie tego rzęcha, czy powinienem zacząć łapać stopa? — warknął Malfoy.  
_Och, czyżbyśmy mieli problemy z kontrolowaniem popędów_?, pomyślał z satysfakcją Harry, przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce. Nowy etap ich znajomości zaczynał mu się coraz bardziej podobać.

Pałac San't Antine kolejny raz zrobił na Harrym wrażenie. Po raz pierwszy, pamiętał, był tu z Francesco i Almą na wiosennym pikniku i mieli wtedy sporo zabawy. Starożytne kamienne ruiny w symbiozie z dziką roślinnością naprawdę były fascynujące. Malfoyowi najwyraźniej też się podobało, bo z upodobaniem wchodził do wszystkich zakamarków i korytarzy, pstrykając mugolskim aparatem kolejne zdjęcia.  
— To Nuraghe Majore i zbudowano go około XIV wieku przed naszą erą — powiedział nauczycielskim tonem Harry, czując na sobie obowiązek przewodnika i podążając za swoim towarzyszem wąską, piaszczystą ścieżką.  
— Fascynujące. Myślisz, że naprawdę nie używali cementu ani żadnej zaprawy? — zainteresował się Malfoy, dotykając poszczególnych kamieni budowli, jakby próbując je poruszyć.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. — Harry zastanawiał się, czy Malfoy również myśli o tym, czy nuragi wybudowano przy pomocy magii. Jak dla niego wręcz tchnęły magiczną energią. Dlatego tak je lubił i często robił sobie wycieczki do któregoś z nich.  
— Mury obronne mają pięć, a wieża szesnaście metrów wysokości — dodał, również wyciągając rękę, chcąc poczuć pod dłonią chropowatą, zimną powierzchnię starożytnych kamieni. Miał wrażenie, że wibrują mocą.  
— Nieźle. Chodź, zrobimy sobie zdjęcie — zaproponował Malfoy.  
— Razem? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— No przecież nie osobno! — westchnął Malfoy z irytacją.  
— Jak chcesz to zrobić, skoro nie ma tu nikogo poza nami? — zapytał Harry. _I obaj udajemy, że nie używamy różdżek?, _dodał w myślach.  
— Nigdy nie słyszałeś o samowyzwalaczu, Radcliffe? — Malfoy przewrócił oczami.  
— Samo_co_?  
— Och, chodź tutaj, bo muszę wymierzyć odległość.  
Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale posłusznie stanął we wskazanym miejscu.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — pochwalił go Malfoy, mierząc w niego obiektywem, ustawionym na kupce kamieni. — Przesuń się trochę w lewo. Dobrze. Tak jest idealnie.  
Malfoy oderwał się od aparatu i rzucił się w jego stronę.  
— Co robi…  
— Uśmiechnij się! — zawołał Malfoy i flesz błysnął.  
— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Trochę techniki i mały Jamie się gubi, co? — zakpił z niego Malfoy.  
— Rzuciłeś po drodze jakieś „abra kadabra" albo coś? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.  
Malfoy uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.  
— Ustawiam specjalną opcję, naciskam migawkę, aparat odlicza dziesięć sekund i wykonuje zdjęcie — wyjaśnił jednak. — Wbrew pozorom to proste.  
— Aha — odparł Harry. Cóż, ciągle się uczył mugolskich sztuczek, mimo że do jedenastego roku życia wychował się wśród mugoli.  
— Wyszedłeś jak kretyn — oświadczył Malfoy po wstępnych oględzinach zdjęcia.  
— Jak zwykle — westchnął Harry. Przypomniał sobie biegającego z aparatem wszędobylskiego Colina._ Brrr_!  
— Ja jednak prezentuję się bardzo godnie i atrakcyjnie.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Pokaż — zażądał.  
Zdjęcie miało swój urok. Robił na nim zaskoczoną minę, a Malfoy oczywiście lansował się ze swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem numer pięć. Najdziwniejsze jednak w całej fotografii stanowił fakt, że była nieruchoma. Już niemal zapomniał o takich zdjęciach.  
— Chcę mieć takie jedno — oświadczył. Ruchome czy nie, miało w sobie coś.  
— Jeśli zasłużysz, to się zastanowię.  
— Dzięki, o łaskawco — prychnął Harry. — Chodź, chcę ci jeszcze coś pokazać.  
— Jeszcze? — zdziwił się Malfoy.  
— Przyjechaliśmy tutaj zwiedzać, pamiętasz?  
— A ja myślałem, że uprawiać seks na poboczu — sarknął Malfoy.  
— Najwyraźniej upał ci szkodzi. — Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie upał. Abstynencja — mruknął mężczyzna.  
— Chodź, nie marudź.  
Uśmiechając się zachęcająco, poprowadził Malfoya nieco w górę, wąską ścieżką wśród zarośli, z których po chwili wyłoniło się stare ogrodzenie.  
— Chyba nie chcesz przechodzić przez tę dziurę w płocie? — zainteresował się z pewnym niepokojem Malfoy, zatrzymując się.  
— A co, masz na oku jakąś lepszą?  
— To może być niebezpieczne…  
— Chyba się nie boisz? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Och, byleby to było coś ciekawego! — mruknął z irytacją Malfoy i pierwszy przeszedł na drugą stronę.  
Według Harry'ego zdecydowanie było to _coś ciekawego_. Starożytne nurorskie cmentarzysko, kryjące się za ogrodzeniem, miało swój niepowtarzalny klimat. Teraz, kiedy powoli zapadał wieczór i codzienne prace konserwatorskie dobiegły końca, mogli bez obawy ruszyć na spacer. Do rana nikt tutaj nie powinien już zaglądać. Normalnie było to miejsce zamknięte dla turystów.  
— Interesujące — ocenił Draco z autentycznym zaciekawieniem, przechadzając się wśród starych grobowców.  
— To prawda — przyznał Harry, rozglądając się.  
Winorośl oplatająca stare pomniki, strzeliste cyprysy rzucające cień na kamienne płyty z łacińskimi aforyzmami oraz dzikie drzewka pomarańczowe, rosnące gdzieniegdzie i na przekór śmierci, która pozornie władała cmentarzyskiem, pyszniące się dojrzałymi owocami, udowadniając w ten sposób, że to jednak życie zawsze zwycięża. Teraz, w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca, wszystko to naprawdę sprawiało niesamowite wrażenie.  
Harry zerwał jedną z pomarańczy i uśmiechnął się do Malfoya.  
— Co powiesz na małą przekąskę? — zaproponował podrzucając owoc.  
Jednak mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a jedynie zbladł potwornie, co przy jego i tak już jasnej karnacji było niezłym wyczynem.  
— Co się stało, ducha zobaczyłeś? — zadrwił Harry, chowając pomarańcz do kieszeni.  
— Wracamy — odparł Malfoy zdecydowanym głosem.  
— Hej, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy zwiedzać, nie marudź — westchnął Harry.  
— Chodź, zaraz zacznie się robić ciemno — powtórzył mężczyzna z determinacją.  
— Chyba się nie boisz? — zakpił Harry.  
Draco nie odpowiedział, ale jednym ruchem przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, pochylając swoją twarz nad jego, jak do pocałunku, ale zamiast miłego dotyku warg Harry usłyszał rozkazujący szept:  
— Jeśli masz ze sobą różdżkę, wyciągnij ją _natychmiast_!


	6. Rozdział VI

_Miało być z okazji pierwszego dnia wiosny, ale portal spłatał mi psikusa i ciągle wyskakiwały mi jakieś wredne errory, dlatego takie opóźnienie. Buziaki, jak zawsze dla nieocenionych **Aev** i **Ka**_.

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

Harry zbyt długo brał udział w działaniach wojennych, żeby zignorować ton i spojrzenie Malfoya. W jego dłoni natychmiast zmaterializowała się różdżka. To nie był czas na zadawanie pytań. Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli w przestrzeń, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu Harry opuścił rękę.  
— O co chodzi, Malfoy? — warknął Harry. — Odbiło ci?  
Wokół panowała grobowa cisza.  
— Wracamy — syknął mężczyzna i złapał go za ramię.  
— Co robisz? — wyszarpnął się Harry.  
— A jak myślisz? Nie będę ryzykował, że ktoś walnie mi avadą w plecy w drodze do samochodu.  
— Tu nikogo nie ma! — wrzasnął Harry. — To tylko stary cmentarz.  
— Aportujesz się ze mną, czy zostajesz sam? — zapytał Malfoy z determinacją, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę.  
— A samochód?  
— Później po niego wrócisz.  
Harry przez chwilę się wahał, po czym niechętnie wyciągnął rękę. Po kilku sekundach znaleźli się w jednym z pokoi pensjonatu Rose. Malfoy natychmiast wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcia i zerknął ostrożnie przez okno.  
— Masz paranoję — burknął Harry, czując narastającą kolejną falę zdenerwowania.  
— Lepiej się zastanów, dlaczego ktoś cię śledzi — odparł Malfoy z zaciętą miną.  
— Nikt mnie nie śledzi. — Nie wierzył w to. Bardziej interesował go fakt, że Malfoy wie o tym, że James jest czarodziejem.  
— Cokolwiek od ciebie chcą, nie przyszli za nami na cmentarz, żeby z tobą pogawędzić, to oczywiste.  
— Malfoy, jacy _oni_? — Harry robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.  
— Nie wiem. Ale ktoś tam był. Wyraźnie wyczuwałem…  
— Może i ktoś tam sobie był, ale niczego od nas nie chciał. Nikt nawet nie próbował nas zaatakować! — przerwał mu Harry podniesionym głosem. — Przyznaj się lepiej, że chciałeś mnie sprowokować.  
— Sprowokować? A w jakimże to celu, jeśli można wiedzieć? — Twarz Malfoya przybrała nieprzenikniony wyraz.  
— Chciałeś, żebym się ujawnił. Chciałeś mieć pewność. — Harry spoglądał na niego gniewnie. Dlaczego nie słuchał swojej intuicji, która od początku mówiła mu, że ze znajomości z Malfoyem, nawet na mugolskiej stopie, nie wyniknie nic dobrego?  
— Po pierwsze mam gdzieś, czy się ujawniasz czy nie, Radcliff — odparł Malfoy wzburzonym tonem. — Dla mnie możesz nawet żyć jak mugol do końca swoich dni, jeśli ci to odpowiada. Po drugie, jedyne, czego chciałem, to uratować nasze tyłki, czego jak widać nie doceniasz, więc następnym razem zajmę się tylko sobą. A co do pewności, mam ją od jakiegoś czasu. Nie potrzebowałem żadnej taniej prowokacji.  
Harry przez dobrą chwilę przetrawiał sens usłyszanych słów.  
— Od jakiegoś czasu? — zapytał w końcu. — Skąd?  
— Och, proszę cię, nie obrażaj mnie. Mugole mogą nic nie zauważać, ale dla drugiego czarodzieja to o wiele prostsze. Kominek w sypialni, rzecz w południowych Włoszech dość niespotykana, w ostatniej chwili hamowane apostrofy do Merlina, wykonywanie w pewnych okolicznościach dziwnych ruchów ręką, do złudzenia przypominających machnięcia różdżką. Swoją drogą ciekawe zaklęcie maskujące. – Malfoy obdarzył wymownym spojrzeniem prawą dłoń Harry'ego. – No i twoja aura. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest intensywna?  
— To jeszcze nic… — zaczął Harry, ale urwał, kiedy jedna z brwi Malfoya uniosła się znacząco do góry, a usta przybrały kpiący wyraz.  
— _Nawet_ jeśli to wszystko wciąż nie dawałoby mi pewności, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że mugole trzymają w swoich barkach Ognistą Whisky?  
Harry oczami wyobraźni zobaczył, jak częstuje Malfoya swoją whisky tamtej nocy, gdy zastał go w domu po powrocie z Wyspy Magdaleny. Cały czas starał się być wyjątkowo ostrożny, a wyłożył się na tak banalnym szczególe. Ale katastrofa.  
— Mam wyliczać dalej? — zapytał Malfoy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — zawołał oskarżycielsko Harry.  
— Nie sądziłem, że to ważne — odpowiedział Malfoy. — Poza tym, ty jakoś też nie jesteś zbytnio zdziwiony moim władaniem różdżką.  
Fakt, o tym aspekcie całej sprawy Harry nie pomyślał. Teraz za późno było na udawanie, wzruszył więc tylko ramionami.  
— No właśnie. — Kąciki ust Malfoya uniosły się w ironicznym grymasie. — Zatem jesteśmy kwita.  
Czy rzeczywiście? Harry nie tylko wiedział, że mężczyzna jest czarodziejem. Wiedział też _  
Kim_ jest. Czy Malfoy również zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego? Może to właśnie był najlepszy moment, aby wyłożyć karty na stół? Jak długo mógł jeszcze udawać Jamesa? Skoro Malfoy wiedział, że Radcliffe jest czarodziejem, istnieje spora szansa, że zna też jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Może trzeba zakończyć tę podwójną grę zanim będzie za późno?  
— Chciałbyś mi w związku z tym coś powiedzieć, James? — Draco spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— Na przykład? — odpowiedział pytaniem Harry, odwzajemniając się takim samym spojrzeniem. _Za chwilę będzie za późno_, odbijało mu się echem w głowie. Tylko za późno na co właściwie?  
— Cokolwiek — odparł ostrożnie Malfoy.  
_Tak, to ja Harry Potter, twój odwieczny wróg. Co ty na to?_  
— Nie, Draco. Nie wydaje mi się.  
_Tchórz!_  
Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, w końcu Malfoy przerwał ciszę:  
— W porządku, rozgość się, zrobię nam herbaty. Nie sądzę, żeby wracanie do twojego domu było teraz najlepszym pomysłem.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że tam ktoś był? — zapytał Harry. To nie wróżyłoby mu nic dobrego. Jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście odnalazł go w Porto Torres, ktoś, kto źle mu życzył, gra była skończona. Jednak jakoś nie bardzo w to wierzył. Jakim cudem mieliby go odnaleźć? Jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały, gdzie się znajduje, byli Ron i Hermiona. A im ufał bardziej niż sobie samemu. Oczywiście był jeszcze Malfoy, ale gdyby o niego chodziło, już dawno mógł go załatwić. Miał przecież wiele idealnych okazji.  
— Jestem o tym przekonany. Oczywiście twój dom nie ma żadnych barier ochronnych.  
— Nie — przyznał Harry. Zresztą nie musiał, skoro Malfoy już dwa razy swobodnie aportował się na jego terenie. Jakoś nigdy nie pomyślał o magicznym zabezpieczeniu. Dotąd nie czuł się tu zagrożony.  
— Jak na kogoś, kto się ukrywa, zachowujesz się dość lekkomyślnie — zauważył Malfoy.  
Harry westchnął.  
— Wcale się nie ukrywam. — Nie chciał tego postrzegać w ten sposób.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Malfoy przyjął to raczej obojętnie.  
— Po prostu pragnąłem się odciąć od poprzedniego życia na jakiś czas. Byłem nim zmęczony i przybity. Chciałem zacząć wszystko od nowa, bez tego całego bagażu — Harry poczuł potrzebę pełniejszego wyjaśnienia. — Wspominałem ci już o tym.  
— W porządku, pamiętam. — Draco na chwilę się zamyślił. — Zejdę na dół powiedzieć pani Madre, że zjesz z nami kolację.  
— Umrze z zachwytu. — Harry już widział jej rozradowany uśmiech.  
— Podwójnego, kiedy powiem, że będziesz też na śniadaniu. — Malfoy wykrzywił się radośnie, jakby zapominając o wszystkich nieprzyjemnych tematach, na jakie jeszcze przed sekundą rozmawiali.  
— Nie zrobisz tego! — zagroził Harry.  
— Przekonamy się? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym spoważniał. — Ale tak między nami, naprawdę jesteś za chudy.  
— Ja? Za chudy? — oburzył się Harry. — A ty to niby co, pączek w maśle?  
— Ja jestem atletycznie zbudowany — odparł Malfoy z wyższością, prezentując biceps.  
Harry parsknął.  
— Rzeczywiście — stwierdził z ironią. Malfoy był równie chudy jak on.  
— Cóż, moja filigranowa konstrukcja jest kwestią arystokratycznego pochodzenia.  
— Atletyczna budowa o filigranowej konstrukcji. Czy ty przypadkiem sam sobie nie zaprzeczasz? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Och, jesteś nieznośny! — zawołał Malfoy, sięgając po leżącą na stoliku gazetę i Harry był niemal pewny, że zaraz oberwie nią po głowie. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. — Masz, poczytaj sobie, a ja idę posprawiać trochę radości pani Madre.  
— Ani się waż!  
— W kwestii kolacji, czy ewentualnego śniadania? — zapytał radośnie Malfoy, ale Harry już nie słuchał, bo zobaczył tytułową stronę _Proroka_ i zrobiło mu się lekko niedobrze.  
— James? — zapytał Malfoy, dostrzegając zmianę na jego twarzy.  
— Co? Tak, kolacji. To znaczy, nie! Śniadania — odpowiedział zmieszany.  
— Wyluzuj, żartowałem, Radcliff — rzucił Malfoy i zniknął za drzwiami. Harry został sam na sam z najnowszym _Prorokiem_. Z pierwszej strony, wielkim drukiem, krzyczała do niego sensacja numeru:

**LIST DO HARRY'EGO POTTERA**

_Najdroższy Harry!  
Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo moje życie bez Ciebie stało się puste. Nie potrafiłem docenić Twojej obecności, dopóki Cię nie straciłem. Wiem, że nie byłem idealnym facetem, ale wszystko zrozumiałem. Zmieniłem się. Jestem pewny, że żyjesz, czuję to i wiem, że moje serce się nie myli. Ponieważ jednak zdecydowałeś się odejść, nie mam innej możliwości napisania do Ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie tak ważny, że nie mogłem już dłużej czekać w bezczynnym milczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek jesteś ten list do Ciebie dotrze, a z nim moja prośba — Harry, wróć. Przysięgam, że uczynię wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Kocham Cię, Mark White. _

Harry czytając, doświadczał kilku rzeczy naraz. Po pierwsze, poczuł się potwornie zażenowany takim upublicznieniem swoich najbardziej osobistych spraw. Po drugie, list Marka wydał mu się tandetnie ckliwym gestem na pokaz, wyraźnie sugerującym, że mężczyzna wbrew temu, co twierdził, wcale się nie zmienił. Po trzecie, strasznie zezłościło go, że egoistyczne zachowanie ekschłopaka w pewien sposób naraża jego schronienie na zdemaskowanie.  
— Coś się stało? — Draco wrócił do pokoju z dwoma kubkami owocowej herbaty.  
— Nie, nic — odparł Harry, pocierając skronie. — Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.  
Malfoy rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na odłożoną na biurko gazetę, po czym wyciągnął w jego stronę duży, ciemnozielony kubek.  
— Masz, dobrze ci zrobi. Co prawda to nie to, co angielski earl gray, ale od czasu do czasu można sobie pozwolić na małą odmianę.  
— Dzięki. — Harry przyjął herbatę z wdzięcznością i zaciągnął się cytrusowym aromatem.  
Żałował, że zobaczył to wydanie _Proroka_. Niestety stało się inaczej i teraz czuł się rozdrażniony i przygnębiony. Do tego wszystkiego jeszcze wydarzenia na cmentarzu i cała ta sprawa z Malfoyem. Wyglądało na to, że jego prawdziwe życie coraz bardziej zaczynało się o niego dopominać. Może to czas, żeby wrócić?

W nocy Harry bardzo długo nie mógł zasnąć. Co prawda korzystając z faktu, że wreszcie przestali przed sobą udawać, że magia to tylko bajki dla dzieci, powiększyli pensjonatowe łóżko do wygodnych rozmiarów, ale i tak większość czasu przewracał się z boku na bok. Malfoy od dawna spał jak niemowlak. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie rzucił przed tym kilku dwuznacznych uwag i prowokujących spojrzeń, ale ponieważ Harry wybitnie nie był w nastroju, szybko mruknął nieco obrażone „dobranoc", owinął się kołdrą i zasnął. A Harry rozmyślał. O Marku, o Draco, o rzekomym napadzie na cmentarzu. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, a Malfoya po prostu znudziło udawanie mugola. Nie miał mu jednak tego za złe. On sam również był zmęczony tą grą i w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Następnego dnia rano Malfoy pomógł mu nałożyć siatki i bariery ochronne na jego dom. Harry wciąż nie był przekonany, że coś mu grozi, ale uznał, że zastosowanie zaklęć na wszelki wypadek, nie jest wcale takim głupim pomysłem. Dowiedział się przy okazji, że za dwa dni Malfoy wyjeżdża na chwilę do Londynu, była to więc idealna pora na zaproszenie Rona i Hermiony, którzy zaczynali się już niecierpliwić.  
Zawiadomieni zjawili się też niemal natychmiast.  
— Cześć, Harry! — Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek, a z Ronem wymienił mocny uścisk dłoni.  
— Cześć, siadajcie do stołu. — Harry zaprosił ich gestem. — Rose Madre przygotowała dla was swoją najlepszą lasagnie. To znaczy dla mnie, ale zamówiłem ją z myślą o was.  
— Suuuper! — Ronowi zalśniły oczy.  
— Nie trzeba było — powiedziała Hermiona bez specjalnego przekonania.  
Przyjaciele już zdążyli się wcześniej zapoznać z kulinarnym talentem Włoszki (jak i jego brakiem u Harry'ego), teraz więc z radością siedli do stołu. — Musimy jednak poważnie porozmawiać.  
— Właśnie — podchwycił Ron, pakując pierwszy kawałek lasagni do ust. — Co Draco Malfoy robił w piątek rano w twojej sypialni?  
— Ron! — zawołała z oburzeniem Hermiona, odkładając sztućce.  
_No to po obiedzie_, jęknął w myślach Harry i przymknął oczy.  
— Mogłeś poczekać, aż zjemy! — poskarżyła się dziewczyna.  
— Chciałem tak mimochodem. — Ron wcale nie stracił apetytu. — Zresztą Harry ma na pewno bardzo dobre wytłumaczenie.  
Harry poczuł się lekko zawstydzony. Od jego przyjaciela aż biła wiara w jego niewinność.  
— Harry? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówicie — odparł bez przekonania, grzebiąc widelcem w jedzeniu.  
— Wiedziałem! — ucieszył się Ron. — Mówiłem ci, Hermiono, że to niemożliwe.  
— Wiem, co słyszałam, Ron.  
— Od kiedy masz taki dobry słuch? — mruknął pod nosem Ron, ale Hermiona go zignorowała.  
— Harry, Malfoy był u ciebie w domu. Co tutaj robił? Co się stało? — Nie dawała za wygraną.  
I pomyśleć, że to mogło być takie miłe spotkanie…  
— Wydawało ci się coś, Hermiono, przysięgam. — Harry spróbował jeszcze raz.  
— Nawet gdybym nie była pewna, Harry Jamesie Potterze, sam wyraz twojej twarzy byłby dla mnie wystarczającym dowodem. Co, na Boga, Malfoy robi w Porto Torres i czego od ciebie chce?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, myśląc, że właściwie sam chciałby to wiedzieć, a Ron odsunął od siebie talerz z niedojedzoną lasagnią.  
— To prawda? Znowu wpakowałeś się w kłopoty? — zapytał z nagłym przerażeniem.  
— Od razu w kłopoty — obruszył się Harry. — Malfoy przyjechał tu na urlop i nie ma to nic wspólnego ze mną. Ewentualnie z Jamesem Radcliffem.  
— Boże, jest gorzej niż myślałam — westchnęła przeciągle Hermiona.  
— Miona, proszę….  
— Harry powiedz mi, że to nie jest to, co myślę — jęknął Ron.  
Harry również odsunął talerz. Wspaniała lasagnia Rose Madre oficjalnie została skazana na zmarnowanie.  
— To nie to, co myślisz — odparł machinalnie.  
Ron westchnął rozdzierająco.  
— Zawsze byłeś beznadziejnym kłamcą, stary.  
— Pakujemy walizki — zarządziła Hermiona.  
— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — oświadczył Harry z nagłą determinacją. Jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem brał to pod uwagę. Teraz wiedział, że nie chce wyjeżdżać.  
— Nie możesz tu zostać — oświadczyła przyjaciółka.  
— Mam wszystko pod kontrolą — odparł niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą.  
— Dobrze, podsumujmy. Draco Malfoy, ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie wybiera na swój urlop miasteczko, w którym _przez przypadek_ ukrywa się Harry Potter. Także przez przypadek nawiązuje _dość bliską_ znajomość z Jamesem Radcliffem. Nic w tym dziwnego, bo przecież jego sentyment do mugoli jest aż nader znany. Zupełnie bez znaczenia jest też, że rzeczony Draco Malfoy nigdy nie lubił Harry'ego Pottera, zawsze mu źle życzył i zazdrościł, a fakt, że jednym z powodów opuszczenia Londynu przez tego drugiego, było usiłowanie zabójstwa przez nieznanych sprawców, wcale nie rzuca cienia na wszystkie powyższe sprawy. Och, Harry, naprawdę uważasz, że nie mamy powodu do zmartwienia?  
Harry nie odpowiedział.  
— A jakby tego było mało, jeszcze wskakuje ci do łóżka — dodała Hermiona.  
— To już mogłaś sobie darować — zauważył Ron.  
— Nie powiedziałam nic, czego sam byś się nie domyślił, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. — Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Niemniej wolę, kiedy _takie rzeczy_ zostają w strefie niedopowiedzeń. Przez ciebie będę mieć niestrawność.  
— Wiesz, że jakbym mówiła do niego półsłówkami, nic by do niego nie dotarło.  
— Pewnie masz rację — westchnął Ron.  
— Nadal tu jestem — przypomniał Harry siląc się na spokój.  
— Już niedługo. — Hermiona zgromiła go spojrzeniem. — To twoje ostatnie godziny tutaj.  
— Miono, poradzę sobie z Malfoyem, naprawdę.  
— Zaciągając go do łóżka? — zawołała.  
Ron chrząknął nerwowo.  
— Wcale nie za… – chciał zaprotestować, ale mu przerwała.  
— Czy cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałam, do ciebie dotarło? — Przyjaciółka podniosła głos.  
— Denerwuję się, kiedy na mnie krzyczysz. — Naburmuszył się Harry. Dlaczego on zawsze dobierał sobie przyjaciółki, które ciosały mu kołki na głowie?  
Ron zachichotał, ale Hermiona zgromiła go spojrzeniem, więc zapytał:  
— Harry, naprawdę, _Malfoy_?  
— No co? — Harry naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Kiedy wyrośniesz z pakowania się w kłopoty? — Głos Rona wyrażał troskę.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że on nie ma pojęcia, kim jesteś? — zainteresowała się Hermiona.  
— A skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? — odpowiedział szczerze Harry.  
— To prawie niemożliwe — odpowiedziała na swoje pytanie Hermiona. — A nawet jeśli faktycznie nie wie, to czego właściwie oczekujesz po przeniesieniu waszej znajomości na poziom łóżka?  
— Prawdopodobnie orgazmu — podpowiedział Ron, a Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.  
— Czy ty czasem nie miałeś mnie wspierać? — zawołała z oburzeniem.  
— Ależ Mionko, przecież wiesz, że wspieram cię całym sercem. Tak, jak Harry doskonale wie, że uważam już samą _wizję_ jego seksu z Malfoyem za obrzydliwą i całkowicie psychopatyczną. Po prostu na swój sposób staram się sobie radzić ze stresem.  
Przyjaciele… Czasem masz ochotę ich zabić, ale czy mógłbyś bez nich żyć?  
— Posłuchajcie. Mam świadomość, że jak zwykle narobiłem bałaganu. Nie wiem, czego szuka tu Malfoy. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie potrafię się od niego uwolnić. Ale wiem, że muszę to wyjaśnić. Proszę, pozwólcie mi to zrobić po swojemu.  
Hermiona zagryzła wargę, a Ron spoważniał.  
— A jeśli naprawdę grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo, Harry? — zapytała dziewczyna.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy chciał mnie zabić.  
— Ale pewności nie masz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Skąd miał mieć taką pewność, do cholery? Obaj oszukiwali. Nawet jeśli nie wprost, to przynajmniej zgrabnie lawirowali, unikając prawdy.  
— Dajcie mi trochę czasu, obiecuję, że będę ostrożny — obiecał.  
— Stary, ty nawet nie wiesz, co to słowo znaczy — zauważył Ron.  
Harry wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna, przez moment wpatrując się w ulicę bez słowa.  
— Kiedy chcieliście, żebym się przeprowadził, zgodziłem się bez słowa — podjął po chwili. — Ale przecież nie mogę całe życie uciekać. Jeśli Malfoy faktycznie czegoś ode mnie chce, powinienem to wyjaśnić.  
— Mógłbyś to wyjaśniać w Londynie i bez zabaw w żadne gierki. Wszyscy byliby spokojniejsi — zauważyła Hermiona.  
Harry pokręcił tylko głową.  
— Nie musisz wracać jako Harry Potter. Mógłbyś zostać Jamesem Radcliffem — dodała.  
— Nie chcę teraz wracać.  
— Wiesz, że w życiu nie zawsze robi się to, na co się ma ochotę…  
— Tak, wiem to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny — odparł Harry z nutką goryczy. — I zawsze starałem się robić to, co powinienem. Czy ten jeden raz nie mogłoby być inaczej?  
— Tu chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo, Harry.  
Przez chwilę wszyscy w trójkę milczeli.  
— Miona, wiesz, że on nie ustąpi. Lepiej zastanówmy się, jak zapewnić mu ochronę tutaj — odezwał się w końcu Ron.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
— Dobrze. Ale pozwolisz mi zabezpieczyć dom i siebie wszelkimi możliwymi zaklęciami i będziesz się z nami _codziennie_ kontaktował, zgoda?  
— W porządku — zgodził się Harry. Gdyby zaprotestował dyskusja trwałaby w nieskończoność.  
— Widzę, że sam nałożyłeś już pewne bariery. Wcześniej ich nie używałeś. To ma związek z Malfoyem? — zapytała, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
— Owszem. — Harry uśmiechnął się z nutką satysfakcji. — Sam pomógł mi je zakładać.  
— Świetnie. Czyli będzie potrafił je również zdjąć.  
— Hermiono…  
— Tylko mi nie mów, że nie mam racji! — przerwała mu. — Najdalej jutro wrócę tu z całą możliwą wiedzą na temat magii ochronnej, o której Malfoyowi nawet się nie śniło.  
— Doskonale — mruknął Harry. — Umówmy się na jutro na siedemnastą. Mimo wszystko nie chciałbym, by Malfoy cię tu zobaczył.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową na zgodę.  
— Jutro. Siedemnasta.  
— Tak przy okazji… — Jakoś nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. — Pewnie nie macie dla mnie najnowszego _Proroka?_  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem.  
— Przeklęty Malfoy — zdenerwowała się. — Po prostu nie chciałam cię tym martwić, Harry.  
— Jestem dorosły, Hermiono. Musisz mi pozwolić decydować o sobie.  
— Przepraszam. Ale Mark White to taki dupek!  
— Większy od Malfoya? — Uśmiechnął się Harry.  
— Czasami brak mi do ciebie słów, Harry Potterze!

Harry wiedział, że naprawdę powinien zacząć wyjaśniać sprawę z Draco. A jeśli incydent na cmentarzu naprawdę był tylko prowokacją, żeby Malfoy mógł się upewnić, co do jego tożsamości? Jeśli mężczyzna od początku przebywał tu z jego powodu? Kiedy jednak Francesco zadzwonił do niego z propozycją wyskoczenia wieczorem do „Loca, loca", powiedział sobie, że zacznie od rana. Gdzieś na dnie podświadomości czuł, że zwyczajnie boi się rozczarowania i nie chce zbyt natarczywie dociekać prawdy. Bo jeśli jego młodzieńcze zmagania czegoś go nauczyły, to na pewno tego, że choć samo dążenie do prawdy i opowiadanie się po jej stronie jest chwalebne, to jednak owa prawda dość często okazuje się niewdzięczna i po prostu brzydka.  
Harry znalazł w Porto Torres schronienie. To właśnie tutaj zdobył upragniony spokój. Włoskie wyspiarskie miasteczko stało się jego małym rajem, gdzie po raz pierwszy właśnie nie musiał dociekać żadnej wyższej prawdy, rozwiązywać zagadek, szukać zbrodniarzy. Nie musiał też zmagać się z pragnieniem tysięcy ludzi wydobycia na światło dzienne prawdy o nim samym. Jedynym jego obowiązkiem było miło spędzić kolejny dzień. Prosto i zwyczajnie. Tylko czy aby na pewno był to jego świat? I jak długo mógł uciekać przed samym sobą?  
— Halo, James, jesteś tam? — Głos Francesco w słuchawce uświadomił Harry'emu, że kolega wciąż jest na linii.  
— Tak, tak, Fran. Oczywiście, że jestem.  
— Pytałem, czy twój Francuz przyjdzie z tobą.  
— Draco?  
— A masz jeszcze innego Francuza w zanadrzu? — zaciekawił się Francesco.  
— Nie, jasne, że nie — obruszył się Harry. — Zapytam go.  
— Chyba nie zostawi cię samego, co?  
Harry też miał taką nadzieję. Ale czy przy Malfoyu mógł być pewien czegokolwiek? Zwłaszcza teraz?  
— To do zobaczenia o dwudziestej przy beach barze, tak? — zapytał więc.  
— Umieramy z niecierpliwości, żeby się z wami spotkać! — wyraził swój entuzjazm Francesco.  
— Nie liczcie na żadne soczyste szczegóły — ostrzegł Harry.  
— Wystarczy wdzięczna opowieść o tytule „Tysiąc jeden nuragów w jedną noc".  
Harry mimowolnie parsknął.  
— Podobno nuragów jest około siedmiu tysięcy — zauważył jednak.  
— Och, zadowolimy się wersją skrótową, Jamie.  
— Bardzo to miłe z waszej strony. Do zobaczenia, Fran.  
— Ciao!

Przez kilka ulotnych godzin Harry czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy i gratulował sobie chwilowego zaniechania prawdy. Siedział z Draco i swoimi mugolskimi przyjaciółmi przy barze, pili kolorowe drinki i żartowali. Od czasu do czasu on i Malfoy wyrywali się na parkiet, wygłupiali i całowali. Francesco i Claudio byli zabawni i przyjacielscy, Alma jak zawsze ironiczna, zaś Draco odpowiadał na jej docinki błyskotliwie. Na chwilę zjawił się też Dominic, ale szybko wymigał się dzwoniącą komórką i nagłym spotkaniem z klientem. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak, w piątkę bawili się i tak świetnie. A przynajmniej Harry się bawił, dopóki Draco nie stwierdził, że musi na chwilę się oddalić.  
— Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał Harry, pochylając się nad Malfoyem.  
— Idę tylko do toalety.  
— Wypatrzyłeś kogoś do zaciągnięcia na szybki numerek? — Harry zrobił podejrzliwą minę.  
— To nie jest śmieszne. — Draco zmierzył go chmurnym spojrzeniem.  
— Wcale nie miało być — burknął. Co go u licha podkusiło? Tak dobrze się przecież bawili.  
— Więc nie rób scen niczym zazdrosna panienka. Zaraz wrócę, James.  
Draco oddalił się szybkim krokiem, a Harry spojrzał kątem oka na Almę. Na szczęście jednak dziewczyna była zajęta rozmową z Claudiem i niczego nie zauważyła. Tylko Francesco poklepał go dobrotliwie po ramieniu.  
— Wyluzuj. Co ma być, to będzie.  
— Taaa… — zamyślił się Harry.  
Kiedy jednak po dwudziestu minutach Draco wciąż nie wracał, Harry zaczął się niepokoić.  
— Fran… — zaczął po chwili, bezwiednie bawiąc się szklaneczką whisky.  
— Tak, Jamie?  
— Zrobisz coś dla mnie? — Harry czuł się idiotycznie, ale i tak musiał o to poprosić.  
— Mianowicie? — zapytał Francesco z życzliwą miną.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
— Mógłbyś zajrzeć do męskiej toalety? — wyrzucił.  
Francesco przez chwilę bez słowa wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.  
— Nie poszedł się tam zabawiać z żadnym kolesiem, wierz mi — stwierdził.  
Harry wcale nie był taki pewny.  
— Proszę.  
— Idź i sam się przekonaj. — Francesco założył ręce na piersi.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Proszę… — powtórzył. Nie był w stanie sam pójść do toalety i zobaczyć… zobaczyć… po prostu nie mógł.  
— Och, w porządku — westchnął Francesco. — I tak chciało mi się już sikać od dłuższego czasu.  
Alma uniosła brwi.  
— Czyżby koniec miłości? — zapytała, przyglądając się Harry'emu.  
Harry zrobił bardziej żałosną minę niż miał zamiar.  
— Jezu, Almo, czy ty nigdy nie możesz się ugryźć w język? — warknął Claudio.  
— Mogę, ale przecież to by bolało — zauważyła.  
— Myślisz, że zawsze masz rację, co? — zainteresował się kolega.  
— Cóż, przeważnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami.  
Harry nie zabrał głosu. Czuł się absolutnie nie w nastroju. Doprawdy, Alma mogła się czasem mylić! Po kilku minutach wrócił Francesco.  
— Toaleta jest czysta — szepnął Harry'emu do ucha.  
— Dzięki — mruknął Harry i nieznacznie się rozluźnił. To już było coś. Tylko gdzie w takim razie podziewał się Malfoy? Może coś mu się stało? Może wtedy na cmentarzu rzeczywiście ktoś był, ale szukał nie jego a Draco?  
Kiedy desperacja Harry'ego osiągnęła właśnie szczytowy poziom i już miał ruszyć na osobiste poszukiwania, rozdzwoniła się jego komórka. Z bijącym sercem wyszarpnął ją ze spodni i bez tchu nacisnął klawisz rozmowy.  
— Malfoy, gdzie, do diabła, jesteś?  
— Jamie, to ja — usłyszał w odpowiedzi kobiecy szloch. Chwilę zajęło mu zidentyfikowanie głosu.  
— Rose? Co się stało? — zapytał z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem.  
— Coś strasznego. James… Musisz tu przyjechać!  
Serce Harry'ego podeszło do gardła. A jeśli Draco coś się stało? _Merlinie, tylko nie to!_  
— Jamie?  
— Gdzie jesteś, Rose? — wykrztusił.  
— U ciebie w domu i... i...  
— Będę tam za dwie minuty. — Harry przerwał połączenie, bez słowa wmieszał się w tłum i aportował nie zważając na żadne środki ostrożności.


	7. Rozdział VII

_Z powodu poprzedniej długiej przerwy, tym razem trochę szybciej:) Za betę, uwagi i motywację gorące podziękowania dla **Aev **i **Ka**:*_

**ROZDZIAŁ VII**

Harry aportował się na swojej ulicy. Wokół jego domu zebrała się już grupka gapiów.  
— Taki młody chłopak, proszę sobie wyobrazić — lamentowała jakaś kobieta.  
— Lekarz stwierdził zawał serca — odezwał się ktoś z tłumu.  
— Policja już jedzie — dodał ktoś inny.  
_Boże, Boże, Boże!_, myśli Harry'ego krążyły w zawrotnym tempie. _Co się tutaj wydarzyło, kto jest w domu, dlaczego drzwi są otwarte? I jeśli Draco…_  
— Rose, co się stało? — wyrzucił bez tchu, kiedy kobieta wybiegła mu na spotkanie. Jednak nawet się przy niej nie zatrzymał. Za wszelką cenę musiał wejść do środka. _Natychmiast._  
— Och, James! On nie żyje… — zawołała za nim.  
Harry na ułamek sekundy zamarł.  
— Zobaczyłam, że drzwi są otwarte i weszłam. To znaczy zapukałam, ale ponieważ nie odpowiadałeś… Chciałam ci dać kawałek placka… — zaczęła nieskładnie opowiadać, ale on już jej nie słuchał, wbiegając do środka.  
Kiedy zobaczył ciało na podłodze, na chwilę przestał oddychać, wpatrując się w nie w kompletnym szoku, po czym ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego, że to nie Draco. Na dywanie leżał trupioblady i z całą pewnością martwy Mark White.  
— Ktoś złamał bariery ochronne — usłyszał głos od progu.  
— Draco! — Harry nie potrafił nawet wyrazić, jak wielką czuł ulgę. Może powinno mu być w pierwszej kolejności przykro, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Draco był cały i zdrowy, tylko to się liczyło.  
— Znałeś go? — zapytał Malfoy cicho, stając tuż za nim.  
— Tak… jakby — wydukał Harry wciąż w szoku.  
— Przykro mi.  
Harry tylko potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.  
Przez krótką chwilę stali w milczeniu, wpatrując się w martwego mężczyznę.  
— Nie powinieneś tu tak wbiegać. Ktoś mógł na ciebie czekać — odezwał się wreszcie Malfoy.  
— Jakbym mógł myśleć o bezpieczeństwie w takiej chwili! — prychnął Harry.  
— A o czym myślałeś? — zainteresował się Draco.  
— O tobie? — wypalił Harry.  
— Przecież byłem w tym czasie w klubie…  
— Zniknąłeś.  
Malfoy posłał Harry'emu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.  
— To nie był zawał serca. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? — powiedział się w końcu. — Wystarczy spojrzeć na ten wypalony ślad na koszuli. Ktoś użył jednego z czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Aportujmy się stąd, zanim będzie za późno, James.  
— Ma pan absolutną rację, panie Malfoy.  
— Dominic? — wykrztusił Harry, dostrzegając kolegę w towarzystwie dwóch obcych mężczyzn, uzbrojonych w różdżki.  
— Poza tym, że nigdzie się nie wybieracie. Panie Radcliffe, panie Malfoy, jesteście aresztowani pod zarzutem morderstwa Marka White'a — odparł, zupełnie obcym Harry'emu, urzędowym tonem Dominic da Vero.  
— To jakaś paranoja — jęknął Harry, rzucając Malfoyowi szybkie spojrzenie, ale twarz mężczyzny pozostała nieprzenikniona.

Podczas oczekiwania na świt w areszcie włoskiego Ministerstwa Magii, Harry próbował ułożyć sobie w logiczną całość wszystko, co do tej pory się wydarzyło, ale szło mu to nader opornie. Nic nie pasowało. Dominic da Vero , którego znał od roku, jako pełnego wdzięku mugola, był czarodziejem i pracował w wydziale kryminalistyki włoskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Mark White, pozostawiony daleko w Londynie, został zamordowany w jego włoskim domu. Draco Malfoy w prawdopodobnym czasie popełnienia morderstwa znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko miejsca zbrodni, a Harry siedząc teraz tuż obok niego, nie mógł mu zadać żadnego pytania, oddzielony od niego nieprzenikalną barierą, ustawioną dla oddzielenia podejrzanych.  
Chociaż, kiedy się nad tym wszystkim dłużej zastanowić, Dominic wiele razy wydawał mu się dziwny. Znikał w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zjawiał się w podobny sposób i emanował wyraźną aurą, ale ponieważ Harry był pewny, że otaczają go sami mugole, wciąż mu to umykało. Ale jak znalazł go Mark White? I kto go zabił. Albo dlaczego?  
A co z Draco? Skąd się tam wziął przed Harrym?  
— James Daniel Radcliffe — wywołał jego fałszywe nazwisko wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Harry rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Draco, ale ponieważ ten nie patrzył w jego stronę, z ociąganiem ruszył w kierunku sali przesłuchań.  
— Proszę usiąść — polecił funkcjonariusz. — Inspektor da Vero już idzie.  
Inspektor. No ładnie.  
— Będzie pan musiał to wypić. — Mężczyzna podał mu małą fiolkę.  
— Veritaserum? — domyślił się Harry.  
Funkcjonariusz skinął głową, nie spuszczając go z oczu.  
— Standardowa procedura w sprawach o morderstwo.  
Harry jednym haustem wychylił zawartość, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie i niemal natychmiast czując, jak eliksir przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, obejmując jego wolę stalową obręczą. Kilka sekund później do pomieszczenia wszedł Dominic.  
— Witaj, James — przywitał się z nim bez cienia uśmiechu, po czym zwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny: — Wypił?  
— Tak, szefie — potwierdził funkcjonariusz i złożył swój podpis na dokumencie podsuniętym mu przez Dominica.  
Harry chciał zadać tysiąc pytań, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Niech ktoś mu powie, że to zwykły koszmar i zaraz się obudzi.  
— Jesteś wolny, Fabio. — Dominic skinął głową współpracownikowi, który przyprowadził Harry'ego i ten opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Na chwilę zapanowała bardzo niezręczna cisza, podczas której on i Dominic przyglądali się sobie, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy.  
— Muszę cię uprzedzić, James, że wszystko, co od tej pory powiesz, zostanie zapisane w raporcie — odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna, a Harry dostrzegł plik kartek i samopiszące pióro wiszące nad nimi w pogotowiu. Wzdrygnął się na ten widok, nieodmiennie kojarzący mu się ze Ritą Skeeter. — Ja zaś będę się do ciebie zwracał tylko formalnie. W porządku?  
Harry powoli skinął głową. Jak, u diabła, on tu trafił? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?  
— Zacznijmy w takim razie od tego, gdzie byłeś dzisiejszej nocy między drugą a trzecią?  
— W „_Loca, Loca_" razem z _naszymi_ przyjaciółmi. Też tam byłeś, doskonale o tym wiesz! — odparł wyzywającym tonem Harry, czując piekącą gorycz Veritaserum na języku.  
— Ostatni raz widziałem cię tam tuż przed północą, zanim dostałem wezwanie z ministerstwa i opuściłem klub. Nie wiem, gdzie znajdowałeś się w momencie popełnienia przestępstwa — stwierdził Dominic.  
— Już wiesz — burknął Harry.  
— W „_Loca, Loca_" przeważają mugole, ich zeznania w tej kwestii byłyby bezwartościowe — wyjaśnił mężczyzna. — Poza tym jako czarodziej mogłeś się wymknąć do toalety, aportować u siebie w domu, dokonać morderstwa i wrócić do przyjaciół, nie wzbudzając nawet podejrzeń o biegunkę.  
Oczywiście, brzmiało to sensownie. Jednak Harry przecież nie zabił Marka White'a. Przynajmniej tej jednej rzeczy był pewny. Niemniej sformułowana przez Dominica teza idealnie pasowała do tajemniczego zniknięcia Malfoya z klubu. Gdzie był w tym czasie? I co tak naprawdę robił w Porto Torres?  
— Czy ofiara była ci znana? — Nim Harry zdążył się otrząsnąć, padło kolejne pytanie.  
Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Harry z paniką uświadomił sobie, że jego dokumenty są fałszywe, a on ukrywa się pod fikcyjnym nazwiskiem. Czy powinien przyznać się do znajomości ze swoim ekskochankiem? Czy może doprowadzić to Dominica do jego prawdziwej tożsamości? A może ujawnienie się, byłoby tak naprawdę korzystniejsze w tej chwili? Harry desperacko zapragnął mieć przy sobie Hermionę. Albo chociaż Almę, w końcu była prawnikiem.  
— Tak czy nie? — ponaglił go Dominic, a ostry skurcz mięśni uświadomił Harry'emu, że Veritaserum i tak nie da mu możliwości ukrycia prawdy.  
— Tak — westchnął z rezygnacją i przymknął oczy. Jakim cudem kłopoty potrafiły go znaleźć zawsze i wszędzie?  
— Jakiego rodzaju relacja was łączyła?  
— Przez jakiś czas się spotykaliśmy — odparł już spokojnie Harry.  
— Czas przeszły?  
— Tak.  
— On cię zostawił, a ty zabiłeś go, żeby się zemścić. — Dominic wysunął hipotezę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo. Dominic będzie musiał się nieco bardziej napracować.  
— Nie.  
— Zdradził cię?  
— Nie wiem, może. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Teraz go już to nie obchodziło, chociaż był czas, że się tym zadręczał. — To ja zdecydowałem się na rozstanie. Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie.  
— On nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, dręczył cię…  
— Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkam — przerwał mu Harry.  
— Chyba jednak wiedział, skoro został znaleziony w _twoim_ domu, James. Martwy.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doszło.  
— Oczywiście.  
W tym momencie przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.  
— Mam te raporty, o które pan prosił, panie inspektorze. — Chudzielec podał Dominicowi czarne tekturowe teczki.  
— Dziękuję, Fabio.  
Chłopak wyszedł pośpiesznie, a Dominic zaczął przeglądać różne papiery.  
— Interesujące — mruknął do siebie, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo jeszcze potrwa ta farsa.  
— Jak wykazała magiczna sekcja zwłok, Mark White zginął w okolicach drugiej nad ranem od klątwy _Avada Kedavra_ — odezwał się w końcu.  
Biedny Mark. Był skończonym dupkiem, ale nie zasłużył na śmierć. Czego szukał u niego w domu?  
— Czy kiedykolwiek użyłeś tej inkantacji?  
Harry poczuł się słabo. Bardzo, bardzo słabo.  
— Tak — odparł sucho. Wszystkie straszne wspomnienia wróciły.  
— Jesteś świadomy, że to najgorsze z Niewybaczalnych?  
W Harrym się zagotowało.  
— Dominic, kurwa, mieliśmy wojnę, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Mówi ci coś nazwisko Voldemort?  
Przez chwilę Dominic przypatrywał się mu uważnie.  
— Kim dla ciebie jest Draco Malfoy?  
— Chyba nie muszę ci tego objaśniać — warknął Harry, przypominając sobie noc w willi Dominica i próbując się uspokoić, ale ponieważ nie odpowiedział na pytanie został ukarany falą mdłości. Bez względu na okoliczności, powinien zachować spokój i starać się myśleć logicznie.  
— Jesteście kochankami? — kontynuował niewzruszony Dominic.  
— Można tak to ująć — mruknął Harry, a ponieważ wszystkie mięśnie znów skurczyły mu się boleśnie, uściślił: — Tak.  
— Czy Malfoy znał wcześniej Marka White'a?  
— Nie wiem.  
— Mógł go zabić z zazdrości?  
— Nie mam pojęcia! — Harry podniósł głos, miał dość. Działanie Veritaserum doprowadzało go do obłędu, rozstrajając jeszcze bardziej już i tak zszargane nerwy.  
Czy Malfoy wiedział, że James to Harry? Jeśli tak, zdawał sobie pewnie sprawę, kim był dla niego Mark. W końcu White zawsze bardzo się starał, by nikt w Londynie nie przegapił ich związku. Poza tym ten żałosny list w _Proroku_… Malfoy mógł zwabić tu Marka, odpowiadając na list i podszywając się pod Harry'ego, a potem go zabić. Niemniej, dlaczego miałby to robić? Z zazdrości? Myśląc, że Harry'emu wciąż zależy na Marku, chciałby go w ten sposób zranić? Czy właśnie jakiejś pokrętnej zemsty szukał w Porto Torres Draco Malfoy? Ale właściwie, za co miałby się mścić? Nigdy się nie lubili, ale tamta dziecinada w żadnym wypadku nie mogłaby być przecież powodem morderstwa. Zresztą od szkolnych czasów oddzieliła ich wojna, w której Draco walczył po Jasnej Stronie. Co prawda można by kwestionować, czy skłoniła go do tego sprawa przekonań czy zwykłe wyrachowanie, a oni, choć współpracowali, nadal się nie lubili, ale… Cóż, Harry się w tym wszystkim gubił.  
Dominic tymczasem przełożył parę kartek w skupieniu.  
— A masz jakieś pomysły, dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ mógłby chcieć zabić White'a?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Należał do Ruchu Aktywizacji Homoseksualistów, który nie cieszy się w Anglii zbyt dużym powodzeniem, ale wątpię, żeby to mogło być powodem.  
— Wszystko trzeba wziąć pod uwagę. Miał jakichś wrogów?  
— Poza prawicową partią Szczęśliwa Rodzina? — zapytał Harry, a widząc minę Dominica, dodał: — Nikogo, kogo mógłbym wymienić z imienia i nazwiska.  
— Szkoda. — Dominic znów przewertował kilka kartek. — Twoja różdżka została poddana _Priori Incancatem_.  
— Zapewne ostatnim zaklęciem była _Avada Kedavra_ — stwierdził z ironią Harry. Doskonale pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz użył tej klątwy. Pamiętał wyraz oczu tamtego śmierciożercy, pamiętał drżenie swojej różdżki, pamiętał chłód wokół serca. Pamiętał, jakby to było dziś, choć tak bardzo pragnął zapomnieć.  
— Cóż, bardzo ułatwiłoby mi to śledztwo, ale ostatnim zaklęciem było _Amatio Mutinii**(1)**_ rzucone w okolicach dwudziestej trzeciej wczorajszego dnia.  
Harry zaczerwienił się, przypomniawszy sobie dość erotyczny taniec jego i Malfoya w „_Loca, Loca_". Trochę się w trakcie niego zabawiali przy użyciu czarów. No bo skoro wreszcie przestali udawać, że się na nich nie znają…  
— To karalne we Włoszech? — zapytał.  
W oczach Dominica błysnęło coś na kształt rozbawienia.  
— Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś obywatelem brytyjskim?  
— Tak.  
— Pewnie potrafisz więc wyjaśnić, dlaczego żaden James Radcliffe nie figuruje w oficjalnym rejestrze czarodziei brytyjskiego Ministra Magii.  
Zaczyna się. Harry zamknął oczy, a obrazy z minionego roku spędzonego na Sardynii przeleciały mu przed oczami. To był dobry czas. Niestety czas, który dobiegł końca.  
— Wiesz, że nie ja go zabiłem — powiedział w końcu, unosząc powieki i wpatrując się w Dominica.  
— Wykonuję swoją pracę, James. — Dominic spuścił wzrok. — Nie ma znaczenia, co _osobiście_ sądzę na ten temat.  
— Postawisz mi jakieś zarzuty? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie. Nie z twojej różdżki zabito Marka White'a. Nie znaleziono też w twoim domu ani w jego otoczeniu żadnej innej, z której mógłbyś skorzystać.  
— Co za ulga — mruknął z ironią Harry, dziwiąc się, że Dominic nie zadał mu bezpośredniego pytania o jego tożsamość, od którego Veritaserym nie pozwoliłoby mu się uchylić.  
— Czy w ostatnim czasie miały miejsce wypadki, świadczące o tym, że ktoś może chcieć cię zabić?  
— Nie… wydaje mi się.  
— Czy ktoś wcześniej próbował cię już zabić, James? — Dominic nie ustępował.  
— Tak. — Żeby to raz! Pytanie było nieprecyzyjne. Ile razy ktoś usiłował zabić Harry'ego Pottera? Czy teraz też właśnie to się działo? Ktoś chciał się go pozbyć?  
— W czasie ostatniego roku? — uściślił pytanie Dominik.  
— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Znaleźliby się tacy, którzy powiedzieliby, że tak. Nie szukając daleko na przykład Malfoy. A trochę dalej Ron i Hermiona.  
— Istnieje szansa, że ktoś szukał w twoim domu ciebie, a nie Marka White'a? — Padło kolejne pytanie.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś chce mnie zabić i dlaczego, ale jeśli szukałbym czegoś w domu Jamesa Radcliffa to raczej jego samego, a nie Marka White'a. — Chyba faktycznie wydawało się to coraz bardziej logiczne.  
— Czy wcześniej miały miejsce jakieś niepokojące sytuacje?  
— Nie wiem — odparł Harry z niechęcią, ale Veritaserum zmusiło go do weryfikacji tego oświadczenia. — Raz. Na wycieczce z Draco. Na nurorskim cmentarzysku przy Pałacu San't Antine Malfoy podniósł alarm, że ktoś nas śledzi. Jak się potem okazało, nikogo tam nie było, choć on i tak się upierał, że miał rację.  
— Kiedy to miało miejsce?  
— Kilka dni temu.  
— Coś jeszcze?  
— Nie przypominam sobie — odparł Harry, czując jednocześnie, że przymus wywoływany przez eliksir zaczyna słabnąć. Nareszcie.  
— W porządku. Nie mam więcej pytań. — Samopiszące pióro przestało notować.  
— Jestem wolny? — zapytał słabo Harry. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony.  
— Niestety mamy pewien problem — odparł z wahaniem Dominic.  
_Merlinie, to się nigdy nie skończy_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl.  
— Fałszowanie dokumentów nadal pozostaje przestępstwem na terenie Sardynii — oznajmił mężczyzna patrząc wymownie na Harry'ego. — Automatycznie pociąga za sobą status nielegalnego przebywania na terenie państwa włoskiego. Ministerstwo jest skłonne iść na ugodę, ale musisz opuścić Włochy w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę sporządzony raport. Na samej górze, dużymi literami zapisano:

**Harry James Potter/ James Daniel Radcliffe  
Sprawa 913/2001**

— Rozumiem — odparł słabo Harry.  
— Miejsce na twój podpis. — Dominic wskazał mu piórem puste pole pod deklaracją natychmiastowego opuszczenia wyspy.  
Harry westchnął ciężko. To było trudniejsze niż przypuszczał.  
— Veritaserum powinno przestać już działać — zauważył tymczasem Dominik.  
— Prawdopodobnie — przyznał Harry. Nie czuł już prawie wcale efektów przymusu, w ich miejsce pojawiło się za to jeszcze większe wyczerpanie i potworny ból głowy.  
— Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść.  
Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową, próbując dać do zrozumienia, że nie ma o czym mówić. W końcu Dominic wykonywał swoją pracę, nie mógł go za to winić.  
— Będę mógł ty jeszcze kiedyś wrócić? — zapytał po chwili, spoglądając z żalem na swój podpis złożony na raporcie.  
— Nie mogę ci nic obiecać… Ale dam znać, jak coś się będzie dało zrobić — zapewnił go Dominic.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Pamiętaj, masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny — przypomniał Dominic, podając mu odebraną w chwili aresztowania różdżkę i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry mocno ją uścisnął. — Ktoś naprawdę może usiłować cię zabić, powinieneś wziąć to pod uwagę.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Postaram się.  
Już miał odejść, kiedy nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
— Ujawniłeś mu moją tożsamość?  
— Malfoyowi? Nie. Uznałem, że to twoja sprawa.  
Harry poczuł ulgę.  
— Ale… czegoś tu nie rozumiem — wyznał Dominic.  
— Tak?  
— Chodziliście razem do szkoły.  
— Skąd wiesz? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Raport. — Dominic wskazał na teczkę.  
No tak.  
— Skoro jesteście ze sobą, dlaczego nie mówisz mu prawdy?  
— To skomplikowane…  
Dominic uniósł brwi.  
— Czy mówił coś, co mogło sugerować, że wie? — zapytał Harry po chwili wahania.  
— Nie. Nawet się nie zająknął na ten temat. Utrzymywał jedynie, że zabójca prawdopodobnie szukał ciebie, a nie White'a.  
Harry nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście powinno mu ulżyć. Po chwili jednak przyszła mu do głowy kolejna rzecz.  
— Zatrzymacie go? — zapytał.  
Dominic pokręcił głową.  
— Nic na niego nie mamy. Jego różdżka jest czysta. Na dodatek jest w o tyle lepszej sytuacji niż ty, że nie sfałszował żadnych dokumentów i występował pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem.  
— A gdzie znajdował się w chwili popełnienia morderstwa?  
— Mam wiarygodnego świadka, który widział go rozmawiającego z innym czarodziejem w „_Loca_", a to praktycznie wyklucza go z kręgu podejrzanych.  
— Jasne.  
_Z czarodziejem_. Zatem Draco znał na wyspie innych czarodziejów. Ale przynajmniej wygląda na to, że nie zabił Marka. Harry miał mętlik w głowie. Tępy ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Czuł się potwornie.  
— Uważaj na siebie, James.  
— Dzięki za wszystko, Dominic. I gdybyś się czegoś dowiedział… — Harry zwiesił głos.  
— Dam znać. Arrivederci.  
— Do zobaczenia.  
W progu zatrzymało go ciche:  
— Będzie nam ciebie brakowało, _James_.  
— Mnie was też — powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Dominica i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Nie oddalił się jednak od siedziby Ministerstwa nawet o sto metrów, kiedy niemal spod ziemi wyrósł przed nim Malfoy.  
— Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał zaczepnym tonem.  
— Wracam do domu — odparł Harry. Był bardzo zmęczony.  
— Chyba w Londynie.  
— Tam akurat nie mam domu. — Nie żałował swoich apartamentów w Notting Hill. Nigdy nie traktował ich jak swojego prawdziwego domu. Po ich spłonięciu nie poświęcił im nawet jednej myśli. Co innego tutaj. Mały domek obok pensjonatu Rose to było coś zupełnie innego. Pierwszy raz czuł, że ma tylko swoje miejsce.  
— Nie możesz tu teraz zostać.  
Nawet gdyby Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, niestety nie mógł. Podpisał raport w gabinecie Dominica da Vero i zgodził się opuścić wyspę.  
— Muszę spakować swoje rzeczy, pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi…  
— Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Dobrze wiesz, że to niebezpieczne. Ktoś chciał cię zabić.  
— Jestem cały i zdrowy, jakbyś nie zauważył — warknął Harry.  
— I myślisz, że to Marka White'a ktoś chciał zamordować w twoim domu?  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Może to był wypadek.  
— To była avada, James, a nie jakiś pierdolony wypadek!  
— Nie krzycz — uciszył go Harry.  
— Nie krzyczę, po prostu mnie wkurwiasz.  
Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.  
— Wróć ze mną do Londynu.  
Może właśnie do tego Malfoy zmierzał? Może właśnie dlatego zabił Marka? W ten sposób chciał go w jakimś celu ściągnąć z powrotem do Anglii? Ale przecież Dominic raczej wykluczał tę możliwość. Sam już nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czuł się skołowany i zagubiony. Śmierć kiedyś bliskiego mu mężczyzny w jego własnym domu zrobiła na nim upiorne wrażenie, Dominic jako inspektor Ministerstwa Magii też nie poprawił sytuacji. A słodko-szorstki Malfoy przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy i niebezpieczny uścisk w żołądku.  
— Chodź. — Draco dotknął lekko jego policzka.  
Harry'ego przeszedł krótki dreszcz. Naprawdę chciał z nim pójść. Tylko _dokąd_? Dokąd mogłoby ich to zaprowadzić?  
— Muszę się pożegnać z moimi przyjaciółmi — odparł więc tylko.  
— Zadzwonisz do nich z Londynu, napiszesz maile.  
— Nie. Może nigdy tu nie wrócę. Nie chcę, by myśleli, że o nich nie dbałem. Że nie znalazłem czasu na powiedzenie „do widzenia". Muszę raz jeszcze porozmawiać z Francesco i Claudiem, zobaczyć Almę…  
— Piękną Almę — dodał z przekąsem Malfoy.  
Harry westchnął z irytacją.  
— Przestań. Nie udawaj, że jesteś zazdrosny.  
— Nie jestem. Myślę po prostu, że jesteś kretynem. Ktoś był w twoim domu i zamordował faceta, który w ciemności, prawdopodobnie został pomylony z tobą. Nie ma jednak możliwości, by do tej pory nie zorientował się o swojej pomyłce. Spróbuje więc ponownie. Jest zdeterminowany. Na cmentarzu też nas śledził. Przykro mi to mówić, ale przed czymkolwiek wcześniej uciekałeś, James, znalazło cię.  
Harry się wzdrygnął. Ale przecież Malfoy się mylił. Harry nie uciekał przed domniemanym mordercą czyhającym na jego życie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie uwierzył w podobne zagrożenie. To było niedorzeczne.  
— Powinieneś natychmiast opuścić to miejsce, a ty beztrosko zamierzasz iść odwiedzić swoich kumpli.  
— Przyjaciół.  
— _Przyjaciół_ — prychnął pogardliwie Malfoy. — A jeśli to któryś z nich?  
— Nie waż się tak o nich mówić! Poza tym oni nie są czarodziejami.  
— Tak jak Dominic? — zapytał Malfoy, unosząc brew. — Wiedziałeś o nim?  
Harry nie odpowiedział.  
— Tak myślałem. — Draco uśmiechnął się z triumfem.  
— Mówisz tak, bo ich nie lubisz — stwierdził Harry.  
— Z wzajemnością.  
— To nie tak. Troszczą się o mnie, a tobie nie ufają.  
— No tak. Jasne. A ty mi ufasz?  
— Dokąd poszedłeś, kiedy zostawiłeś mnie w „Loca"?  
— Wystarczyło powiedzieć „nie", James.  
— Mam w dupie takie zaufanie, które nie pozwala mi zadać żadnego pytania — warknął Harry.  
— Myślisz, że da Vero puściłby mnie, gdyby miał choć cień wątpliwości, że jestem niewinny? — syknął Malfoy.  
— Mnie puścił — zauważył Harry.  
— Ale ty jesteś… — zaczął gwałtownie Draco i Harry był niemal pewny, że usłyszy teraz swoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, ale nic takiego się nie stało. — … jego przyjacielem — dokończył Malfoy.  
— Może ciebie też polubił? Nie wiem! I nie o to chodzi. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie byłeś! — Harry denerwował się coraz bardziej. Tak naprawdę sam już nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.  
— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To nie dotyczy ciebie. — Twarz Malfoya była nieprzenikniona.  
— Jasne, to była tylko twoja sprawa. Ewentualnie dupy jakiegoś faceta — stwierdził Harry z wściekłością.  
— Jesteś pierdolonym idiotą, Radcliffe — warknął Malfoy.  
— I kto to mówi — odparł Harry i aportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Po chwili cała złość, jaką żywił do Malfoya uleciała, ale wracanie i szukanie go było poniżej jego godności. Postanowił natomiast poruszać się pod osłoną czaru niewidzialności, na wypadek, gdyby absurdalne podejrzenia Ślizgona miały okazać się jednak prawdziwe. Chociaż akurat uwagi Draco to zapewne pikuś, przy tym, jakie piekło urządzą mu na pewno Ron i Hermiona, kiedy się dowiedzą. . Myśląc o przyjaciołach, Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno do siebie. Najwyraźniej wizyta Hermiony w celu założenia skuteczniejszych barier ochronnych nie będzie już konieczna. Wysłał więc przyjaciółce krótką wiadomość, że odwołuje popołudniowe spotkanie i że skontaktuje się z nią wieczorem, po czym wyłączył telefon. Nie miał ochoty na telefoniczne kłótnie, wolał wyjaśnić wszystko osobiście. Miał też nadzieję, że sms choć trochę ją uspokoi, bo droga kominkowa została zablokowana przez ludzi Dominika jeszcze w nocy, zaraz po morderstwie.  
Ruszył wolno ulicą, nie zdając sobie sprawy, dokąd zmierza, dopóki nie stanął przed drzwiami „_Il mondo dei libri_" z wywieszką „zamknięte", która zdawała się spoglądać na niego z wyrzutem. Żołądek skurczył mu się boleśnie na samą myśl, że już tak zostanie. Będzie musiał skontaktować się z Angelą, by znalazła jakiegoś pracownika. Nie zniósłby myśli o zamknięciu księgarni. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie wejść po raz ostatni do środka, ale w końcu rozsądek zwyciężył. Przede wszystkim powinien pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. I faktycznie nie musiał ryzykować bardziej niż to konieczne. Mimo czaru niewidzialności, rozglądnął się niepewnie na boki, ale wszystko wydawało się takie, jak zawsze. Ludzie spacerowali ulicą, jakiś mężczyzna wesoło pogwizdywał melodię przypominającą Harry'emu „_Volare, cantare_", a w przydrożnych knajpkach zaczął się okołośniadaniowy ruch i wyraźnie dało się wyczuć aromat świeżo parzonej kawy. Merlinie, będzie mu tego strasznie brakowało!  
Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczął traktować Porto Torres jak swoją małą ojczyznę, ale jednak coś w tym jest, że naprawdę doceniasz, co posiadałeś, gdy to tracisz. Co ciekawe, nie miał takich odczuć, gdy opuszczał Londyn. Wtedy czuł tylko ulgę. Tutaj wreszcie wszystko zaczynało się normalnie układać, a on musiał odejść. To nie było przyjemne. Ani łatwe.  
Każdy szczegół wydawał się nagle istotny. Ruch na ulicach, wesołe kramy z pamiątkami, śpiewny język, do którego tak się już przyzwyczaił, niepowtarzalne zapachy, dochodzące z wszędobylskich restauracji. Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy, które z czasem stały się dla niego naturalne i brał je za coś oczywistego. Teraz chciał to wszystko zapamiętać jak najdokładniej, nic nie pominąć. Najlepiej zaś zabrać ze sobą, ale to niestety nie było możliwe. Czas na pożegnanie się kurczył, a on wciąż miał do załatwienia tyle spraw. Jednak dopiero spotkanie z Francesco i Claudiem uświadomiło mu, że to naprawdę koniec. Kiedy musiał powiedzieć na głos, że wyjeżdża. Kiedy zrozumiał, że przepyszne panini serwowane w „Bambino" rośnie mu w ustach i smakuje jak piasek, bo przypomina, że to ostatni posiłek, jaki kiedykolwiek tutaj zje. Kiedy wreszcie musiał naopowiadać tych wszystkich bezsensownych kłamstw o kimś z rodziny, kim musi się zaopiekować i o tym, że nie wie, jak długo to potrwa. I patrzeć, jak twarze przyjaciół smutnieją, wyrażają troskę i żal. A niech to, nienawidził pożegnań! Słońce śmiało się do niego z błękitu nieba, a morze szumiało radośnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, co sprawiało, że to wszystko było jeszcze trudniejsze. Na Sardynii zaczął się kolejny piękny dzień, dając Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że z nim, czy bez niego, życie tutaj będzie nadal się toczyć swoim leniwym, wyspiarskim rytmem.

Rozmowa z Almą, zostawiona na koniec, też wcale nie należała do przyjemności. Wydawało mu się, że jeśli spotkają się tylko we dwójkę, będzie łatwiej, ale się mylił. Nie było.  
— To przez niego, prawda? — zapytała, przypatrując się mu uważnie.  
— Nie rozumiem. — Oparł się wygodnie o oparcie wielkiego fotela w luksusowym biurze przyjaciółki i rozglądnął się dyskretnie, próbując zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów również i z tego miejsca.  
— Nie udawaj, James. Możesz oszukać Franiego i Claudka, ale nie mnie. — Postukała piórem w szklany blat biurka. — To z nim jedziesz?  
Prawdę powiedziawszy Harry jeszcze nie podjął decyzji. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o Malfoyu. Nie wiedział nawet, co do niego czuje. To wszystko było, jak dla niego, zbyt zagmatwane. Zresztą nie rozstał się z nim rano w zbyt pokojowym nastroju, możliwe więc, że propozycja przestała być aktualna. Właściwie nie wiedział nawet, gdzie jest teraz Malfoy i czy w ogóle powinien go szukać.  
— Nie wiem, Almo.  
— Jak możesz mnie zostawić? — Nadąsała się. Kochana księżniczka Alma. Naprawdę będzie mu jej brakowało.  
— Jesteś już dużą dziewczynką, prawda? A moja rodzina…  
— Do diabła z twoją rodziną! — przerwała mu, wstając i obchodząc biurko, by stanąć naprzeciw niego.  
— No wiesz! — obruszył się Harry.  
— Dobrze wiem, że to nie o nią chodzi. Myślisz, że zostałam prawnikiem przez przypadek? — Podparła się pod boki. — Chodzi o jakąś grubszą aferę, do których masz widać słabość.  
— Jak już coś, to afery mają słabość do mnie. Ale i tak nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Uśmiechnął się z przymusem.  
— O tym, że nie zamieszkałeś tu, bo kochasz nuragi i chciałeś studiować język włoski. Uciekałeś przed czymś i teraz też to robisz.  
Miała rację.  
— Nie mam wyjścia — westchnął smętnie. — Wierz mi, że bardzo chciałbym zostać.  
— Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, Jamie — powiedziała łagodnie. — Nie możesz całe życie uciekać.  
— Odwiedzisz mnie w Londynie? — zapytał w odpowiedzi. Tak bardzo chciałby zabrać ich wszystkich ze sobą!  
— Niech pomyślę. — Wzięła do ręki swojego palmtopa. — Za miesiąc mam konferencję adwokacką w Greenwich. Może być?  
Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Alma była niezastąpiona.  
— Uważaj na siebie. — Uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie w policzek.  
Jej też będzie mu brakowało. Jak cholera!

**1** — _Amatio Mutinii_ — łac. pieszczota penisa;


	8. Rozdział VIII

_Jak zawsze dziękuję **Aev** za betę i **Ka** za nieocenione uwagi. A także czytelnikom za wszystkie komentarze. Ponieważ niektórzy nie mają konta i nie mogę wysłać im prywatnych wiadomości, chciałam podziękować im tutaj. **Niebieskiej Truskawce **za jej wyczerpujące komentarze (witaj w klubie antyfanów Ginny!), a także **s**,** simon-moonglow**,** Nowej** i **Kamili. **Cieszę się, że się Wam podobało._

**ROZDZIAŁ VIII**

Harry wracał do domu powoli, chcąc oddalić moment, w którym znajdzie się na progu i stanie się jasne, że nie zostało mu już nic innego, jak spakować swoje rzeczy i odejść. Pożegnanie z przyjaciółmi bardzo go przygnębiło, a świadomość, że tak naprawdę stanowiło jedynie namiastkę pożegnania, nie pomagała. Samo Porto Torres zaś, jakby dla podkreślenia kontrastu, zdawało mu się radosne jak nigdy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wieczoru, w oknach restauracji jedne po drugich zapalały się światła, muzyka mieszała się z beztroskim śmiechem. Wszystko tak naprawdę do bólu zwyczajne, ale przez to smutne, bo dla niego już ostatnie. Chociaż czuł się przygaszony, uświadomił sobie jednak, że gdzieś w głębi duszy zawsze wiedział, że ten dzień musi nadejść i choć stało się to dla niego niespodziewanie szybko, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że tak naprawdę jest gotowy. Mimo wszystko miał też nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mógł tutaj wrócić, dlatego zdecydował się nie sprzedawać domu. Żegnając się z Rose, zostawił jej zapasowe klucze, prosząc, by miała na niego oko, czasem sprawdziła, czy wszystko w porządku i przewietrzyła pokoje. Zgodziła się natychmiast, w zamian żądając, by dbał o siebie i zjadł coś, na Boga, od czasu do czasu. W efekcie wyszedł z _„Nuvoli"_obładowany waniliowymi muffinkami oraz ciasteczkami pizzowymi, zapakowanymi „na drogę" i odprowadzany czułym, nieco wilgotnym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy wreszcie wrócił, żeby spakować swoje rzeczy, z ulgą odkrył, że Malfoy czeka na niego w salonie. Stał przy oknie i wyglądał, jakby czegoś wypatrywał. A może jedynie był zamyślony? Tak czy inaczej Harry'ego ucieszył fakt, że mężczyzna nie wyjechał po ich ostatniej, gwałtownej wymianie zdań. Zanim opuszczą wyspę, chciał z nim raz jeszcze porozmawiać. Tym razem szczerze. Zatrzymał się w progu i oparł głowę o framugę, tłumiąc westchnienie. Żegnając się dziś z Sardynią i po raz ostatni spacerując uliczkami miasteczka, uświadomił sobie wiele rzeczy. Między innymi i to, że właśnie wszystko dobiegło końca. Nie było sensu dłużej zaprzeczać, czy się oszukiwać i choć prawdopodobnie oznaczało to kolejne pożegnanie, czuł, że nie należy już tego odkładać. I tak było wystarczająco późno.  
— Jesteś tu. — Bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził Harry, wpatrując się w profil Malfoya, odcinający się na tle okna.  
Draco drgnął na dźwięk jego słów.  
— Na to wygląda. — Jego głos był zmęczony.  
— Wracam do Londynu — oświadczył Harry, pokonując dzielący ich dystans. Odległość tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudniała.  
— Słuszna decyzja. — Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
Dlaczego to było takie trudne? Wymienianie kilkusylabowych zdań również nie pomagało. Harry nabrał głęboko powietrza i spojrzał Malfoyowi prosto w oczy.  
— Powinniśmy porozmawiać, Draco. — Jego głos zabrzmiał bardziej nieswojo, niż by sobie tego życzył.  
Przez ułamek sekundy Harry miał wrażenie, że na twarzy mężczyzny zamigotało kilka sprzecznych emocji. Coś między zaskoczeniem a ulgą. W oczach zaś błysnęło niedowierzanie, a usta leciutko drgnęły, jakby w przygotowaniu do ironicznego grymasu. Wszystko to jednak trwało jedno mgnienie i w następnej sekundzie Harry spoglądał już na, tak dobrze sobie znanego, opanowanego Ślizgona.  
— Powinniśmy — przyznał Malfoy. — Wiele dni temu.  
— To prawda, już dawno chciałem…  
— Nie wydaje mi się — przerwał mu Draco i Harry miał wrażenie, że zobaczył w jego oczach kpiące iskierki. A może odrobinę pretensji?  
— Ale… — spróbował powtórnie, jednak znów nie było mu dane dokończyć.  
— Ale nawet jeśli, z pewnością może to poczekać jeszcze parę godzin, skoro dotąd wydawało się tak mało ważne, prawda?  
— To _jest_ ważne! — zaoponował Harry. Skoro rozmowa zaczynała przybierać niebezpieczny obrót jeszcze przed zasadniczym poruszeniem tematu, to co będzie, gdy dojdą do sedna?  
— _Najważniejsze_ teraz jest, byśmy się stąd wynieśli — odpowiedział Malfoy zdecydowanym tonem.  
W pierwszym odruchu Harry miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale jedno spojrzenie na salon, przywołało wspomnienie martwego Marka, leżącego na podłodze. Jak bardzo nie chciałby tego dostrzegać, wokół niego naprawdę działo się coś niedobrego i być może jemu lub Draco groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Dominik również sugerował ostrożność. Upieranie się, żeby rozmawiać tu i teraz wydawało się w tej chwili równie bezsensowne, jak idiotyczne było uprzednie odkładanie tego na później.  
— Rozumiem, że chciałbyś to przedyskutować? — odezwał się Malfoy z ironią, zniecierpliwiony przedłużającym się milczeniem.  
— Zgadzam się — uspokoił go szybko Harry. Nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić. Nie tym razem. — Pod jednym warunkiem.  
— Tak właśnie myślałem — prychnął Malfoy. — Nigdy nie wpadłeś na to, że oczywistości przyjmuje się bez_warunkowo_?  
— Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobimy po powrocie, będzie szczera rozmowa — oświadczył Harry, ignorując złośliwy komentarz mężczyzny.  
— Jeśli w Londynie wciąż będziesz tym zainteresowany…  
— Oczywiście, że będę!  
— … to zapraszam cię do siebie na szklaneczkę Ognistej — dokończył Malfoy, z czymś na kształt kwaśnego uśmiechu na ustach.  
— Pomożesz mi się spakować? — zapytał Harry, również starając się uśmiechnąć, ale raczej średnio mu to wyszło. Miał wrażenie, że jakiś niewidzialny zegar zaczął odliczać minuty do ich decydującej rozmowy i czuł, jak z każdą mijającą sekundą napięcie między nimi rośnie. Ale może to były tylko jego urojenia.  
— Załatwiłeś już wszystkie swoje sprawy, dałeś pożegnalne prezenty swoim kochankom i spisałeś testament? — zapytał zgryźliwie Malfoy w odpowiedzi.  
— Uznam to za „tak". — Harry ruchem różdżki przywołał duże kartonowe pudło i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Może to dziwaczne, ale od razu czuł się lepiej, kiedy Draco częstował go swoją zwyczajową złośliwością.  
— Jeśli zdajesz się na moją fachową ocenę w tej kwestii, po zapakowaniu twojego tyłka uznam, że jesteśmy gotowi do drogi.  
— Przestań marudzić. Potrzebuję nieco ubrań, parę książek, kilka pamiątek. Nie wiem, czy kiedyś tu jeszcze wrócę.  
— Nie dramatyzuj. Przeczekasz parę miesięcy i znów będziesz mógł balować na włoskich plażach.  
Harry pokręcił tylko głową z poważną miną.  
— Co, zmieniłeś zdanie? — zdziwił się Malfoy.  
Harry odwrócił wzrok.  
— Hej, czegoś mi znowu nie mówisz? — Draco chwytając go za łokieć, zmusił do popatrzenia na niego.  
_Znowu_?  
— Dominic dał mi dwadzieścia cztery godziny na opuszczenie wyspy — wyznał cicho.  
Draco spojrzał na niego, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
— To tymczasowe — skwitował w końcu.  
— Chciałbym w to wierzyć. — Harry naprawdę _chciał_ tu jeszcze kiedyś wrócić.  
— A nie masz już czasem dość wakacji? — zapytał Malfoy, jakby od niechcenia.  
Harry nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Nie, dopóki ty tu jesteś.  
Malfoy jedynie prychnął i zajął się metodycznym układaniem książek w pudle.  
— Draco? — zapytał Harry niepewnie. Powiedział coś nie tak?  
— Zajmij się lepiej pakowaniem tych swoich rupieci, zanim ktoś nas tu pozabija — mruknął jedynie Malfoy, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, ale Harry dostrzegł w kącikach jego ust cień majaczącego uśmiechu i to w zupełności mu wystarczyło.

Kiedy znaleźli się w Anglii, Harry poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Zniknęło bezpowrotnie błękitne niebo i przyjazne ciepło, w zamian przywitała go wszechobecna szarość, deszcz i przenikliwy wiatr. Oraz świadomość, że gra naprawdę dobiegła końca. Przed opuszczeniem Sardynii przyrzekł sobie, że powie Malfoyowi całą prawdę, bez względu na konsekwencje. Teraz, kierując się za nim w stronę jego domu, postanowił, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, dotrzyma tej obietnicy.  
Nie bał się. Nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Morderstwo Marka naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło, ale był pewny, że Malfoy osobiście nie jest dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. Po przemyśleniu sprawy, nie podejrzewał go też o współudział w zabójstwie White'a. Oczywistym jednak było, że coś ukrywał i Harry chciał wiedzieć, co to takiego. Zmęczyło go ich wzajemne odgrywanie roli z wakacyjnego romansu. Może to było naiwne, liczyć na szczerość za szczerość, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że właśnie tego oczekiwał. Cokolwiek jednak zostanie między nimi powiedziane, najbardziej ciążyła Harry'emu jego własna tajemnica i to jej chciał się wreszcie pozbyć.

Malfoy nie mieszkał w centrum Londynu, co Harry przyjął z niejakim zdziwieniem, ale i aprobatą. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się mieszkanie w bogatej i sławnej dzielnicy. Ta co prawda również do biednych nie należała, ale bił od niej spokój.  
— Zapraszam. — Draco wykonał gest ręką.  
Dom był duży, urządzony z naciskiem na komfort i nowoczesność. Podobał się Harry'emu.  
— Całkiem ładnie.  
— Nie narzekam. — Malfoy skwitował komplement wzruszeniem ramion. — Czego się napijesz?  
— Herbaty — odparł Harry bez zastanowienia. Tym razem wolał zachować trzeźwość umysłu.  
Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.  
— Stać mnie na to, by poczęstować cię whisky, Radcliffe.  
— Sam niedawno rozwodziłeś się nad walorami angielskiego Earl Greya — przypomniał mu Harry.  
— I jego wyższością nad włoskimi herbatkami owocowymi — zgodził się Malfoy. — Ale nie, na Salazara, nad oryginalną Ognistą z rozlewni O'Birana!  
— Może inny razem. — Harry uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. — Mógłbym skorzystać z toalety?  
— Czyżbyś cierpiał na chorobę _po_lokomocyjną? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Za schodami w prawo. — Wskazał ręką drogę do łazienki. — Postaraj się nie zabrudzić moich perskich dywaników!  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Pewne rzeczy naprawdę nigdy się nie zmieniały, nawet w obliczu najdziwaczniejszych okoliczności…  
Duże kryształowe lustro, zajmujące niemal całą powierzchnię jednej ze ścian łazienki, zdawało się milcząco potwierdzać tę tezę. A przynajmniej fakt, że Malfoy z całą pewnością nie miał najmniejszego problemu z zaakceptowaniem swojego wyglądu. Harry z westchnieniem zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie ciężko, przypatrując się swojej obcej twarzy. Wystarczy udawania tego, kim nie był.  
Powoli wyciągnął różdżkę i kierując ją prosto na siebie wypowiedział z determinacją:  
— _Reverto Identiti!_**(1)**  
Niczym zahipnotyzowany obserwował w tafli lustra, jak jego włosy stają się na powrót ciemne i jeszcze bardziej niesforne, a na jego czole pojawia się coraz wyraźniej blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. _Koniec kłamstw_! Jedynie oczy spoglądały jeszcze na niego z fałszywym, błękitnym błyskiem.  
Harry przybliżył się od lustra i sprawnie pozbył się soczewek. Przez chwilę świat wydawał się mu jedynie rozmazaną plamą, ale zaraz potem sięgnął do kieszeni po przygotowane w czasie pakowania okulary i wszystko nabrało ostrości. Przede wszystkim zaś — znów był sobą. I nawet jeśli bycie Harrym Potterem miało być frustrujące czy trudne, a przecież ostatecznie w pewnym sensie zawsze takie było, to i tak nigdy więcej nie chciał już udawać, że nim nie jest.  
Uświadomienie sobie jednak tego wszystkiego wcale nie sprawiło, że otworzenie drzwi i wmaszerowanie do salonu Draco Malfoya z świeżo wyzwoloną prawdą na ustach, nagle stało się dziecinnie łatwe. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczęło mu się wydawać, że tylko jako James miał cokolwiek wspólnego z Malfoyem i nie miał czego szukać w jego domu jako Harry. Nie zamierzał się jednak teraz wycofać. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, chciał mieć to wreszcie za sobą. Co prawda nogi miał jak z ołowiu, a serce biło mu jak oszalałe, ale zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi i ruszył w stronę salonu.  
— No nareszcie, już zastanawiałem się, czy nie potrzebujesz wspar… — zaczął Malfoy, ale gdy Harry znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku urwał natychmiast, przez chwilę wpatrując się w niego z konsternacją. — Nie żebym mógł powiedzieć, że przesadnie tęskniłem za twoim _widokiem_ — dodał po chwili kwaśnym tonem.  
Harry nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę się spodziewał. Natychmiastowej lawiny klątw? Steku wyzwisk? Szaleńczego śmiechu? Szoku? Cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie miało być tym budzącym niepokój spokojem, emanującym od Malfoya. Owszem wydawał się nieco zdziwiony, ale na pewno nie był to_ ten _rodzaj zaskoczenia: „_Potter, co do diabła, robisz w moim domu i co, do cholery, zrobiłeś z Radclifem_?"  
— Nie wyglądasz na wstrząśniętego — odezwał się Harry.  
Przez twarz Malfoya przeleciał cień irytacji.  
— Dlaczego zawsze ci się wydaje, że wszyscy muszą być pod oszałamiającym wrażeniem twojego widoku, Potter?  
Harry pomyślał, że mógłby odczuć ulgę, słysząc znajomą złośliwość, gdyby nie złowieszczy błysk w oczach mężczyzny.  
— Wiedziałeś? — zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się jednocześnie właściwie w jakim celu, skoro odpowiedź wydawała się już w tej chwili aż nazbyt oczywista. To inne pytania kłębiły się teraz w jego głowie. _Skąd? Dlaczego? Przez kogo?_  
— Nadal upierasz się przy herbacie, czy może wolisz coś mocniejszego? — zapytał Malfoy z nutką złośliwości, unikając tym samym odpowiedzi.  
— Dziękuję, herbata wystarczy.  
— Jak sobie życzysz. — Malfoy klasnął w dłonie, przywołując skrzata niosącego na tacy dymiący czajniczek i filiżankę. — Usiądziesz?  
Harry skorzystał z propozycji, a Malfoy tymczasem sięgnął po teczkę, która leżała na małym stoliku. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym podał ją Harry'emu.  
— A zatem koniec przedstawienia — stwierdził, kiedy Harry niepewnie wyciągnął po nią rękę.  
Przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywał się w drukowany, czerwony napis **G. WEASLEY** nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
— Co to jest? — zapytał drżącym głosem.  
— Odpowiedzi na twoje pytania — odparł spokojnie Malfoy. — No dalej, otwórz.  
Harry spróbował odczytać coś z twarzy Malfoya, ale ponieważ nie znalazł na niej nic prócz kamiennej maski, wziął głęboki wdech i zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył teczkę. Kiedy jej zawartość rozsypała się bezładnie na jego kolanach, świat zawirował mu przed oczami.  
Przede wszystkim było tam mnóstwo zdjęć. On na plaży w towarzystwie Dominika i Claudia, on z Almą pod jej kancelarią, on w „_Bambino_" na lunchu z Francesco, on otwierający księgarnię, on rozmawiający z Rose pod „_Nuvolą_". On, on, _on_. Jego samochód, dom, księgarnia. _Jego_ włoskie życie w tysiącach ujęć. Oglądał je z rosnącym przerażeniem, czując, jak puls wali mu w skroniach . Po co Malfoyowi były te wszystkie, cholerne zdjęcia? Dlaczego je robił? I wtedy spomiędzy fotografii wysunęła się koperta, zaadresowana znajomym charakterem pisma, co przypomniało mu o nazwisku widniejącym na okładce teczki.  
— Co Ginny ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? — zapytał, sam dziwiąc się, że jego głos jest tak absurdalnie spokojny, kiedy wszystko wewnątrz niego wręcz wrzeszczało: _O co tu, kurwa, chodzi?_  
— To ona zapłaciła mi niezłą sumkę za znalezienie ciebie. — Malfoy był jeszcze bardziej opanowany. Zupełnie, jakby omawiali jeden z nudniejszych meczy quidditcha w historii.  
— Zapłaciła? Tobie? — Harry kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
— To moja praca — wyjaśnił spokojnie Malfoy.  
— Praca? — powtórzył Harry. Przecież Malfoy był współwłaścicielem kilku potężnych korporacji. Jego _praca_ polegała na zjawianiu się na spotkaniach zarządu i czerpaniu z tego wszelkich możliwych profitów, do czego idealnie się zresztą nadawał. Co do tego wszystkiego miała Ginewra oraz tysiące zdjęć Harry'ego jako Jamesa Radcliffe'a?  
— Możesz to nazwać hobby, jeśli wolisz — odparł Draco, z czymś na kształt dumy podając mu wizytówkę.  
— Ale przecież… — zaczął Harry i urwał, wpatrując się zszokowany w kremowy kartonik z wydrukowanymi eleganckimi literkami.

**MALFOY & PARKINSON  
Biuro detektywistyczne**

To było absolutnie niedorzeczne!  
— I Ginny dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności przyszła _akurat_ do ciebie!  
— Cóż, myślę, że wcale nie był to żaden zbieg okoliczności, Potter. Co prawda nie afiszujemy się zbytnio ze swoją działalnością, kładziemy raczej nacisk na dyskrecję, ale każdy, choć trochę zainteresowany tematem, bardzo szybko dojdzie do tego, kto jest w tej branży najlepszy. Jeśli Weasley chciała cię znaleźć, a wydawała się dość zdeterminowana, nie miała właściwie innego wyjścia. _Musiała_ przyjść do mnie.  
— A po co niby miałaby mnie szukać? — zapytał Harry, nie nadążając ani trochę za tą kompletną paranoją, jaką częstował go Malfoy.  
— Myślę, że przychodzą ci do głowy pewne powody…  
_Co jeden, to gorszy_, pomyślał zgryźliwie Harry, ale się nie odezwał. Tak naprawdę Ginny nie powinna go była szukać. Na pewno nie po wszystkim, co między nimi zaszło.  
— Może wzmianka o największym błędzie, jaki popełniła, zrywając zaręczyny, nieco rozjaśni ci pamięć — dodał Malfoy z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Oraz o tym, jak bardzo za tobą tęskni i chce wszystko naprawić. A także sprowadzić cię na dobrą drogę.  
— Szlag — zaklął Harry.  
Zaraz jednak oprzytomniał. W tym wszystkim sama Ginny najmniej go obchodziła. Mógł się nią zająć później.  
— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — Przecież tylko Ron i Hermiona znali prawdę. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało po pożarze jego mieszkania w Londynie.  
— To nie było takie proste. Chociaż sama Wesleyówna dostarczyła mi nieco informacji. Przede wszystkim wydawała się absolutnie przekonana, że żyjesz i że jej brat wraz z bratową doskonale znają miejsce twojego pobytu. Były też różne drobne szczegóły i szczególiki, które okazały się niezwykle pomocne…  
Cholerna Ginny! Nie miała prawa!  
— Ale to i tak nie było proste. Granger ma obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Zwłaszcza twojego, jak mi się zdaje. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę twoją nonszalancję w tym temacie, zaczynam ją rozumieć. — Malfoy posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, ale Harry nie zareagował na zaczepkę i po chwili Malfoy kontynuował: — Obserwowałem ich przez dłuższy czas, zanim zdołałem wyśledzić cel ich cyklicznych podróży. Alga ma skomplikowane bariery ochronne, ale w końcu moim ludziom udało się zdjąć część siatek odpowiadającą za poufność i mogłem zbadać tor kominkowych wycieczek Granger i Wesleya. Wszystko to dzięki użyciu wysoko wyspecjalizowanej magii śledzącej, ale jak już wspominałem, jesteśmy najlepsi.  
— I tak dotarłeś na Sardynię — podsumował Harry, ignorując ostatnią uwagę Malfoya i niecierpliwie czekając na dalszy ciąg opowieści, czując się tak, jakby nie mówili teraz o nim, ale o zupełnie kimś innym. Obcym. Wszystko to było zbyt nierzeczywiste, by mogło dotyczyć jego.  
— Dotarłem na Sardynię — potwierdził Malfoy. — Ale tu czekały mnie kolejne trudności. Nie udało mi się dokładnie zlokalizować, gdzie mieszkasz. Obliczenia torów podróży Weasleyów były zbyt niedokładne, z powodu dużej odległości, jaka dzieli Londyn od Porto Torres. Wiedziałem, że jesteś gdzieś w miasteczku, ale nie miałem pojęcia gdzie. Musiałem włączyć cały swój spryt i inteligencję, oraz użyć trochę mugolskich sposobów tropienia. Na początku nie miałem pojęcia, jak się ukrywasz. Musiałem wziąć pod uwagę zarówno tamtejsze społeczeństwo mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. Kręciłem się trochę tu, trochę tam, miałem kilku podejrzanych…  
— Kiedy się zorientowałeś? — przerwał mu Harry, z bijącym mocno sercem. Nagle wydało mu się niesłychanie ważne, od którego momentu Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia.  
— Był pewien mugol Christiano, ekscentryczny czarodziej Eryk, wreszcie Dominik i ty —wymienił Malfoy.  
— Kiedy? — powtórzył Harry z naciskiem. Nie interesowali go inni. Chciał wiedzieć, _kiedy_ Malfoy go rozpoznał.  
— Wyczuwałem w tobie coś znajomego, ale ta księgarnia… — Malfoy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — No i mimo wszystko stawiałem na to, że pozostaniesz czarodziejem nawet na Sardynii. Dlatego Da Vero bardziej pasował.  
— Podejrzewałeś Dominika? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Tak, szczerze mówiąc tak.  
— A tamtej nocy… — zaczął Harry.  
— Tamtej _pierwszej _nocy wciąż myślałem, że to on. Zmieniłem zdanie dopiero w trakcie naszej małej wycieczki do Castelsardo, gdy wyznałeś, że mało brakowało i zostałbyś żonaty. No a skrzekliwy głos Granger w pewien poranek, dochodzący z okolic twojej sypialni nie pozostawił mi już cienia wątpliwości.  
Przez chwilę Harry przetrawiał usłyszane rewelacje.  
— Czyli od tamtej pory cały czas mnie oszukiwałeś? — Z całych sił starał się nie brzmieć na zranionego i nie pozwolić tłumionym emocjom eksplodować.  
— A czego się spodziewałeś? Ty też nie mówiłeś mi prawdy, Harry. Och, przepraszam, _James_.  
— To co innego! — zaprotestował gorąco Harry, starając się nie okazać, jakie wrażenie wywarło na nim wypowiedzenie jego prawdziwego imienia.  
— Czyżby? — Malfoy uniósł jedną brew.  
— Szpiegowałeś mnie i dostarczałeś informacji na mój temat, w zamian dostając czeki na okrągłe sumki. Ja tylko nie mówiłem ci, kim jestem!  
— _Tylko_. — Głos Malfoya ociekał sarkazmem.  
— Ale ty i tak znałeś prawdę! — zawołał Harry.  
— A ty wiedziałeś _kim_ jestem!  
— Dlatego właśnie ci nie mówiłem — zauważył Harry.  
— Widać popełniłem zasadniczy błąd, zakładając, że nasza niedawna rozmowa pod tytułem „James Radcliff preferuje stałe związki" dotyczyła również elementarnych podstaw zaufania — sarknął Malfoy.  
— No proszę cię, Malfoy, jakie miałem _podstawy_, żeby ci ufać? — Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
— Zatem chyba rozumiesz, że ja również nie miałem powodów, by wyjawiać ci prawdę, skoro nie traktowałeś tego wszystkiego poważnie.  
— Nie traktowałem poważnie… — prychnął Harry. — Czego?  
— Nas — odparł Malfoy, jakby wbrew sobie.  
— Nas? A może was? Ciebie i twojego cholernego śledztwa. Nie było _nas_. Liczyła się tylko praca!  
— Musiałem przeoczyć moment, w którym mówię ci, że to była _tylko_ praca — zauważył Malfoy z ironią.  
— Czego ona właściwie chciała? Dlaczego to zlecenie tyle ci zajęło? Jak długo miałeś zamiar się upewniać? — wyrzucił Harry, nie przyjmując do wiadomości uwagi Malfoya.  
— A ty jak długo zamierzałeś ciągnąć swoją zajebistą grę: _jestem słodki James, nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale szaleję za tobą, Draco_? — Malfoy również podniósł głos.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie gniewnie.  
— Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, co _obaj_ sobie właściwie wyobrażaliśmy, ciągnąc to wszystko — oświadczył w końcu Harry, przerywając milczenie i wstając.  
— Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał Malfoy.  
— A jak ci się wydaje? Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, dowiadując się wszystkiego na mój temat. Na pewno sam możesz sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, gdzie teraz pójdę.  
— Przestań histeryzować, Potter, i zacznij ze mną normalnie rozmawiać! — zawołał Malfoy. — Nigdzie się nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie skończymy.  
— Nie skończymy? To znaczy dopóki nie powiadomisz swojej _klientki_, że wróciłeś z zamawianym towarem i nie odbierzesz honorarium za swoją ciężką pracę?  
Czy ten kretyn naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, czym grozi zatrzymywanie go? Jeszcze chwila, a zadbany salon Malfoya zamieni się w pole bitwy. W Harrym narastało przeczucie, że rzucenie choćby jednej podłej klątwy wspaniale pomogłoby mu rozładować palące go emocje. Tylko że na jednej klątwie zapewne by się nie skończyło…  
— Nie bądź idiotą, nie pracuję już dla niej — żachnął się Malfoy.  
— Och, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę! Powiedz mi, za pieprzenie ze mną też ci płaciła?  
Jedna klątwa, jedna klątwa. _Incendio_, byłoby idealne!  
— Koniecznie chcesz, żeby ta rozmowa skończyła się żałosną awanturą? — Malfoy również wstał.  
_Tak_! Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. Wyrzucić z siebie swój żal i rozczarowanie. Odreagować szok, jakim było dowiedzenie się prawdy. Oskarżyć Malfoya o to, że znajdują się teraz w takiej sytuacji. O ileż byłoby mu łatwiej! Ale tak naprawdę zdawał sobie przecież sprawę, że jest nie mniej winny, niż stojący przed nim mężczyzna. W końcu on też ukrywał swoją część prawdy, i nawet jeśli z nich dwóch to Malfoy znał wszystkie elementy układanki, na poziomie zaufania obaj całkowicie zawiedli.  
— Nie — odpowiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Po prostu… muszę to sobie przemyśleć.  
Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział i salon wypełniła ciężka cisza, oddzielająca ich od siebie mnożącymi się pytaniami, których obaj nie potrafili zadać.  
— Pozwolisz, że skorzystam z twojego kominka? — zapytał w końcu Harry nieswoim głosem.  
Malfoy zrobił krok w jego stronę.  
— Wiesz, że ktoś usiłuje cię zabić — oświadczył, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem.  
— Tak. To możliwe. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość… — Harry również nie spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Potter!  
— Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś rewelacje? Czyżbyś wiedział, kim jest ta osoba? A może chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to Ginny?  
— Nie, nie sądzę — odparł cicho Malfoy. — I niestety nie wiem, kto za tym stoi.  
— Co za ulga. Tak się składa, że mam dość rewelacji na dziś. Pozwolisz, że na tym zakończymy nasze spotkanie?  
Malfoy przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
— Tak chyba będzie najlepiej — odparł w końcu.  
Harry skinął mu sztywno głową i ruszył w stronę kominka. Przed rzuceniem w płomienie „Alga" chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że będą w kontakcie, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Szczerość, za szczerość! Merlinie, co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał?

**1** — _Reverto Identiti_ — łac. przywrócenie tożsamości;


	9. Rozdział IX

_**Truskawko**_** - **_nic się nie stało, pokasowałam, żeby został jeden;) Oczywiście, że nie cierpię Ginny:D Jakże by inaczej. I dziękuję za komentarz! A wszystkim czytelnikom życzę Wesołych Świąt, ponieważ jutro wyjeżdżam, więc to ostatnia chwila, by pożyczyć Wam smacznego jajka i wszystkiego najlepszego na ten nadchodzący czas. **Aev** i **Ka**, pozostają nieocenione:*  
_

**ROZDZIAŁ IX**

Kiedy Harry pojawił się w Aldze, jego największym marzeniem był Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i wygodne łóżko. Nie zdołał jednak wypowiedzieć słów powitania, a napotkany wzrok Hermiony uświadomił mu, że przed nim naprawdę ciężka noc.  
— Harry? To _ty_? — wykrzyknęła zrywając się z fotela, a Harry nie był pewny, czy w jej głosie słyszy ulgę, czy groźbę. — Co się stało z _Jamesem_? Co tutaj robisz? I w ogóle, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Masz chociaż blade pojęcie, jak się z Ronem martwiliśmy?  
— Właśnie, gdzie jest Ron? — podchwycił Harry, usiłując przerwać lawinę jej oskarżycielskich pytań. Co prawda od przyjaciela pewnie też mu się oberwie, ale mimo wszystko wolał, żeby tu był. Jakoś jego obecność zawsze trochę rozładowywała atmosferę. A ta gęstniała z każdą sekundą.  
— Od dwóch godzin siedzi w Departamencie Podróży Zagranicznych, usiłując załatwić nam służbowy świstoklik na Sardynię.  
— Świstoklik? — zdziwił się Harry. Zdecydowanie nie było dobrze.  
— Myślałeś, że zablokowanie kominka powstrzyma mnie przed złożeniem ci wizyty? Wiesz, przez co tu przechodziliśmy?  
— Wysłałem ci smsa — przypomniał, sam czując, że brzmi to raczej nieprzekonująco.  
— I to niby miało mnie uspokoić? Chyba nie mamy na myśli _tego samego smsa_, prawda?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, dając upust swojej frustracji.  
— Usiądź — zrobiła zapraszający gest. — Zaraz się tobą zajmę, muszę tylko powiadomić Rona, że tu jesteś.  
Harry, czując się jak na dywaniku u McGonagall, gdy za czasów szkolnych coś przeskrobał, ruszył w kierunku fotela, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i usiadł przy stole. Uznał, że jeśli tylko znajdzie się w czymś tak wygodnym, natychmiast odpłynie ze zmęczenia. Hermiona tymczasem znalazła się już przy kominku.  
—_ Sekretariat Departamentu Podróży!_ — rzuciła stanowczym głosem, wsadzając głowę w płomienie. — Erin? Cześć. Jest gdzieś tutaj mój mąż? Świetnie. Przekaż mu proszę, że sprawa już nieaktualna i że ma wrócić do domu, dobrze? Dziękuję ci bardzo. Przepraszam, ale trochę się śpieszę. Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku. Do zobaczenia.  
Harry objął spojrzeniem tak dobrze znany mu pokoju i westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko, gdzieś tam w nim kiełkuje przyjemne uczucie, że znów jest w domu, nawet jeśli nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.. Wrażenie to jednak zaraz się rozwiało, gdy jego wzrok przykuła znajoma wizytówka leżąca na blacie. Odruchowo wyciągnął po nią dłoń i po raz kolejny tego dnia z dziwnym uściskiem w okolicy żołądka spojrzał na eleganckie litery, układającym się w znajome nazwisko.  
— Wiedziałaś? — zawołał, czując, że emocje zaczynają wymykać mu się spod kontroli.  
— Nie — odparła spokojnie Hermiona, podchodząc do niego. — Ale gdy stało się dla mnie jasne, że zacząłeś zadawać się z Malfoyem zrobiłam wszystko, żeby się _dowiedzieć_. Co nie było wcale takie proste swoją drogą. Malfoy w tej jednej dziedzinie swojego życia przywiązuje zaskakującą wagę do dyskrecji.  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? — Przynajmniej byłby choć trochę przygotowany na rewelacje, które zaserwował mu Malfoy, pokazując teczkę.  
— Pomyślmy… Może dlatego, że zdobyłam tę informację dziś, a ty wysłałeś mi smsa z informacją, że odwołujesz nasze spotkanie i wyłączyłeś telefon? Nie wiedziałam, co to znaczy, bałam się zjawiać u ciebie, nie chcąc stawiać cię w trudnej sytuacji. Nie miałam pojęcia, co jest grane, ani co knuje Malfoy, a moje nagłe pojawienie się bez zapowiedzi mogło skłonić go do jakiś gwałtownych działań. Nie wiedziałam, co mam robić!  
— Napisałem, żebyście się nie martwili — zauważył ponuro Harry.  
— Gratuluję, osiągnąłeś dokładnie przeciwny efekt! — prychnęła Hermiona. — Co dokładnie sobie wyobrażałeś, wyłączając telefon? Czekałam bardzo długo aż się odezwiesz, odchodząc przy tym od zmysłów, wyobrażając sobie, co się mogło stać. Ron mnie uspokajał i zapewniał, że na pewno nic ci nie jest, w końcu to _ty_, i że skoro napisałeś, że się z nami skontaktujesz, to tak zrobisz. Ale zgadnij, co? Nadszedł wieczór, a my _nadal_ nie mieliśmy żadnego znaku od ciebie. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i spróbowałam zafiukać, ale tu kolejna _niespodzianka_ — zablokowałeś kominek!  
— To nie ja! Aurorzy założyli blokady — odparł Harry, spoglądając przepraszająco na Hermionę. Teraz dopiero zauważył, jak bardzo jest blada i jak źle wygląda z głębokimi cieniami pod oczami. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby się tak o niego martwiła. — Przepraszam.  
— Boże, Harry, w coś ty się znowu wpakował…?  
Nie zdążył już jednak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
— Gdzie _on_ jest? — dobiegło ich od strony kominka, razem z głośnym łoskotem. Chwilę później Ron stał już przed nimi. — Stary, nareszcie wyglądasz, jak człowiek!  
Mimo okoliczności Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Przynajmniej jest ktoś, kto jeszcze cieszy się na jego _widok_.  
— Ale tak przy okazji… wiesz, że będę cię musiał zabić? — oświadczył Ron, patrząc na przyjaciela z mieszaniną ulgi i irytacji. — Nie masz pojęcia, przez jakie piekło musiałem przejść w Departamencie Podróży, żeby załatwić nam ten cholerny świstoklik! I właśnie w momencie, kiedy wreszcie mi się _udało_ Erin powiadomiła mnie, że Miona odwołuje alarm…  
Harry przez ułamek sekundy rozważał zapytanie, czy Ron bardziej wyrzuca mu, że musiał użerać się przez niego z urzędnikami, czy to, że wypad za miasto w ostatniej chwili został odwołany, ale zaraz uznał, że to raczej kiepska pora na żarty.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział więc w zamian. — Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.  
— Oj, stary, kiedy my przestaniemy mieć z tobą kłopoty? — westchnął Ron, kręcąc głową.  
— Obawiam się, że nieprędko…  
— No tak, w końcu jak długo można mieć wakacje, nie? — Ron spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
— Jeśli chodzi o mnie to wakacje definitywnie się skończyły — stwierdził ponuro Harry.  
— Jak to? — zawołał Ron.  
— Wróciłeś na stałe? — zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
— Na to wygląda — przyznał.  
Ron i Hermiona wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
— Raczej mała szansa, że znudziło ci się słońce, prawda? — zauważył Ron.  
Harry pokręcił głową, zagryzając wargę.  
— No dobrze. W takim razie zacznijmy od początku — zarządziła Hermiona, wzdychając głęboko. — Co wydarzyło się od naszej ostatniej wizyty na Sardynii?  
— Coś czuję, że możemy potrzebować dużo Ognistej! — mruknął Ron i chciał wstać, ale Hermiona go powstrzymała.  
— Ron. — Posłała mu karcące spojrzenie. — Potrzebujemy teraz trzeźwego myślenia. Dlatego napijemy się _herbaty_. — Machnęła różdżką i przed każdym z nich stanął parujący kubek. — A teraz, Harry…  
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Hermiono, wolałbym kawę — poprosił Harry, przerywając jej. — Nie spałem od dwóch nocy…  
— Nie martw się. Moja herbata postawi cię na nogi — zapewniła go.  
Harry nie mając za bardzo wyjścia poczęstował się herbatą i zaczął opowiadać, ale jeśli liczył na to, że szybko i sprawnie zda relację z ostatniej doby, to bardzo się mylił.  
— Co White robił na Sardyni? — wykrzyknął Ron.  
— I skąd wiedział, gdzie jesteś? — dodała Hermiona, a wyraz jej twarzy ani trochę nie spodobał się Harry'emu. Jakby chciała coś zasugerować… — Masz jakiś pomysł, _jakim cudem_ White w ogóle cię odnalazł?  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Nikt poza wami nie wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać.  
— _Ktoś_ jeszcze wiedział… — Hermiona zwiesiła znacząco głos.  
— Nie. On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego — oświadczył kategorycznie Harry, potrząsając głową i czując, że momentalnie przestaje być senny. Może to herbata Hermiony, a może poruszenie tematu Malfoya.  
— Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybyś wiedział… — zawołał z oburzeniem Ron, ale Harry mu przerwał.  
— Wiem.  
— Co wiesz? — Ron spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.  
— Wiem, w jakim celu Malfoy był na wyspie i _czym_ się zajmuje. I nie, nie podejrzewam, by miało to jakikolwiek związek z Markiem. Zresztą włoscy aurorzy są podobnego zdania.  
Przyjaciel zrobił niezadowoloną minę, ale po chwili skonstatował filozoficznie:  
— Tak czy inaczej, o jednego dupka mniej, prawda?  
— Ron! — zawołała z oburzeniem Hermiona.  
— A nie mam racji?  
— Nie wiem, jak Mark znalazł się w Porto Torres i nie mam też pojęcia, kto go zabił ani dlaczego — odezwał się Harry, pozostawiając ostatnie pytanie przyjaciela bez odpowiedzi.  
— Chyba nie masz wątpliwości _dlaczego_? — oburzyła się Hermiona.  
— Tak, tak, Malfoy już też mi wspominał, że ta avada była przeznaczona dla mnie… — stwierdził Harry sceptycznie.  
— Nienawidzę zgadzać się w czymś z tym zarozumiałym bubkiem, ale tym razem nie mam wyjścia. I doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to _jedyne_ logiczne wytłumaczenie tego morderstwa.  
— Prawdopodobne, ale na pewno nie jedyne — poprawił Harry.  
— Prawdopodobne! — oburzyła się Hermiona, samym swoim tonem sugerując, co o tym myśli. — No dobrze, to jeszcze nie koniec historii, prawda?  
Harry zaczął więc opowiadać o Dominiku i przesłuchaniu, ale Ron po chwili znów mu przerwał.  
— Nie wierzę, aresztowali cię? — zawołał. — Chyba nie wiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia!  
— Na początku rzeczywiście nie, ale bardzo szybko zostało to zweryfikowane — skonstatował kwaśno Harry.  
— I mimo wszystko kazali ci wypić Veritaserum? — Ron był oburzony.  
— Takie są procedury przy podejrzeniu o morderstwo — wyjaśniła Hermiona, jak zawsze dobrze we wszystkim poinformowana.  
Harry przytaknął i podjął opowiadanie, relacjonując dalszy przebieg jego rozmowy z Dominikiem oraz mówiąc o postawionym mu ultimatum i pożegnaniu z Porto Torres.  
— Nie wierzę, naprawdę nie wierzę, że znalazłeś się w takiej sytuacji! — Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą.  
— Mówisz, jakby to, co się stało było moją winą, Hermiono! — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Gdybyś był bardziej ostrożny…  
— Zachowywałem się po prostu normalnie — burknął.  
— I tak właśnie nazwiesz zaproszenie Malfoya do swojego życia? To było normalne? Nawet nie próbuj wymyślać teraz jakiś głupich wymówek, Harry. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ostrzegałam cię już po wypadkach na Pokątnej, Ron jest świadkiem.  
— To prawda, stary. — Przyjaciel nawet nie starał się ukrywać, że tym razem jest po stronie żony.  
— A potem oboje usiłowaliśmy ci uświadomić, że Malfoy po prostu _nie może_ być na Sardynii bez powodu.  
— Ale…  
— Nie ma żadnego „ale"! Nigdy nie ukrywałam, że jednym z głównych powodów, dla których zaproponowałam twoją przeprowadzkę, była troska o twoje bezpieczeństwo. A ty tak po prostu postanowiłeś zaufać Malfoyowi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to było z twojej strony nieodpowiedzialne?  
— Przesadzasz — odparł i spojrzał na Rona, szukając u niego wsparcia, ale przyjaciel tylko pokręcił głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby tym razem na niego nie liczył.  
— Ani trochę — zaprzeczyła Hermiona. — Stawką już dawno przestała być utrata kilku punktów w rozgrywkach międzydomowych, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś. Twoja beztroska…  
— Doskonale zauważyłem — przerwał jej zirytowanych tonem. Nie zamierzał udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale nie miał też zamiaru poddać się histerii. — Cztery lata ostatecznych rozgrywek wojennych nie pozwoliły mi tego przeoczyć. Ale jeśli czegoś oczekiwałem po pokonaniu Voldemorta, to świadomości, że mogę przestać wypatrywać potencjalnego mordercy za każdym cholernym rogiem. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? To jakaś zbrodnia przez jakiś czas chcieć być beztroskim, skoro wojna praktycznie odebrała nam dzieciństwo?  
Przez chwilę w milczeniu ważyli sens jego słów.  
— Każdy chce zapomnieć o wojnie, Harry — odezwała się w końcu Hermiona łagodnym tonem. — I komu jak komu, ale tobie należy się wszystko, co najlepsze. Ale, niestety, nie zmienisz tego, kim jesteś. A to oznacza, że zawsze będziesz musiał na siebie uważać. I ostrożniej dobierać sobie _przyjaciół_.  
Harry westchnął ciężko. Widział, że Hermiona ma rację, nawet jeśli mu się to nie podobało. Chociaż oczywiście nie wierzył, żeby Malfoy miał z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego.  
— Tak czy inaczej, ktoś znalazł cię na Sardynii. Ktoś, kto pragnie cię zabić, o czym już zdążyliśmy się przekonać. Musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, kto to jest.  
— To może ja zacznę zgłaszać propozycje? — odezwał się Ron. — Malfoy?  
— Już wam mówiłem, że _wiem_ dokładnie, co robił na wyspie.  
— Szkoda, że odkrycie tego zajęło ci tak dużo czasu — zauważyła z przekąsem Hermiona. — To było oczywiste, że nie jest tam jedynie na wakacjach.  
— Domyślałem się, ale… — Harry urwał.  
— Gdybyś mnie od razu posłuchał… — westchnęła Hermiona, kręcąc głową.  
— Dla mnie Malfoy jest najbardziej podejrzany — powtórzył Ron, bardziej zainteresowany kwestią oskarżenia Ślizgona, niż dywagacjami na temat jego pracy.  
— Wierzcie mi, gdyby takie było jego zadanie, już dawno byłbym martwy. Miał wiele stosownych okazji…  
— Nie musisz wtajemniczać nas w szczegóły swojej bezmyślności — zauważyła cierpko Hermiona.  
— Ani _inne_ szczegóły… — dodał szybko Ron.  
— Wiem, że to dla ciebie przykre, niemniej uważam, że powinieneś raz jeszcze się zastanowić, czy to nie Mal…  
— Ginny go wynajęła! — wypalił Harry i przez kilka sekund napawał się szokiem na twarzy przyjaciół. — Zatem jeśli mamy przedyskutować udział Malfoya w planowaniu mojej śmierci, to równie dobrze od razu możemy się zastanowić, dlaczego Ginny miałaby mu za to płacić.  
Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza.  
— S-skąd w-wiesz? — wydukał w końcu Ron.  
— Widziałem całą teczkę dokumentów, które dla niej zgromadził. Łącznie z listem do Malfoya adresowanym jej pismem.  
— A to suka!  
— Ron! — zawołała Hermiona ostrzegawczo. — To twoja siostra.  
— A to mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Na którego moja _siostra_ nasłała Malfoya! Rozumiesz to? — Ron zrobił się aż purpurowy z oburzenia.  
— Spokojnie, Ron. Teczka to jeszcze żaden dowód. — Odpowiedziała opanowanym głosem Hermiona, po czym znów zwróciła się do Harry'ego: — Skąd ją wziąłeś?  
— Malfoy sam mi pokazał.  
— Zdemaskował się? Tak po prostu? Dlaczego miałby to robić? — zapytała powątpiewająco Hermiona.  
— Bo zrezygnował z tego zlecenia? — podsunął Harry z nadzieją.  
— Wierzysz w to? — Hermiona przyjrzała mu się sceptycznie.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem. — Wiedział jedynie, jak bardzo by tego chciał.  
— Czy wśród dokumentów była umowa, jaką zawarli? Czy widziałeś jakikolwiek inny dowód na to, że naprawdę śledził cię właśnie dla Ginny? — indagowała dalej Hermiona. — Wziąłeś pod uwagę, że mógł to być starannie przygotowany kamuflaż, na wypadek gdybyś _w końcu_ zażądał wyjaśnień?  
Harry nagle poczuł się strasznie głupio, że tak łatwo oskarżył siostrę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Owszem między nim a Ginny wydarzyło się wiele złego, ale nie powinien bez zastanowienia tak po prostu ją osądzać.  
— To jak wytłumaczysz napisany przez nią list? — zapytał jednak, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed szukaniem wytłumaczenia dla Malfoya, jak bardzo idiotyczne by to nie było.  
— A co dokładnie w nim napisała? — zapytała rzeczowo Hermiona, zerkając ukradkiem na Rona, ale ten wydawał się powoli uspokajać, choć chwilowo chyba nie zamierzał brać udziału w dyskusji.  
Harry musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by go czytać.  
— Nie wiem. — Potrząsnął głową z zakłopotaniem.  
— Nie wykluczam, że mogła faktycznie skorzystać z usług Malfoya. Wynająć go do poszukiwania jakiegoś obrazu, czy innego zaginionego dzieła sztuki. Wiesz, jaką zaczęła mieć obsesję na tym punkcie. — Hermiona przerwała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, po czym po chwili kontynuowała: — Mogła też napisać do niego list w jakiejkolwiek innej sprawie, choćby zapraszając go na wernisaż czy coś podobnego, a on wykorzystał kopertę, licząc na to, że będziesz zbyt zdenerwowany, by przeglądać wszystko dokładnie.  
To, co mówiła Hermiona brzmiało aż nadto sensownie, jednak Harry w duchu modlił się, aby wywód przyjaciółki zaczął dążyć do absurdu. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Malfoy miałby pomagać mordercy. Nie po tym wszystkim…  
— Dla kogo zatem miałby pracować? — zapytał, czując jak zasycha mu w ustach.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała z bezradną miną Hermiona. — To tylko robocza hipoteza.  
— I dlaczego miałby to robić? Po tym, jak walczył po Jasnej Stronie, ryzykowałby utratę dobrego imienia, pracując dla kogoś pokroju śmierciożercy? To absurdalne! — Harry nie do końca był pewny, kogo bardziej pragnie przekonać: przyjaciół czy siebie.  
— Może pewnych skłonności nie da się przezwyciężyć? Zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzą duże pieniądze — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Malfoy ma akurat dość pieniędzy — zauważył Harry.  
— Jakby ludziom pokroju Malfoya kiedykolwiek mogło być mało! Poza tym, może szukał zemsty?  
— Na Merlina, Hermiono, jakiej zemsty? Byliśmy tylko chłopakami, którzy nie znosili się w szkole.  
— To było coś więcej, Harry.  
Tak, to było coś więcej. Zawsze.  
— Potem jednak była wojna, a my walczyliśmy po jednej stronie, pamiętasz? — zapytał cicho.  
— Oczywiście, że pamiętam — przyznała spokojnie Hermiona. — Staram się po prostu rozważać wszystkie możliwości.  
— Czyli żeby ruszyć z miejsca, powinniśmy porozmawiać z Ginny — odezwał się Ron, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki.  
— To nie będzie konieczne — zaoponował Harry. Czuł się niezręcznie.  
— Ale brzmi rozsądnie — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Będziemy przynajmniej mogli wykluczyć jedną z opcji.  
— Poza tym Ginny naprawdę bardzo się zmieniła — przyznał z ponurą miną Ron. — Zaczęła zadawać się z tymi wszystkimi dziwnymi ludźmi. _Artystami_. Zerwała zaręczyny. Nawet o rodzinie zdawała się nie pamiętać, pochłonięta swoją sztuką i tworzeniem galerii z tym całym Andrejem. A potem nagle, po twoim zniknięciu, ni stąd ni zowąd, zaczęła nas wszystkich wypytywać o ciebie. Mówiła, że wie, że żyjesz, a ona musi z tobą porozmawiać. Nie chcieliśmy jednak zawracać ci tym głowy, wydawałeś się szczęśliwy na Sardynii.  
— Tak było? — Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony.  
Przyjaciółka spuściła wzrok.  
— Nic ci nie mówiliśmy, bo uważaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej — powiedziała cicho.  
Zwykle Harry'ego denerwowało, gdy ktoś, nawet jego najbliżsi, podejmowali za niego decyzje, teraz jednak dziękował im w duchu, że tak postąpili. Nie chciał słuchać o Ginny. Ani tym bardziej nie chciał się z nią spotykać z jakiegokolwiek powodu i rozmawiać, bo naprawdę nie mieli o czym. Przynajmniej do teraz.  
— Macie z nią jakiś kontakt? — zapytał rzeczowo Harry.  
Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na Rona.  
— Wyślę jej sowę, żeby zjawiła się tutaj jutro rano — odparł przyjaciel.

Następnego dnia rano przyjaciele w nerwowej atmosferze czekali na Ginny.  
— Nie pisałeś jej, o co chodzi, prawda? — upewnił się Harry.  
— Zwariowałeś? Żeby poleciała z tym do popołudniowego wydania _Proroka_?  
— Nie zrobiłaby tego — zaprotestowała Hermiona.  
— Jeśli to ona wynajęła Malfoya… jest nieobliczalna — zauważył kwaśno Ron. — Poza tym list mógł trafić w niepowołane ręce.  
— Zabezpieczyłam go rutynowym Zaklęciem Poufności — przypomniała Hermiona. — Powinniśmy jednak pomyśleć, jak skłonić Ginny do nie wyjawiania nikomu, że Harry tutaj jest. W obecnej sytuacji nie jest wskazane, by ktoś jeszcze wiedział, gdzie przebywasz.  
— Wieczysta Przysięga? — podsunął Ron.  
— Bez przesady! — sprzeciwił się Harry. Owszem, był wściekły na Ginny, ale nie podejrzewał jej o świadome działanie na jego szkodę. Chciała go znaleźć, nie zabić. To oczywiste.  
— Zaklęcie Tajemnicy powinno wystarczyć — zaproponowała Hermiona. — Jeśli Harry zastosuje go wobec siebie przed rozmową z Ginny, wszystko, co jej powie, pozostanie między nimi. Nawet jeśli będzie próbowała o tym komuś powiedzieć, nie uda jej się to bez zgody Harry'ego. W praktyce zaklęcie zadziała tak, jakby wasze spotkanie nigdy nie miało miejsca, bo nie będzie mogła o nim nikomu powiedzieć, choć będzie go pamiętać. Jedynie Veritaserum może przełamać tę barierę.  
Ron spojrzał z podziwem na Hermionę.  
— Skąd ty znasz tyle praktycznych czarów, Miono?  
— W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, _czytam_.  
— Jakoś ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, kiedy znajdujesz na to czas — mruknął Ron.  
— Co o tym myślisz? — zapytała Hermiona, zwracając się do Harry'ego i nie wdając się w dalszą dyskusję z Ronem.  
— Brzmi rozsądnie — zgodził się.  
— Inkantacja to: _Taciutus-a-um_**(1)**. — Hermiona wykonała eliptyczny ruch różdżką.  
Harry powtórzył go za nią parę razy, po czym zaczął przechadzać się po salonie, od czasu do czasu wyglądając przez okno. Był zdenerwowany. Nie samym spotkaniem Ginny, choć nie spodziewał się, by miało być ono specjalnie przyjemne. Jednak rozmowa z nią definitywnie ujawni, czy Mafloy kłamał, czy nie. A choć Harry może nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, to właśnie ta kwestia była dla niego najważniejsza.  
— Idzie — oświadczył w pewnym momencie.  
— Harry… — zaczął Ron z wahaniem. — Wiem, że jesteś na nią wściekły, ale postaraj się jej nie zabić, co? Mimo wszystko to moja siostra.  
— Nie martw się. Postaram się nawet nie podnosić głosu.  
— Och, jak dla mnie możesz się nie krępować. — Ron mrugnął do niego.  
— Dobra, idźcie już — ponaglił ich Harry, kiedy rozległo się pukanie. — Poradzę sobie. _Tacitus-a-um!_  
— Co do jasnej cholery jest tak ważne, Ron, żeby kazać mi się zrywać o świcie? Mam dziś wernisaż — warknęła Ginny na przywitanie, zanim zrozumiała, kto stoi w drzwiach. — O, Merlinie! Harry…!  
— Wejdź — powiedział Harry chłodno i cofnął się, żeby ją przepuścić.  
— Wiedziałam, że żyjesz! — wykrzyknęła, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu rzucając mu się na szyję. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego widokiem, ale i naprawdę ucieszoną.  
— Sporo za tę informację zapłaciłaś, prawda? — zapytał z ironią, zdecydowanym ruchem zdejmując jej ręce z szyi i odsuwając ją od siebie. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by zauważyć, że wciąż nie znudziła jej się artystyczna ekstrawagancja. Różowa sukienka nie prezentowała się na niej najlepiej. Dziwaczny kapelusik również nie pomagał**(2)**.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Wyglądała na autentycznie urażoną.  
Może rzeczywiście Malfoy go okłamał, a Ginny była niewinna? Harry sam już nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć.  
— Nie wysilaj się. Wiem, że Malfoy dla ciebie pracuje — zaryzykował jednak.  
Przez chwilę Ginny przypatrywała mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, po czym westchnęła ciężko.  
— Och. _Pracował_ — skorygowała, tym samym wywołując u Harry'ego falę przemożnej ulgi i uświadamiając mu, że wstrzymywał powietrze w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź. A zatem Draco mówił prawdę! — Jakiś czas temu odesłał mi czeki i powiedział, że nie może dłużej zajmować się tą sprawą.  
— Jak mogłaś? — zapytał Harry z wyrzutem. Owszem, jego i Ginny ostatecznie podzieliło prawie wszystko. Kiedy ze sobą zamieszkali, zrozumieli, że oczekują od życia zupełnie innych rzeczy, że kompletnie się nie rozumieją, a jedyne, co im dobrze wychodzi to kłótnie. Niemniej… nie mógł tego pojąć.  
Ginny wyglądała na zażenowaną.  
— Wybacz, musiałam — wykrztusiła wreszcie ze smutkiem. — Martwiłam się o ciebie, Harry.  
— Akurat! — Jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ostatni raz _czuł_, że Ginny się o niego martwi tuż przed generalną bitwą. Potem, w miarę mijającego czasu, coraz bardziej zaczynał odnosić dokładnie odwrotne wrażenie. — I dlatego zatrudniłaś Malfoya?  
— Podobno jest najlepszy, w tym, co robi. I przykłada dużą wagę do dyskrecji. — Ginny przygryzła wargę. — Wydawał się idealny, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że zawsze miał na twoim punkcie lekką obsesję. Wiedziałam, że się zgodzi, choćby dlatego, by sobie coś udowodnić.  
— Od kiedy to Malfoy miał na moim punkcie obsesję? — Harry ku swojemu zdziwieniu zorientował się, że wypowiedział swoje pytanie na głos.  
— Jakbyś sam nigdy tego nie zauważył. — Ginny potrząsnęła głową. — W każdym razie ja zawsze się tobie przypatrywałam, wiesz o tym. Nie mogłam więc nie widzieć, jak krążyliście wokół siebie i jak on nigdy nie mógł przejść obok ciebie obojętnie. Wasza rywalizacja była dla wszystkich czymś oczywistym.  
— I co, postanowiłaś dać Draco Malfoywi jeszcze jedną szansę na zmierzenie się z Harrym Potterem? Od kiedy mu kibicujesz?  
— Nie mów tak, Harry. — Wyglądała na zranioną jego słowami. — Naprawdę chciałam cię odnaleźć. Jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co czułam, kiedy przeczytałam o pożarze w twoich apartamentach? I potem, kiedy słuch o tobie zaginął, a większość uważała, że nie żyjesz? Ron i Hermiona w ogóle nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać. To był koszmar.  
— Rozstaliśmy się, Ginny. Od dłuższego czasu nawet się nie widywaliśmy — zauważył.  
— Mogliśmy się rozstać, ale to nie znaczy, że o tobie zapomniałam — odparła. — Nie po tym, co razem przeszliśmy. Bez względu na wszystko jesteśmy przecież rodziną.  
To prawda, Weasleyowie byli dla Harry'ego jak rodzina. Niemniej już dawno temu przestał zaliczać w jej poczet Ginny.  
Milczeli przez jakiś czas, a Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zakłopotany. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, czego Ginny od niego oczekiwała.  
— Harry… — odezwała się w końcu niepewnie. — Wiem, że popełniłam mnóstwo błędów i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wszystko między nami układało się po naszej myśli, ale… przecież zawsze się kochaliśmy, prawda?  
Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Chyba nie zmierzała do tego, co miał na myśli?  
— To znaczy, ja zawsze cię kochałam. Od dziecka. Odkąd tylko cię ujrzałam. A potem… — zacięła się na chwilę, ale zaraz podjęła: — A potem się pogubiłam, sztuka stała się dla mnie najważniejsza i… pozwoliłam ci odejść, ale zmieniłam się. I myślałam, że może mógłbyś… to znaczy, może moglibyśmy zacząć jeszcze raz?  
— Gin, to ty mnie zostawiłaś — przypomniał jej ostro. — Dawno temu.  
— Ale zrozumiałam, że to był błąd, Harry. Bez ciebie nic już nie jest takie samo, nawet malowanie nie cieszy mnie już tak, jak kiedyś…  
Harry pokręcił wolno głową. Naprawdę nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
— Ginny, jestem gejem, rozumiesz? — powiedział w końcu, mając nadzieję, że ta deklaracja zakończy w końcu krępującą rozmowę.  
Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
— Rozumiem, że chciałeś mnie zranić. W porządku. Zasłużyłam na to. — Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, ale odsunął się z irytacją.  
— Niczego nie udawałem, Ginny! Naprawdę wolę mężczyzn. Owszem, swojego czasu bardzo mnie zawiodłaś, ale przestałem już o tym myśleć, bo dzięki temu zrozumiałem i odkryłem wiele rzeczy. Zacząłem żyć od nowa.  
— Wciąż masz do mnie żal… — stwierdziła ze zrozumieniem, jakby nie przyjmując do wiadomości, co do niej mówi.  
— Nie, Ginny. Nie, po prostu nie powinnaś tego robić. Nie powinnaś mnie szukać. Starałem się zapomnieć o wszystkim, co złe i żyć dalej. _Lepiej_. Ty też powinnaś zrobić to samo.  
— Jak mam zapomnieć? O _tobie_? — Jej głos brzmiał coraz bardziej desperacko. — Kocham cię…  
— Ale ja ciebie nie — odparł stanowczo Harry, zdecydowany uciąć tę do niczego nie prowadzącą dyskusję, a wypowiedziane słowa nieoczekiwanie przyniosły mu ulgę. Jakby ostatecznie uwalniał się od przeszłości.  
Ginny przez chwilę stała porażona, jakby nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować.  
— To przez niego — szepnęła w końcu z przerażeniem.  
— Słucham?  
— Przez Malfoya — odparła, a w jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie i coś na kształt paniki.  
— Gin, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia — odparł łagodnie Harry, chcąc ją uspokoić. Cała złość, jaką do niej czuł, uleciała. Czy to dlatego, że w pewnym sensie rozmowa z Ginny przyniosła mu to, czego szukał? Potwierdzenie prawdomówności Draco? Czy teraz już tylko to się liczyło?  
Przez chwilę stali, spoglądając na siebie i nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
— Cóż, chyba już pójdę — stwierdziła w końcu, usiłując wyprostować się godnie. — Przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałam.  
— To nie ma sensu, Ginny — odparł, nie chcąc pozostawiać jej złudzeń. — Nigdy nie będziemy razem.  
Przez moment miał wrażenie, że Ginny się rozpłacze, ale nic takiego na szczęście nie nastąpiło. Posłała mu tylko pełne zawodu i bólu spojrzenie, po czym szybko przemierzyła pokój, kierując się w milczeniu w stronę drzwi. Już prawie wyszła, ale w progu jeszcze się odwróciła, a w jej oczach błysnęła satysfakcja.  
— Chciałabym życzyć ci szczęścia, Harry, ale z Malfoyem go nie znajdziesz. Do widzenia.  
— Do zobaczenia — odparł odruchowo, udając sam przed sobą, że uwaga Ginny nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, a żołądek nie ścisnął się boleśnie.  
Kiedy zaś drzwi się zamknęły, przymknął powieki i poczuł niezmierną ulgę, że spotkanie dobiegło końca.

**1** — _Taciutus a um_ — łac. tajemnica;  
**2** — Wygląd Ginny jest specjalnym pocieszaczem dla Aev; na jej wyraźne życzenie i ze _specjalną _dedykacją, bo zasłużyła; (Dla reszty zalecane traktowanie z przymrużeniem oka);


	10. Rozdział X

_Z podziękowaniami dla **Aev** i **Ka.** Jak zawsze:*_

**ROZDZIAŁ X **

Kilka następnych dni zlało się Harry'emu w jeden ciąg rozważań, rozmów i debat z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy zaś na krótką chwilę robili sobie przerwę w tej niekończącej się konferencji, Harry od razu wędrował myślami do Draco i tego, że koniecznie musi się z nim skontaktować. To oczywiste, że Malfoy długo go okłamywał, ale cóż, on sam nie okazał się przecież wiele lepszy. Jednak teraz powinni do końca wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Tymczasem na pierwszy plan rozmów nieodmiennie wysuwało się pytanie, kto usiłuje go zabić. Po spotkaniu z Ginny stało się jasne, że Malfoy mówił prawdę, jednak nie przybliżało ich to zanadto do odpowiedzi. Ponieważ zaś nikt z nich nie miał żadnych konkretnych pomysłów, poza kandydaturą bliżej nieokreślonego psychopaty, Hermiona z tym większym zacięciem zajęła się opracowywaniem strategii bezpieczeństwa. _Alga_ zyskała nowe bariery, a Harry'emu, po kategorycznym sprzeciwie wobec kolejnej metamorfozy swojego wyglądu, pozostało jedynie przez jakiś czas nie manifestować swojej obecności w Londynie.  
— Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem — zaczął, przegryzając ciasteczka dyniowe i wykrzywiając się do Rona. — Dostałem _szlaban_, pani profesor?  
— Wiesz, że mam rację — odparła Hermiona, nie dając się sprowokować i upijając łyk kawy z filiżanki. — Nie możesz beztrosko biegać po Londynie, kiedy morderca depcze ci po piętach.  
— Wiem — przyznał, poważniejąc. — Ale nie mogę też spędzić w _Aldze_ reszty życia, jak bardzo bym jej nie lubił. Zwłaszcza że istnieje szansa, że wszystko to tylko nieporozumienie.  
— Nieporozumienie? — Hermiona uniosła brwi.  
— Przyznaj, że na Pokątnej to mógł być tylko wypadek.  
— Oczywiście. A co z Sardynią? — Twarz przyjaciółki wyrażała uprzejme zainteresowanie.  
— Mafijne porachunki? — podsunął Ron.  
— Tak, a Mark White jest sycylijskim mafiosem — podsumowała Hermiona, niezbyt skutecznie usiłując zachować powagę, po czym wszyscy w trójkę się roześmiali, próbując wyobrazić sobie raczej mało męskiego White'a w stylizacji a'la Ojciec Chrzestny.  
— W porządku. Zgadzam się — oświadczył w końcu Harry, jako pierwszy opanowując wesołość.  
— Świetnie! — Hermiona aż klasnęła z radości.  
— Na razie jednak tylko na tydzień. Potem zobaczymy — zastrzegł.  
Zanim czegoś nie wymyślą, nie miało sensu narażać się na niepotrzebne ryzyko.  
— Na początek dobre i to — mruknęła już z mniejszym entuzjazmem.  
— I pod jednym warunkiem — dodał.  
— Ale się z ciebie negocjator zrobił, stary — parsknął Ron.  
— Jakim? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Chcę odwiedzić Norę — oświadczył Harry.  
— Ale…  
— Nie ma żadnego „ale" — sprzeciwił się spokojnie, ale stanowczo. — Weasleyowie to moja rodzina. Na dodatek wszyscy to byli członkowie Zakonu. Nie dostrzegam żadnego rozsądnego powodu, żebym miał z tym zwlekać. Nie widziałem ich od wieków!  
Hermiona nie wyglądała na zachwyconą tym pomysłem, ale Ron aż pokraśniał z dumy.  
— Jeśli ma cię to uspokoić, możesz nałożyć na Norę tyle barier ochronnych, ile tylko zdołasz wyczarować — zapewnił ją Harry. — Ostrożność nie zaszkodzi.  
Hermiona wahała się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale spojrzenie na twarz Rona, pełną radosnej aprobaty, ostatecznie ją przekonało.  
— Dobrze — zgodziła się. — Ustalę wszystko z Molly i Arturem.  
— Mama zwariuje z radości — podsumował Ron. — A bliźniacy zamęczą cię na śmierć!  
— Nie mogę się doczekać! — odparł Harry zupełnie szczerze. Jeśli miał poczuć, że faktycznie wrócił _do domu_, nie mogło się obyć bez wizyty w Norze.

Harry siedział w gabinecie Hermiony i usiłował napisać maila do Almy, ale tak naprawdę tylko bezmyślnie klikał w klawiaturę, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy nie wysłać sowy do Malfoya z prośbą o spotkanie. Przecież nie mogli w nieskończoność udawać, że między nimi nic się nie wydarzyło, prawda? Muszą to w końcu wyjaśnić. Właśnie z trudem udało mu się stworzyć pierwszy akapit listu do przyjaciółki, kiedy usłyszał na dole jakiś hałas. Po chwili Ron wsunął się do pokoju.  
— Harry, ktoś czeka na ciebie w salonie — oświadczył.  
— Na mnie? — zdziwił się Harry, a serce natychmiast zabiło mu żywiej. Tylko Malfoy wiedział, gdzie się znajduje… Zaraz jednak zamarł. _Nie tylko_.  
— Ron… czy to Ginny? — zapytał niepewnie.  
— Nie. — Ron potrząsnął głową i Harry poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. — Jakiś mężczyzna.  
Mężczyzna… Choć Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel nigdy w życiu nie byłby tak spokojny, gdyby próg jego domu przekroczył Malfoy, wciąż miał irracjonalną nadzieję, że to jednak będzie Draco.  
— Cześć, James — przywitał się z nim jego gość, kiedy Harry pojawił się na schodach.  
— Dominic? — Harry sam nie był pewny, czy jest bardziej zaskoczony, czy rozczarowany. — Co tutaj robisz?  
— Rozumiem, że się znacie, Harry? — wtrąciła Hermiona, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną i Harry uświadomił sobie, że musi dokonać prezentacji.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Miono — uspokoił ją. — To mój przyjaciel z Sardynii, auror Dominic da Vero. Dominic, poznaj moich najlepszych przyjaciół: Hermiona Granger-Weasley i Ron Weasley.  
— Niezmiernie mi miło — oświadczył Dominic, składając na dłoni Hermiony elegancki pocałunek, a z Ronem wymieniając uścisk ręki.  
— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.  
— Zapewne został na ciebie nałożony Namiar, kiedy byłeś przesłuchiwany — domyśliła się Hermiona. — Międzynarodowe wytyczne bezpieczeństwa.  
— Widzę, że jest pani świetnie zorientowana, pani Weasley — zauważył Dominic z uznaniem.  
— Hermiona pracuje w Ministerstwie — wyjaśnił Harry. — Kieruje Departamentem Zarządzania Zasobami Czarodziejskimi.  
— W takim razie moja różdżka jest w dobrych rękach. — Uśmiechnął się Dominic.  
— Zabrałaś mu różdżkę? — zawołał Harry.  
— Ktoś musi dbać o bezpieczeństwo — usprawiedliwiła się Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do gościa: — To nic osobistego, panie da Vero.  
— Oczywiście. — Skinął jej głową ze zrozumieniem.  
— Przecież mówiłaś, że założone na _Algę_ siatki wykluczają skrzywdzenie tutaj bodaj muchy za pomocą magii — przypomniał jej Harry. Poświęcili wiele godzin na zakładanie dodatkowych barier.  
— Owszem. Ale wolałabym jednak nie wystawiać mojej nieomylności na próbę bez potrzeby.  
— Masz tutaj lepszą ochronę niż włoskie Ministerstwo Magii, James — zażartował Dominic, uśmiechając się do Hermiony. — I zdecydowanie atrakcyjniejszą.  
Ron chrząknął nerwowo i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, więc Harry uspokoił go bezgłośnym „homo", w jakie ułożyły się jego wargi.  
— Mogę zaproponować coś do picia? Ognista, kremowe? — zapytał Ron, który po niemym wyjaśnieniu Harry'ego wyraźnie się rozluźnił. — Proszę się rozgościć.  
— Jeśli można, napiłbym się herbaty — poprosił Dominic, siadając na wskazanej przez gospodarza sofie.  
Hermiona przyjęła ten wybór z aprobatą i po jednym machnięciu różdżki na małym stoliczku stanął porcelanowy imbryczek i cztery filiżanki, a salon wypełnił aromat świeżo parzonej esencji.  
— Pachnie niesamowicie! — zachwycił się Dominic, biorąc do rąk swoją filiżankę. — Chciałem sprawdzić, czy angielska herbata jest równie dobra, jak sławna. Poza tym jestem na służbie, więc nie powinienem raczyć się alkoholem.  
— Czyżbym znów był o coś oskarżony? — spróbował zażartować Harry, ale w rzeczywistości poczuł się trochę nieswojo.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie. — Dominic pokręcił głową, ale z jego ust zniknął towarzyski uśmiech, a twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. — Chciałbym jednak z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. — Spojrzał przelotnie na Rona i Hermionę i zatrzymał pytający wzrok na Harrym.  
— To moi najlepsi przyjaciele, możesz mówić bez obaw — zapewnił go Harry, widząc jego wahanie.  
— Przyszedłem cię ostrzec, James — oświadczył Dominic.  
— To znaczy? — zapytał Harry, a Ron i Hermiona wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.  
— Jakiś czas temu wdrożyliśmy nowy program walki z czarodziejską mafią. Dzięki niemu rozbiliśmy już kilka mniejszych szajek. Wczoraj w nocy nasza kolejna akcja zakończyła się sukcesem. Udało nam się ująć pięciu od dawna poszukiwanych przestępców.  
Harry nadal nie rozumiał, co to wszystko ma z nim wspólnego.  
— Jeden z nich okazał się mordercą Marka White'a — dodał Dominic.  
Przez chwilę w salonie zapanowała grobowa cisza.  
— Ha! A nie mówiłem, że to mafijne porachunki! — zawołał w końcu Ron z satysfakcją.  
Hermiona posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie.  
— To dobra wiadomość — stwierdził Harry.  
Dominic zmarszczył brwi.  
— Niekoniecznie. Czterdziestotrzyletni Ricardo Salmeri, poszukiwany głównie za przemyt nielegalnych eliksirów, na przesłuchaniu z użyciem standartowych procedur, w tym Veritaserum, przyznał się do zabicia Jamesa Radcliffe'a.  
— Nie rozumiem — wyznał Ron, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby upewniając się, że przyjaciel wciąż tu jest.  
— Czy znane są motywy jego działania? — zapytała rzeczowo Hermiona.  
— Salmeri utrzymuje, że to było zlecenie. Oczywiście nie potrafi wskazać swojego zleceniodawcy. Jednak, co ciekawe, nawet w obliczu grożącego mu dożywocia wydał się bardzo rozczarowany, gdy poinformowaliśmy go, że jego ofiarą okazał się ostatecznie Mark White. Najwyraźniej otrzymał już honorarium za swoją robotę.  
— Czyli jest szansa, że zleceniodawca wciąż myśli, że Harry nie żyje? — upewniła się Hermiona.  
— Na pewno przez jakiś czas tak myślał. Czy wciąż tkwi w tym mylnym przekonaniu, tego nie wiemy. Jednak dobrze by było, żeby wiadomość o morderstwie White'a nie przedostała się do waszej prasy, tak na wszelki wypadek. U nas zostało to utajnione.  
— Zajmę się tym — oświadczyła Hermiona.  
Harry wpatrywał się ponuro w swoją filiżankę, nie biorąc udziału w rozmowie. Dlaczego wciąż i wciąż to zawsze musiało chodzić o niego?  
— Nadzór nad tą sprawą objął teraz Sektor Przestępstw Międzynarodowych, a w skład brygady śledczej wchodzą zarówno włoscy, jak i brytyjscy aurorzy, ale pomyślałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, James.  
— Dzięki. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Jest jeszcze coś. Dokonaliśmy dziś wstępnego przeszukania mieszkania White'a. W jego sekretarzyku został znaleziony list, w którym anonimowy nadawca oferuje mu wysoką dotację na rzecz Ruchu Aktywizacji Homoseksualistów, w zamian za znalezienie Harry'ego Pottera i sprowadzenie go do Londynu.  
A zatem tego w rzeczywistości chciał od niego Mark. Cóż, to nawet było w jego stylu…  
— Co? — zawołał tymczasem Ron. — Macie jakieś podejrzenia co do autora listu?  
— Niestety. — Dominic pokręcił głową. — Analiza pisma wykazała, że list został, zapewne dla bezpieczeństwa, napisany samopiszącym piórem.  
— Szlag — zaklął Ron.  
— Sprytne — przyznała Hermiona. — List zawierał coś jeszcze?  
— Owszem. Sugestię, by White do poszukiwań posłużył się sześćdziesiątą dziewiątą stroną otrzymanego prezentu. Nie udało się nam jednak na razie ustalić, czym dokładnie miałby być ten podarunek i gdzie mógłby się znajdować.  
— Prawdopodobnie chodzi o jakąś czarnomagiczną książkę — podsunęła Hermiona.  
— Tak, wszystko na to wskazuje — zgodził się Dominic. — Jutro wznowimy poszukiwania w apartamencie White'a. Niestety na razie nie mamy nic więcej.  
— Przynajmniej wiem, na czym stoję — podsumował Harry. — Dziękuję ci bardzo, że przyszedłeś.  
— Daj spokój, jak mógłbym tego nie zrobić? — oburzył się Dominic.  
— Nie sądzę, by było to polecenie służbowe — zauważył Harry. Wiedział, jak działa Ministerstwo.  
— Rzeczywiście — przyznał mężczyzna. — Ale i tak uważałem to za swój obowiązek.  
— Dlatego dziękuję — powtórzył Harry.  
— Nie ma sprawy. Wiem, że zrobiłbyś to samo na moim miejscu. Poza tym… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym ci powiedzieć, a nie mogłem tego zrobić w trakcie przesłuchania.  
Harry spojrzał pytająco na Dominica.  
— Głównym powodem, przez który musiałeś podpisać dokumenty deportacyjne były zeznania Malfoya.  
— Malfoya? — zdziwił się Harry. Co on znów miał z tym wspólnego?  
— Widzisz, zanim przeprowadzono analizę różdżek i magicznej aury, i zanim odkryto _kim_ jesteś, byłeś głównym podejrzanym. Potem twoja tożsamość, wyraźny brak wskazań na przesłuchaniu oraz kompletny brak dowodów właściwie cię zdyskwalifikowały. Jednak to zeznania Malfoya odwróciły proporcje, bowiem stawiały cię w świetle nie ewentualnego mordercy, czy choćby przypadkowego świadka, a raczej całkiem prawdopodobnej, niedoszłej ofiary.  
— Malfoy tak twierdził? — zapytał Harry. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę w pewnym sensie się o niego martwił.  
Dominic pokiwał głową.  
— Co przy twojej prawdziwej tożsamości nabrało większego sensu.  
— Zaś włoskie Ministerstwo nie chciało mieć nic wspólnego z ewentualnym morderstwem Harry'ego Pottera — domyśliła się Hermiona.  
— Dokładnie. — Dominic zrobił zakłopotaną minę. — Czy choćby kolejną nieudaną próbą zabójstwa. Nawet jeśli istniał cień szansy, że jest taka możliwość, nasz rząd wolał nie mieć z tym nic do czynienia. Harry Potter to bohater wojenny. Za duża odpowiedzialność. Niepotrzebne ryzyko. Znacznie łatwiej było posłużyć się pretekstem sfałszowanych dokumentów i pozbyć się kłopotu.  
— I odesłać mnie do Londynu, gdzie moje miejsce — uzupełnił Harry.  
— Nie miej mi za złe, że ci tego nie powiedziałem, James. Dostałem wyraźne polecenie.  
Harry rozumiał. Praca w Ministerstwie nie pozostawiała zbyt wiele miejsca na sentymenty.  
— Nie przejmuj się tym, Dominic. Był już najwyższy czas na stawienie czoła rzeczywistości. Londyn to mój prawdziwy dom, nie Sardynia. Choć nie ukrywam, że chciałbym jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do Porto Torres na jakieś małe wakacje.  
— Jak tylko złapiemy osobę odpowiedzialną za to morderstwo, osobiście zajmę się unieważnieniem podpisanych przez ciebie dokumentów — obiecał Dominic.  
— Dzięki — powtórzył po raz kolejny Harry.  
— Podziękujesz mi, jak przyjdziesz na specjalną imprezę w mojej willi. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę. — Razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, oczywiście.  
— To ja lecę do Departamentu Podróży rezerwować już świstoklik — zawołał z entuzjazmem Ron.  
— Nie cieszyłbym się tak na twoim miejscu, Ron — mruknął Harry. — Złapanie ostatniego, co to chciał mnie zabić, zajęło tylko około dwudziestu lat. Jeśli z tym pójdzie nam tak samo dobrze, w sam raz odwiedzimy Sardynię z wycieczką dla emerytów.  
— Przestań, Harry — Hermionie nie spodobał się ten czarny humor. — Tym razem będzie inaczej. Ani się obejrzysz, a będziemy tam jechać na weekend.  
— I objadać się lasagnią, i latać na miotle tuż nad falami — dodał Ron z entuzjazmem.  
— Mam nadzieję — mruknął Harry bez przekonania.  
— Oczywiście, że właśnie tak będzie. — Dominic uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco.  
Hermiona podniosła się z fotela.  
— Przepraszam was bardzo, ale lepiej będzie jeśli od razu zajmę się kwestią prasy i dopilnowania, by wszelkie szczegóły sprawy zostały objęte Klauzulą Tajności, w razie gdyby tym partaczom z Ministerstwa nie przyszło to jeszcze do głowy.  
— Ja też będę się zbierał. — Dominik również wstał i zwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony. — Miło mi było państwa poznać. Dziękuję za wspaniałą herbatę, pani Weasley.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem.  
— Kiedy wszystko się wyjaśni, zapraszam w rewanżu na prawdziwą włoską latte. — Mężczyzna również się uśmiechnął.  
— Jeszcze raz dzięki za wszystko. — Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Nie ma za co. — Dominic mocno ją uścisnął. — Uważaj na siebie, James.

Popołudniu tego samego dnia Harry i Ron siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, przeszukując kopie różnych ministerialnych dokumentów, jakie zdobyła Hermiona. Znajdowały się tu między innymi rejestry przestępców, ofiary ostatniej wojny oraz czarodzieje objęci Programem Kwarantanny. To ci ostatni byli najbardziej wyraźną grupą potencjalnych wrogów Harry'ego. Ich przynależności do Ciemnej Strony nigdy im co prawda nie udowodniono, pozostała więc tylko w domniemaniu, ale tak czy inaczej stracili w czasie wojny wystarczająco dużo, by nienawidzić obecnego systemu oraz tego, komu świat go zawdzięczał. Tylko jak z długiej listy nazwisk mieli wyłonić to jedno? Lub w jaki sposób sprawdzić każdego z osobna? Próbowali tworzyć jakieś wiarygodne hipotezy, ale szło im raczej opornie.  
— Sandra Goyle — odczytał kolejne nazwisko Ron. — Nie ma Mrocznego Znaku, a jej stanowisko zostało opisane jako neutralne. Straciła jednak w czasie wojny całą rodzinę. Rodzice byli śmierciożercami. Jej brat, Gregory, prawdopodobnie również, choć nie zostało to udowodnione nawet po jego śmierci.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że Goyle miał siostrę — zauważył Harry, pocierając ze zmęczenia oczy. — Wiesz ile w ten sposób znajdziemy potencjalnych zainteresowanych moją śmiercią? Wojna zebrała ogromne żniwo.  
— Ale jakoś musimy dorwać drania, prawda? — stwierdził Ron z desperacją.  
— To beznadziejne — westchnął z irytacją Harry.  
— Co jest beznadziejne? — zainteresowała się Hermiona, zjawiając się w kominku.  
— Przeszukiwanie tych rejestrów — odpowiedział Ron. — Tu są setki nazwisk.  
— Wiem — przyznała, stając obok nich.  
— Wyglądasz na zmęczoną — zmartwił się Ron, spoglądając na nią z troską. — Herbaty?  
— Dziękuję, chętnie — odparła, z ulgą osuwając się na wolne krzesło i z wdzięcznością przyjmując kubek.  
— Udało mi się za to wymóc przyrzeczenie, że będziemy dostawać codzienne raporty na temat postępów w śledztwie.  
— Jesteś niezastąpiona, Hermiono — pochwalił ją Harry, a Ron spojrzał na nią z dumą.  
— Wiem też, że znaleziono małą książeczkę o wdzięcznej nazwie „Podręczna antologia klątw zapomnianych", która mogłaby być wspomnianym w liście _prezentem_. Strona sześćdziesiąta dziewiąta mówi o Klątwie Powtórnego Spojrzenia, inaczej zwaną też Klątwą Namierzającą.  
— Klątwą Powtórnego Spojrzenia? Namierzająca? — powtórzył Harry. Nic mu te nazwy nie mówiły.  
— Wiesz coś o nich? — zapytał Ron, spoglądając na Hermionę jak na wyrocznię.  
Skinęła wolno głową.  
— Już tak. Nie mogłam co prawda obejrzeć materiału dowodowego, mimo moich usilnych próśb, ale po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa coś mnie tknęło i wybrałam się do Biblioteki Magii Starożytnej. Znalazłam ją w Klątwach Lokalizacji i Oddziaływania. To pradawna czarna magia.  
— Brzmi fascynująco — wtrącił z przekąsem Ron.  
— I takie jest w istocie — Hermiona przytaknęła z entuzjazmem. — Jak się okazuje, ludzkie spojrzenie zostawia ślad na czytanych słowach, wiedzieliście o tym? Ja nie. Oczywiście jest to ślad niedostrzegalny gołym okiem. To jakby rodzaj aury i jest specyficzny dla danego czarodzieja. Coś jak odcisk palca. Istnieje jednak zaklęcie percepcyjne, które potrafi pobrać tę magiczną energię z próbki pisma. Czy Mark mógł być w posiadaniu czegoś, co kiedykolwiek czytałeś, Harry?  
Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
— Pewnie tak. Kiedy jeszcze byliśmy ze sobą, spędzaliśmy w jego mieszkaniu sporo czasu. Nie pamiętam nic konkretnego, ale mogłem czytać tam różne gazety, prospekty benefisów, które organizował, cokolwiek. Choć nadal nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz, Miono. Skoro wiedział, że ja coś czytałem, chyba nie musiał udowadniać tego za pomocą skomplikowanego zaklęcia? A nawet jeśli, to w jakim celu?  
— Zaraz do tego dojdę. — Hermiona pokiwała głową i napiła się herbaty. — Jeśli White rzeczywiście posłużył się Klątwą Namierzającą, wypreparowanie aury, jaką zostawia twoje spojrzenie było mu potrzebne, bo jest ona niezbędna do jej aktywacji.  
— To dość skomplikowane — zauważył Ron, marszcząc brwi.  
— Ale skuteczne — odparła Hermiona. — Teraz wystarczy napisać list i potraktować go Klątwą Powtórnego Spojrzenia, która jest nastawiona na wykrycie specyficznej aury. Gdy osoba, która wytwarza dany rodzaj magicznej energii przeczyta list, klątwa ulega aktywacji, dostarczając temu, kto ją wyczarował danych na temat lokalizacji zdarzenia.  
— Sprytne — podsumował Ron.  
— I wymagające dużych umiejętności — dodała Hermiona.  
— Mark skończył Beauxbaton z wyróżnieniem — odparł Harry.  
— Czyli z pewnością był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić — podsumowała Hermiona. — A zatem chyba już wiemy, w jaki sposób cię znalazł.  
— Ale zaraz, przecież ja nie dostałem od niego żadnego… — zaczął Harry, ale zaraz doznał olśnienia: — _Prorok_!  
— No właśnie — przyznała ponuro Hermiona. — Nie wiem, czy dobrze pamiętam, ale czy White nie miał jakichś znajomości w _Proroku_?  
— Owszem. Przyjaźnił się z kierownikiem składu — przytaknął Harry. — Zdaje się Garym Frentem.  
— To by wiele wyjaśniało. Wystarczy, że odwiedził swojego przyjaciela w dniu druku jego listu, choćby pod pretekstem zobaczenia ostatecznego efektu. Rzucenie klątwy zajęłoby mu mniej niż mgnienie oka.  
— Zatem przesłuchanie Frenta pewnie niewiele nam da — zauważył Harry.  
— Prawdopodobnie nie, ale i tak zgłoszę to aurorom. Niech się tym zajmą. Ale gdybym miała ten list, który przeczytałeś, wydaje mi się, że mogłabym to sprawdzić.  
— To był _Prorok_ Malfoya — przypomniał Harry.  
— Zatem najwyższy czas się z nim skontaktować — odparła Hermiona.  
Harry naprawdę _chciał_ spotkać się z Malfoyem, właściwie nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Ale to, o czym pragnął z nim rozmawiać, nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że ktoś usiłuje go zabić. Powinni raczej wyjaśnić sprawy między nimi, spróbować się dogadać, przeprosić, ale wszystko to, na pewno nie obejmowało proszenia Draco o pomoc.  
— Po co? — zapytał więc. — To, jak przedstawiłaś nam fakty, wyraźnie wskazuje na to, że masz rację. Jak zawsze zresztą. Nie potrzebujemy wyjaśniać tego dokładniej. Mark jakoś mnie znalazł. Ważniejszym od tego, w jaki sposób tego dokonał, jest zrozumienie, _dlaczego_. Kim mogła być osoba, proponująca mu tę zawrotną sumę w zamian za sprowadzenie mnie do Londynu? I w jakim celu?  
— Żeby łatwiej było cię zabić? — podsunął Ron. — Skoro morderstwo na Sardynii okazało się zbyt trudne…  
— Ale ktoś zabił Marka, myśląc, że to ja — zauważył Harry.  
— Fakt.  
— Co wskazuje na to, że szukały cię przynajmniej dwie osoby — podsumowała Hermiona.  
— Fantastycznie — mruknął Harry.  
— Nie wyklucza to jednak, że mogły one pracować dla tego samego zleceniodawcy.  
— Co po raz kolejny sprowadza nas do pytania: _kogo_ — zauważył Harry.  
— Ponawiam propozycję skontaktowania się z Malfoyem — odparła Hermiona. — Może mógłby nam pomóc?  
— Niby jak? — oburzył się Ron.  
— Jest detektywem — przypomniała Hermiona. — Podobno najlepszym. Znalazł Harry'ego na Sardynii, a to o czymś już świadczy. Mógłby spojrzeć na to wszystko od drugiej strony. A ja przy okazji sprawdziłabym tamtego _Proroka_. Aktywowana klątwa musiała zostawić jakiś ślad. A my mielibyśmy dowód, że Mark naprawdę zaczął cię szukać dla kogoś.  
— W porządku — odparł Harry, sam nie wierząc, że się na to zgadza.

Harry siedział w salonie i z całych sił starał się nie zerkać przez okno. Malfoy spóźniał się już pół godziny i coraz bardziej wyglądało na to, że po prostu nie przyjdzie.  
— Pewnie mu coś wypadło — pocieszyła go Hermiona. Najwyraźniej dość kiepsko ukrywał swoje rozczarowanie.  
— Albo według niego spóźnienia są w modzie — dodał Ron. — To by było bardzo w jego stylu.  
Harry westchnął. Gdyby Malfoy rzeczywiście nie miał zamiaru przyjść, po co w ogóle odpisywałby na list? Prościej byłoby go przecież zignorować. Ale z drugiej strony, jaki miał powód, żeby się tu zjawiać? Nie mieli wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań. Kiedy jednak Harry stracił już zupełnie nadzieję, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
— Zostawicie nas samych? — poprosił. Akurat tę rozmowę wolał przeprowadzić na osobności i nie miało to nic wspólnego z zaufaniem.  
— Tylko otworzę mu drzwi — odparła Hermiona, do końca wierna ustalonym zasadom bezpieczeństwa.  
— Będę w gabinecie, Miona — oświadczył Ron, ruszając schodami do góry, kiedy Hermiona pociągnęła za klamkę. Widać nie miał ochoty na konfrontację ze Ślizgonem we własnym domu.  
— Granger, cóż za spotkanie po latach — dobiegło Harry'ego od progu i poczuł, jak serce przyśpiesza mu na dźwięk znajomego głosu.  
— Witaj, Malfoy — odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona. — Wejdź. I jeśli możesz oddaj mi różdżkę.  
— Ale z ciebie uprzejma gospodyni. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wszedł do środka, ignorując jej prośbę. — A ty ciągle żywy, Potter! Cóż za niespodzianka…  
— Cześć — przywitał się niepewnie Harry, czując uścisk w żołądku. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie widzieli się od wieków.  
— Malfoy, różdżka — przypomniała mu Hermiona.  
— Granger, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Twój dom na kilometr bije barierami, które uniemożliwiają wykorzystanie niebezpiecznej magii pod twoim dachem. Co chcesz sobie udowodnić, odbierając mi różdżkę?  
Hermiona już otwierała usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliła i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:  
— W razie czego będę na górze, Harry — oświadczyła i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
— Nie zostaniesz, by dzielić się z nami swoimi cennymi przemyśleniami? — zapytał z ironią Malfoy. — Jaka szkoda…  
Hermiona jednak nie odpowiedziała na zaczepkę, w milczeniu wychodząc na górę.  
— Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz — zaczął Harry, kiedy przyjaciółka zniknęła na piętrze.  
— Cóż… szczerze mówiąc ja też — przyznał Malfoy, porzucając na chwilę ironiczny ton.  
Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby zastanawiając się, co właściwie zrobić z tym spotkaniem, a Harry usilnie starał się sobie przypomnieć coś z tych wszystkich monologów, które wcześniej przygotował na tę okazję.  
— Napijesz się czegoś? — zaproponował w końcu, dochodząc do wniosku, że w głowie ma absolutną pustkę.  
— Ognistą — odparł Malfoy i nie czekając na zaproszenie, rozsiadł się w w fotelu.  
— Prawdę powiedziawszy nie spodziewałem się wiadomości od ciebie w najbliższym czasie — zaczął. — Rozumiem, że to Wesleyównie zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparł Harry, podając Malfoyowi szklaneczkę whisky i siadając na kanapie naprzeciw niego. — Uznałem, że powinniśmy dokończyć… naszą rozmowę.  
— No proszę cię. Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nie widziałeś się dotąd z maleńką siostrzyczką Weasleya.  
— To nie ma nic do rzeczy — odparł Harry.  
— Czyli mam rację. Cóż za ulga, że teraz mi już wierzysz. Wreszcie będę mógł spać spokojnie… — Usta Malfoya wygięły się w ironicznym grymasie.  
— Malfoy, przestań! — warknął Harry.  
— A czego się spodziewałeś? Że będę całował cię po rękach za to, że raczyłeś zaufać mi na tyle, by mnie tutaj zaprosić? — odparł Malfoy.  
— A jakie ty masz prawo mówić w ten sposób? Skoro twoje intencje były takie kryształowo czyste, trzeba było mi powiedzieć o Ginny w momencie, kiedy przestałeś dla niej pracować!  
— Jasne, i pozwolić ci zabić mnie na miejscu — odciął się Malfoy. — Poza tym, ty również nie kwapiłeś się z powiedzeniem mi prawdy. Ciekawe, jak długo jeszcze byś to ciągnął, gdyby nie morderstwo White'a.  
— Chciałem ci powiedzieć od dawna… — zaczął Harry.  
— Oczywiście! — prychnął Malfoy.  
— Przyznaję, mogłem powiedzieć ci wcześniej. Nawaliłem. Tak samo jednak, jak ty. O co się tak wściekasz? — zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak wszystko potoczyłoby się między nimi, gdyby od razu powiedzieli sobie prawdę.  
— Nie wściekam się — zaprzeczył mało przekonująco Malfoy i Harry'emu nagle przyszło coś do głowy.  
— Dlaczego właściwie przestałeś pracować dla Ginny? — zapytał cicho.  
— Zlecenie przestało mnie interesować. — Malfoy zmrużył oczy.  
— Tak po prostu? Chyba nie w ten sposób zapracowujesz sobie na swoją _fenomenalną_ renomę?  
Malfoy odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się w okno.  
— Na pewno nie jesteś na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że twoja niedoszła żona mogła zaproponować mi zawrotną sumę za to zlecenie.  
— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że zrobiłeś to z dobroci serca? — parsknął Harry.  
— Oczywiście całkiem nieźle mi płaciła, nie na tyle jednak, by mnie tym zainteresować. Mam z czego żyć, jak wiesz. Jednak to zlecenie, cóż, to było wyzwanie. Znaleźć Harry'ego Pottera... — Malfoy uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Kiedy jednak cię znalazłem, dużo bardziej interesujące wydało się nagle coś innego.  
— Tak? — zapytał szybko Harry. Za szybko. Jednak przez jedną ulotną chwilę miał nadzieję, że Malfoy powie coś na temat tego, że zmienił zdanie, bo nie chciał go zdradzić, bo zaczęło mu zależeć, bo się…  
— Tylko nie oczekuj czegoś z tych _bzdur_. — Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko, jakby odgadując jego myśli. — To po prostu było cholernie intrygujące, wiesz? Czego od Draco Malfoya może chcieć Harry Potter, udający, że jest kimś innym? Dlaczego nie przyznaje się, że go zna? Co chce osiągnąć? Pociągało mnie to dużo bardziej niż marna pensyjka od Weasley. No i seks. Seks był naprawdę niezły. Wycofałem się więc i zostałem w Porto Torres na dłużej. A skoro ty prowadziłeś grę, ja prowadziłem swoją. To było fair.  
Choć przed tym spotkaniem Harry kompletnie nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, to z pewnością nie taki scenariusz sobie wymarzył. I wcale nie chciał rozmawiać o Ginny.  
— W porządku. — odparł, starając się nie wyglądać na rozczarowanego. — Ale gra już skończona.  
— To prawda — przyznał Malfoy z błyskiem w oku. — Zatem przejdźmy do interesów.  
— Słucham?  
— Widzisz, Potter. Ja po prostu mam niezawodną intuicję. Odesłałem czeki Weasley, ale pracowałem już nad kolejnym klientem. Coś mi mówi, że będziesz mógł mi zapłacić więcej niż ona, prawda?  
— Jesteś niemożliwy. — Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Daj spokój, przecież tak naprawdę po to chciałeś się ze mną spotkać, prawda? — zapytał Malfoy, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty gazetę. — Przyniosłem tego _Proroka_, którego z pewnością chciała przejrzeć Granger. List White'a faktycznie nosi ślady czarnej magii, przyjrzałem mu się wczoraj. Nie rozpracowywałem jednak tego dokładnie, nie chcąc odbierać jej tej przyjemności. A co do reszty, myślę, że dogadamy się w kwestii satysfakcjonującego wynagrodzenia.  
— Reszty?  
— Jestem detektywem, pamiętasz? Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na naszych super kompetentnych aurorów. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, jak sprawnie potrafi działać Ministerstwo. Mogę spróbować ci pomóc, ale mój czas jest cenny.  
Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Choć zgodził się z Hermioną na sprowadzenie tu Malfoya, tak naprawdę chciał z nim porozmawiać o czymś zupełnie innym niż dochodzenie. Teraz jednak, nie wiedział, jak miałby to zrobić i kwestia śledztwa pozostawała jedynym logicznym powodem, dla jakiego w ogóle mieliby rozmawiać.  
— Świetnie. Rozumiem, że to znaczy „tak" — podsumował Malfoy jego milczenie. — Niech Granger przygotuje zestawienie wszystkiego, co już wiecie, a ja zajmę się umową. W ten sposób unikniemy nieporozumień. Ty dostaniesz informacje, ja pieniądze. Żadnych zobowiązań, czy niepotrzebnej wdzięczności. Czysty interes.  
— Brzmi fantastycznie — odparł Harry bez entuzjazmu. Koniec końców stać go było na zapłacenie Malfoyowi. Niestety niektórych rzeczy nie dało się kupić.


	11. Rozdział XI

Jak zawsze ostateczny rezultat dzięki **Ka** i **Aev:***

**ROZDZIAŁ XI **

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Hermiona przygotowała zestawienie wszystkich informacji dla Malfoya i nazajutrz spotkała się z nim na mieście, by osobiście mu je przekazać. W zamian otrzymała kopię umowy dla Harry'ego.  
— Oczywiście nie byłby Malfoyem, gdyby nie spróbował na tym zarobić — oświadczyła z dezaprobatą, wręczając Harry'emu dokumenty do podpisu. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.  
— Po prostu chce, żeby wszystko zostało zapisane czarno na białym — odparł Harry, przeglądając papiery. — Nie widzę w tym nic złego. Poza tym to jego praca. Dlaczego miałby wykonywać ją za darmo?  
— Myślałam…  
— Tak jest lepiej, Hermiono — uciął Harry. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać, bo prawdopodobnie sam myślał o tym samym, a nie był jeszcze gotowy na przedyskutowanie swoich wątpliwości. Czy jego i Malfoya w ogóle coś łączyło? A jeśli tak, czy jest jeszcze szansa, by naprawić to, co poszło nie tak? I jak to się stało, że tak mu na tym zależy?  
— W porządku. — Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego z troską, po czym zapadło krępujące milczenie.  
Od niezręcznej ciszy wybawił ich na szczęście Ron, który pojawił się w kominku.  
— Mówię ci, stary, Nora nie wyglądała tak od czasu, kiedy wygraliśmy wojnę! Istny szał — oświadczył, otrzepując szaty i dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegając Hermionę stojącą przy stole. — Mionka? A co ty tutaj robisz tak wcześnie?  
— Miałam spotkanie z Malfoyem o trzynastej, więc wyszłam w porze lunchu. Co prawda wróciłam na chwilę do Ministerstwa, ale właśnie dlatego jestem tu wcześniej. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć.  
— To ja odsmażę naleśniki, a ty opowiadaj — zaproponował Harry, wstając od stołu. — Ron, jesz z nami?  
— Chyba żartujesz! — Ron pomasował się wymownie po brzuchu. — Mama kazała mi skosztować każdej jednej potrawy, jaką przygotowuje na wieczór. Zaraz pęknę.  
— Miona, ty na pewno jesteś głodna? — Harry spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciółkę, ale pokręciła głową. — To może coś do picia?  
— Chętnie. Od tego wszystkiego zaschło mi w gardle — odparła nieco zdenerwowanym tonem Hermiona.  
Ron podszedł do lodówki i sięgnął po dzbanek soku.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał, rozlewając napój do szklanek.  
— Malfoy powiedział mi, żebym poszperała trochę w Archiwach.  
— Poszperała? — powtórzył Ron podejrzliwie.  
Hermiona się zaczerwieniła.  
— Uważał, że należałoby sprawdzić, czy Ministerstwo jest z nami do końca szczere. Wspominał coś o Tajnych Kartotekach.  
— Tajnych Kartotekach? — zainteresował się Harry. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie wpakowała się w jakieś kłopoty. Byłaby to co prawda miła odmiana, gdyby choć raz to nie on był głównym powodem ich problemów, ale i tak mieli już dość zmartwień.  
— Tak. Sugerował, że zamiast przeszukiwać tony oficjalnych rejestrów, dobrze byłoby się upewnić, czy Ministerstwo nie ukrywa jakiś niewygodnych faktów. W tym celu kazał mi udać się do sektora trzynastego.  
— Tam znajdują się tajne akta! — zawołał Ron.  
— Skąd wiesz? — zdziwił się Harry  
— Percy się kiedyś chwalił, że miał tam przepustkę — wyjaśnił Ron, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę z nagłym olśnieniem. — Właśnie, Hermiono, skąd miałaś przepustkę?  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— W końcu pracuję w Zarządzaniu Magicznymi Zasobami. Nieraz dostaję przepustki do Archiwów.  
— Do tajnych sektorów? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Harry.  
Hermiona zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Wszystkie przepustki wydaje Atkins. Będąc w posiadaniu wzorca i próbki jego pisma oraz znając kilka prostych zaklęć…  
— Miona, tylko nie mów, że sfałszowałaś przepustkę! — jęknął Ron.  
— Cóż…  
— I co jak co, ale z pewnością nie użyłaś prostych zaklęć — dodał Harry. — Oprócz pisma, musiałaś jeszcze z pewnością podrobić pieczęć. I gdyby to było takie łatwe, trzy czwarte czarodziei zajmowałoby się fałszerstwem ważnych dokumentów.  
— W takim razie powinniście się cieszyć, że potrafię rzucić również nieco bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia — mruknęła.  
— No pięknie! — zawołał Ron, próbując brzmieć moralizatorsko, ale zachwyt zbyt wyraźnie wyzierał z jego twarzy.  
— Znalazłaś coś? — zapytał Harry z rosnącą ciekawością.  
— I tak, i nie — odparła Hermiona. — Ciężko było, nie wiedząc, czego dokładnie się szuka, a ja nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu. Przede wszystkim jest tam mnóstwo danych strategicznych, wojskowych i gospodarczych. Ale w dziale personalnym znalazłam teczki z zaszyfrowanymi tytułami.  
— Zaszyfrowanymi? — zawołał z ekscytacją Ron. — Zdołałaś je odczytać?  
— Nie jestem cudotwórczynią, Ron — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Było ich przynajmniej kilkanaście. Wzięłam pierwszą z brzegu i chciałam spróbować, ale zanim zdołałam choćby naruszyć pierwszą warstwę kodu, zjawił się Berrekel. I tak naprawdę było to duże szczęście.  
— Kim jest Berrekel? — zapytał Harry. Nie kojarzył tego nazwiska.  
— To szef brytyjskiej strony brygady śledczej, powołanej w sprawie zabójstwa White'a. Oczywiście zdziwił się moją obecnością w tajnym sektorze. Niemniej popełnił fatalny błąd, pytając mnie, po co mi Kartoteka Erel i czy wiem, że nie powinnam mieszać się do śledztwa. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, że właśnie pomógł mi nie tylko w odszyfrowaniu nagłówka, ale też zdobyć kolejne wskazówki, zmodyfikowałam mu pamięć.  
— Miona!  
— Schowałaś kartotekę, zmodyfikowałaś pamięć Berrekelowi i zgrabnie wytłumaczyłaś się ze swojej obecności w Archiwach — podsumował Harry.  
— Mniej więcej — przyznała Hermiona.  
— Brawo — pochwalił ją, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od dodania: — Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile zasad złamałaś po drodze i że ryzykowałaś przynajmniej utratą posady?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Nie miałam wyjścia — odparła.  
— A sprawdziłaś, co było w środku teczki? — gorączkował się Ron.  
— Nie zdążyłam jej przejrzeć — przyznała. — Ale zapamiętałam numer katalogowy, żebym mogła tam wrócić i ją odszukać.  
— Pomyślimy o tym. — Harry rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie. — Ale kim w takim razie jest Erel?  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Wysłałam Malfoyowi sowę, może on na coś wpadnie. W każdym razie to na pewno jakiś pseudonim — odparła Hermiona.  
— Czyli Ministerstwo wie, kto chce zabić Harry'ego? — oburzył się Ron.  
— Przynajmniej wszystko wskazuje na to, że mają pewne podejrzenia — przyznała Hermiona.  
— Jak się domyślam w raporcie, który dostałaś, nie ma o tym ani słowa? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nawet śladu — potwierdziła.  
— W takim razie zażądamy oficjalnych wyjaśnień — orzekł Ron.  
— Wykręcą się od tego — odparł Harry, marszcząc czoło. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. — Prawdopodobnie jakaś część powojennego bałaganu nie została posprzątana wedle planu i Ministerstwo postanowiło zagrzebać to w tajnych aktach.  
— Fantastycznie — burknął Ron. — Czyli mogliśmy szukać w oficjalnych rejestrach do usranej śmierci.  
— Na to wygląda — przyznała ponuro Hermiona.  
— Świetnie — podsumował Harry. Na dodatek okazało się, że Malfoy znów miał rację.  
— To ja się będę zbierał. — Ron dopił sok i wstał od stołu, a dostrzegając pytające spojrzenie Hermiony, wyjaśnił: — Obiecałem Fredowi i George'owi pomóc przy inwentaryzacji w „Dowcipach". Nie pogniewacie się, jeśli dołączę do _Nory_ razem z nimi?  
— Poradzimy sobie — zapewniła go Hermiona. — Tylko proszę, nie daj się znów namówić na testowanie jakichś nowych wynalazków.  
— Nie ma mowy! — zastrzegł Ron. — Nie po tym, jak przez tydzień musiałem chodzić z zielonymi włosami.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — mruknął Ron. — To miał być bestsellerowy Odpiegacz Weasleyów. Niestety jedynym efektem było permanentne zielenienie.  
Harry w tej chwili śmiał się już na dobre, a Hermiona przygryzała wargę, próbując się opanować.  
— Eliksir miał ingerować w pigmentację skóry, niestety zamiast tego uszkodził strukturę włosów, nasycając je bardzo efektowną, jaskrawozieloną barwą — wyjaśniła po dłuższej chwili. — Kilka dni zajęło mi znalezienie antidotum na to świństwo.  
— Idę się przebrać — oświadczył Ron, tonem sugerującym, że temat został już wyczerpany. — Widzimy się w Norze?  
— Do zobaczenia — odparł Harry, wciąż się śmiejąc. Przez chwilę poczuł się, jakby nic złego się nie wydarzyło i nie mieli żadnych poważnych zmartwień.

Czując na swojej skórze gorącą wodę, Harry pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć. Stał w kłębach pary, poddając się relaksującemu strumieniowi i zastanawiał się, ile to już czasu minęło odkąd brał z kimś prysznic i jakby to było, gdyby tym kimś był teraz Draco. Jego wyobrażenie właśnie zaczynały nabierać kształtów, gdy z błogiej zadumy wyrwał go hałas.  
— Hermiono, to ty? — zaniepokojony wystawił głowę z kabiny, ale nikogo nie było. Zresztą dlaczego miałaby go nachodzić w łazience? Zdenerwowany narzucił na mokre ciało szatę i  
wyciągnął rękę po różdżkę. I wtedy poczuł elektryzujący przypływ adrenaliny, bo jego ręka natrafiła na pustkę. Mógłby przysiąc, że położył ją na koszu z bielizną! Uchylone lekko drzwi dopełniły grozy sytuacji. Mimo wszystko jednak Harry starał się nie panikować. Teraz liczył się trzeźwy umysł. Jak najostrożniej otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Cisza, jaka panowała w _Aldze_, wydała się Harry'emu złowieszcza. Wnętrzności aż mu się skręcały z palącej potrzeby zawołania przyjaciółki, ale zacisnął mocno usta. Był niemal pewien, że działo się coś złego, ale on nie miał się czym bronić i nie wiedział, skąd powinien spodziewać się niebezpieczeństwa. Myślał gorączkowo, czy Hermiona albo Ron mogą mieć gdzieś ukryte zapasowe różdżki i czy zdoła je znaleźć, zanim będzie za późno. Wstrzymując oddech, ruszył powoli w kierunku ich sypialni. Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci. Nic. Cisza. Wypuścił powietrze i nerwowo się rozejrzał. Od pokoju dzieliło go jeszcze przynajmniej kilka kroków. Niestety kiedy wykonał kolejny, podłoga skrzypnęła zdradliwie pod jego stopami i Harry zamarł.  
— Potter, jeśli właśnie zamierzasz bohatersko uciec, ostrzegam, że twoja przyjaciółka tego nie przeżyje. — Z dołu dobiegł go obcy męski głos oraz stłumione jęknięcie.  
Harry poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła i rzucił się na schody.  
— Słyszysz, Granger? Chyba jednak cię nie zostawi, wzruszające!  
Zaczął przeskakiwać po trzy stopnie.  
— Ani kroku dalej! — Zatrzymał go mężczyzna ostrym tonem. Harry zamarł u stóp schodów, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że napastnik trzyma Hermionę i przystawia jej nóż do gardła. I, zaraz, przecież… to Andrej Piotrovic!  
— Puść ją! — krzyknął automatycznie, zastanawiając się, co, u diabła robi tu kochaś Ginny i jak marne są jego szanse w walce wręcz z potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną. Musiał się przy tym nieznacznie się poruszyć, bo Piotrovic od razu warknął ostrzegawczo:  
— Nie radzę. Chyba że chcesz, by twojej przemądrzałej przyjaciółeczce stała się krzywda.  
— Czego chcesz? — wyrzucił Harry, próbując myśleć logicznie. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, a napastnik, niestety, również nie wyglądał jakby miał w planach z niej skorzystać. Działało to na ich niekorzyść, bo choć siatki uniemożliwiające dostanie się do _Algi_ najwyraźniej zostały rozbrojone, Harry nadal wyraźnie wyczuwał delikatną wibrację tych odpowiedzialnych za ochronę przed niebezpieczną magią.  
— Och, bez swojej różdżki żaden z ciebie bohater, co, Potter? — zakpił napastnik, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Jest bezpieczna w mojej kieszeni. Tak samo, jak różdżka Granger.  
Hermiona szarpnęła się na te słowa, ale Piotrovic, chwycił ją mocniej.  
— Jak dalej będziesz się tak rzucać, idiotko, nie długo się już pocieszysz swoim nędznym życiem. Daj mi pogadać z Potterem, albo będę cię musiał zarżnąć.  
Hermiona zbladła, a Harry oblizał spierzchnięte z nerwów wargi.  
— Czego chcesz? — powtórzył, zaciskając pięści i próbując skupić swoją magiczną energię. To był ich jedyny ratunek.  
— To bardzo proste, ciebie.  
Cóż, nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Nie żeby Harry nie spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi.  
— A zatem puść Hermionę — odparł Harry. Wiedział, że to idiotyczne żądanie i tak nie zostanie spełnione, ale potrzebował jeszcze chwili i być może będzie mógł ich ocalić. Każda sekunda zwłoki była więc cenna.  
— Ona jest moim zabezpieczeniem, w razie gdybyś chciał spróbować dać nogę. Ostrzegam więc, że wtedy zarżnę ją jak świnię. Jaka szkoda, że wciąż działające bariery chronią tylko przed magiczną przemocą, prawda, Granger?  
Hermiona drgnęła w odpowiedzi, a Harry dostrzegł w jej oczach przebłyski strachu.  
— To nawet lepiej, wiesz? — dodał mężczyzna. — Nikt nigdy nie udowodni mi tego morderstwa. Brytyjscy aurorzy są beznadziejni w śledztwach dotyczących mugolskich sposobów zbrodni.  
Harry zrozumiał, że decydujący moment właśnie nadszedł. Może jego magiczna energia nie osiągnęła maksimum integracji, ale to musiało wystarczyć. Nie mieli więcej czasu.  
— Możemy się dogadać — powiedział powoli, chcąc skupić uwagę Andreja na sobie. — Hermiona nie jest ci potrzebna.  
— Dopóki jesteś żywy, jednak jest — odparł Piotrovic z błyskiem w oku i Harry nie czekał dłużej. Poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, a pokój wypełniło niebieskie światło i niemal namacalny podmuch mocy.  
Harry bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, że Piotrovic zwalił się na podłogę, bowiem użyta magia bezróżdżkowa na chwilę kompletnie go zamroczyła. Dawno jej nie używał i już niemal zapomniał, jak wysysała energię.  
Zachwiał się, w ostatniej chwili chwytając się poręczy i z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
— Harry, uw… — jęknęła Hermiona i do Harry'ego dotarło, że przyjaciółka leży przygnieciona dwa razy większym, bezwładnym ciałem napastnika. Chciał się zerwać i pobiec, by jej pomóc, ale powstrzymał go metaliczny szczęk u szczytu schodów. Instynktownie odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i zobaczył obcego mężczyznę, prawdopodobnie wspólnika Piotrovica, mierzącego do niego z pistoletu.  
Harry niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak palec napastnika zaciska się na spuście, ale zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, usłyszał spodziewany huk wystrzału. Jednak oczekiwany ból nie nadszedł i ułamki sekund później stojący nad nim mężczyzna upuścił pistolet, zachwiał się i spadł ze schodów, z łoskotem lądując z zastygłym wyrazem szoku na twarzy prosto u stóp Harry'ego.  
Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w bezwładne ciało, po czym powoli odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.  
— Malfoy? — wykrztusił w końcu, jeszcze nigdy nie wkładając tylu emocji w jedno słowo.  
— Granger — odparł krótko Mafloy, wskazując w stronę Piotrovica i Harry przypomniał sobie o przyjaciółce.  
— Hermiona! — krzyknął z paniką, rzucając się w jej kierunku i odkrywając, że straciła przytomność.  
— W porządku, ja się nią zajmę. — Draco już tam był, dotykając krwawiącego miejsca nad obojczykiem. — Nic jej nie jest. Zajmij się unieruchomieniem Piotrovica i sprawdź, co z tym drugim.  
Harry mechanicznie wykonał polecenie, zajmując się leżącym obok niego napastnikiem i kątem oka obserwując, jak Draco bierze na ręce Hermionę i układa ją na sofie. Po upewnieniu się, że mężczyzna nie żyje, podszedł do nieprzytomnego Piotrovica i wyciągnął z jego szaty swoją i Hermiony różdżkę oraz odłożył na bok dwie kolejne, znalezione w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Związał go magicznymi więzami i przetransportował pod schody.  
— Ron… — jęknęła cicho Hermiona, odzyskując przytomność.  
Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się grymas oburzenia, ale Harry natychmiast usiadł przy niej i wziął ją za rękę.  
— Zaraz tu będzie — uspokoił ją.  
— Harry? — zapytała słabo.  
— Jestem — zapewnił, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń. — Już wszystko w porządku.  
Na usta Malfoya wypłynął ironiczny uśmieszek.  
— …dzięki Draco — dodał, patrząc wymownie na Malfoya.  
— Daj spokój, Potter. To ty uratowałeś życie Granger. Twój honor bohatera nie został splamiony. Ja niestety nieco się spóźniłem na ten punkt programu — odparł z sarkazmem Malofoy, odwzajemniając mu się spojrzeniem.  
— Ale zjawiłeś się w samą porę, by uratować moje — zauważył cicho Harry.  
— Cóż, to zawsze coś, prawda? — odparł Draco, a jego uśmiech był tylko odrobinę zabarwiony ironią.

Zaraz po opanowaniu sytuacji w _Aldze_ Harry wezwał Rona, który w kilka sekund później wypadł z kominka blady i przerażony. Natychmiast też przypadł do Hermiony, upewniając się, że jest cała i zdrowa. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na obecność Malfoya, tak był zaaferowany. Harry i Draco zaś na wszelki wypadek stanęli w pobliżu Piotrovica i zaczęli rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami.  
— Skąd miałeś mugolski pistolet, Malfoy?  
Malfoy z dziwnym uśmiechem wyciągnął broń z kieszeni.  
— To Astra, sprezentowałem ją sobie na potrzeby mojej nietypowej pracy. I nie jest do końca mugolska. — Zaprezentował srebrny, nieco spatynowany rewolwer z grawerowanymi runicznymi ozdobnikami i ciemnozielonym, drewnianym trzonkiem. — Może strzelać obłożonymi klątwą ładunkami, ale jeśli trzeba potrafi też po mugolsku wystrzelić najzwyklejszy pocisk. To świetne zabezpieczenie w razie magicznych barier, takich jak te w _Aldze_. Zwykle noszę go przy sobie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
— Jest niezły — musiał przyznać Harry.  
— Niezastąpiony. — Malfoy schował broń.  
— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś… — zaczął Harry, ale Malfoy mu przerwał.  
— Wbrew pozorom nie zjawiłem się tutaj, by znów ratować twój cenny _tyłek_, Potter — oświadczył.  
Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
— Chociaż po zastanowieniu, rozważam dodanie aneksu do naszej umowy. Jako detektyw-bodyguard myślę, że powinienem przynajmniej podwoić swoją stawkę.  
— Oczywiście, uwzględnimy to w twoim wynagrodzeniu — odparł beznamiętnie Harry.  
Malfoy prychnął pogardliwie.  
— W ogóle nie znasz się na interesach.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był zmęczony.  
— W każdym razie, kiedy przejrzałem informacje dostarczone przez Granger, wszystko zaczęło się układać w pewną całość. Już kiedy zobaczyłem w _Proroku_ list White'a miałem pewne podejrzenia, ale wtedy nie udało mi się niczego znaleźć. Teraz mamy jednak anonimowy list i propozycję szczodrego dofinansowania RAH. Na dodatek w tym samym mniej więcej czasie co White, poszukiwania wszczęła również Weasley. Można by doszukiwać się pewnych analogii, nie sądzisz? Nagle dwójka twoich dawnych kochanków zapałała obezwładniającą tęsknotą za tobą. Zbieg okoliczności? Nie sądzę. Nie żebym wątpił w twoją zdolność rozpalania zmysłów… — Malfoy posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, a Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni. Czy Draco chociaż trochę za nim tęsknił?  
— Poszedłem do Galerii nad Tamizą, mając nadzieję, że spotkam tam Weasleyównę, albo przy odrobinie szczęścia natknę się na nowe wskazówki — kontynuował tymczasem Malfoy. — Jednak to, co tam znalazłem przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
— Harry, powiadomiliście aurorów? — nieoczekiwanie do ich rozmowy wtrącił się Ron.  
Draco i Harry spojrzeli na niego, jakby nieco zdziwieni jego obecnością.  
— Jeszcze nie, zaraz się tym zajmę — odparł Harry, po czym dodał, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę: — Jak się czujesz, Hermiono?  
— Już prawie dobrze, chociaż trochę mi słabo. Chyba twój wybuch mocy nieco nadszarpnął również moje siły — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego. — A co do Piotrovica, zanim wezwiemy aurorów, powinniśmy się dowiedzieć, co ma nam do powiedzenia — dodała.  
— Granger ma rację — orzekł Malfoy i trójka przyjaciół wlepiła w niego zszokowane spojrzenia. To z pozoru zwykłe zdanie brzmiało w ustach Ślizgona zupełnie nieprawdopodobnie. On jednak wcale się tym nie przejął. — Ale nie sądzę, żeby zechciał z nami dyskutować po dobroci. Pewnie nie macie pod ręką Veritaserum?  
— Jasne, trzymamy je w lodówce — odparł Ron z przekąsem.  
— Jedna fiolka by nie zawadziła, Weasley. Teraz byłaby jak znalazł — zauważył Malfoy, kierując się w stronę kominka.  
— Dokąd idziesz, Malfoy? — zaniepokoił się Harry. — Chciałeś powiedzieć mi coś ważnego.  
— To może poczekać — zapewnił go. — Nie ruszajcie się stąd i nie wzywajcie aurorów. Zaraz wracam.


	12. Rozdział XII

_Przepraszam Was za tak długą przerwę, ale wyjechałam poza granice naszego pięknego kraju i niestety moja łączność z internetem była znikoma. Mam nadzieję, że wypoczywacie, gdziekolwiek jesteście. Udanej reszty wakacji. I jak zwykle podziękowania dla **Aev **i **Ka**:*_**  
**

**ROZDZIAŁ XII **

Po zniknięciu Draco, Harry zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju, raz po raz rzucając kontrolne spojrzenia to w kierunku Hermiony, to Piotrovica.  
— Wyluzuj, stary — odezwał się w końcu Ron. — Wszystko pod kontrolą.  
Harry zatrzymał się naprzeciw przyjaciół siedzących na kanapie. Hermiona wciąż była blada.  
— Powinnaś napić się Eliksiru Krzepiącego — oświadczył.  
— Czuję się dobrze — zaoponowała.  
— Próbując unieszkodliwić Piotrovica, użyłem silnej klątwy. Nie zaszkodzi, jak zneutralizujesz jej działanie i trochę się wzmocnisz. Macie coś w zapasie?  
Ron skinął głową.  
— Przyniosę — zaproponował.  
— Świetnie — odparł Harry, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, gdzie, do cholery, tak długo podziewa się Malfoy.  
— Nie martw się, na pewno zaraz się zjawi — odezwała się Hermiona, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
— Jak Piotrovic w ogóle się tu dostał? — zapytał Harry, chcąc odwrócić swoje myśli od Draco.  
— Złamał moje bariery, które nałożyłam na _Algę_. Musi być naprawdę świetnie wyszkolonym przestępcą — odparła i ich spojrzenia powędrowały do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.  
— A ten drugi? — Harry skinął głową w stronę zabitego przez Malfoya.  
— Nie było go z nim. Piotrovic wszedł sam frontowymi drzwiami i zaatakował mnie, zanim zdążyłam zareagować. A potem przywołał twoją różdżkę.  
— Stąd hałas w łazience — domyślił się Harry.  
— Prawdopodobnie — przyznała. — Bał się, że przy włamaniu rozbroił również pole antyaportacyjne i najwyraźniej nie chciał ryzykować, że mu uciekniesz, więc byłam jego zabezpieczeniem. Wiedział, że dopóki żyję, nie zostawisz mnie samej.  
— Ale przecież był jeszcze ten drugi — zauważył Harry. — Spokojnie mógł mnie załatwić w łazience.  
— Widać zjawił się znacznie później — odparła Hermiona.  
— Tyle wysiłku i nie zsynchronizowaliby najprostszego elementu? — wyraził powątpiewanie Harry. — Musiało chodzić o coś innego.  
Przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Jak Malfoy wróci z Veritaserum, wszystkiego się dowiemy.  
— Lepiej niech się pośpieszy — mruknął Harry, zauważając, że Piotrovic zaczyna się ruszać i wydawać nieartykułowane dźwięki. Po chwili otworzył oczy.  
Harry natychmiast zwrócił się w jego stronę, mierząc go czujnym spojrzeniem.  
— что, шлюха…**(1)** — odezwał się napastnik chrapliwym, niewyraźnym głosem.  
— Po ludzku, jeśli łaska — warknął Harry, podchodząc do niego.  
Piotrovic spróbował skoncentrować na nim spojrzenie, ale przychodziło mu to z wyraźnym trudem.  
— Obudził się? — Ron wrócił z piwniczki z małą fiolką, wypełnioną ognistoczerwonym płynem.  
— Na to wygląda — potwierdził Harry. — Ale chyba jeszcze jest oszołomiony.  
— Powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle żyje! — zawołał Ron. — Czego od nas chciałeś, bydlaku?  
Piotrovic przeniósł zamglone spojrzenie z Harry'ego na Rona.  
— Tamze… — stęknął.  
— Co? — zapytali chórem.  
— Tamiza po zachodzie słońca… — wykrztusił Piotrovic i ponownie stracił przytomność.  
— Świetnie — mruknął Ron.  
— Tamiza po zachodzie słońca? To jakiś szyfr? — zapytał Harry, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
— Ta nazwa coś mi mówi… — odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.  
Ron i Harry wbili w nią zaintrygowane spojrzenia.  
— To znaczy?  
— Wydaje mi się, że to tytuł jednego z obrazów… — wyjaśniła Hermiona, przyjmując od Rona eliksir.  
— Aha — odparł Harry. — To bez sensu.  
— Jeśli jest to ten obraz, o którym myślę, to nie do końca — wyjaśniła Hermiona. — Nazwa, co prawda nie wiem, czy słusznie, kojarzy mi się z Monetem.  
— Przecież Harry nie ma żadnego obrazu — zauważył Ron i spojrzał na przyjaciela. — Nie masz, prawda?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Może to była cena za zabicie ciebie? — podsunęła Hermiona. — Jeśli mam rację… Pejzaże Moneta są jednymi z najdroższych na świecie. Do ich tworzenia używał bardzo skomplikowanej magii impresjonistycznej. Mało kto dorównywał mu na tym polu…  
— Cudownie, jak nie ksenofobiczny psychopata, to szurnięty kolekcjoner. Co jest ze mną nie tak, że wszyscy chcą mnie zabić? I gdzie, do diabła, jest Malfoy?  
— To doprawdy urocze, jak tęsknota za mną wyprowadza cię z równowagi — odpowiedział mu głos od strony kominka.  
Harry posłał Draco zirytowane spojrzenie, ale tak naprawdę odczuł ulgę. Zaczynał się już od niego martwić. Normalnie od tych wszystkich wydarzeń dostawał paranoi!  
— Skąd masz Veritaserum? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy Malfoy zbliżył się do nich, trzymając w dłoniach charakterystyczną fiolkę.  
— Severus Snape potrafił być naprawdę dobrym nauczycielem, jeśli tylko miał na to ochotę — odparł z uśmiechem satysfakcji.  
Ron prychnął, a Harry siłą woli powstrzymał się od podobnej reakcji. Malfoy posłał im tylko pełne politowania spojrzenie.  
— Chyba czas obudzić naszego gościa, jak myślisz, Potter? — Trącił butem nogę Piotrovica, ale ten ani drgnął.  
— Poczekaj. — Harry powstrzymał go przed kolejnym ruchem i Draco spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Czy w galerii Piotrovica znalazłeś jakiś obraz?  
Malfoy uniósł brwi.  
— W galeriach na ogół można znaleźć obrazy, Potter.  
— Chodzi mi o konkretny — „Zachód nad Tamizą", czy coś w tym stylu.  
— Tamizę po zachodzie słońca**(2)** — poprawił go odruchowo Malfoy, po czym wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. — Skąd wiesz?  
— Piotrovic odzyskał na chwilę przytomność i tyle zdołał wybełkotać. Rozumiem, że moja śmierć miała przyczynić się do rozwoju kultury i sztuki — odparł ponuro Harry.  
— Mówił coś jeszcze? — zainteresował się Malfoy.  
— Nie, stracił znów przytomność.  
— Ciekawe, jak wiele wie — zamyślił się Draco.  
— To znaczy? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— Przesłuchajmy go, a potem porozmawiamy na spokojnie — odparł Malfoy.  
Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to większego znaczenia i tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chciał tylko mieć już to za sobą.  
— Najpierw będzie trzeba go wybudzić, co chyba nie będzie proste — zauważył Ron. — Harry nieźle go urządził.  
— Dałeś mały pokaz mocy, co Potter? — zapytał Malfoy z ironią.  
_Tak, zrobiłem to dla zabawy_, pomyślał ze złością Harry. _Jak większość rzeczy w moim życiu_. Miał wielką ochotę chrzanić Piotrovica, całą tę porąbaną sytuację i na osobności wyjaśnić sobie z Malfoyem parę spraw. Osobistych. Tak dla odmiany. Niestety na razie jedyne, na co mógł sobie pozwolić, to zirytowane prychnięcie.  
— Nie wiem, czy standardowe zaklęcia cucące na niego podziałają — odparł w końcu. — Wydaje się dość oszołomiony. Odzyskanie przytomności było bardzo krótkotrwałe.  
— A próbowaliście Zaklęcia Oczyszczenia? — zapytał Malfoy.  
— Jeszcze nic nie próbowaliśmy. Czekaliśmy na ciebie — odparł Harry zaczepnym tonem.  
Draco rzucił Harry'emu krótkie nieodgadnione spojrzenie, po czym skierował różdżkę na Piotrovica.  
— _Abolitio_!**(3)** — Piotrovic poruszył się niespokojnie pod wpływem przeszywającej go białej wiązki światła, ale nie otworzył oczu. — _Firmitatis_!**(4)**  
I w jednej chwili na Harrym spoczęło wrogie, zupełnie trzeźwe spojrzenie zakładnika.  
— Doskonale, a więc zaczynamy — odezwał się Draco i skinął na Rona. — Weasley, pomóż mi.  
— Czas na mały poczęstunek, gnoju — oświadczył Ron i zmusił Piotrovica do otworzenia ust, a Draco wlał w nie zawartość fiolki.  
— Jak się nazywasz — zaczął Harry wypranym z emocji głosem.  
— Andrej Igor Piotrovic — warknął mężczyzna.  
— Czego tutaj szukałeś?  
— Ciebie. — Piotrovic spróbował zmienić pozycję, ale więzy założone przez Harry'ego właściwie mu to uniemożliwiały.  
— Kto zlecił zabicie mnie?  
Oczy mężczyzny błysnęły złowrogo, ale nie odpowiedział.  
— Odpowiadaj! — ponaglił go Draco.  
— Nie wiem.  
— Ale ktoś podsunął ci pomysł tego morderstwa?  
— Tak.  
— Więc, kto to był?  
— Nie wiem! To była anonimowa transakcja.  
— W jaki sposób złożył ci propozycję?  
— Listownie.  
— Wynagrodzeniem miał być obraz?  
— Tak! — wyrzucił Piotrovic z nienawiścią i jęknął: — Było tak blisko…  
Tak, Harry wyraźnie odczuł, jak Rosjanin był blisko. Na szczęście Draco okazał się być nieco bliżej. I Harry jakoś nie potrafił odczuwać żalu z tego powodu.  
— Co wiesz o tym obrazie? — zapytał tymczasem Malfoy, przejmując pałeczkę przesłuchiwania.  
— To jeden z najcenniejszych pejzażów genialnego impresjonisty i czarodzieja Claude'a Moneta. Powstał w roku 1871, już po przeprowadzce do Londynu, jako prezent dla żony Camille Doncieux z okazji pierwszej rocznicy ślubu. Dotychczas właściwie nie prezentowany szerszej publiczności.  
— Do rzeczy — przerwał mu Draco. — Kto jest jego właścicielem?  
— Prywatny kolekcjoner, niestety. A jego wartość jest zbyt wysoka, by można było pozwolić sobie na jego wykupienie.  
— To musi być frustrujące — stwierdził Harry z ironią.  
Piotrovic splunął w odpowiedzi.  
— Jednak niespodziewanie los się do ciebie uśmiechnął i dostałeś propozycję _nie do odrzucenia_ — drążył Draco.  
— Śmierć Pottera za Moneta. To nawet romantyczne, nie sądzicie?  
_Cholernie romantyczne_, pomyślał z sarkazmem Harry, a Hermiona prychnęła.  
— Wynająłeś płatnego zabójcę, który jednak okazał się dość nieudolny i wypadek na Pokątnej posłużył jedynie wzrostowi nakładu _Proroka_ — kontynuował Draco.  
Tak, Harry uwielbiał, kiedy dzięki niemu _Prorok_ rozchodził się jak świeże bułeczki.  
— Cholerny partacz! — wyraził swoją frustrację Piotrovic. — Wy, Brytyjczycy, jesteście beznadziejnymi zabójcami.  
— Widać, że nie było cię tu parę lat temu — odparł chłodno Malfoy i ciągnął dalej. — Po pierwszej nieudanej próbie Potter zniknął, dlatego w następnej kolejności wysłałeś do mnie Ginny Weasley?  
— Tak. Któż ma lepszą wymówkę do poszukiwania mężczyzny niż porzucona przez niego narzeczona?  
Harry zbladł.  
— Czyli Ginny _wiedziała_? — wykrztusił i Malfoy spojrzał na niego uważnie. Jakby szukając odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie. Harry zagryzł wargę. Nie kochał Ginny, ale… Nawet jeśli nic do niej nie czuł, w pewnym sensie był to wstrząs. Jej udział w tym wszystkim.  
Piotrovic zaśmiał się krótko, jakby całe to przesłuchanie zaczęło go nagle szalenie bawić.  
— Oczywiście, że wiedziała! Gdybyś widział, jak oczy jej lśniły, gdy spoglądała na tego Moneta. Może nawet pragnęła go bardziej niż ja. Chyba nie myślałeś, że szukała cię z szaleńczej miłości? — Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek cię kochała.  
Ron poruszył się nerwowo, a Hermiona położyła mu uspakajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Ginny nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na coś takiego! — zaprotestowała.  
Pogardliwy uśmiech Piotrovica poszerzył się.  
— Co jej powiedziałeś? — zapytał Malfoy, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.  
— Mów! — zażądał Ron.  
Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w zakładnika z oszołomieniem.  
— Cóż, faktycznie wolałem nie ryzykować i nie podzieliłem się z nią wszystkimi _detalami_ umowy — przyznał Piotrovic. — Powiedziałem jej, że nasz tajemniczy kolekcjoner, życzy sobie, by współudziałowcem galerii stał się Harry Potter. Przekonałem też, że najprostszą drogą do osiągnięcia tego celu będzie odnalezienie jej byłego narzeczonego i odzyskanie jego miłości. Nie musiałem jej długo namawiać…  
Teraz Harry rozumiał, skąd u Ginny nagły wybuch wygasłego uczucia. Wszystko zaczynało nabierać sensu. Szukając go, wcale nie pragnęła jego, ale obrazu. Tak samo zresztą, jak kiedyś. Wtedy też nie jego kochała, ale swoją rolę księżniczki u boku bohatera. Tylko za tamtym razem trochę późno to do niego dotarło.  
— Ale ja zerwałem umowę i wysłałem Wesleyównę do diabła — podsumował Malfoy, patrząc na Harry'ego wyzywająco. — I wtedy ty postanowiłeś wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Śledziłeś mnie?  
— Moi ludzie — odparł Piotrovic.  
— Znaleźli mnie i Pottera na Sardynii?  
— Owszem. W trakcie waszego słodkiego, gejowskiego romansu. — Piotrovic zrobił minę pełną obrzydzenia, co wywołało w Harrym nagłą potrzebę uderzenia go, ale powstrzymał się, widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Hermiony.  
— I ponownie zleciłeś zabójstwo? — indagował dalej Malfoy.  
— Tak. W moim fachu znajomości są niezbędne. Szczególnie przydatne okazują się te wśród Sycylijczyków. Salmerii jest dobry w tym, co robi. Nieraz już korzystałem z jego usług. Niestety napatoczył się ten idiota, White.  
— To nie ty go wynająłeś?  
— Nie.  
— Skąd zatem wziął się na wyspie?  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy.  
— Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? — Malfoy zwrócił się teraz do Harry'ego.  
— Kim był twój wspólnik? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie miałem wspólnika.  
— A on? — Harry wskazał na ciało leżące obok Piotrovica.  
— On? — Piotrovic z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważając. — Siergiejew? To mój… były przyjaciel. Prowadziliśmy kiedyś wspólne interesy w Rosji, ale przestaliśmy się _rozumieć_. Potem ja wyjechałem do Londynu, on został w Moskwie. Nasze drogi się rozeszły.  
— Co tutaj robił?  
— Nie wiem.  
— Nie przyprowadziłeś go ze sobą?  
— Nie.  
— Kontaktowałeś się z nim w ostatnim czasie?  
— Nie. Tylko ja wiedziałem o Monecie. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Sergiejev widać jakoś się o tym dowiedział. Musiał mnie śledzić, chcąc przejąć obraz.  
— Co tłumaczy jego wtargnięcie do _Algi_ w ostatnim momencie — wtrąciła Hermiona, nawiązując do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy i spoglądając na Harry'ego. — Chyba wiemy już wszystko, prawda?  
— Poza tym, kto to zorganizował — zauważył kwaśno Harry.  
— Wezwę aurorów — zaproponował Ron i Harry skinął głową.  
— Chyba wiem, kto za tym stoi — odezwał się po chwili Malfoy i cała czwórka, łącznie z Piotrovicem znieruchomiała, wbijając w niego spojrzenia.  
— Jak to? — zapytał Harry.  
— Jest coś, czego Piotrovic najwyraźniej nie wie — odparł Draco z satysfakcją.  
— Czyli? — zapytał Ron.  
— I może niech tak zostanie. — Malfoy skinął głową, dając im do zrozumienia, żeby przeszli kawałek dalej, uniemożliwiając mężczyźnie dalsze słuchanie ich rozmowy.  
— To coś, co odkryłeś w galerii? — domyślił się Harry, kiedy nieco się oddalili, a Hermiona rzuciła Muffliato.  
— Tak — odparł Draco i zrobił efektowną przerwę.  
— Gadaj, co wiesz, Malfoy! — zawołał Ron.  
— Naprawdę fantastyczny z ciebie dyplomata, Wiewiór — sarknął Draco.  
— Zamierzasz nam powiedzieć? — zirytował się Harry. Nie miał już siły na żadne gierki.  
Malfoy przewrócił oczami z irytacją.  
— Otóż ten nieszczęsny pejzaż Moneta od wieków był własnością rodziny Blacków. I z tego, co mi wiadomo nigdy nie został sprzedany, bądź podarowany. Ani też skradziony.  
— Słucham? — wykrzyknął Harry. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Znowu.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
— Wiesz, jakiego bzika na punkcie swojego dziedzictwa mają wszystkie czystokrwiste rodziny… Poznałbym wszystko, co kiedykolwiek należało do nas lub naszych krewnych. Wspomnianego Moneta natomiast cioteczka Bellatrix dostała w prezencie ślubnym. A moja matka, miłośniczka jego malarstwa, nigdy nie wybaczyła tej zniewagi dla jej pasji swoim rodzicom. Uważała, że to jej bardziej się należał. Słyszałem tę opowieść milion razy, niejeden też oglądałem słynny obraz. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce.  
Harry przez chwilę analizował nowe informacje. Skoro Bellatrix zginęła z rąk Tonks, kto wszedł w posiadanie obrazu po wojnie?  
— Powinienem chyba dodać, że mimo sprzyjających okoliczności, moja matka nadal nie stała się właścicielką nieszczęsnego Moneta — uzupełnił Draco.  
— Kto zatem dostał obraz? — zapytała Hermiona.  
— A kto dziedziczy po żonie jej majątek? — odpowiedział pytaniem Draco.  
Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
— Lestrange? — zawołał wstrząśnięty. Nagle wszystko zaczęło wydawać się takie oczywiste. Rodolphus, mąż Bellatrix i jeden z wierniejszych sług Voldemorta z pewnością miałby świetny powód, żeby chcieć go zabić. Choćby w imię wykonania ostatniej woli swego pana. Był tylko jeden mały problem. — Przecież on nie żyje…  
— A pamiętasz okoliczności jego śmierci? Jego rzekome ciało było całkowicie zmasakrowane. Ministerstwo utrzymywało, że to ponad wszelką wątpliwość Rodolphus, jednak w skutek dużych zniszczeń, jakie wywołały zabójcze klątwy, przeprowadzone magiczne testy DNA nie dawały stuprocentowej pewności. Ale według szczegółowych zeznań świadków, z których odtworzono ostatnie chwile jego życia, widziany był wtedy cały czas tuż obok swojego brata i ciało Rabastana Lestrange'a rzeczywiście znaleziono tuż przy rzekomym ciele Rodolphusa, co przesądziło sprawę. Lestrange został ostatecznie uznany za zmarłego podczas bitwy. Co oczywiście jest znacznie wygodniejsze dla Ministerstwa niż status zaginionego, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego śmierciożercy…  
— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał Harry.  
— Mam swoje sposoby. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym Granger znalazła tę Kartotekę Er-el — dodał, kładąc specjalny nacisk na dwie ostatnie sylaby. — Coś ci to mówi?  
— Er-el? — powtórzył wolno Harry i w tym momencie zrozumiał. — R. L! Rudolphus Lestrange.  
— Wszystko wydaje się zgadzać, prawda? — zauważył Malfoy.  
— Szkoda, że Ministerstwo _wydaje się_ nie mieć najmniejszego pomysłu, co z tym faktem zrobić, poza ukryciem go w tajnych aktach — stwierdził ponuro Ron.  
— Jakoś mnie to specjalnie nie dziwi — podsumował kwaśno Harry.

Po wysłuchaniu w _Aldze_ wstępnych zeznań, aurorzy zabrali Piotrovica, oraz ciało Sergiejeva, a całej czwórce kazali się stawić w Ministerstwie w celu złożenia szczegółowych raportów. Ron i Hermiona poszli się przebrać, a Harry został w salonie razem z Draco.  
— Powinniśmy porozmawiać — zauważył zmęczonym głosem.  
— Później — odparł lakonicznie Malfoy.  
— Wolałbym teraz — nalegał Harry. Właściwie nie miał siły na kolejną wyczerpującą rozmowę, ale nie mógł dłużej znieść napięcia między nimi, które zdawało się rosnąć z każdą chwilą.  
— Teraz Wiewiór z Granger do nas dołączą i grzecznie udamy się na _kolejne_ przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa. — Draco też wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
— Ale…  
— Jesteście gotowi, Harry? — Na schodach pojawił się Ron i Malfoy uniósł jedną brew w ironicznym grymasie.  
Harry głośno wypuścił powietrze, starając się nie okazać rozdrażnienia.  
— Tak — odparł w końcu i zrezygnowany skierował się w stronę kominka.

**1** — что, шлюха — ros. co, kurwa;  
**2** — Oczywiście tytuł tego akurat obrazu jest fikcyjny, ale mogło to być coś w stylu Budynku Parlamentu w Londynie, jednego z bardziej znanych dzieł Moneta;  
**3** — Abolitio — łac. anulowanie, oczyszczenie;  
**4** — Firmitatis— łac. siła, stabilność;


	13. Rozdział XIII

_Tym oto sposobem zbliżamy się do finiszu. Za wszelką pomoc ukłony dla moich wspaniałych bet:*_**  
**

**ROZDZIAŁ XIII **

Hermiona została wezwana jako pierwsza do Sali Przesłuchań i Ron z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem przyjął swoją rolą przyzwoitki. Harry wsłuchiwał się w miarowy odgłos kroków przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć, przemierzał ministerialny korytarz tam i z powrotem, niczym w transie. Od czasu do czasu rzucał też kontrolne spojrzenia w stronę Harry'ego i Draco, podczas gdy oni sami siedzieli sztywno na drewnianej ławie w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Tysiące niezadanych pytań wisiało w powietrzu, ale Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie czas i miejsce na osobistą rozmowę. O ile oczywiście nie chciał, by zakończyła się totalną katastrofą. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od rzucania ukradkowych spojrzeń w stronę Draco. Obserwowania światła załamującego się w kosmykach jego jasnych włosów i gry półcienia pod oczami, rzucanego przez rzęsy. Śledzenia linii jego ust i łagodnego łuku szyi. Wiedział, że nie powinien się gapić, ale oczy nieposłusznie wciąż wracały do mężczyzny. Pragnął go dotknąć tak bardzo, że to aż bolało.  
W końcu mężczyzna poruszył się nerwowo pod jego spojrzeniem.  
— O co chodzi, Potter? — zapytał, nie unosząc wzroku, jednak bez ironii, którą Harry spodziewał się usłyszeć w jego głosie. I to wystarczyło, by kierowany impulsem odpowiedział cicho:  
— Tęskniłem.  
Draco poderwał głowę, jakby to jedno słowo obudziło go z półsnu, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą się znajdował i Harry dostrzegł w jego oczach błysk.  
— No nareszcie! — zawołał Ron, raptownie kończąc swój maraton.  
Harry zdezorientowany spojrzał na przyjaciela i kątem oka dostrzegł wychodzącą z Sali Przesłuchań Hermionę, do której w rzeczywistości skierowane były wypowiedziane słowa.  
— Draco Jaques Malfoy — rozległ się kobiecy głos, zapraszający kolejnego świadka i Draco wstał, a na jego twarzy zagościł doskonale obojętny wyraz.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — Ron obdarzył Hermionę zatroskanym spojrzeniem i Harry uświadomił sobie, że źródłem wcześniejszego niepokoju przyjaciela był przede wszystkim fakt, że martwił się o żonę. Bądź co bądź przesłuchania nigdy nie należały do przyjemnych rzeczy.  
Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
— Jestem tylko zmęczona — wyznała, przytulając się do niego, na co w odpowiedzi pogłaskał ją delikatnie po włosach.  
— Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? — zadał kolejne pytanie, kiedy tylko drzwi za Malfoyem się zamknęły.  
— To mnie zadawano pytania, Ron — odpowiedziała lekko rozbawiona.  
— Na pewno znalazłaś jakiś sposób, żeby się coś dowiedzieć — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Właściwie nic, czego byśmy już nie wiedzieli. — Zmarszczyła brwi.  
— A co z kartoteką Lestrage'a? — zapytał Harry. Ta sprawa najbardziej go w tej chwili interesowała. Oczywiście pomijając Draco.  
— Niechętnie przyznają się do jej istnienia. Zdążyli też ustalić, że listy do White'a i Piotrovica zostały sporządzone za pomocą tego samego samopiszącego pióra.  
— Zatem za wszystkim stoi Lestrange — podsumował Harry.  
— Na to wygląda. — Hermiona skinęła głową. — Zatrzymano jeszcze Scotta Randoma i Gary'ego Frenta.  
— A to co za jedni? — zdziwił się.  
— Randoma Piotrovic wynajął do pierwszej próby morderstwa, a Frent pracuje w _Proroku_. A właściwie pracował, bo nie sądzę, by po przyznaniu się do udziału w rzucaniu Klątwy Namierzającej na List White'a nadal pełnił tam swoją funkcję.  
— A nie mówiłem, że na pewno sporo się dowiedziałaś? — wtrącił Ron.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Jest jeszcze jedno…  
— Tak? — zapytał niepewnie Harry, przeczuwając coś nieprzyjemnego.  
— Prawdopodobnie postawią zarzuty również Ginny.  
Ron zbladł, a Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z konsternacją.  
— Przecież Piotrovic przyznał, że o niczym nie wiedziała — zauważył.  
— O próbie morderstwa rzeczywiście nie — odpowiedziała wolno Hermiona i ujęła Rona za rękę w na wpół świadomej próbie pocieszenia. — Natomiast o nielegalnym handlu dziełami sztuki, w który był zamieszany Piotrovic podobno całkiem sporo…  
— Cudownie — wykrztusił Ron i Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet piegi przyjaciela nieco przybladły.  
On sam również poczuł się nieswojo. Przez większość czasu traktował Ginny jak siostrę, a przez krótką chwilę nawet jak kogoś więcej . Nic nie potrafił poradzić na atakującą go teraz mieszaninę żalu, rozczarowania i niepokoju. Poza tym, był przecież jeszcze Ron…  
— Może to tylko teraz tak źle wygląda, a w rzeczywistości… — Hermiona próbowała uspokoić Rona, ale jej przerwał.  
— W rzeczywistości Ginny nigdy nie powinna była zostawiać Harry'ego! — zawołał z żalem, który, sądząc po jego sile, gromadził się w nim już od dłuższego czasu.  
Harry i Hermiona wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
— Ron, przecież wiesz, że… — zaczął Harry, chcąc powiedzieć coś na temat tego, że to i tak nigdy by nie wyszło i nie ma sensu do tego wracać, ale przyjaciel pokręcił szybko głową z miną sugerującą, że nie jest w stanie tego słuchać.  
— Co teraz będzie? — zapytał w końcu, spoglądając żałośnie na Hermionę, desperacko szukając u niej wsparcia.  
— Coś wymyślimy — pocieszyła go, głaszcząc delikatnie po policzku.  
— Znajdziemy dobrego adwokata — dodał po chwili Harry, za wszelką cenę chcąc wesprzeć przyjaciela. — Na pewno będzie dało się udowodnić, że Piotrovic nią manipulował.  
Ron nie odpowiedział, ale jego pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, skierowane na Harry'ego starczyło za milion słów i utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że dokładnie to powinien zrobić.

Przesłuchanie było krótsze niż Harry przypuszczał. Zwięźle uzupełnił raportu z wydarzeń w Aldze i złożył kilka niezbędnych podpisów. Wymógł też obietnicę, że zostanie włączony w poczet brygady śledczej i będzie na bieżąco informowany o przebiegu sprawy, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie podejmował działań na własną rękę i zgodzi się na dodatkową ochronę. Wyszedł więc z Sali Przesłuchań względnie usatysfakcjonowany, z niezłomnym postanowieniem, że teraz już nic nie odwiedzie go od rozmowy z Draco. Jakie było jednak jego rozczarowanie, kiedy na korytarzu zastał jedynie Rona i Hermionę.  
— Gdzie on jest? — rzucił gniewnie.  
— Kto?  
— Ronald Bilius Weasley. — Aurorka wywołała ostatniego świadka.  
— Malfoy — warknął Harry. — Chyba nie pozwoliliście mu wyjść?  
Hermiona ścisnęła krzepiąco Ronowi rękę, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego.  
— Mieliśmy zatrzymać go siłą? — zapytała. Harry był skłonny odpowiedzieć twierdząco. — Powiedział, że ma coś pilnego do załatwienia.  
Nie było nic bardziej pilnego od ich rozmowy. Nic! Przynajmniej nie dla niego. Najwyraźniej jednak Draco miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Ale Harry nie zamierzał odpuścić.  
— Dokąd się wybierasz?  
— Idę go poszukać.  
— Nie możesz…  
— Owszem. Mogę. I zrobię to — odpowiedział Harry, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Tym razem nie zamierzał nikogo słuchać. — Widzimy się wieczorem w _Aldze_, Miona.

Tamtego wieczoru jednak Harry nie zastał Draco w domu. Ani przez kilka kolejnych dni. Regularnie wysyłał mu sowy, ale wracały bez odpowiedzi. Telefon komórkowy również milczał jak zaklęty, a wszelkie próby zlokalizowania jego biura detektywistycznego spełzły na niczym. Niestety na większą inicjatywę Harry nie mógł sobie za bardzo w tej chwili pozwolić, bo spotkania z brygadą śledczą i wielogodzinne narady w sprawie Lestrenge'a pochłaniały mu większość czasu. A skoro sam nalegał na dopuszczenie go do nich, niekonsekwencją byłoby z nich teraz rezygnować. Co jednak tylko wzmagało jego irytację.  
— Zrobiłeś się strasznie nerwowy — zauważył Ron, kiedy Harry w odpowiedzi na zaproszenie do obiadu, zapytał, czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że nie jest, do cholery, głodny.  
— Z pewnością próbuje rozgryźć tę sprawę — odparła Hermiona spokojnie, nie zrażona złym humorem przyjaciela.  
— I tak go to denerwuje? — zdziwił się Ron, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę z konsternacją.  
— Mówiłam o Malfoyu — wyjaśniła.  
— Gdybyśmy działali razem , moglibyśmy zdziałać więcej, nie sądzisz? — zauważył Harry ponuro.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Nie wiem. Może jest przyzwyczajony do pracy w pojedynkę?  
— Bronisz go? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Staram się tylko logicznie myśleć — odparła.  
— Mógłby przynajmniej odpisać na jeden z moich listów — burknął.  
Ron przewrócił oczami.  
— Powiedz lepiej, jak wasze dochodzenie? — zagaił, wyraźnie chcąc zmienić temat.  
— Kiepsko. Nie mamy właściwie żadnych śladów. Od zakończenia wojny minęło już stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu, by czegokolwiek móc być pewnym, a obecne działania Lestrenge'a są bardzo ostrożne i przemyślane.  
— Myślisz, że zaraz po wojnie w ogóle ktoś go szukał? — odezwała się Hermiona.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie tak. Ale albo robiono to niezbyt gorliwie, albo już wtedy Lestrange miał opracowany doskonały plan.  
— Jakiekolwiek postępy? — zapytał z nadzieją Ron.  
— Poza tym, że znam teraz jego tajne akta na pamięć? — Skrzywił się Harry. — Do cholery, praca aurorów nie powinna polegać na zakopywaniu się w papierach!  
— Ale mówiłeś coś przecież o przeszukaniu posiadłości Lestrange'ów koło East Kilbride — przypomniała Hermiona, stawiając przed nim talerz zupy.  
— Owszem — przyznał i zaczął jeść, zapominając, jak bardzo jeszcze chwilę temu się przed tym wzbraniał. — Co prawda Restminstack upierał się, że to bezsensowne. Podobno po wojnie dokładnie zbadali to miejsce i mogę przeczytać sobie raport, ale powiedziałem mu, że mam dość czytania jego cholernych raportów i pojadę tam, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Jesteśmy umówieni na jutro.  
— To świetnie! — ucieszył się Ron.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Harry wiedział, że osobiście wolała, kiedy on przeglądał raporty.  
— Będziemy ostrożni — zapewnił ją, uświadamiając sobie, że był jednak całkiem głodny. — Pyszna zupa!

Następnego dnia Harry niechętnie musiał przyznać, że raporty aurorskie z dwóch akcji zwiadowczych w East Kilbride niczego nie pominęły. Pierwsza miała miejsce zaraz po wojnie, druga w rok później. Jednak tak wtedy, jak i teraz dwór Lestrange'ów wyglądał na zupełnie opuszczony. Harry dodałby do opisu najwyżej absolutnie zdziczały ogród, który niemal zawładnął starym domostwem. Budynek niknął pod wybujałą winoroślą, a krzewy rozrosły się do tego stopnia, że w wielu miejscach utrudniały obejście go dookoła. Wewnątrz dwór sprawiał raczej ponure wrażenie. Zarośnięty pajęczynami i pokryty grubym dywanem kurzu, pozbawiony większości mebli. Gdzieniegdzie walały się śmieci, puste butelki i inne ślady przypadkowych, nieproszonych gości. A mimo całego upływu czasu, oraz zastosowanych wielokrotnie zaklęć neutralizujących, tu i ówdzie wciąż można było wyczuć delikatną wibrację nieprzychylnej magii, która usiłowała przeciwstawić się intruzom. Wyprawę można by więc uznać za zupełnie nietrafioną, gdyby nie mały obrazek z potłuczoną szybką, który Harry znalazł w jednym z pokoi dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Właściwie nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego przykuł jego uwagę. Wyglądał jak jeden z wielu zniszczonych i porzuconych tu przedmiotów. Coś jednak go tknęło i schylił się po niego, rękawem szaty wycierając go z kurzu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie przedstawiał nic nadzwyczajnego, chyba że ktoś miałby słabość do nieco mrocznych willi, przywodzących swym klimatem na myśl opowieści o duchach. Jednak to nie temat obrazu go zainteresował, a czerwony napis w lewym dolnym rogu, który odczytany sprawił, że serce mu przyśpieszyło.  
_Turris Bellatrix_.  
Czuł, że właśnie tego szukali.

— Czyli Bellatrix miała sekretny _pałac_? — zapytał Ron z rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami, kiedy po powrocie Harry opowiedział o wszytskim jemu i Hermionie.  
— Willę — sprostował.  
— Na jedno wychodzi. — Przyjaciel machnął ręką, wciąż podniecony swoją wizją.  
— Niestety, nawet jeśli jesteśmy na dobrym tropie, wciąż nie mamy żadnych pomysłów, gdzie i jak jej szukać, pod warunkiem, że naprawdę istnieje — dodał, trąc przy tym oczy ze zmęczenia i tym samym przekrzywiając okulary. — Spędziliśmy w East Kilbride cały dzień, usiłując trafić na jakiś ślad.  
— Ale zawsze to jakiś przełom w śledztwie — zauważyła Hermiona. — No i przestaliście ślęczeć nad raportami.  
— To prawda — westchnął Harry, poprawiając okulary i mając nadzieję, że wkrótce rozwiążą ciągnącą się sprawę Lestrange'a.

Kiedy później Harry się nad tym zastanawiał, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba tak to już jest, że gdy przestajesz czegoś szukać, samo się znajduje. A ostatnie odkrycie w dworze Lestrenge'ów tak go pochłonęło, że na chwilę przestał myśleć o Draco i rozpaczliwej potrzebie porozmawiania z nim. I właśnie wtedy, wracając z codziennego spotkania w Biurze Aurorów, wpadł na niego tuż pod budynkiem Ministerstwa.  
— Patrz, gdzie leziesz ła… — zaczął jadowitym tonem Malfoy, ale gdy uniósł wzrok natychmiast urwał. — Potter?  
— Malfoy? — zawołał nie mniej wstrząśnięty Harry. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— A odkąd nie wolno mi przebywać na ulicach Londynu? — Draco posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie.  
— Wszędzie cię szukałem! — zawołał Harry. — Nie odpowiadasz na sowy! Nie odbierasz telefonu…  
— Chyba nie zamierzasz zrobić mi sceny _publicznie_? — Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
— Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz? — Harry zignorował ostatnią uwagę.  
— Jestem zajęty — syknął Malfoy i ujął go za łokieć, prowadząc w dół ulicy.  
— Co robisz? — zaoponował Harry.  
Paru ludzi spojrzało na nich z zainteresowaniem.  
— Nie będę się z tobą wykłócał pod samym Ministerstwem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam odrobinę godności. Możemy się przejść.  
— Wcale nie chcę się wykłócać — zaprotestował Harry z oburzoną miną. — Po prostu chcę porozmawiać. Od dawna powinniśmy to zrobić. I czymże to jesteś tak zajęty?  
— Pracuję dla ciebie — przypomniał mu Draco. — I podejrzewam, że nie płacisz mi za to, bym marnował opłacany przez ciebie czas.  
— Nie zapłaciłem ci jeszcze ani knuta — zauważył Harry.  
— Nie sądzę, byś próbował mnie oszukać, Potter. W końcu jesteś Gryfonem, czyż nie? A to oznacza, że zapłacisz mi _co do knuta_.  
— Oczywiście — zgodził się Harry. — A skoro już to ustaliliśmy, możemy pogadać?  
— O interesach?  
— Malfoy!  
Draco się zatrzymał, się i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że znaleźli się już nad Tamizą, skąpaną teraz w promieniach leniwie zachodzącego nad Londynem słońca. Pachniało rzeką i nadchodzącym wieczorem.  
— W porządku. — Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Po prostu nie uważam, że mamy jakikolwiek inny temat do przedyskutowania, rozumiesz?  
— Nie. — Harry również przybrał defensywną postawę. — Przecież nie możemy udawać, że nic między nami nie zaszło.  
— Ależ ja wcale nie zamierzam udawać. — Draco uśmiechnął się sztucznie i ruszył wolnym krokiem. Harry pomyślał, że gdyby nie ten podły nastrój, to mógłby być piękny spacer. — Owszem, spotkaliśmy się na neutralnym gruncie, z dala od Londynu i złych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, spędziliśmy parę niezłych nocy w łóżku, sowicie okraszając spędzony czas kłamstwami różnej maści, aż do momentu, gdy wszystko się wydało i sielanka się skończyła. Ot, cała historia. Wszystko to miało miejsce, nie zaprzeczam. Po prostu nie widzę tu nic do dodania.  
— Przecież to wcale nie było tak! — zaprotestował gorąco Harry. Dla niego czas spędzony z Draco był czymś więcej niż wakacyjną przygodą. Owszem popełnili parę błędów i niepotrzebnie się okłamywali, ale wciąż mogli to naprawić. — My, to znaczy ja…  
— Och, proszę cię! — przerwał mu Draco. — Daruj sobie.  
Harry już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale Draco nie dał mu dojść do głosu.  
— Wyraziłeś się jasno na temat tego, co o mnie myślisz i odnoszę wrażenie, że nie potrzebujemy już wracać do tej nieprzyjemnej rozmowy…  
— Zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy! — Harry'emu udało się wreszcie przerwać monolog Malfoya. — Spodziewałeś się, że rzucę ci się na szyję? Ale wszystko sobie przemyślałem.  
Draco posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie.  
— Przepraszam, że się wtedy uniosłem. I że cię tak długo okłamywałem — dodał z determinacją Harry.  
Na chwilę zaległa niezręczna cisza, a niespodziewany podmuch wiatru wdarł się między nich, owiewając ich wilgotnym powietrzem.  
— W porządku. Przeprosiny przyjęte — odparł w końcu Draco spokojnie.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Mnie też jest przykro, że tak się to skończyło — dodał Malfoy, spuszczając wzrok. Złote refleksy słońca tańczyły mu we włosach.  
— W porządku. Ale przecież nic się nie musi kończyć, Draco…  
— Jak się nad tym lepiej zastanowisz, na pewno dojdziesz do wniosku, że jednak powinno. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, wrócę do tego, w czym jestem dobry. Do pracy.  
I oczywiście wcale nie czekając na _pozwolenie_ Harry'ego aportował się z cichym trzaskiem, zostawiając go sam na sam z Tamizą o zachodzie słońca.

Tej nocy Harry spał bardzo źle, męczony przez koszmary. Śniła mu się tajemnicza willa, do której próbował się dostać, a emanujący z niej mrok pochłaniał go i obezwładniał. Albo Ginny zamknięta w Azkabanie i wykrzykująca, że to wszystko jego wina, do czego za każdym razem dołączał się Ron, przyjmujący oskarżycielską postawę. Albo wreszcie Lestrange, pojedynkujący się z nim w starym dworze i w ostatniej chwili zabijający Draco, choć Harry desperacko starał się temu zapobiec. Kilka razy zrywał się z krzykiem zlany potem. Kiedy więc ciche stukanie w okno obudziło go po raz kolejny, a on odkrył, że już świta, odetchnął z ulgą. Wszystko było lepsze, niż te koszmary! Mała, szara sówka, wyglądająca na ministerialną, ponownie zastukała w szybę, tym razem bardziej natarczywie. Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Być może to jakieś wieści w sprawie Lestrange'a! Kiedy jednak rozwinął pergamin, aż przetarł oczy z niedowierzania, nie będąc przekonanym, czy to nie kolejny sen.

_Szanowny Panie Potter!_

Pragnę zawiadomić, że dziś w nocy o godz. 03:15 w czasie akcji aurorskiej Rodolphus Lestrange został pojmany i osadzony w Azkabanie w trybie natychmiastowym.

_Z poważaniem, szef Biura Aurorów  
Fineas Resminstack_


	14. Rozdział XIV

_I oto nastał kres. Przed Wami ostatni już rozdział "Podwójnej gry". Po jego lekturze pozostanie ewentualnie epilog, który co prawda nie wniesie już wiele nowego, ale może dopowie to i owo. Ogromnie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i słowa zachęty od czytelników oraz za niestrudzoną pomoc moich__ bet. Dziękuję, że byliście tu ze mną:) Miłego czytania!_**  
**

**ROZDZIAŁ XIV **

Harry musiał kilkakrotnie przeczytać krótką notatkę, żeby dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę ona oznacza. Cholerny Resminstack! Obiecał mu, że będzie go o wszystkim informował! Nie żeby Harry nie odczuł swoistej ulgi, na wieść o Lestrenge'u. Aczkolwiek podejrzewał, że dopóki nie ujrzy go na własne oczy zamkniętego w azkabańskiej celi, i tak nie będzie przekonany, co do wartości tych informacji. Nie po tych wszystkich politycznych kłamstewkach, w których od dawna specjalizowało się Ministerstwo.  
Ubrał się pośpiesznie i po upewnieniu, że Ron i Hermiona nadal śpią, zostawił im na kuchennym stole krótki liścik, co się stało i dokąd się wybiera. Zamierzał powiedzieć Resminstackowi kilka słów na temat, co sądzi o wiarygodności szefa Biura Aurorów. Piętnaście minut później siedział już pod jego biurem, czekając, aż sekretarka pozwoli mu wejść do środka.  
— Panie Potter, pan Resminstack zaprasza do środka. — Skinęła na niego, w ostatniej chwili ratując się przed karczemną awanturą, którą Harry miał coraz większą ochotę jej urządzić i choć w części odreagować swoją złość.  
— Cieszę się, że pana widzę, panie Potter. — Resminstack przywitał go wylewnie, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, ale Harry ją zignorował.  
_Bez wzajemności_, miał ochotę powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał.  
— Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy? — zapytał w zamian ostrym tonem.  
— Oczywiście. To zrozumiałe — odparł pośpiesznie mężczyzna, podchodząc do biurka i kartkując jakieś dokumenty, prawdopodobnie raport z ostatniej akcji. — Otóż, wczoraj we wczesnych godzinach wieczornych udało nam się zlokalizować _Turris Bellatrix_ i dzięki naszej szybkiej i sprawnej akcji ująć Rudolphusa Lestrange'a.  
Szybkiej i sprawnej akcji! Grunt to samozadowolenie.  
— Jestem pod wrażeniem — odpowiedział Harry nie bez ironi. W końcu złapanie Lestrange'a zajęło im _tylko_ parę lat.  
— Cieszę się, że pan docenia aurorskie działania — odparł Restminstack, ocierając kropelki potu, które wystąpiły mu na czoło i najwyraźniej udając, że nie dosłyszał sarkazmu.  
— Szkoda, że nie mogę _docenić_ aurorskiej wiarygodności! — zauważył złośliwie Harry, po czym wybuchnął: — Jakim cudem nie zostałem poinformowany o akcji?  
Resminstack zbladł.  
— Nie mieliśmy wyboru — odparł słabo.  
— A ja mam wrażenie, że _mieliśmy_ umowę. Która zakładała informowanie mnie na bieżąco o _jakichkolwiek_ postępach w sprawie — wycedził. — Nie mówiąc już o _kluczowych_.  
— Malfoy postawił warunek! — zawołał Restminstack. — Musieliśmy się zgodzić.  
— Słucham? — Harry zamrugał. A co do tego miał Draco? I dlaczego mógł stawiać warunki szefowi Biura Aurorów?  
— Postawił sprawę jasno. Informacja w zamian za wykluczenie pana ze sprawy — wyjaśnił sucho Resminstack.  
— Informacja? — powtórzył Harry.  
— To on zlokalizował _Turris Bellatrix_ — przyznał niechętnie mężczyzna i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wcale nie planował się do tego przyznawać. Wygoda i dobro Ministerstwa, ponad wszystko. — Znalazł w obrazie Moneta Monogram Blacków, dzięki któremu, z wykorzystaniem starożytnej magii przynależności, można zlokalizować prawowitego właściciela danego przedmiotu. Przed ujawnieniem nam tych informacji sporządził umowę, która zakładała zupełne odsunięcie pana od jakiejkolwiek akcji.  
— Fantastycznie — wycedził, starając się na razie zdystansować od myśli, dlaczego Draco miałby zrobić coś takiego i zalewającej go z tego powodu euforii. Teraz powinien rozprawić się z Biurem Aurorów, a nie roztrząsać możliwość, że Draco się o niego martwił. — My też mieliśmy umowę.  
— Zaniechaliśmy jej dla pańskiego bezpieczeństwa, panie Potter — odparł Resminstack, nieudolnie próbując się uśmiechnąć.  
— Niewątpliwie — skomentował Harry chłodnym tonem. Domyślał się, że brygadzie śledczej żądania Malfoya musiały być bardzo na rękę. Od początku byli niechętni jego udziałowi w sprawie. — Teraz jednak chciałbym zobaczyć Lestrange'a.  
— Oczywiście — zgodził się natychmiast szef Biura Aurorów, wskazując Harry'emu, żeby podążył za nim.

Kiedy Harry upewnił się, że przetrzymywany w celi mężczyzna rzeczywiście jest Rudolphusem Lestrangem i tym razem nie ma już mowy o żadnej mistyfikacji, postanowił, że najwyższa pora załatwić swoje osobiste sprawy.  
— A teraz poproszę o adres biura detektywistycznego pana Malfoya — zwrócił się do Resminstacka.  
— Skąd pomysł, że jestem w jego posiadaniu? — Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
— Z tego co wiem, pan Malfoy prowadzi dyskretną, ale całkowicie legalną działalność, z czego wnioskuję, że jego firma musi widnieć w ministerialnych rejestrach — zauważył Harry.  
— Oczywiście, ale są to poufne informacje — przyznał Resminstack.  
— Z pewnością nie dla szefa Biura Aurorów, prawda? — Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.  
— Nie wiem jednak, jak…  
— Och, niech pan nie będzie nierozsądny, Resminstack. — Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie. — Jestem pewien, że Biuro Aurorów nie potrzebuje złego rozgłosu, ani żadnych wzmianek o tym, jak nie potrafi wywiązać się z umowy zawartej z Harrym Potterem, nie mówiąc już o pozorowaniu śmierci groźnego śmierciożercy i ukrywaniu faktu jego przebywania na wolności przez kilka ładnych lat. A może się mylę?  
— Proszę dać mi dziesięć minut — odpowiedział Resminstack sucho.  
— Wiedziałem, że się dogadamy.

Canary Wharf… dlaczego nie domyślił się od razu? Ekskluzywna dzielnica biznesowa idealnie pasowała do Malfoya. Jednak Harry bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy pod wskazanym przez Resminstacka adresem nie znalazł żadnego oszklonego wieżowca, a jedynie nieco staroświecki budyneczek, przycupnięty przy małej uliczce z widokiem na doki. Nigdzie też nie było śladu żadnego biura detektywistycznego, natomiast otwarte drzwi i wesoły szyld zapraszały do pubu „City Pride". Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że lokalizacja w jednym z biurowców byłaby zbyt oczywista, jak na kogoś kto prowadził biznes dla wybranych. Mugolski pub świetnie natomiast nadawał się na kamuflaż.  
— Czym mogę służyć? — zapytała barmanka, uśmiechając się do niego zapraszająco. Harry zastanawiał się, czy prowadzi tylko pub, czy może jest też kimś w rodzaju strażnika. Wyglądała wyjątkowo niepozornie, ale prawdopodobnie właśnie o to chodziło.  
Tak naprawdę miejsce sprawiało wrażenie przytulnej knajpki i nic poza tym.  
— Szukam Draco Malfoya — powiedział wprost.  
— Był pan umówiony? — Spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
A zatem rzeczywiście to tu znajdowała się siedziba biura!  
— Obawiam się, że nie bardzo. — Harry uśmiechnął się z przepraszająco.  
— Pańskie nazwisko?  
— Potter. Harry Potter.  
Kobieta przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, jakby go oceniając i Harry zaczynał się już denerwować. Najwyraźniej oględziny wypadły jednak pozytywnie, bo po chwili ponownie się uśmiechnęła i wskazała na schody, których wcześniej, Harry mógłby przysiąc, tam nie było.  
— Biuro znajduje się na piętrze, a…  
Dziewczyna coś jeszcze dodała, ale on już wbiegał po trzy stopnie i nie przejmował się tym. Po chwili stanął w drzwiach głównego gabinetu biura.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, chcąc od razu zapytać o Draco, ale jego głos zamarł, gdy zobaczył osobę, siedzącą za biurkiem i przeglądającą kartoteki. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że widział wcześniej wizytówkę, nie powinien przecież czuć się zaskoczony.  
— Witaj, Potter — przywitała go Pansy Parkinson, nie podnosząc wzroku znad czytanych papierów. Miała włosy upięte w kok i nosiła okulary. Jednak nawet mimo tej zmiany wizerunku, oraz szykownego kostiumu od Diora zamiast czarodziejskich szat, poznałby ją wszędzie. Nieodłączna towarzyszka Draco. — Nie sądzę, abym mogła ci jakoś pomóc.  
— Ślizgońska uczynność — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Słucham? — zainteresowała się i spojrzała na niego.  
— Cześć, Pansy — odparł głośniej i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co, jak sądził, raczej kiepsko mu wyszło.  
Mogła wyglądać szykownie i profesjonalnie, ale wyraz jej twarzy pozostał tak samo złośliwy i nieprzyjemny, jak to zapamiętał ze szkoły. Co wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. I ostatecznie mogło okazać się katastrofalne w skutkach.  
— Nie myśl, Potter, że do mnie pomrugasz po swojemu, rzucisz moim imieniem bez krztuszenia się, a ja zupełnie tym oszołomiona, powiem ci, gdzie jest Draco.  
— Czyli wiesz, gdzie on jest? — podchwycił natychmiast Harry.  
Parkinson zdjęła okulary i spojrzała na niego uważniej.  
— Gdybym odpowiedziała ci na to pytanie, nie byłabym jego prawnikiem — odparła, a na jej ustach pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.  
— O, nie, tylko nie to — jęknął Harry.  
— Czyżbyś nie lubił prawników? — Teraz naprawdę się uśmiechnęła, jakby rozbawiona.  
— To zależy — odparł Harry, od razu myśląc o Almie. Jego złośliwej przyjaciółce, za którą bardzo tęsknił. I która niestety nie stała teraz przed nim w miejsce tej… Parkinson.  
— W takim razie możesz zaprosić mnie na lunch — zaproponowała.  
Harry starając się nie okazać zaskoczenia na to bezpośrednie oświadczenie, uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.  
— Jakieś preferencje? — wykrztusił.  
— Oczywiście. — Parkinson posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie i natychmiast ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Upatrując jednak w tym spotkaniu swoją ostatnią szansę, nie odważył się na żaden komentarz. Niemniej, kiedy zajęli już miejsca w bardzo ekskluzywnej restauracji na dachu jednego z wieżowców, a on usłyszał dyspozycje, jakie kobieta wydała kelnerowi, miał wielką ochotę zapytać, czy zawsze jada tak _skromny_ lunch. I czy przypadkiem nie zaprosiła również jakiejś drużyny quidditcha. Albo trzech. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się cudem ugryźć w język.  
— Dobrze, Pansy, a zatem powiedz mi, gdzie ukrywa się Malfoy? — zapytał. Nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę, skoro to on miał zapłacić tu rachunek.  
Parkinson nie odpowiedziała i bez słowa zaczęła delektować się swoim carpacio. Harry jednak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że choć stara się wyglądać na skupioną na jedzeniu, bacznie go obserwuje.  
— Coś ze mną nie tak? — zapytał w końcu, z trudem hamując rozdrażnienie.  
— Potter, gdybyśmy mieli rozmawiać na _ten_ temat, musielibyśmy wynająć pokój w hotelu. Bo jeśli zaczęłabym wyliczać, niechybnie zastałaby nas tu noc.  
— Daruj sobie — mruknął Harry, kosztując udka z kurczaka, którym zamierzał się zadowolić podczas całego lunchu. Nie był głodny. Miał wrażenie, jakby żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł.  
Tymczasem Parkinson wróciła na dobrą chwilę do jedzenia, więc postanowił, że da jej nasycić pierwszy głód. Sam niemrawo grzebał w talerzu widelcem.  
— Zatem nic mi nie powiesz? — podjął po upływie dłuższej chwili, ze wszystkich sił starając się brzmieć uprzejmie.  
— Podasz mi chlebek czosnkowy? — odparła bez zmrużenia okiem.  
Harry zdusił przekleństwo i podał jej pieczywo.  
— No dobrze, to co chciałbyś wiedzieć? — zapytała po chwili, podnosząc na niego zaciekawione spojrzenie.  
— Nie drażnij się ze mną, proszę. — Przy Pansy Parkinson słowo „cierpliwość" nabierało nowego znaczenia.  
— W porządku. — Utkwiła w nim uważne spojrzenie. — Czy zdajesz sobie w takim razie sprawę, że byłam najlepsza ze wszystkich siódmorocznych Ślizgonów w rzucaniu uroków?  
— Imponujące — przyznał Harry udając zainteresowanie.  
— Fantastycznie też wychodziły mi skomplikowane klątwy — dodała, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.  
— Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego? — Harry uniósł brwi. — Zamierzasz mnie przekląć?  
— Nie przed zapłaceniem rachunku. — Parkinson uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
— Co za ulga — prychnął.  
— No i pomyślałam, że _powinieneś_ wiedzieć — dodała, znów poważniejąc.  
— Mhm. — Nie bardzo rozumiał.  
— Czego dokładnie chcesz od Draco?  
— Czyli wiesz, gdzie on jest? — Harry zapytał ponownie, chcąc wreszcie coś ustalić.  
— Tego nie powiedziałam. — Odsunęła talerz i przysunęła sobie miseczkę z kremem z trufli.  
Harry miał wielką ochotę prychnąć, demonstrując swoją frustrację, ale wiedział, że powinien być miły. Z kurtuazyjnym uśmiechem dolał jej więc wina.  
— Wystarczy. — Powstrzymała go ruchem dłoni. — Do jedzenia piję tylko dla smaku.  
_Cierpliwości_, powtórzył sobie, starając wciąż się uśmiechać.  
— Może opowiesz mi, jacy są Włosi? — poprosiła, spoglądając na niego z rozmarzeniem i wyciągając rękę po jeden z koreczków z żółtego sera i winogron. — Nigdy żadnego nie poznałam.  
— To… — zaczął Harry, chcąc powiedzieć, że nie zamierza bawić się z nią w kotka i myszkę, ale urwał w porę uprzytomniwszy sobie, że kłótnia to niekoniecznie najlepszy sposób na zdobycie informacji. Wziął głęboki oddech i pomyślał o Francesco i Claudiu. — Żywiołowi i otwarci. Zupełnie inni niż Brytyjczycy.  
— Przystojni?  
— Co kto lubi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— No tak, zdaje się ty wolisz jaśniejsze karnacje, prawda?  
Prawda.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie, Pansy — napomniał ją z delikatnym wyrzutem.  
— Ja również — przypomniała mu. — Nie odpowiedziałeś!  
— _Muszę_ wiedzieć, gdzie on jest! — zawołał. Jego cierpliwość naprawdę miała granice.  
— No teraz, _Harry_, to mnie przekonałeś. — Spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. — Zamierzasz go skrzywdzić?  
W pierwszym odruchu omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem, ale kiedy spostrzegł, że wbija w niego nieprzychylne spojrzenie, spoważniał.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — obruszył się.  
— Pytam poważnie. — Czy w jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka groźby?  
— A ja poważnie odpowiadam. Nie. Nie zamierzam go skrzywdzić.  
Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że ta odpowiedź ją usatysfakcjonowała. Ale moment później, znów patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Ślizgońska paranoja!  
— Och, daj spokój! Dobrze wiesz, co chcę z nim zrobić! — warknął Harry.  
— Rozumiem, iż nie wspominasz o tym, przez wzgląd na moją niewinność?  
Merlinie, zwariuje z tą kobietą!  
— Chcesz, żebym szczegółowo opowiedział ci, na co mam ochotę? — zapytał z determinacją i upił spory łyk wina. Jeśli Parkinson ma takie życzenie, może jej nawet opowiedzieć o seksie w toalecie. Nie ważne. Byle mu powiedziała, gdzie jest Draco.  
— Przy jedzeniu nieszczególnie — odparła Pansy, wymownym ruchem biorąc do ust koreczek z owoców morza. — Ale wiesz, zapewnienie, że masz pokojowe zamiary, byłoby wskazane. W końcu muszę dbać o bezpieczeństwo swojego klienta.  
— Pansy, błagam…  
— Nie wyjaśniliście sobie wszystkiego przy waszej ostatniej rozmowie? — zapytała, spoglądając na niego poważnie i biorąc łyk wina.  
— Żartujesz? Praktycznie nie dał mi dojść do słowa! — zawołał Harry z frustracją, po czym poruszył się nieswojo na krześle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej kilkoro gości utkwiło w nim zaciekawiony wzrok.  
— I istnieje coś bardzo ważnego, co wciąż chcesz mu powiedzieć?  
Do czego właściwie zmierzała Parkinson? To niedorzeczne.  
— Owszem — mruknął. Bardzo ważnego.  
— Hmmm. — Zamyśliła się.  
Czy on dobrze rozumiał tę sytuację? Pansy Parkinson, _Ślizgonka_, egzaminowała go z uczciwych zamiarów? To już czysta paranoja! Chociaż, żeby być dokładnym, w tej chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic, właśnie zabierała się za stek barani polany roztopionym masełkiem czosnkowym.  
— Chodzi o to, że Harry Potter musi mieć ostatnie zdanie, tak? — zapytała w końcu, kiedy stek niemal zniknął z jej talerza.  
— Słucham? — Harry popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Po pierwsze to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak się nazywam…  
— Dziwnym trafem, jak bardzo byś nie zaprzeczał, sprawy zawsze kręcą się właśnie wokół tego — przerwała mu. — I z tego, co wiem, tym razem też tak było.  
Cóż, miała trochę racji. Niestety.  
— Nawet jeśli tak, to zniknięcie Draco niczego nie rozwiązuje. Powinniśmy spróbować się dogadać. Wydaje mi się, że on… to znaczy, że my…  
Parkinson przewróciła oczami.  
— Oszczędź mnie, Potter. Twoje próby wyrażania uczuć są żałosne. Nie dziwię się, że Draco nie chciał cię słuchać — zauważyła z ironią i Harry skrzyżował obronnie ręce na piersi, naprawdę dotknięty tą uwagą. — Na dodatek obrażasz się, jak panienka. _Wydaje_ ci się, że Draco cośtam. A przynajmniej _siebie_ jesteś pewny?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział twardo i obdarzył Parkinson chmurnym spojrzeniem. Niczego nigdy nie był bardziej pewny, jak tego, czego chce i co czuje.  
Kobieta wciąż zdawała się wahać, ale przynajmniej patrzyła teraz na niego bardziej życzliwie. Kelner przyniósł deser, ale zabrała się za niego bez entuzjazmu, który towarzyszył poprzednim daniom. Po chwili kontemplacji nad lodami, odsunęła pucharek i wzięła do ręki torebkę.  
— Pansy, zlituj się! — zawołał z paniką. — Chyba nie dałaś się _zaprosić_ na ten lunch, żeby teraz zostawić mnie z kwitkiem?  
— Jak ty jednak dobrze znasz Ślizgonów, słodziutki. Oczywiście, że zostawię cię z _kwitkiem_. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że uśmiech ten był lekko zabarwiony sympatią. Choć wciąż aż kipiało w nim od ironii. O ile takie połączenie jest możliwe. — Kelner? Poprosimy rachunek.  
Harry spojrzał z wyrzutem na jej niedokończony, a zapewne kosmicznie drogi, deser.  
— No co, przecież niczego ci nie obiecywałam, prawda? — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Po prostu lubię od czasu do czasu zjeść lunch w towarzystwie jakiegoś przystojniaka. A odkąd Draco lekko zwariował na twoim punkcie, nigdzie mnie nie zabiera.  
Na dźwięk imienia Malfoya, Harry dostał niemal palpitacji serca.  
— Nie podniecaj się tak, Potter, bo gdybyś miał tu dostać erekcji, nie wiem, co moglibyśmy na to poradzić.  
— Parkinson… — syknął Harry, będąc już naprawdę na skraju wytrzymałości. Bawiła się z jego emocjami bez cienia skrupułów. Mógłby to znieść, gdyby miał pewność, że na końcu dostanie adres Draco. Najgorsze było jednak to, że za nic nie był w stanie przewidzieć finału tego spotkania. Czuł, że jeśli jeszcze trochę go podręczy, będzie gotowy rzucić na nią Imperio. — Powiesz mi, czy nie?  
— Powiedzmy, że mój klient wyjechał na wakacje — odparła powoli, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Gdzie? — rzucił Harry bez tchu.  
— Nie mogę udzielać takich informacji. — Przewróciła oczami. — Poza tym jesteś agresywny. To źle wróży dalszym negocjacjom.  
Harry wziął trzy bardzo głębokie wdechy.  
— Dokąd. Draco. Pojechał. Na. Wakacje?  
— Wiesz, o ile nie zabiera mnie ze sobą, nie interesują mnie takie informacje. — Z namaszczeniem oglądnęła swoje paznokcie, po czym spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.  
— Ostrzegam cię, Parkinson, że jeśli cię zamorduje, będzie to zbrodnia w afekcie i…  
— Mogę jednak spekulować — przerwała mu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem — że zechciał odwiedzić na pewnej wyspie...  
— Jest na Sardynii? — krzyknął Harry, a oczy mu zalśniły.  
— … swoją dawno nie widzianą matkę — dokończyła spokojnie Parkinson.  
— Narcyza Malfoy mieszka na Sardynii?  
Parkinson spojrzała na niego, jak na pacjenta z oddziału zamkniętego Świętego Munga.  
— Domyślam się Potter, że twoja znajomość geografii nie jest na najwyższym poziomie, ale nawet ty musisz wiedzieć, że na świecie znajduje się więcej niż jedna wyspa. — Spojrzała na niego znacząco, po czym dodała z wyraźnym wahaniem: — A rodzinne posiadłości Malfoyów znajdują się w Borgo.  
— I tam właśnie jest teraz Draco? — zapytał z nadzieją.  
— Ja tego nie powiedziałam — odparła pośpiesznie Pansy, wstając od stołu. — To były jedynie spekulacje.  
Serce Harry'ego biło jak oszalałe. Draco jest w Borgo! Gdziekolwiek to w ogóle jest. Ale przecież Hermiona na pewno będzie wiedzieć.  
— A poza tym, to nigdy nie jadłam z tobą żadnego lunchu — dodała z naciskiem, odchodząc. Mógłby przysiąc, że zanim odwróciła głowę, jej usta ułożyły się jeszcze w kształt bezgłośnego „powodzenia", ale złożył to na karb halucynacji wywołanych nagłym uwolnieniem się zbyt dużej ilości endorfin.  
Chciał natychmiast aportować się do Departamentu Podróży Zagranicznych, ale chłodna mina kelnera, czekającego obok stolika, przypomniała mu, że każda informacja ma swoją cenę.

Kiedy Harry szedł cyprysową alejką prowadzącą do francuskiej posiadłości Malfoyów, serce biło mu jak oszalałe. A co jeśli Draco tu nie będzie, albo, co gorsza, nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać? Stary dom otaczał ogromny ogród, przypominający trochę królewskie parki z mugolskich filmów. Wszędzie pełno było kwiatów, wśród których dominowały herbaciane róże, rozsiewające niepowtarzalny zapach. Ale Harry nie potrafił się tym teraz zachwycać. Zatrzymał się na progu niemal nieprzytomny z nerwów, a olbrzymie kute drzwi zaczęły uchylać się powoli, zanim choćby zdążył dotknąć staroświeckiej kołatki. Natychmiast też sparaliżowała go myśl, że oto przyjdzie mu stanąć twarzą w twarz z Narcyzą Malfoy. Już widział siebie, jak próbuje wykrztusić bodaj jedno składne zdanie pod chłodnym spojrzeniem matki Draco! Jednak, ku jego wielkiej uldze, w progu stanęła tylko para elegancko ubranych skrzatów.  
— Witamy w rezydencji Malfoyów — przywitała go skrztaka z czarnej sukieneczce z białą falbanką, dygając lekko.  
Harry zagapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.  
— Czym możemy panu służyć, sir? — zapytał grzecznie towarzyszący jej skrzat, ubrany w czarny frak.  
— Eee… — Harry przez chwilę poczuł się zbity z tropu. — Szukam Draco Malfoya.  
— Panicza Draco nie ma obecnie w _Palais des Roses_ — odparła skrzatka.  
Harry poczuł przypływ paniki, rzucając czujne spojrzenie w stronę wypielęgnowanego ogrodu pełnego róż, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć Draco, wymykającego się tylnym wyjściem.  
— Wyszedł na spacer nad morze — dodał skrzat, wywołując u Harry'ego natychmiastową ulgę.  
— Dziękuję! — rzucił radośnie i niemal biegiem ruszył przed siebie. Zanim udało mu się trafić do _Palais des Roses_dość długo błądził po miasteczku, i teraz doskonale wiedział, w którym kierunku powinien się udać. Zresztą nawet gdyby się zgubił, wystarczyło kierować się na latarnię zbudowaną z białego kamienia, tak charakterystycznego dla śródziemnomorskich budowli.

Wejście na plażę wywołało u niego natychmiastowy przypływ wspomnień, tak jakby tylko Sardynia mogła pachnieć morzem. Westchnął z nostalgią i po chwili kontemplacji ściągnął buty i transmutował je w mały kamyk, który schował do kieszeni i bez zbędnego balastu ruszył przed siebie. Draco nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, a plaża okazała się większa niż przypuszczał. Zupełnie inna niż w Porto Torres, niepodzielona skalnymi klifami, wydawała ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Słońce znajdowało się już nisko nad horyzontem, ale do zachodu wciąż pozostawało wiele czasu. Złote refleksy kładły się na tafli spokojnego morza, tworząc uroczy obrazek, ale Harry prawie tego nie dostrzegał. Nie cieszył go też dotyk rozgrzanego piasku pod stopami, ani delikatna bryza łaskocząca mu policzki, którą tak uwielbiał, kiedy mieszkał na Sardynii. Był spięty i skoncentrowany tylko na tym, by znaleźć Draco. Jednak dopiero po godzinnym spacerze udało mu się go wypatrzeć, siedzącego tuż przy brzegu na kamieniu w małej zatoczce. Kiedy zaczął się do niego zbliżać, poczuł się nagle koszmarnie nieswojo. Przeklinał teraz w duchu, że mając tyle czasu, z którego większość poświęcił przecież na rozmyślania o mężczyźnie, nie przygotował sobie nic z tego, co powinien mu teraz powiedzieć. Dlatego, gdy znaleźli się już w zasięgu swojego głosu, czuł w głowie absolutną pustkę i był w stanie wydusić tylko nieporadnie brzmiące:  
— Cześć. — I wbić ręce w kieszenie dżinsów.  
Draco drgnął na dźwięk powitania, ale nie podniósł na niego wzroku, wciąż wpatrując się w morze.  
— Draco? — zapytał niepewnie, kiedy mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu go ignorował.  
— Potter. Jak zawsze w najwyższej pogardzie dla etykiety, prawda? Nie wiesz, że do dobrego tonu należy zapowiedzieć swoją wizytę? — zapytał z wystudiowaną obojętnością.  
— Och, daj spokój! Przecież to tylko niewinne spotkanie nad morzem — odparł Harry, siląc się na lekki ton. Nie miał zamiaru dać się tak łatwo odstraszyć. Nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie go znalazł. — Chyba że to prywatna plaża?  
Dopiero w tej chwili Draco na niego spojrzał, a w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł mieszaninę złości i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Chciał najzwyczajniej w świcie po prostu go dotknąć, ale nie śmiał. Morze zaszumiało zachęcająco.  
— Czyżbyś sprowadził się z powrotem na Sardynię i urządzasz sobie małe krajoznawcze wycieczki na okoliczne wyspy? — zapytał z ironią Draco, ignorując ostatnią uwagę.  
— Nie, nie sprowadziłem się. I mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż _wycieczki krajoznawcze_.  
— Czyżby? — Draco uniósł brew, sięgając po płaski kamyk i jakby od niechcenia puścił kaczkę.  
— Owszem. — Harry wiedział, że nie może dać się sprowokować. Dla uspokojenia wpatrzył się w morze. — Naprawdę uważałeś, że tak łatwo odpuszczę?  
— Że niby jesteś tu dla mnie, tak? To sugerujesz?  
— Nic nie sugeruje, Draco. Mówię to wprost. Jestem tu, ponieważ mamy niezakończone sprawy — odparł Harry, resztkami woli powstrzymując się jednak przed mniej werbalną deklaracją. To czego naprawdę pragnął było na wyciągnięcie ręki, choć wydawało się tak samo odległe, jak jeszcze przed paroma godzinami.  
— Och, czyli najwyraźniej Pansy nie wysłała ci jeszcze faktury, a honorowy Harry Potter nie lubi mieć długów… — zakpił Draco, sięgając po kolejny kamień i puszczając go w morze. Wciąż idealnie opanowany, jakby nie czuł drgań tej energii, która szalała między nimi, doprowadzając Harry'ego do obłędu.  
— Do diabła, nawet nie próbuj udawać, że znów chodzi o interesy! — zdenerwował się, czując przypływ gorąca. — Mam gdzieś tę idiotyczną umowę, nigdy nie zależało mi na tym, byś pomagał w sprawie Lestrange'a. Chciałem… — zawahał się, ale jedna z fal dosięgła go, mocząc mu stopy, jakby chcąc w ten sposób dodać mu odwagi, więc dokończył z mocą: — Chciałem być bliżej ciebie. Tęskniłem.  
Draco delikatnie zwilżył i przygryzł usta w niemym wahaniu i Harry poczuł mrowienie na swoich wargach. Pragnienie pocałunku aż odebrało mu dech. Jednak mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na jego wyznanie, tylko znów zapatrzył się w morze. W końcu cisza zaczęła się niewygodnie przedłużać, przerywana jedynie szumem fal i Harry przestraszył się, że jest już za późno. Wszystko jedno, gesty czy słowa.  
— Nie wiedziałem, jak to wszystko od nowa poukładać, a ty się ode mnie odwróciłeś… — dodał nieporadnie.  
— Ja się odwróciłem? Właśnie tak to zapamiętałeś? — Draco wstał nagle, emanując złością i drastycznie zmniejszając odległość między nimi.  
— A jak miałem zrozumieć to, że przestajesz się odzywać, zwracasz się do mnie w ten swój chłodno-ironiczny sposób i mówisz tylko o interesach, niwecząc każdą moją próbę porozumienia? — zapytał Harry, desperacko próbując wyprzeć obezwładniającą bliskość Draco ze swojej świadomości.  
— A jak twoim zdaniem miałem się zachowywać, po tym kiedy opuściłeś mój dom, dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic do czynienia?  
— _Nigdy_ nie powiedziałem czegoś takiego! — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Nie musiałeś. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i w tym momencie do Harry'ego dotarło, że to on trzyma karty. I jeśli tylko się postara może wygrać tę grę. Draco naprawdę był na wyciągnięcie ręki. W zasięgu jego _dotyku_… Blisko.  
— Byłem wtedy zdenerwowany, spróbuj to zrozumieć. Nigdy jednak nie miałem na myśli, że nie chcę cię znać! — odparł najspokojniej, jak potrafił. Nie mógł teraz tego zepsuć.  
Draco jednak cofnął się o krok, wciąż wyglądając na nieprzekonanego, a Harry odczuł niemal fizyczny ból, spowodowany tym oddaleniem.  
— Na Merlina, nie miałem z Tobą do czynienia wystarczająco długo! Prawie oszalałem, próbując cię znaleźć — dodał żarliwie. — Szukałem cię jak wariat! To chyba o czymś świadczy?  
Draco wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zmniejszyć dystans między nimi, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał.  
— Zatem, jak mnie znalazłeś? — zapytał w końcu tylko, uśmiechając się ledwo dostrzegalnie.  
— Szukajcie, a znajdziecie — odparł filozoficznie Harry, czując powoli kiełkującą w nim radość. Wygrał. Naprawdę wygrał.  
— To ta suka, Pansy, prawda? Wciąż nie wyleczyła się z tego żałosnego zaburzenia, jakim jest romantyzm — domyślił się Draco.  
— A ty się wyleczyłeś? — zapytał Harry, mając wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu na zewnątrz, a zmysły oszaleją.  
— Nigdy nie byłem nim skażony — odparł Draco, markując swoją wyniosłą minę, ale cały efekt zniweczyły ręce, które dla odmiany to on teraz wcisnął w kieszenie spodni. Harry pomyślał ze złośliwą satysfakcją, że najwyraźniej w przeciwnym wypadku nie potrafiłby utrzymać ich przy sobie.  
— A mnie się wydaje, że jednak na starość ten defekt nieco skaził twój _idealny_ charakter — odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, na co, na Merlina, tak naprawdę jeszcze czekają.  
— Po pierwsze jestem wciąż perfekcyjnie młody, a po drugie nie zajmują mnie takie bzdury.  
— To jak nazwiesz ratowanie mi życia? — zapytał Harry z rozbawieniem.  
— Hmmm… — Draco zrobił minę, jakby musiał się zastanowić. — Koniecznością?  
— Nawyk z parszywych, wojennych czasów? — podsunął Harry.  
— Coś w tym stylu — przyznał poważnie Draco, ale w szarych oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia.  
— A ten idiotyczny szantaż Resminstacka?  
— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś mnie ostatnio szantażował — odparł Draco.  
— Och, nie udawaj niewiniątka. Zupełnie ci to nie pasuje. Przy okazji gratuluję. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty z tym Monogramem Blacków.  
— Cóż, musiałem jakoś odbudować swoją reputację, którą nadszarpnęło porzucenie poprzedniej parszywej sprawy.  
— Zawsze masz swoje małe wymówki, za którymi ukrywasz prawdziwe motywy, prawda? — Harry udał dezaprobatę.  
— Specjalność Malfoyów. Co przypomniało mi o kolejnej rodowej _zalecie_. Jestem niesamowicie zasadniczy. Zatem jeśli myślisz, że związek ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób uchroni cię przed uregulowaniem honorarium za moje usługi…  
Harry próbował siłą woli zwolnić galopujące serce, które wpadło w euforię na dźwięk słowa „związek".  
— Zapłacę ci co do knuta! Dorzucę nawet specjalną premię. Mówią, że biedni są szczęśliwsi…  
— Potter, błagam, nie wierz we wszystkie rzeczy, które usłyszysz!  
— Postaram się. — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — A skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, możemy raz na zawsze skończyć gadać o interesach?  
Oczy Draco się śmiały, a serce Harry'ego biło tak szybko, że przyszło mu do głowy, iż prawdopodobnie umiera. Ze szczęścia. Albo pragnienia. Modlitwa o deszcz w nieodłącznej obawie, że gdy wreszcie przyjdzie, zamiast napoić, pochłonie.  
Widział go. Stał na dotknięcie ręki. Fale moczyły im stopy. Czuł jego zapach zmieszany z lekką bryzą. Szaleństwo. I wtedy właśnie Draco przyciągnął go do siebie i nie było już miejsca na jakiekolwiek myśli. W tym geście nie było delikatności ani wahania. Żadnej niepewności. Tylko gwałtowność. Niecierpliwość i głód. Dotyk palił, a cała magia świata zdawała się gromadzić w małej przestrzeni między ich ustami. I wtedy spadł deszcz. A Harry dał się pochłonąć.


	15. Epilog

**_Wiem, że nikt się już tutaj tego nie spodziewał, ja jednak wciąż miałam z tyłu głowy_, że PG _jest niezakończona. W końcu udało mi się za to zabrać i tym samym zamknąć ten rozdział mojej skromnej twórczości. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy towarzyszyli tej opowieści, wasze komentarze wiele dla mnie znaczyły. Za nieocenioną pomoc dziękuję zaś moim betom Ka i Aev, bez nich nie byłoby nic:*_  
**

**EPILOG**

_(Dwa miesiące później)_

Harry siedział w małym pubie w dokach i popijał jedną z lepszych herbat, jakie było mu w życiu dane próbować. Nic jednak dziwnego, Draco miał naprawdę bzika na punkcie tego napoju i zadbał o to, by „City pride" nie powstydziło się swojego herbacianego menu, wszystko jedno, czy potencjalnymi klientami mieli być zwykli mugole wpadający tu od czasu do czasu, czy czarodzieje poszukujący dobrego detektywa. Harry czekał właśnie, aż Draco skończy rozmawiać z jednym z interesantów w swoim biurze na piętrze, bo potem mieli razem wybrać się na obiad. Dzień był chłodny, szary i trochę mglisty, czyli zwyczajny i angielski do bólu, a Harry na samą myśl, że odczuwa to w ten sposób, uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Tak dawno nic w jego życiu nie było po prostu zwyczajne! Może zresztą nawet nigdy. Teraz jednak, kiedy echo procesu Lestrange'a ucichło, a Ginny została wyplątana ze sprawy Piotrovica dzięki nieocenionej pomocy Pansy Parkinson, wszystko zupełnie się uspokoiło. Ku jeszcze większej uciesze Harry'ego, przyjaciółka Draco sprawnie uciszyła też prasę i od kilku tygodni naprawdę mieli spokój. _Spokój_… Harry niemal czuł jak to jedno słowo rozlewa się w nim, niczym przyjemne ciepło, które wywoływała pita ostrożnymi łykami ulung_._**_(1)_**

— Dostałeś list z Włoskiego Ministerstwa Magii. — Z błogostanu wyrwał Harry'ego nieco zaniepokojony głos Draco.

— Słucham?

Mężczyzna usiadł obok Harry'ego i położył na stole pergamin z urzędową pieczęcią.

— Skąd to masz? — zdziwił się Harry, ale kiedy Draco spojrzał na niego wymownie, przypomniał sobie, że od niedawna to Parkinson zajmowała się ich oficjalną korespondencją. Za specjalną gratyfikacją, rzecz jasna. — Ach, tak, Pansy.

— Nie otworzysz? Mam nadzieję, że nie zmalowałeś z nudów czegoś nowego.

— Uwielbiam nudę! — oznajmił Harry entuzjastycznie, nie kwapiąc się z otwarciem listu.

Draco uniósł jedną brew i sięgnął po kubek Harry'ego.

— Z tobą oczywiście — dodał Harry, a Draco się zakrztusił.

— Obrzydliwe. — Ostentacyjnie odsunął od siebie herbatę. — Jak mogłeś posłodzić _ulung_? To świętokradztwo!

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Lubię słodkie rzeczy — oznajmił. — Wiesz o tym.

— To jakaś aluzja? — Brew Draco znów się uniosła, a Harry zrobił niewinną minę. — Poza tym, brzmisz jak Puchon.

— Wiem, że twoim zdaniem to wyszukana obelga, ale mnie bynajmniej nie obraża. Dobrze jest czasem być Puchonem…

— Salazarze! — jęknął Draco i przewrócił oczami, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny pracującej przy barze. — Marto, zaparz mi, proszę, porządnej, _gorzkiej_ sencha**(2).**

Harry z ociąganiem rozwinął pergamin.

— To od Dominica — zakomunikował, po czym uśmiechnął się radośnie. — Sprawa Lestrenge'a została zamknięta również we Włoszech. Obowiązujący mnie zakaz wstępu na terytorium Sardynii zostaje oficjalnie anulowany!

— Gratuluję, Potter. — Draco posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek. — Czy teraz porzucisz mnie na rzecz swoich włoskich niewydarzonych kumpli?

Harry zamyślił się.

— Czuję się urażony samym faktem, że zdajesz się rozważać moje pytanie — prychnął oburzony Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

— Nigdy się już ode mnie nie uwolnisz, ty głupku!

— Nadzieja umiera ostatnia — mruknął Draco, z marnym skutkiem usiłując ukryć uśmiech.

— Zastanawiałem się… — Harry się zawahał. — Co ty na to, żeby odwiedzić ze mną Porto Torres?

Draco uśmiechnął się w specyficzny sposób.

— Dawno nie kochaliśmy się na plaży — oświadczył.

— Uznam to za „tak".

Powrót na Sardynię, w pewien sposób był jak powrót do domu. Teraz kiedy nie dręczyły go żadne nie załatwione sprawy, a przyjazd do Porto Torres nie wiązał się już z ucieczką, miał wrażenie, że jego magiczna aura wręcz wibruje radością. Co prawda Draco ostatecznie nie zdecydował się mu towarzyszyć, wymawiając się załatwieniem jakieś pilnej sprawy w okolicach Londynu, ale Harry wiedział, że tak naprawdę chciał mu dać czas na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Obiecał jednak dołączyć do niego wieczorem.

Kiedy wyszedł z kominka w swoim domu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było otwarcie na oścież wszystkich okien. Gorący powiew powietrza owiał mu twarz i na chwilę aż zamknął oczy, z błogością chłonąc ciepło. Chwilę później szedł już ulicą, znów wyglądając jak James i nucił pod nosem piosenkę, która dochodziła z bliżej nieokreślonego kierunku. Głęboko wciągał w płuca zapachy przygotowywanych na obiad potraw, które unosiły się w powietrzu. Oregano, sos pomidorowy, bazylia... Na samą myśl poczuł się głodny. W przydrożnej budce kupił więc lody i zaczął pochłaniać je z entuzjazmem. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przed witryną „Il mondo dei libri", ale nie wszedł do środka. Na to będzie miał czas później, teraz chciał się przywitać z przyjaciółmi. Przez otwarte drzwi usłyszał, jak Julia zachęca klientkę do zakupu „Dumy i uprzedzenia" i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie się jeszcze cieszył tak prostymi rzeczami? Już odchodził, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł w szybie witryny swoje ubrudzone lodem odbicie i pośpiesznie wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, kręcąc głową. Draco mówił mu, że je lody jak dzieciak. Na pewno byłby teraz zachwycony. Po chwili ruszył dalej, wystawiając twarz do słońca, które nie skąpiło mu ciepłych promieni i już nieco ostrożniej kończąc deser. Nie śpieszył się. Delektował się spacerem, tak różnym od tego, który odbył kilka miesięcy temu, gdy opuszczał wyspę. Wszystko w jego życiu się zmieniło i to napełniało go energią. Jego krok był sprężysty, a usta same rozciągały się w uśmiechu, który odbijał się na twarzach ludzi, którzy pozdrawiali go na ulicy. Niektórzy nawet zaczepiali i pytali, czy wrócił na dobre. Tak, w pewien sposób powrót na Sardynię naprawdę był jak powrót do domu.

Jako pierwszą Harry odwiedził Almę. Kiedy stanął w progu jej biura, uniosła głowę znad papierów i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie wierzę! — zawołała radośnie, ale gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi dodała już z ironią:

— Patrzcie państwo, kto sobie o nas przypomniał!

— To rzeczywiście bardzo urocze wydanie „James, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć!" — roześmiał się Harry.

Dziewczyna prychnęła, ale bez słowa wstała i podeszła do niego, a już w następnej chwili mocno go obejmowała, co najlepiej świadczyło o tym, co myśli o ich spotkaniu.

— Skończyłeś już z tymi bzdurami? — zapytała podejrzliwie, odsuwając się.

— Definitywnie — zapewnił, wyszczerzając się w uśmiechu.

— To cudownie. — Głos Almy był zgryźliwy, ale oczy się śmiały.

— Brakowało mi ciebie!

— Mnie ciebie nie, ale chłopcy stali się bez ciebie nieznośni.

— Oczywiście.

Alma usiadła za biurkiem i wcisnęła jeden z klawiszy telefonu.

— Flora, znajdziesz dla nas coś słodkiego? — zapytała.

— Zaraz zobaczę, co da się zrobić — odezwał się głos sekretarki z aparatu.

— Wróciłeś na stałe? — zainteresowała się Alma, po raz pierwszy jawnie się uśmiechając i gestem zapraszając, żeby również się rozgościł, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał.

— Niezupełnie. Raczej na małe wakacje — wyjaśnił.

— Jak małe? — W jej głosie zabrzmiało rozczarowanie.

— Nie martw się, zdążysz się mną jeszcze znudzić.

— Wciąż jakieś kłopoty? — Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Kłopoty? Nie… — Harry rozparł się w fotelu z wyraźną przyjemnością. To spotkanie też było zupełnie inne od poprzedniego. — Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było u mnie _tak_ dobrze…

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Pamiętaj jednak, że to upadki z wysokości są najbardziej bolesne.

— Jak dobrze, że jesteś taką optymistką!

— Jestem prawnikiem.

— Rzeczywiście, to się wyklucza — mruknął Harry, a Alma już miała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale do gabinetu weszła Flora.

— Cappuccino z podwójną pianką i maślane ciasteczka — oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

— Tego mi właśnie było trzeba! — Alma z aprobatą odebrała od niej tacę i podała Harry'emu jedną z filiżanek.

— Dziękuję. — Harry przez chwilę rozkoszował się unoszącym się z niej aromatem, po czym podjął: — Tak czy inaczej, skoro postanowiliśmy przyjechać…

— _My_? — Alma uniosła jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się dwuznacznie. — Widzę, że naprawdę _dobrze_ się u ciebie dzieje?

Harry westchnął z udanym zniecierpliwieniem.

— Tak — przyznał, po czym jakby się namyślił i powtórzył bardziej stanowczo: — Tak.

— Cieszę się. — Alma uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło znad swojej filiżanki.

— Myślałem, że go nie lubisz? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Dopóki wyglądasz tak kwitnąco, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Nie krępuj się, możesz mi teraz opowiedzieć wszystkie nieprzyzwoite szczegóły.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Może innym razem.

Alma jęknęła z udawanym zawodem.

— Nie widzisz się ze mną tyle czasu i śmiesz mi odmawiać?

— Chciałbym porozmawiać o czymś innym. — Harry spoważniał. Bardzo długo zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Alma, Francesco i Claudio to naprawdę jego przyjaciele i nie chce dłużej ich okłamywać. Nie chce też wykluczyć ich ze swojego życia, a nie zamierzał już nigdy więcej się ukrywać. A zatem nie było innego rozwiązania, musiał powiedzieć im prawdę. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać i bał się ich rekacji.

— Czuję się zaintrygowana — oświadczyła Alma.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, czując, że zaczyna się denerwować.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — ponagliła go.

— Widzisz, miałem przed wami pewną tajemnicę — zaczął, sięgając po ciasteczko i obrócił je niepewnie w dłoniach, zastanawiał się, co dalej powiedzieć.

— Żeby jedną. — Alma wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami. — Każdy jakieś ma.

— Taaaak, ale ta jest nieco… niewiarygodna…

— Ach, _to_! — Teraz Alma wyraźnie się ożywiła.

— Co masz na myśli? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Po prostu… — Alma zwiesiła znacząco głos. — Dominic mi powiedział.

— Dominic?

— No wiesz, on też jest jednym z _was_, prawda?

Harry zamrugał. Jednym z nas?

— Eee…

— Dominic jest czarodziejem, James, nie musisz przede mną udawać. Wiem o tym od bardzo dawna. Francesco i Claudio też.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że wy… to znaczy, że… — Harry był w takim szoku, że aż przez chwilę nie potrafił się wysłowić. Zaraz jednak jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech ulgi. — Och, to wspaniale!

— Doprawdy cieszę się twoim szczęściem — Alma skwitowała ironicznie jego wypowiedź

— Czyli Dominic powiedział wam też o mnie? — zainteresował się Harry.

— No… niezupełnie — przyznała. — Domyśliłam się jakiś czas temu. Ale ponieważ wyraźnie chciałeś zachować to dla siebie, nic nie mówiłam.

— Czekaj, mówisz mi, że wiedziałaś jeszcze zanim wyjechałem z Porto Torres? — spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Oczywiście. Nie na darmo jestem świetnym prawnikiem! Jamesie Radcliffie, czyżbyś mnie nie doceniał?

— Gdzieżbym śmiał! — zaprzeczył Harry, udając śmiertelną powagę. — Oczywiście, kiedy już nabrałaś podejrzeń, przycisnęłaś Dominica? — zapytał, wyobrażając sobie, że krzyżowy ogień pytań przyjaciółki mógł być gorszy od Veritaserum

Alma uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

— Kiedy powiedział, że pracuje w Londynie nad sprawą _przyjaciela_, w końcu to z niego wyciągnęłam — przyznała.

— Jesteś niemożliwa! — roześmiał się wesoło. — Powinienem przedstawić cię pewnej znajomej Draco. Na pewno znalazłybyście wspólny język.

— To może jakieś małe przyjęcie? — podsunęła z błyskiem w oku.

— Pomyślimy. Chociaż chyba ostatnio bardziej odpowiada nam spokojny tryb życia… — przyznał Harry.

— Rozumiem. Kolacje we dwoje, wspólna sypialnia… — odparła Alma z lekką ironią.

— Tak, brzmi banalnie — odparł Harry nieco obronnym tonem. — Ale właśnie tak jest dobrze.

— Wiem. Chyba ci zazdroszczę — odpowiedziała, odwracając twarz do okna i przez chwilę wpatrując się w morze.

Harry chrząknął nieco zmieszany, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na to nieoczekiwane wyznanie przyjaciółki. Powiedzieć jej, że też znajdzie kogoś odpowiedniego? Nienawidził powtarzać takich pustych frazesów. Zamiast tego postanowił zmienić temat i wyjaśnić ostatnią rzecz, jaka mu jeszcze została.

— Jest jeszcze coś, co musisz wiedzieć…

— Jesteś kopalnią zagadek, Jamie! — Odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę.

— No właśnie, co do tego… Właściwie to nie nazywam się James. Używałem tego imienia, by skutecznie odciąć się od czarodziejskiego świata. Tak naprawdę nazywam się Harry Potter.

— Niezłe z ciebie ziółko! — spojrzała na niego, nie do końca chyba wiedząc, jak zareagować na podobną rewelację. — Jak „Brudny Harry" — zaśmiała się w końcu. — Założę się, że wygląd też masz magicznie zmieniony!

— No… — Harry zrobił niewyraźną minę.

— Co? Naprawdę? Ale ja żartowałam… — Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, ale niemal natychmiast zwęziły się podejrzliwie. — Nabijasz się ze mnie, tak?

— Obawiam się, że nie. — Harry utkwił wzrok w cytrynowym eukaliptusie, który stał w rogu pokoju i nagle wydał mu się szalenie interesujący.

— W takim razie chcę to zobaczyć! — zażądała kategorycznie.

— Jesteś pewna? — spojrzał na nią zmieszany.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego? Oczywiście, że jestem pewna!

Harry przy pomocy szybkiego zaklęcia przywrócił swój prawdziwy wygląd i założył przygotowane okulary. Alma przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, nawet nie mrugając.

— Wyglądasz… wyglądasz inaczej — wyrzuciła w końcu, wstając i podchodząc bliżej.

— Cóż, takie było założenie — odparł Harry, coraz bardziej zakłopotany, mierzwiąc ręką swoje na powrót niesforne, ciemne włosy.

— To się nazywa kompleksowy kamuflaż — podsumowała ostatecznie swoje oględziny. — Byłeś ścigany międzynarodowym listem gończym, czy jak?

— Tak źle nie było — roześmiał się trochę nerwowo Harry. Alma wciąż mu się przyglądała, jakby chciała się oswoić z nowym wyglądem przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała nieco niezręczna cisza, aż w końcu dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i zmrużyła oczy w charakterystyczny sposób.

— A zatem nie jesteś blondynem! — stwierdziła z rozczarowaniem.

— Nie jestem — przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. Draco nazywał to sprawiedliwością dziejową.

W stronę „Bambino" szedł z dużo lżejszym sercem, znów wyglądając jak James. Ciężar wyjawiania dziwacznego sekretu, niespodziewanie został z niego zdjęty. Był niesamowicie wdzięczny Dominicowi, że wtajemniczył ich przyjaciół w świat magii. On sam naprawdę nie wiedziałby, jak się do tego zabrać.

Kiedy wszedł do kawiarenki, niemal od razu zobaczył chłopaków przy ich ulubionym stoliku. Podszedł do niego, niezauważony przez żadnego z nich.

— Czy życzą sobie panowie jakiś deser? — zapytał, usiłując zmienić głos najbardziej, jak to możliwe.

— Nie, dziękujemy — odparł machinalnie Claudio, nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

— JAMES! — krzyknął jednak Francesco i zerwał się z krzesła.

— Och! — zawtórował mu Claudio.

— Niespodzianka! — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Szampan na mój koszt! — zawołał Francesco w kierunku kelnerki, która przewróciła oczami na jego zachowanie.

— I potrójne tiramisu! — dodał Claudio.

— Dobrze was widzieć — westchnął Harry, kiedy dał się już wyściskać przyjaciołom.

— Ciebie też, Jamie! Kłopoty się skończyły? — zapytał Claudio.

— Mam nadzieję. — Harry spojrzał na morze i wciągnął głęboko morskie powietrze. Jak cudownie było znów być tutaj!

— A jak tam twój Francuz? — zapytał Francesco.

— Nie jest Francuzem — zaprotestował wesoło Harry. — Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem, dlaczego się za niego podawał. Chyba z czystego snobizmu.

— Z takim ciałem można sobie pozwolić na większe grzechy. Poza tym, nie zmieniaj tematu! — zgromił go przyjaciel. — Dogadaliście się wreszcie?

— Chyba tak — odparł Harry, a na jego usta wypłynął rozmarzony uśmiech.

— Fiu, fiu — gwizdnął Claudio. — Widzę, że sporo nas ominęło!

— Szampan dla państwa — oznajmiła kelnerka, stawiając na ich stoliku kubełek z lodem i butelką oraz trzy porcje tiramisu.

— Dziękujemy. — Francesco zabrał się do rozlewania i natychmiast podał Harry'emu jeden z kieliszków. — Za miłość w takim razie!

— I za powroty! — uzupełnił Claudio.

— A przede wszystkim za przyjaciół — dodał Harry spełniając toast.

Przez chwilę delektowali się doskonałym smakiem chłodnego szampana, po czym Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Skoro powitanie mamy już za sobą — zaczął, bawiąc się kieliszkiem. — Chciałbym wam powiedzieć o czymś jeszcze…

Dwie pary oczu spojrzały na niego z niepokojem. Tak jakby ostatnie jego zdanie było magiczną inkantacją zmiany nastroju. Po radosnym zaskoczeniu nie zostało ani śladu.

— Tak… — Harry zanurzył widelec w tiramisu, zastanawiając się, jak to ująć. — Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem wam o tym wcześniej, ale w pewnym sensie się ukrywałem, w Londynie wciąż dręczyli mnie dziennikarze i chciałem zostawić to wszystko za sobą…

Och, to było trudniejsze niż myślał! Nawet mając świadomość, jak wiele przyjaciele już wiedzą. Przez chwilę odczuł pokusę, by wykręcić się jakimś banałem. Machinalnie wziął do ust porcję deseru.

— Wiesz, że jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nam nic mówić, prawda? — Francesco wykorzystał jego chwilę wahania. — Dla nas najważniejsze jest, że wróciłeś i że wszystko w porządku — zapewnił go z powagą.

— To oczywiste — poparł go Claudio.

Harry zaczerwienił się, wstydząc się, że właśnie rozważał dalsze oszukiwanie przyjaciół.

— Jestem czarodziejem — powiedział więc bez dalszych wstępów, chcąc mieć to wreszcie za sobą.

Przy stoliku zapadła cisza, w której wyraźnie było słychać piski i krzyki dzieciaków bawiących się na plaży. Harry przestraszył się, że może źle zrozumiał Almę i chłopcy nie wiedzą nic o magii. A jeśli tak…

— Och, przepraszam. To znaczy, myślałem, że Dominic… — zaczął po chwili niezręcznie i z narastającą paniką.

Francesco i Claudio wymienili spojrzenia.

— Tak, oczywiście, że Dominic też — uspokoił go Francesco, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. — Po prostu nie możesz nas winić, że to i tak dla nas spore zaskoczenie.

— To zrozumiałe — odparł Harry przez ściśnięte gardło. — Ale chciałem, żebyście wiedzieli…

— Doceniamy to — zapewnił go Claudio. — Chociaż pewnie powinniśmy się domyślić…

— Starałem się, by tak się nie stało. — Harry uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

— Czy ten twój… — zaczął Fran.

— Też — potwierdził Harry, od razu domyślając się, że chodzi o Draco.

— To chyba dobrze, nie?

— Bardzo. — Uśmiech Harry'ego się poszerzył, a on pozwolił sobie na kolejny kęs tiramisu. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

— Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie wszystkie rewelacje? — zapytał Claudio.

— Jest jeszcze coś — przyznał Harry ciężko. — Ponieważ tak jakby trochę się ukrywałem… to… och, po prostu używałem fałszywego nazwiska i wyglądu.

— Nazwiska _i_ _wyglądu_? — powtórzył głucho Francesco.

Harry powoli skinął głową, czując jak tiramisu przewraca mu się w żołądku.

— To jak się naprawdę nazywasz? — zapytał w końcu Claudio rzeczowym tonem.

— Harry Potter — odpowiedział.

Na moment znów zapanowała milczenie. Przyjaciele zdawali się przyswajać jego nowe imię. Albo może zastanawiali się, czy nie kazać mu spadać?

— Harry… — odezwał się w końcu Claudio, jakby próbując jak to brzmi. — To od Harold?

— Po prostu Harry.

— Ale nie obrazisz się, jeśli wciąż będziemy mówić do ciebie James?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Harry pozwolił sobie na słaby uśmiech.

— A co do tego wyglądu… — zaczął Francesco niepewnie.

— Jest trochę zmieniony — wytłumaczył Harry. Czuł się idiotycznie.

— Jak? To znaczy jak bardzo?

— Włosy, oczy… — Harry zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką wokół swojej twarzy.

— Och.

— Możemy to zobaczyć? W sensie, _prawdziwego_ ciebie?

Harry widział w oczach przyjaciół, że bardzo chcą traktować go poważnie, ale nie do końca chyba potrafią mu uwierzyć. Rozejrzał się po restauracji. Nie mógł ryzykować zmiany wyglądu pośród tych wszystkich ludzi.

— Bardzo chętnie, ale…

Chłopcy zrobili zawiedzone miny.

— Tu jest za dużo ludzi. Ale jeśli mógłbym skorzystać z prywatnej toalety…

Francesco natychmiast sięgnął do kieszeni spodni.

— To jest klucz do łazienki dla personelu. Nie krępuj się. — Podał mu mały, zielony kluczyk.

Harry z wahaniem sięgnął po wyciągnięty w jego stronę przedmiot.

— Ale jesteście pewni, że chcecie to zobaczyć? — zapytał.

— Jeżeli ty jesteś pewny, my również — odparł Claudio.

— Wiesz, gdzie masz iść? — upewnił się Francesco.

Harry skinął głową. Nie było już nic więcej do dodania. Ruszył na zaplecze, by ostatecznie pożegnać się z Jamesem Radcliffem.

Wieczorem Harry siedział w salonie i czekał na Draco. Z przyjemnością sączył Ognistą, tą samą, która jakiś czas temu upewniła Draco, że James Radcliffe jest czarodziejem. Harry pokiwał głową nad swoją nieuwagą. Wszystko miał tak szczegółowo opracowane, a wyłożył się na takim głupstwie!

— Znowu upijasz się w samotności, Potter? — Draco stanął w progu salonu.

— To z tęsknoty — obwieścił mu Harry.

— Och, a za kim, jeśli można spytać? — Draco ruszył w jego kierunku z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Za pewnym bardzo przystojnym czarodziejem…

— Hmm, w takim razie chyba nie mogę ci się dziwić. Znajdzie się też trochę dla mnie, czy bezmiar twojej tęsknoty pochłonął już wszystko?

Draco przysiadł obok Harry'ego na kanapie, niezobowiązująco wyciągając ramię za jego plecami, trochę jakby chciał go objąć, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznać. Harry stłumił uśmiech.

— A co, ty też za kimś tęskniłeś?

— Cóż, to niewykluczone. W końcu każdemu się to czasem zdarza, prawda?

— Ty mi powiedz — odparł Harry, pochylając się nad stolikiem, żeby napełnić drugą szklankę.

— Wolę posłuchać, jak tam spotkanie z twoimi kumplami. Wyspa przeżyła jakoś twoją nieobecność? — zagadnął go Draco, odbierając tumbler.

— To przygnębiające, ale zadziwiająco dobrze — odparł Harry, opierając się o wyciągnięte za sobą ramię.

— Cóż, w końcu musiał nadejść ten moment, kiedy zrozumiesz, że świat już cię nie potrzebuje, Potter.

— Tak… — zamyślił się Harry. — To wspaniałe uczucie.

Draco, jakby bezwiednie zaczął bawić się kosmykami włosów Harry'ego.

— Powiedziałeś im?

— Tak. — Harry zamknął oczy i delikatnie przechylił głowę, poddając się pieszczocie.

— I jak?

— W porządku.

— Pani mecenas nie zraniła twojego puchońskiego serduszka jakimś paskudnym komentarzem?

— Moje serce akurat jest całkiem gryfońskie — zaprotestował Harry.

— Czyli obyło się bez rozlewu krwi — podsumował Draco, wciąż bawiąc się włosami Harry'ego. — A jak przyjęły to wszystko papużki nierozłączki?

— Spokojnie.

— W to akurat nie uwierzę!

— Wcale nie są tacy straszni, Draco!

Z ust mężczyzny wydobyło się coś na kształt prychnięcia i choć Harry nie widział jego twarzy, wiedział, że uśmiecha się teraz ironicznie.

— Wiedzieli o Dominicu już od dawna, co znacznie ułatwiło mi zadanie — przyznał jednak w końcu. — Co prawda całą tę sprawę z wyglądem nieco ciężko im było przełknąć, ale ostatecznie przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Chyba zjawienie się Dominica, który mógł potwierdzić, że to kudłate coś w okularach to wciąż ja, ich uspokoiło.

— Pozostaje mi się cieszyć, że obyło się bez melodramatycznego wymazywania pamięci i innych wstrząsających scen. Wychodzisz na prostą, Potter, gratuluję.

Harry ani trochę nie przejął się ironicznym tonem Draco, jeszcze bardziej przysuwając się do niego i powodując, że ramię mężczyzny niby od niechcenia objęło go delikatnie.

— Na to wygląda — odparł z uśmiechem. — A'propos Dominica, chce urządzić dla nas imprezę.

— Kolejna szalona noc u Da Vero?

— Nie, tym razem chyba bardziej coś w stylu kameralnego przyjęcia. Moglibyśmy zaprosić naszych znajomych. Myślałem o Ronie i Hermionie, może o bliźniakach…

— Tak, to rzeczywiście moi najlepsi przyjaciele — prychnął Draco.

— Och, proszę cię, Draco. Nie rób z siebie samotnego cierpiętnika! Parkinson i Zabini na pewno nie pogardzą darmową wycieczką na Sardynię.

— Widzę, że wszystko już postanowiłeś — nadąsał się blondyn.

— Absolutnie nie! — zaprotestował Harry i odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. — Jeśli nie masz ochoty, nie będzie żadnego przyjęcia. Sam się z nimi spotkam i po sprawie.

— Z Pansy i Blaise'em? — Draco uniósł brew.

— Jeśli to ma cię uszczęśliwić. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Wiesz, o czym mówię.

— Ale nie musimy decydować teraz, prawda?

— Nie musimy. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, mogę tak zostać całą wieczność — odparł Harry, ponownie wtulając się w ramię mężczyzny i wdychając jego zapach, a Draco oparł policzek o czubek jego głowy.

— Właśnie tak? — zapytał, zapewne chcąc brzmieć ironicznie, ale tak naprawdę jego głos do złudzenia przypominał mruczenie zadowolonego kota.

— Mmm, właśnie tak, Draco…

**FIN  
**

**1** Ulung — wersja fonetyczna od chińskiej nazwy specyficznej odmiany herbaty, _Wulong_, czyli "Czarny smok" 烏龍茶, nazywana też niebieską;

**2** Sencha — rodzaj japońskiej zielonej herbaty przygotowywana bez mielenia liści. Jak i inne herbaty japońskie, jest ona z reguły silniejsza w smaku od swoich chińskich odpowiedników


End file.
